Las chicas han vuelto a la ciudad
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Las PPG vuelven a la ciudad después de quince años. Tonwsville ha sido sometida y tiranizada por los villanos, que ahora son los dueños de la ciudad. Encubiertas bajo falsas identidades, tendrán que ayudar al grupo rebelde a devolver todo a la normalidad y a someter a sus cabecillas: tres chicos a los que conocen demasiado bien.
1. Los rebelados

_Buenas a todos, queridos lectores:_

 _No sé si me recordáis; ya he estado antes por esta sección con fics como **Diez días** , **Ojos rojo fuego, Maldito teatro, Lo que hay detrás de las apariencias** y **Como una mujer.** Unos con mejor resultado que otros. Sea como sea, estoy de aquí de nuevo con un fic algo amoroso, algo lúgubre por el escenario en el que está ambientado, y sobre todo, Blossick. Sí, habéis acertado: una vez más la pareja principal será Blossom y Brick, porque son mis favoritos. Y también habrá de los demás, pero en menor medida, seguramente. _

_Intentaré actualizar pronto, aunque quizás la Universidad no me lo permita con tanta asiduidad. Espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis vuestros comentarios (buenos o malos) en un review. Espero que, al ser esta la introducción a la historia, no os resulte demasiado aburrida._

 _Saludos y nos leemos pronto._

 _¡Al ataque!_

* * *

 **Las chicas han vuelto a la ciudad**

 **Capítulo 1: Los rebelados**

Un coche negro circulaba por las afueras de la ciudad rompiendo el silencio de la noche. El conductor redujo la marcha para adentrarse entre estrechas calles por las que no pasaba un alma y detuvo el coche frente a lo que parecía un almacén abandonado. Tres sombras encapuchadas bajaron del auto. La primera de ellas llamó con decisión a la puerta metálica. Esperaron, y segundos más tarde, escucharon llaves girar y cerrojos abriéndose. Un hombre de mirada recelosa apareció tras la ranura. Echó un vistazo a un lado, a otro y después preguntó con voz queda:

–¿Contraseña?

–Triple b –respondió con voz femenina la figura que había llamado a la puerta.

El señor asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar. El chófer arrancó y desapareció en la noche. El anfitrión volvió a echar cerrojos y llaves. Puso un candado a la puerta y cuando se hubo asegurado de que no hubiera manera humana de entrar, se volvió hacia sus invitadas. El frío viento aullaba por las rendijas de las ventanas. El lugar estaba iluminado solo por un par de bombillas.

–Hace una noche horrible –comentó el hombre. Nadie respondió–. Seguidme. Os están esperando.

Se adentraron en un cuartucho sin salida lleno de cajas y trastos de todo tipo. El señor pidió ayuda para apartar un gran cofre que descansaba al final de la estancia. Con una facilidad inusitada, una de las figuras apartó el baúl para desvelar una trampilla. Tiró el hombre de una cuerda y mostró unas escaleras ocultas. Les dio paso y las tres encapuchadas bajaron una detrás de otra por un pasadizo oscuro. La trampilla se cerró a sus espaldas, y siguieron solas hasta el final.

Las escaleras las llevaron hacia una sala de piedra vacía y húmeda que les recordó a una mazmorra. Recorrieron las paredes con la mirada, esperando ver algo que les indicara el camino a seguir.

–Ahí –señaló una de ellas a un dibujo en una de las rocas.

La misma que había respondido la contraseña en la planta superior observó el dibujo, apenas perceptible y lo delineó con los dedos. Eran tres letras mayúsculas grabadas en la piedra: PPG. Hizo presión encima del grabado y la pared se movió poco a poco, deslizándose hacia un lado y dando paso a un lugar totalmente diferente del almacén en el que habían entrado.

Una mujer de cabellera negra las estaba esperando. Abriendo los brazos, mencionó sus nombres con voz rota. Las hermanas se desprendieron de las capas al sentir que por fin eran libres para dejar de ocultar sus rostros, y abrazaron con fuerza a aquella mujer que había tenido un papel tan importante en sus vidas años atrás.

* * *

Las tres horas que duró el viaje en avión fueron las más largas de toda su vida. Interminables. Y lo peor era que el recorrido no habría acabado cuando bajaran de allí. Una vez en el aeropuerto, tendrían que coger un autobús que las llevara al centro de la ciudad, para más tarde ser recogidas por un camión que las metería de incógnito en Townsville. Una vez que pasaran las aduanas y la vigilancia extrema que se había establecido en la frontera de las ciudades colindantes, un coche se encargaría de llevarlas hasta el lugar acordado.

Buttercup se removió incómoda cuando descubrió a un hombre mirándolas con interés desde su asiento. Había probado a aguantarle la mirada, pero aquel hecho no había amilanado a aquel cerdo que las doblaba en edad. Resopló. Hubiera sido tan rápido y cómodo regresar a Townsville volando..., pero no. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles en los tiempos que corrían. A su lado, Bubbles se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Blossom, que parecía mirar las nubes por la ventana, pero en realidad estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Hacía un par de semanas que habían recibido la llamada desesperada de ayuda de Bellum y Keane. No habían podido entrar en detalles, según ellas porque podrían estar pinchando el teléfono; solo les habían dicho que necesitaban su ayuda urgentemente. Algo horrible estaba pasando en Townsville.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar, la llamada telefónica se interrumpió. Días más tarde, una nueva llamada las puso al corriente de todo rápidamente. Tenían que regresar cuanto antes, pero no volando, pues serían detectadas con facilidad. Debían hacer el viaje como cualquier otro humano. Por nada del mundo debían entrar en la ciudad por el aeropuerto. Las entradas y salidas de Townsville estaban vigiladas, y las reconocerían nada más llegar. Así pues, a medio camino tendrían que coger un camión que las infiltrase en la ciudad sin que nadie fuera consciente de ello.

Blossom suspiró. Hacía quince años que se habían ido, y no esperaba que su regreso fuera por algo de tal gravedad.

Recordó el día en que anunciaron ante los ciudadanos su partida a Washington D.C. Tenían diez años por ese entonces, y dejar Townsville, la ciudad que tanto amaban y por la que luchaban cada día, les resultó algo muy duro. Pero el profesor había recibido una oferta de trabajo en el laboratorio más importante de los Estados Unidos, y no podía negarse. Fue una decisión difícil de asimilar, pero no podían ser egoístas. Harían otros amigos y pronto se acostumbrarían al nuevo colegio. Quizás incluso podrían combatir el crimen de la capital.

Y quince años más tarde, volvían a Townsville, no para ver a sus viejos seres queridos ni para recordar tiempos pasados. Los suyos las necesitaban, y a juzgar por las voces quebradas de las señoritas Bellum y Keane, debía ser algo muy importante.

* * *

La señorita Keane se secó las lágrimas y se apartó para poder observar mejor a las niñas de las que había sido tutora en la guardería y que a sus veinticinco años estaban hechas todas unas mujeres.

–Cielo santo, ¡pero mirad cuánto habéis crecido, niñas! –exclamó emocionada.

Tocó la mejilla de Bubbles, que también lloraba como ella; acarició el cabello largo y suave de Blossom y apretó con cariño el brazo a Buttercup. Volvieron a fundirse las tres en un abrazo. Hacía tantos años que no las veía...

–Hemos venido en cuanto hemos podido –habló la mayor–. El profesor nos acompañará en cuanto le sea posible. Pensamos que separándonos sería más fácil la entrada a Townsville.

–Habéis hecho bien.

Buttercup guio su mirada por aquella estancia gigante hecha de metal por la que caminaban decenas de personas; algunas con bata, otras con uniformes militares. Nadie hubiera dicho que bajo ese almacén viejo y abandonado existiera tal corporativa destinada al regreso de la paz en Townsville, donde los rebelados experimentaban con armas y maquinaban contra los tiranos a los que llevaban un tiempo sometidos.

–Este sitio es enorme –murmuró.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando, señorita Keane? –preguntó Bubbles, que llevaba ansiosa todo el viaje, deseando conocer los detalles de la historia.

–Seguidme. La señorita Bellum os está esperando para poneros al día.

Las chicas caminaron tras su antigua profesora, observando todo cuanto había a su alrededor: armas, maquinaria pesada, paneles y ordenadores, científicos trabajando en Dios sabía qué cosas y personas de edades comprendidas entre los veinte y los setenta años andando de un lado para otro con papeles y todo tipo de artilugios. Ninguna preguntó por el Alcalde, pues a través de las noticias del telediario se enteraron en su momento de que el anciano había fallecido pocos años después de que abandonaran la ciudad.

Keane las condujo hacia otra estancia separada por una puerta automática también de metal. La sala estaba llena de pantallas que iban desde el la mitad de la pared hasta el techo. Frente a un gran panel de control, varias personas hablaban entre ellas con nerviosismo mal disimulado. Una mujer de curvas pronunciadas y pelo anaranjado se giró para ver quién entraba por la puerta, y al ver de quiénes se trataba suspiró con alivio y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

–¡Chicas!

Sus tacones resonaron en el lugar mientras se acercaba con rapidez a las Powerpuff girls. Al igual que había hecho la señorita Keane, las abrazó con fuerza y les preguntó por el viaje.

–Estábamos preocupados por la tardanza. Pensábamos que el plan podría haber fallado.

–Casi nos pillan al entrar en la frontera. Querían revisar la carga del camión –explicó Blossom–, pero el conductor supo disuadir al vigilante.

–El dinero, que todo lo vale –aclaró Buttercup con ironía.

–Bueno, lo importante es que ya estáis aquí. Supongo que estaréis cansadas.

–Estamos bien. No se preocupe –respondió la líder–. Quisiéramos saber cuanto antes lo que está pasando.

Un hombre entrado en años y vestido de uniforme y adornado con numerosas condecoraciones se acercó despacio. La señorita Bellum lo presentó como el general Harris, uno de los más importantes aliados a la causa.

–A Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup ya las conoce, general.

El hombre estrechó las manos de las hermanas y recordó con seriedad y nostalgia aquella maravillosa época en la que tres niñas libraban a la ciudad de todo mal. Por ese entonces, él no tenía un rango tan alto y la vida era mucho más dulce. Bubbles intentó apartar la mirada de la cicatriz que le surcaba el lado izquierdo de la cara de arriba abajo, pero no lo consiguió.

El general las invitó a sentarse en un sofá de cuero y él se acomodó en un sillón cercano. Keane y Bellum permanecieron de pie cerca de ellos. El general relató los comienzos de aquella situación, empezando por el día en que las chicas y su creador abandonaron la ciudad.

–Al principio no fue demasiado complicado contener a los villanos que ya conocéis. Reforzamos el cuerpo de policía, alistamos a más gente... Había crímenes, sí, pero se podía sobrellevar. La verdad es que no sé en qué momento se nos salió la situación de las manos. Los criminales cada vez nos superaban más en número. Surgían de todos lados, como si hubieran despertado de un largo letargo. Empezó a ser difícil contenerlos. Nos dimos cuenta de que seguían unos patrones; no actuaban a lo loco. Alguien los estaba dirigiendo.

–¿Cuándo comenzó a descontrolarse todo? –preguntó Blossom.

–Durante los primeros cinco años fue llevadero. Los siguientes, la situación empeoró bastante. Cada día atacaban con más dureza. Y lo peor fue averiguar que ya no trabajaban por separado, de manera que hubiera sido mucho más fácil mantenerlos a raya. Como ya he dicho, alguien los convenció de que lo mejor era unirse para someter a la ciudad, y así lo hicieron.

–¿Y cómo es la situación actual? –intervino Buttercup.

El general abrió los brazos para abarcar el lugar en el que se encontraban.

–Creo que podéis adivinarlo solas. Los criminales terminaron tomando Townsville y esclavizándola. Al principio, la gente huía a otras ciudades, a otros países, pero ahora las fronteras están vigiladas, como ya habréis notados. Hay cámaras por todas partes para controlar a la población. Cada ciudadano tiene que pagar un tributo para no ser apaleado brutalmente; por las noches hay un toque de queda que nadie está autorizado a violar. Por eso ha sido tan difícil encontrar la manera de meteros en la ciudad. Los niños no pueden salir a jugar. Ya no hay libertad de expresión. Uno no puede ir a donde le venga en gana sin ser sometido a un interrogatorio. Townsville está en la ruina.

Un joven treinteañero con gafas y vestido de diario se acercó a ellos.

–Mi general, ya están las imágenes de las cámaras de grabación.

–Perfecto –respondió Harris levantándose del sillón–. Señoritas, este es David Miller, el mejor informático y _hacker_ de Towsville.

Las chicas se levantaron también y saludaron con educación. El general Harris caminó hasta las pantallas y David se encargó de que en ellas se vieran diferentes escenas de la calle: una paliza a un adolescente, robos, vigilantes caminando en todas partes en mitad de la noche, vejaciones e insultos a los ciudadanos...

–Su trabajo es muy útil para poder ver lo mismo que esos malhechores a través de sus propias cámaras.

A Bubbles, que había escuchado la historia con las manos en la boca, se le escaparon lágrimas de sendos ojos al ver la crudeza de las imágenes. Blossom estaba horrorizada, y Buttercup se sentía indignada e impotente. Apretando los puños con fuerza, preguntó por qué demonios no habían contactado con ellas mucho antes de haber llegado a ese punto tan extremo. El general negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Él tampoco lo sabía. Habían creído que podrían apañárselas ellos solos y no había sido así, simplemente.

–Decidimos que buscaríamos la forma de hablar con vosotras una vez que tuviéramos un lugar seguro donde nadie pudiera saber de nuestros planes –dijo Bellum–. Hemos tardado años en construir esta base. Ha sido un trabajo arduo, teniendo en cuenta de que nos tienen vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, estamos preparados para dar la cara. Pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda, chicas.

–Podéis contar con nosotras –habló Blossom.

–Por supuesto –corroboró Bubbles.

Buttercup seguía con los puños apretados. Los dientes casi le rechinaban de la rabia que contenía.

–¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Quiénes empezaron todo esto? –preguntó, furiosa.

El General Harris asintió a David Miller y este movió sus ágiles dedos sobre el teclado para cambiar de imágenes. En las pantallas aparecieron tres fotografías de tamaño grande. Buttercup y Bubbles se sorprendieron: no eran más que tres jóvenes Habían imaginado una sola persona, adulta y tenebrosa, pero en su lugar había unos chicos de su edad: un moreno con pinta de macarra, un rubio que parecía no haber matado en su vida una mosca y un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos. Solo Blossom se dio cuenta de quiénes eran en realidad esas personas aparentemente normales y corrientes. Lo supo en cuanto vio esos ojos del demonio, rojos como el mismo infierno. Habían cambiado tanto que sus hermanas no habían sido capaces de reconocerlos, pero ella jamás podría olvidar esa escalofriante mirada.

–Los Rowdyruff boys...

* * *

Estaban tan cansadas que, apenas se les asignó una habitación en el refugio, Bubbles y Buttercup cayeron rendidas en la cama. Blossom, sin embargo, no podía pegar ojo. Descubrir quiénes eran los responsables de tal catástrofe había sido una desagradable sorpresa tanto para sus hermanas como para ella, y a pesar de haber estado un buen rato debatiendo, maquinando y discutiendo con las señoritas Keane y Bellum y el general Harris, su mente no podía descansar ni un minuto.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama. Las noches que no podía dormir, se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación en Washington D.C. a meditar observando la luna, pero allí no había ventanas. Estaban enclaustradas en una habitación bajo tierra, donde faltaba el aire. Era el lugar más seguro, les había dicho Bellum. Allí nadie las descubriría. Sin embargo, era tan asfixiante...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero a su mente no hacían más que llegar ese día tan lejano; el día antes de dejar Townsville. Su última pelea...

* * *

 _La lucha se había prolongado más de lo que a Blossom le hubiera gustado. Era su último día, y quería disfrutarlo junto a aquellas personas tan queridas a las que, probablemente, no vería en mucho tiempo. Pero ese día los Rowdy estaban guerreros. Sobre todo Brick, que no le daba tregua a pesar de estar tan cansado como ella. Cuando parecía a punto de rendirse, volvía a la carga con más fuerza. Había algo que lo incentivaba a continuar, algo que le daba las energías que necesitaba para atacar con más furia._

 _Blossom, que desde el comienzo de la batalla había escuchado las luchas simultáneas de sus hermanas con Butch y Boomer, supo que estas habían terminado en el momento en que dejaron de sucederse las explosiones y golpes en la lejanía. Fue entonces cuando el Rowdy rojo paró de atacar, seguramente al darse cuenta de que sus hermanos habían sido derrotados de nuevo._

 _El Brick de diez años, sin embargo, no se amilanó, y en lugar de eso, sonrió con sorna, clavando sus pupilas en las de ella._

– _He oído que te marchas –soltó entonces._

 _Frente a él, Blossom tragó saliva al sentir cómo su corazón daba un brinco. Sí, se marchaba, seguramente para no volver, y aquello era algo que aún no podía asimilar. No entendía cómo la noticia había llegado hasta oídos del enemigo tan rápido._

– _Por fin –prosiguió–. Ahora tendré la ciudad para mí solito._

 _Había paladeado cada sílaba, recalcándola con absoluta satisfacción. Al fin iba a poder quitársela de encima y hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Podría robar, destrozar, pegar a quien quisiera sin tener que vérselas después con esa niñata que tenía todo el día pegada a su espalda. Townsville se vería libre de la protección de esos patéticos proyectos de superheroinas._

 _Blossom apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las venas se marcaron en sus manos._

– _¡Como te atrevas a destrozar **mi** ciudad...! –amenazó._

 _Estaba cansada de la pelea, sudorosa, apaleada, y aunque su enemigo se encontraba en las mismas o peores condiciones, eso no la hacía sentir mejor en absoluto. El dolor más grande no era el que sentía en las heridas de su cuerpo, sino en su alma por tener que dejar atrás todo lo que amaba._

– _¿Qué harás? –la provocó él, soltando una carcajada al aire–. ¿Me pegarás? ¡Ah, no! Se me olvidaba que no podrás. ¡Estarás muy lejos!_

 _Y volvió a reírse como un maldito demonio. Esa asquerosa risa que se le quedaría grabada a fuego y que provocó una reacción impropia de ella. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se lanzó hacia él y lo agarró de la camiseta que ya tenía medio destrozada por el combate. Lo miró a los ojos y pegó su cara tanto que pudo sentir su aliento agitado por la pelea._

– _¡Volveré si hace falta! ¿Me oyes, Brick? –gritó, zarandeándolo, como si así pudiera hacer que la información llegara mejor a su cerebro–. ¡Si me entero de que Townsville o cualquiera de mis seres queridos están en peligro por tu culpa, te juro que volveré! ¡Y entonces no tendré piedad contigo! ¡¿Entiendes?!_

 _Brick estaba tan atónito por sus palabras que no fue capaz de reaccionar. Para cuando terminó de hablar, a Blossom se le había resquebrajado la voz y un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

 _Lo soltó de inmediato y se secó con rabia la cara. Había querido mostrarse implacable y dura con ese cretino, y lo único que había conseguido era acabar llorando. Sintiéndose ridícula y humillada, salió volando sin mirar atrás. Llegó a su casa y se desahogó en su habitación como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho. Porque ella no quería irse. No quería dejar Townsville por nada del mundo. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? La decisión estaba tomada, y no había marcha atrás._

* * *

Aquella fue la última vez que vio a Brick, que luchó contra él, que intercambiaron palabras. Quince años más tarde, iban a reencontrarse. Y pensaba cumplir su juramento al precio que fuera. Así se lo había advertido, y Brick iba a pagar el precio de atreverse a retarla.

 **Continuará...**


	2. El cuartucho

_**Buenas de nuevo.**_

 _ **Ya estoy aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, desvelándome para que podáis leer lo antes posible porque algunas personitas estaban impacientes por saber qué iba a pasar. Teniendo clases mañana, ya tendría que estar acostada. Pero soy buena con vosotras, y aquí os dejo el capítulo dos para que le echéis un vistazo, a ver qué os parece.**_

 _ **He de decir que todo review (sobre todo los más larguitos y detallados, cof cof) ayuda a que me den ganas de actualizar cuanto antes. Jajaja. ¿Esto se podría llamar coacción? No, no creo.**_

 ** _Bueno, queridas mías, nos leemos pronto. Espero que los disfrutéis, sobre todo las amantes de ButtercupxButch, porque este capítulo tiene más de ellos que de nadie._**

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El cuartucho**

–¡Plato!

Un mayordomo de aspecto acobardado cogió otra pieza de la bella y sobre todo, carísima vajilla que adornaba la sala y la lanzó al aire. Un rayo láser no tardó en destrozarla, y sus restos cayeron al suelo, junto a los del resto de platos que habían sido sacrificados antes.

–¡Plato!

Butch, tumbado de cualquier manera sobre un sofá de cuero, lanzaba rayos aquí y allí, adonde quisiera que su sirviente lanzara la porcelana. Decía "plato", pero cualquier cacharro le valía. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer estallar en mil pedazos.

Se encontraban en una de las salas más amplias de aquella mansión con la que la estúpida de Morbucks había decidido obsequiarles una vez que habían conseguido tomar el control de la ciudad. Ellos no habían tenido problemas en trasladarse a semejante caserón, por supuesto, aunque sabían de sobra que Princesa solo lo hacía por conveniencia hacia ella y su familia de riquillos, que en una ciudad gobernada por malhechores, no tenían nada que hacer. Hablando claro: había sido un soborno para mantener su propiedad protegida de todo aquel que quisiera robarle, y una forma fácil de hacerse con la lealtad de los que mandaban en esa ciudad que cada vez se asemejaba más al infierno y en la que nadie era amigo de nadie.

–¡Plato!

Boomer entró en la habitación en el momento preciso en el que destrozaba una de las piezas más valiosas de aquellas reliquias de la familia Morbucks.

–Eso no le va a hacer mucha gracia a Princesa.

Butch soltó un bufido.

–Que le den.

Tenía el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera le había mirado en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Podía sentir su cabreo desde la puerta. Y podía imaginar la razón.

Le hizo una seña al mayordomo para que abandonara la habitación, algo que el señor agradeció en su interior enormemente. Cuando estuvieron solos, se adelantó unos pasos, pisando los trozos de porcelana. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló con cansancio.

–¿Ya habéis vuelto a pelear?

–El muy gilipollas está amargado –soltó Butch, levantándose de golpe–. No hace más que llevarse todo el puto día encerrado en ese cuartucho, haciendo Dios sabe qué. Él quería **esto –** recalcó señalando hacia el suelo y haciendo referencia a la situación en general–. Fue él quien lo planeó y ahora se desentiende completamente.

Boomer asentía sin mucho convencimiento. Sabía que Butch estaba en lo cierto, pero ¿qué podían hacer? Brick no era solo su hermano mayor, también su líder. Solo bajo su mando podrían haber llegado a ese estado de poder en el que se encontraban.

–Quizás esté cansado.

–¿Cansado? ¡¿De qué?! Si ya te he dicho que no hace nada, joder.

Boomer se encogió de hombros. Era demasiado complicado para explicárselo a Butch. Después de tantos años de fraternidad, se había dado cuenta de que con él lo mejor era dejar las complicaciones sentimentales a un lado. Brick y él pelearían mil veces, después cada uno se desahogaría por su lado y todo volvería a la normalidad. Butch era irascible, de sangre caliente. Saltaba a la primera de cambio, se enfurecía como el que más y, después de romper todo cuanto encontrara a su paso, volvía a su estado normal. Brick era todo lo contrario, de sangre fría. Se guardaba la ira y todo sentimiento en general para él. Contarle lo que le ocurría a su hermano mayor no le haría bien a ninguno de los dos.

–Ya es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?

Butch lo miró, anonadado. ¿Su hermano pequeño lo estaba mandando a la cama como si fuera su madre? ¡Lo que le faltaba, vamos!

–Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta antes de que me cargue todo lo que hay en las vitrinas –gruñó.

Boomer suspiró al verlo salir. No tenía remedio.

Se restregó los ojos. El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Las cuatro de la mañana y todos estaban despiertos en esa casa de locos. Salió él también de la habitación y llamó a James, el mayordomo, para que recogiera el desastre que tanto él como su hermano habían contribuido a crear.

Con paso ligero, se encaminó por los pasillos hacia el "cuartucho", como Butch lo llamaba, donde Brick se encerraba día sí, día también. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, pero no se atrevió a entrar. Desde dentro le respondió un gruñido.

–¿Brick?

– _¿Qué coño quieres?_

–Butch me ha dicho que os habéis vuelto a pelear.

La puerta se abrió tras unos segundos de espera y tras ella apareció Brick. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de no dormir. Sabía que se pasaba días enteros sin pegar ojo, y cuando su cuerpo no podía más, se dejaba caer en la cama y dormía hasta reponer fuerzas para poder estar otros varios días en vela. Tenía el semblante algo pálido y cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?

Brick se pasó la mano por la cara.

–¿Y a ti qué más te da?

Boomer apretó los puños y decidió cambiar de tema.

–No podéis estar peleando cada vez que habláis. Ya sois mayorcitos, ¿no crees?

–Pues que deje de meterse en lo que no le incumbe. Últimamente está muy tocapelotas.

–Creo que es su particular manera de preocuparse de ti.

–Pues que no lo haga. Como bien has dicho, ya soy mayorcito.

Dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de poder obtener una respuesta. Boomer le pegó una patada a la puerta y continuó su camino hasta su habitación, encorajado. El carácter de Brick empeoraba por días, y lo peor era que lo pagaba con ellos, con sus hermanos. Las únicas personas con las que podía contar de verdad.

Se detuvo a medio camino y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta del "cuartucho". Su semblante cambió rápidamente de coraje a tristeza. Solo él sabía lo que Brick guardaba en ese despacho. Lo había descubierto un día en el que su hermano había salido durante unos minutos sin preocuparse de cerrar con llave. Al intentar hallarlo en su guarida, había descubierto el secreto que con tanto recelo guardaba entre esas cuatro paredes y que tanto estaba haciendo sufrir a Brick. Hasta tal punto llegaba el desquiciamiento de su hermano mayor, que había días en los que no salía de esa habitación más que para comer o dormir. A veces ni eso.

 _Si Butch supiera lo que está sufriendo..._ , pensó. Y prefirió dejar de pensar.

* * *

Buttercup abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche. Echada en la cama y fingiendo dormir, había esperado pacientemente a que su hermana mayor se perdiera en el mundo de los sueños. Blossom había pasado largo rato dando vueltas en la cama. La conocía bien, y sabía que durante el tiempo que pasaran en Townsville pasaría largas noches en vela. Cuando algo la preocupaba, nada podía hacerle conciliar el sueño. Al contrario que ella, Buttercup solía coger rápido el sueño, pero esa noche estaba desvelada.

Se incorporó en la cama y, al mirar a su alrededor, sintió que le faltaba el aire. La oscuridad no la asustaba. De hecho, siempre le habían gustado los lugares con poca luz. Recordaba con claridad el día en que habían abierto las ventanas de su habitación en su primera casa. Cuando Bubbles había mencionado lo oscuro que era el cuarto, ella había replicado: "me gusta que sea oscuro". Pero aquello era claustrofóbico.

De un par de patadas se deshizo de la sábana que la cubría. No corría una pizca de aire allí dentro. Era agobiante.

Miró sus hermanas: Bubbles había caído tan rápido como su cabeza había tocado la almohada, y dormía plácidamente abrazada a un extremo de esta; el pecho de Blossom subía y bajaba a un ritmo acompasado. No había duda de que estaba dormida.

Con cuidado de no despertarlas, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con la ropa que unas horas antes había dejado tirada por el suelo. Cogió una sudadera con capucha y salió de allí antes de que el encierro pudiera estresarla.

Salir del cuartel secreto fue pan comido. A esa hora, la gran mayoría de los miembros rebeldes estaban durmiendo, y los que no, no tenían una vista tan ágil como para poder ver sus rápidos movimientos, esquivándolos uno por uno. Subió las escaleras de piedra y salió al almacén por la entrada secreta del baúl. Sabía que la ciudad estaba llena de cámaras y vigilantes que se aseguraban de que se cumpliera el toque de queda. También sabía que si Blossom o algunos de los encargados de la organización se enterara de que había cometido tal temeridad, como mínimo le caería una buena bronca. Pero ¿qué demonios? Necesitaba respirar y ver la situación de la ciudad con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Butch se adentró entre las oscuras calles del centro de Townsville. A esa hora y en esas circunstancias, la ciudad estaba sumida en un escalofriante silencio. No se escuchaban pasos, ni el motor de los coches. Parecía que hasta los grillos habían dejado de cantar. Era sábado, y los jóvenes ya no salían de marcha. Las discotecas habían tenido que cerrar a causa del toque de queda. Los negocios que tuvieran su función por la noche se habían ido a la ruina. Era una de las reglas: a partir de las nueve de la noche, todo el mundo debía estar encerrado en su casa.

Pateó una lata. Él era amante de la noche, de la juerga, del escándalo y la música. Esa situación ya empezaba a aburrirle y a hartarle. Pero era una orden de Brick.

 _Debemos tenerlos vigilados,_ decía. _Que se reúnan para ir de fiesta puede ser la excusa perfecta para armar un motín en mitad de la noche. Mejor no darles la oportunidad._

Aquella situación se les había ido de las manos, en su opinión. Él siempre había sido un extremista, pero no hasta tal punto. Todo había comenzado como un simple juego. Someter a la ciudad entera... Era un reto. Algo que hasta hacía unos años había estado fuera de sus expectativas. De pequeños solo habían pensado en robar, luchar y divertirse perjudicando a los que se hallaban a su alrededor. Pero pasado un tiempo, Brick empezó a pensar a lo grande. Todo aquello que tanto le había gustado tiempo atrás, ahora le aburría. Ya no había nadie que les parara los pies. Las Ppg hacía años que se habían largado para no regresar. Nadie, a excepción de la inútil policía, custodiaba Townsville. Era el momento de actuar.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello. Al principio le había parecido divertido, pero al pasar el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Brick se había tomado aquello demasiado en serio. Tanto, que ya apenas pasaban tiempo juntos.

Recordaba lo unidos que estaban de niños, cuando no había para ellos mayor preocupación que la de ser lo más malos que pudieran. Brick y él siempre estaban juntos, ya fuera para comenzar una lucha o para meterse un rato con Boomer simplemente por ser más inocente y tener menos maldad que ellos. Y ahora se preguntaba: ¿por qué habían cambiado tanto las cosas entre ambos?

La farola que iluminaba la calle empezó a titilar hasta que terminó de apagarse.

 _Mierda de iluminación,_ pensó.

–¡Alto! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Al elevar la mirada, vio una figura que salía de detrás de la esquina que él estaba por doblar y chocaba contra su pecho con fuerza. Esa persona, fuera quien fuese, le echó a un lado y siguió corriendo. Butch se quedó mirando cómo se perdía en las tinieblas de la noche. Detrás, sin aliento, llegaba la banda Gangrena, los encargados de vigilar aquella zona.

–¡Oye, tú! ¡Quedas arrestado! –dijo el cabecilla a la figura inmóvil que se encontraba bajo la farola estropeada.

Butch se giró para mirar a Ace con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué?

La banda frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que se habían confundido de persona. El líder bajó la cabeza con cierto miedo mezclado con respeto. A ojos de Butch, ese treintañero verde y escuálido era una vergüenza para todo criminal que se preciara. Y su banda, más de lo mismo. Le sacaban diez años y no eran capaces ni de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Lo sentimos, señor. No era a usted al que buscábamos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –quiso saber Butch.

–Ese chaval –apuntó Ace–. Se ha saltado el toque de queda.

–Cuando quisimos pedirle la documentación, salió corriendo –intervino Arturo.

Butch chistó, molesto. Esa pandilla de idiotas no podían ser más inútiles.

–Seguid con vuestra ronda. Ya voy yo a por él.

–Sí, señor –contestó Ace, inclinándose tanto que pareciera que fuera a tocar el suelo con la nariz.

Butch salió volando y recorrió el cielo nocturno buscando a su objetivo. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta encontrar al joven al que habían estado persiguiendo los Gangrena. Seguía corriendo, mirando atrás de vez en cuando. No podía verle la cara, pues tenía la capucha de la sudadera puesta. Se adelantó a sus pasos y se dejó caer justo delante de él. El chico paró tan bruscamente que casi cayó al suelo. Las calles estaban tan oscuras que era difícil vislumbrar sus rasgos. Pero por la posición de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba alerta.

–¿Adónde te crees que vas? ¿No sabes cuál es el castigo para los que se saltan el toque de queda?

El muchacho intentó escapar dando media vuelta. Butch sonrió. Qué estúpido... Con un rápido movimiento, lo agarró de la sudadera. El joven se revolvió y le lanzó un gancho a la cara que pudo esquivar de milagro.

¿Qué demonios? ¡Se le estaba resistiendo!

Una patada en la espinilla fue suficiente para que Butch soltara a su presa y esta pudiera huir de nuevo. Restregándose la zona dañada con incredulidad, el Rrb soltó un gruñido y corrió detrás de aquel desquiciado que se atrevía a rebelarse contra él y su autoridad. Con su supervelocidad, en poco tiempo lo hubo alcanzado de nuevo, y esta vez no se contentó con agarrarlo, sino que se tiró sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Butch apretó una mano sobre el cuello del joven y la otra la colocó sobre el pecho para inmovilizarlo. Entonces se percató de algo extraño. Notó algo blando y redondo bajo su mano derecha.

Su corazón se paró por un segundo, su rostro enrojeció de incredulidad, y fue tal la sorpresa que no pudo sino incorporarse sobre el cuerpo de quien había resultado ser una mujer.

La **chica** aprovechó la oportunidad para pegarle un buen puñetazo en la cara. De un rodillazo en el estómago se lo quitó de encima, y corrió de nuevo, lejos de su agresor. Y esta vez, sí, desapareció en la noche.

Butch se llevó la mano a la nariz, por la que manaba algo de sangre, y tan asombrado como dolorido, se levantó del suelo y miró a su mano derecha. Una mujer... Aquel individuo –con una fuerza considerable, debía admitir– era una mujer.

Aún sin poder creérselo del todo, comenzó a reír. Una mujer le había hecho frente y había escapado de rositas sin un rasguño y dejándole a él como mínimo rota la nariz.

Retomó el vuelo de regreso a casa. Al final, había valido la pena salir. Había sido una noche interesante.

* * *

Buttercup se escondió detrás de una esquina con el corazón a mil por hora. Esperó unos segundos, y después comprobó que no la hubieran seguido. Solo entonces se quitó la capucha, acalorada de tanto correr.

Se reprobó a sí misma. Había sido una inconsciente dejándose ver, y no por cualquiera, sino por el mismísimo Butch. Había tenido suerte de no ser reconocida. Había intentado usar solo una pequeña parte de su fuerza para que no sospechara. Perfectamente podría haberle roto los dientes con un puñetazo más fuerte, pero no habría servido para más que para delatarla.

Se llevó la mano al pecho con dolor.

Hijo de puta, qué bruto había sido. Ahí, tirándose encima sin ningún miramiento. Claramente, había creído que era un hombre. Si no, no hubiera tenido esa reacción tan cómica al descubrir que lo que estaba tocando no era un pecho masculino, sino una teta. **Su** teta.

Rio por lo bajo. Menudo gilipollas. Qué cara de idiota había puesto. Seguro que le había dolido en lo más hondo de su masculinidad que una mujer le rompiera la nariz y consiguiera escapar.

–Que se joda –murmuró.

Después de recuperar el aliento, se adentró por las calles que conocía de sobra de años atrás y regresó al almacén. Ya había tenido suficiente acción por esa noche.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Las hermanas Furppewof

_**Hello, everybody!**_

 _ **Ya estoy de vuelta. Sé que he tardado bastante, pero en la Universidad me están matando a trabajar. No puedo con mi alma. Jeje. Cada dos semanas tengo un examen, con eso lo digo todo. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Así que espero que os guste y a ver si puedo actualizar cuanto antes.**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos, y en especial a Anaarcalis, compatriota mía en las Islas Baleares! Jajaja.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Las hermanas Furppewof**

Buttercup soltó un largo bostezo mientras esperaban aquella mañana a que el general Harris llegara con las instrucciones a seguir a partir de ese momento. Blossom la miró de reojo mientras terminaba de masticar la galleta que tenía en la boca.

–¿Cansada, Buttercup?

La morena se puso recta en el asiento. En el tono de su hermana había algo que le ponía los vellos de punta. De hecho, siempre que lo usaba conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Buttercup no lograba adivinar si lo que había detrás de esa vocecilla inocente era la certeza de que su hermana menor había estado haciendo algo indebido o simplemente la usaba para hacerle soltar prenda, pero si era esto último, no iba a conseguir que reconociera que aquella noche la había pasado en la calle, y si ya lo sabía, se haría la loca y lo negaría todo. Así funcionaban las cosas entre ellas.

–Ayer llegamos muy tarde y hoy nos hacen levantarnos muy temprano –contestó, a la defensiva–. Claro que estoy cansada.

Blossom clavó sus ojos en ella de forma inquisitiva, dejó escapar una sonrisilla y se llevó la humeante taza de té a los labios.

–¿Qué? –preguntó su hermana pequeña.

–Nada –respondió ella, y volvió a sonreír.

Buttecup cogió una galleta del plato que tenía delante y se la metió entera en la boca, molesta por esa actitud de marisabidilla que adoptaba Blossom y que conseguía sacarla de quicio.

Bubbles cabeceaba, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, sobre su bol de cereales, todavía lleno. Viendo que terminaría por meter la cabeza en la leche, Buttercup le tiró de una de las coletas hacia atrás.

–¡Ay, que duele!

–Otra que no ha dormido –comentó Blossom, divertida.

Bubbles se restregó con fuerza los ojos entre bostezos que nada tenían que envidiar a los de Buttercup.

–He tenido pesadillas... sobre la ciudad.

La pelirroja dejó la taza vacía sobre el plato y acarició el hombro de su hermana.

–Yo también.

Buttercup miró a un punto fijo en la mesa. Le hubiera gustado añadir un "y yo" para conseguir algo de unión en el grupo y en la conversación, pero no quería arriesgarse y que Blossom saltara con una respuesta ingeniosa sobre el poco tiempo que había tenido para dejar paso a las pesadillas. No, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban.

–Las imágenes de ayer fueron muy crudas –comentó, finalmente. A lo que sus hermanas asistieron.

–Vamos a librar de esta a Townsville. No os preocupéis –aseguró la líder con un brillo de fiereza en los ojos–. No hay nada que no podamos hacer si estamos juntas.

Bubbles se lanzó a abrazarla, emocionada por sus palabras.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Bellum entró junto con el general Harris.

–Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Han dormido bien? –preguntó el hombre.

Blossom asintió mientras Bubbles se encogía de hombros y Buttercup obviaba la respuesta. El general dejó caer tres carpetas sobre la mesa del desayuno, las abrió una por una y entregó sus contenidos a las chicas. Las Powerpuff girls miraron sus nuevos pasaportes con identidades falsas y con la nueva dirección donde vivirían a partir de ese día. Bellum y Keane les habían comentado que su estancia en aquel lugar era temporal, y que pronto se mudarían a una casita que habían conseguido para ellas, pues no podían arriesgarse a que las vieran entrar en la guarida.

Después, repararon en los papeles. La densidad de los folios que Buttercup y Bubbles sostuvieron en sus manos era considerable; sin embargo, Blossom tenía dos escasas carillas rellenas solo por delante. En la hoja principal de cada uno de los documentos venía la foto de los contrapartes de Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup junto con sus datos personales: el nombre, la fecha y el modo de nacimiento, la estatura y complexión... Bubbles hizo la pregunta obvia:

–¿Tenemos que leerlo?

–No solo leerlo –respondió Bellum–, también tendréis que estudiarlo.

Buttercup miró su tocho con repulsa, pasó los dedos rápidamente por las páginas, y después comprobó la poca cantidad que tenía su hermana mayor en comparación.

–Pero, ¿qué...? Te lo cambio, Bloss.

Blossom apartó sus hojas de las rápidas manazas de Buttercup, que en cuestión de lecturas y estudios era la ley del mínimo esfuerzo personificada.

–¿Para qué tenemos que estudiarlo? –volvió a preguntar Bubbles.

–Para derrotar al enemigo, hay que conocerlo bien, señorita Utonium –contestó el general–. Las instrucciones que vais a recibir a continuación pueden parecer sencillas, pero para nada lo son. Tendrán que estudiar bien lo que hay en esos papeles, conocer la personalidad, los gustos, las costumbres de los Rowdyruff boys, de manera que les sea posible el acceso a su intimidad.

–¿Intimidad? –saltó Buttercup.

–Queremos que os acerquéis a ellos–continuó Bellum–. Que os hagáis sus amigas. Y una vez que lo consigáis, necesitamos que nos paséis información de ellos.

–Como si fuéramos espías.

–Exacto.

–¿Qué tipo de información? –quiso saber Blossom.

–Todo lo que no sepamos será útil. Pero sobre todo, necesitamos conocer sus puntos débiles, sus flaquezas. También nos vendría bien ahondar en los componentes con los que están creados. No nos sirve de mucho saber solo lo básico. Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que los mantiene con vida, fuertes. Cuál es la base de su existencia. Ellos no fueron creados en las mismas circunstancias que vosotras, por lo tanto, no nos vale con saber cómo funciona vuestro organismo. Tenemos que conocer también el de ellos. Si se os presenta la oportunidad, traed algo con lo que podamos investigar: un pelo, saliva, sangre...

Buttercup hizo una mueca. ¿De qué manera podría llevar al laboratorio una muestra de la saliva de Butch? Quiso preguntar para qué querían saber la forma en que habían sido creados, pero la respuesta era demasiado evidente, y pronto se encargó el general de esclarecerla cuando su hermana pequeña preguntó inocentemente: para destruirlos, por supuesto.

–Son demasiado peligrosos. La cárcel no los retendrá. –Calló el general al ver que Bubbles, que no deseaba el mal a nadie, agachaba la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la cara. Era una cuestión a la que llevaba demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas. Podía parecer poco ético, incluso rastrero, pero no encontraba otra manera–. Hay que destruirlos –afirmó finalmente.

Blossom miraba fijamente sus folios. El hecho de que tuviera tan poca información era algo que a la vez le llamaba la atención y la confundía. Descubrió la razón cuando al pasar la página, descubrió que la mayoría de apartados en los que sus hermanas tenían una buena cantidad de datos estaban en blanco o prácticamente vacíos.

–¿Por qué los míos apenas contienen información, general?

Harris se pasó la mano por el pelo cano y suspiró hondamente.

–Su caso es el más complicado, Blossom. Bommer y Butch salen a menudo de la mansión que les cedió la familia Morebucks, como ya les comenté ayer. Hacen vida social, se relacionan... en resumidas cuentas, se dejan ver. Pero Brick..., Brick apenas sale de la casa, y cuando lo hace, es tan hermético, tan frío, que no conseguimos saber mucho más de él.

Blossom dejó los documentos sobre la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

–Pero, si no sale de casa, ¿cómo se supone que me acercaré a él?

El general y la señorita Bellum se miraron con preocupación, seguramente como lo habían hecho mil veces antes al tratar ese tema tan delicado. Sabían que era peligroso, pero ¿qué más opciones tenían? No podían dejar escapar al líder, al más importante con diferencia de aquellos delincuentes.

–Tendrás que entrar en la casa.

* * *

El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras comprobaba que la peluca castaña estaba bien fijada a su cabeza y que no se movería ni aunque llegase un huracán. Después de tantos años, Boomer seguramente no la reconocería, como ella no le reconoció a él, pero no debía arriesgarse. Ya era una adulta, sus rasgos y su cuerpo habían cambiado, pero ¿y si ese chico tenía buena memoria?

Cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe. Había luchado muchas veces contra el mal, había seguido a sospechosos, y les había pateado el trasero, como decía Buttercup, pero aquello era distinto. Había pasado de ser superheroína a espía, y no era algo con lo que se sintiera del todo cómoda. A ella no se le daba bien mentir. Siempre la pillaban.

Desde el árbol en el que se ocultaba, volvió a mirar el paseo marítimo, por donde, según la información que le había facilitado el general Harris, Boomer corría todos los días sobre las 5 de la tarde. Si el correr era una rutina diaria, ese día tampoco debería faltar.

Como llamado por los dioses, una silueta apareció en la lejanía. Bubbles aumentó su visión periscópica y examinó su rostro. Se sacó del bolsillo la foto que venía junto con la documentación de Boomer y confirmó que era él. Volvió a guardarla, esta vez doblándola en dos mitades y metiéndola en su sujetador deportivo para asegurarse de que no se cayera y comprobó que Boomer estuviera lo suficiente lejos.

 _Que empiece la función,_ pensó, saliendo de su escondite y comenzando a trotar lo más despacio que podía para que Boomer pudiera alcanzarla pronto. Cuando escuchó sus pasos a una distancia prudencial, fingió doblarse el tobillo.

–¡Ay, Dios! –gimió, sujetándose el pie y arrodillándose con expresión dolorida–. ¡Ay, ay, ay!

Boomer pasó por el lado sin siquiera mirarla y siguió su camino. Bubbles quedó anonadada ante tal falta de caballerosidad.

–¡O...oye, tú!

Boomer paró su carrera y se volvió con desinterés, quitándose los auriculares para escuchar mejor.

–¿No vas a ayudarme? Me he hecho daño.

Boomer pestañeó confundido. No es que él fuera un galán de telenovela que fuera socorriendo a damas en apuros, pero la verdad era que iba tan absorto con su música y sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado de aquella joven que se encontraba tirada a unos escasos metros. Pero lo que más le sorprendía no era que esa mujer estuviera riñéndole por no ser más considerado, sino el mismo hecho de que le pidiera ayuda a él, un Rowdyruff boy. Nunca nadie le había pedido que le echara una mano. De hecho, todos huían al verle. Esa era la razón de que el paseo marítimo estuviera vacío a una hora tan temprana. Porque todos sabían que pasaba corriendo por allí y no querían cruzarse con él. ¿Acaso no sabría quién era?

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando? –insistió–. ¡Me duele!

Boomer reaccionó y fue hacia ella, aún algo receloso. La agarró de los antebrazos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Bubbles se apoyó en sus hombros entre resoplidos, y le pidió que la llevara al césped donde momentos antes había estado ocultándose tras un árbol. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba y se quitó el zapato y el calcetín para examinar la zona. Hasta aquí llegaba todo lo que había pensado para acercase a él; ahora tendría que improvisar.

–¿Sabes algo sobre esguinces?

Boomer negó.

–Nunca he tenido un esguince –respondió.

–Ah...

Bubbles movió despacio el tobillo para mostrar que no tenía nada grave y suspiró.

–No creo que tenga uno. Supongo que habrá sido el dolor al doblarme el pie. Se me pasará pronto.

–Vale, entonces me voy.

–¡No! –Boomer se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por la exclamación de aquella chica. Bubbles carraspeó para disimular. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Aquel joven era difícil de retener. ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca sangre en las venas? –Quiero decir, que te quedes un poco más conmigo, si no te importa. Hasta que se me pase el dolor. No me gustaría quedarme sola y desprotegida. No conozco mucho la ciudad, pero me han dicho que no es muy segura.

Esto pareció interesar a Boomer, que tomó asiento a su lado.

–Así que... ¿eres nueva aquí?

–Me he mudado hace poco –confirmó Bubbles.

–¿Es tu primera vez en Townsville?

–Sí. Mi madre creció aquí y me hablaba mucho de ella, pero cuando se quedó embarazada, se marchó con mi padre. Decía que había mucha delincuencia, y que la ciudad era oscura y siniestra. Veo que no se equivocaba... Es una lástima, porque es un bello lugar.

Bubbles vio de reojo cómo la mirada de Boomer se oscurecía y volvía la cabeza hacia otro lado.

–Y si es un sitio tan malo, ¿por qué habéis venido a vivir aquí? ¿Tu madre no dice nada al respecto? –soltó con amargura.

–Mi madre murió hace años –respondió Bubbles. Boomer solo supo expresar un "oh" sorpresivo. No se esperaba eso. Bubbles se sintió mal por decir mentiras tan feas sobre una madre que nunca había existido y que nunca existiría. Pero era una historia que habían creado entre sus hermanas y ella durante todo el día anterior, después de que Bellum y Harris les concediera unas nuevas identidades, y la tenía que seguir al pie de la letra–. Y lo de por qué hemos vuelto... son cuestiones familiares.

Soltó una risilla para aliviar la tensión que había producido su momento dramático y Boomer relajó los hombros.

–Por cierto, no te he preguntado tu nombre.

Boomer tragó saliva ante la sonrisa amable que le dedicaba su acompañante y que nunca antes había recibido de nadie.

–Boomer –dijo simplemente.

Bubbles alzó la mano para estrechar la del Rowdyruff boy.

–Encantada, Boomer. Yo soy Burbuja Furppewof*.

* * *

Blossom guardó los documentos, después de leerlos una vez más, en la caja fuerte de la nueva y modesta casa en la que se habían instalado. Era una unifamiliar de un solo piso con tres habitaciones, salón, cocina y baño. Bastante más pequeña que su anterior vivienda en Townsville, y no digamos de la de Washington, donde Blossom tenía una biblioteca que compartía con el profesor.

El profesor... Todavía no habían podido ponerse en contacto con él para contarle cómo iba todo por allí. Preferían esperar unos días. La comunicación estaba muy restringida, demasiado vigilada. No debían levantar sospecha con llamadas continuas o envíos de cartas. Lo mejor era aguantar un poco más.

Fue a la habitación de Buttercup. Su hermana se había quedado dormida con documentación encima de la cara. Se acercó a la cama, retiró las hojas llenas de datos y las dejó encima de la mesa. Aún no era hora de acostarse, pero la presión de aquellos días las dejaba agotadas.

Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y se preguntó si le estaría yendo todo bien a Bubbles. Habían decidido que fuera una sola la que se acercara a los chicos ese día. Que los tres hermanos conocieran al mismo tiempo a tres jóvenes, que además resultaban ser hermanas, podría ser muy sospechoso. Porque a ojos de todo desconocido, ellas serían las hermanas Furppewof, apellido de origen holandés procediente de su padre, que en esos momentos se encontraba en Holanda. En realidad, aquello no era un apellido holandés, y seguramente no existiría como vocablo en ninguna lengua, o al menos en ninguna que Blossom conociera. Simplemente habían cambiado de orden las letras de la palabra Powerpuff.

Blossom rio. Era algo tan tonto, y aun así estaba segura de que todo el mundo se lo tragaría. La gente podía ser tan simple, tan crédula...

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación, desde la que se veía la calle, a esperar a su hermana pequeña. Era como una madre preocupada: no se quedaría tranquila hasta ver entrar por la puerta a Bubbles y asegurarse de que todo había salido tal y como habían previsto. El siguiente paso, en ese caso, sería sencillo. Tenían claramente detalladas las rutinas de los RRB más jóvenes en las fichas personales. Sabían qué días gustaban de salir juntos para jugar en la sala de recreativos, o simplemente para verificar que todo estuviera controlado en la ciudad. Bubbles y Buttercup tendrían que planear una salida a la misma hora y por el mismo lugar, de modo que Bubbles pudiera presentarle a Buttercup a su nuevo amigo y al hermano de este. Una forma fácil de entrar en contacto con el segundo objetivo. Entonces, solo faltaría Brick.

Era una cuestión todavía sin solucionar: cómo iba a hacer para "conocer" al líder.

 _Tendrás que entrar en la casa,_ le habían dicho. ¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Querían que se metiera en la boca del lobo, así sin más? ¡Ni que fuera una loca irreflexiva! No, tenía que pensar en algo, en una forma más lógica de entrar en contacto con Brick. Algo se le ocurriría. Pero primero, Buttercup tenía que dar el paso, y para ello, antes debía estudiarse los datos de Butch, por mucho que le costara.

Escuchó pasos afuera, la llave encajándose en la cerradura, la puerta al abrirse.

–¡Ya estoy aquí! –anunció Bubbles desde el rellano. Entonces Blossom volvió a respirar con tranquilidad. Primer día superado.

 **Continuará..**.

* * *

 _ **¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Os dejo aquí una pequeña anotación, que no puse al principio para no adelantar nada sobre el capítulo:en la escena de Boomer y Bubbles, nuestra rubita se presenta como Burbuja Furppewof. El apellido ya lo he explicado en al capítulo. Es simplemente algo inventado. Pero, ¿por qué Burbuja? Bueno, decidí que los nombres en clave de las chicas serían los nombres en español para que podáis seguir bien el hilo de la historia.**_

 _ **Al principio, pensé en los españoles de España (Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus), pero sé que por aquí hay muchos americanos y agradeceréis que use los vuestros (Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja). Desgraciadamente, Burbuja es el mismo nombre en inglés y en español, así que podríais pensar: "es fácil relacionarlos. Los chicos se darían cuenta". Bueno, pensad que el idioma original es inglés, y que los RRB no son muy cultos que se diga, por lo que no creo que sepan cuál es la traducción del nombre de Bubbles al español. Simplemente lo hago para facilitar la lectura.**_

 _ **¡Ahora sí, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	4. A veces hay que arriesgar para ganar

**_¡Buenas una vez más!_**

 _ **Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, esta vez sí, con un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por los últimos acontecimientos y a la vez daros las gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Como suponía, la "señorita" a la que iba dirigido mi mensaje no contestó (pero seguramente volverá en los próximos capítulos para llamar un poco la atención sobre su persona, como hacen los niños pequeños). Pero bueno, como decía, este fic no está hecho para pelear, sino para haceros disfrutar a vosotros y a mí la primera mientras lo escribo.**_

 _ **Intento contestar todos los review que tienen cuenta, pero como algunos no tienen, les contestaré por aquí:**_

 ** _Hubo alguien que dijo que era raro que tuvieran 25 y no tuvieran novia. Obviamente, que no tengan novia no quiere decir que no hayan podido estar con chicas anteriormente. Pero según como yo lo veo, ¿de verdad ves a los RRB (tres locos) con novia fija? No sé yo. Jajaja._**

 _ **Otra persona comentó que seguramente Brick, como el más inteligente de los tres, no se tragaría la estratagema de las chicas. ¡Ay, quién sabe! Definitivamente, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo soy de las que gustan de describir a Brick como alguien astuto e inteligente como Blossom. Ahora bien, no sabemos lo que Brick esconde en su cuartucho y no se sabrá hasta más adelante. Y si se tragará lo del apellido... Habrá que esperar para saberlo. Jeje.**_

 _ **Por último, una lectora me pidió que describiera algo más los disfraces de las chicas. Lo tomo en cuenta, pero por si queréis saber cómo me las imagino yo, aquí os dejo un dibujo que he hecho en estos días. Solo tenéis que juntar los espacios, o poned en google "Petalo-vj Deviantart".**_

 _ **petalo-vj. deviantart art/ Las-chicas-han-vuelto-a-la-ciudad- 575933346**_

 **Bueno, creo que nada más. Decir, eso sí, que mientras escribía la primera parte del capítulo escuchaba la canción de Davy Jones de Piratas del Caribe, por si os queréis meter un poco en el ambiente del fic. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: A veces hay que arriesgar para ganar**

–¿Cuándo?

–Pronto.

–Eso dijiste la última vez –gruñó Brick.

–También aquella vez estaba en lo cierto.

Apretó la mandíbula, intentando contenerse. Sentado en aquella silla con la frente apoyada en las palmas de sus manos y los ojos cerrados, dejaba que un universo de tinieblas girara a su alrededor y consumiera su ánimo. Una voz le hablaba desde la oscuridad; una voz siniestra que recorría de un escalofrío la espalda de quien la oyera.

–Estoy harto de esperar.

El cabello anaranjado caía en una desordenada cascada por sus hombros. De su cuello colgaba una cadena plateada con un extraño símbolo en forma de espiral. Su tono denotaba el cansancio acumulado por años.

–Tu destino está cerca. Más de lo que crees. Aquello para lo que te has estado preparando durante tanto tiempo, está a punto de llamar a tu puerta.

 _Toc, toc, toc_

–¿Brick?

El joven abrió los ojos de golpe y toda la oscuridad que lo había rodeado se desvaneció en segundos.

Boomer volvió a llamar a la puerta. Con un suspiro, agarró su pelo en una coleta corta y metió el colgante de espiral por dentro de su camiseta antes de abrir.

–¿Qué pasa?

Boomer se había arreglado para salir. Llevaba su camisa preferida y olía a colonia. A su espalda, Butch esperaba apoyado en la pared con expresión desinteresada y el pelo engominado.

–Vamos a dar una vuelta. Videojuegos, pizza... ¿Te apuntas?

–No, creo que no.

Se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero su hermano pequeño fue más rápido e impidió que lo hiciera con el pie.

–Te vendrá bien salir un rato. Vamos –lo animó–. Hace ya bastante que no vienes con nosotros.

A Brick le pareció percibir cierta súplica en los ojos de Boomer, algo muy fastidioso. El rubio señaló con la cabeza a Butch, y el líder comprendió enseguida. Hacía mucho que no compartía tiempo con sus hermanos, y la relación con Butch se había resentido. Ya no tenían la misma complicidad que antaño, cuando eran uña y carne y hacían y deshacían juntos.

Echó un vistazo al susodicho, y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo nervioso. Miraba a todas partes y a ninguna. Mantenía los brazos cruzados, pero no paraba de mover los pies. Butch siempre había sido un manojo de nervios, tan transparente como el agua. Le era muy complicado esconder sus emociones, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba. Y Brick sabía que en ese momento estaba deseando que aceptase la invitación de Boomer.

Entró de nuevo en el cuartucho, como sus hermanos lo llamaban, y salió con una llave en la mano con la que cerró la puerta.

–Voy a cambiarme –dijo, y caminó hacia su habitación.

Butch levantó por primera vez la mirada; Boomer sonrió ampliamente.

–Vale. Te esperamos fuera.

El pelirrojo entró en su cuarto y cerró tras él. Arrojó la llave sobre el escritorio y se dispuso vestirse.

* * *

–Ni hablar.

–¿Por qué no?

–Me niego a ser rubia.

Bubbles miró con pena la peluca de su mismo color de pelo que tenía en la mano. La cama de la habitación de Blossom estaba llena de cabelleras postizas de variados colores y Buttercup las había rechazado todas. Llevaban toda la mañana y parte de la tarde preparando el disfraz de ambas. Blossom había escogido una peluca rizada y larga de un color rojo intenso y unas lentillas marrones. También había estado probándose ropa y diferentes maquillajes. Le gustaba la forma en que casaban las chaquetas y las faldas de tubo con su provisional aspecto, y se decidió por ese estilo de ropa elegante y a la vez sexy que acentuaba su figura femenina y la hacía ver como toda una mujer.

Buttercup, sin embargo, no conseguía aclararse. No le gustaba ninguna de las pelucas: aborrecía la pelirroja, la rubia le daba náuseas y las de colores más inusuales le parecían de friki. La que menos le desagradaba era la castaña, que era la que ya estaba seleccionada para Bubbles.

–¿Por qué tengo que ponerme una peluca? Me gusta mi color de pelo –Se quejaba, cruzándose de brazos–. No entiendo qué tiene de malo.

–No tiene nada de malo. Pero tenemos que cambiar tanto como podamos. No sabemos qué recuerdos tendrán ellos de nosotros. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos reconozcan –explicó Blossom.

–¡Entonces, me pondré unas lentillas! Y dejaré que me maquilléis todo lo que os dé la gana y que me cortéis el pelo o lo que sea. Pero no quiero ponerme una peluca. Me molesta y me pica la cabeza con esa cosa.

Blossom y Bubbles se miraron, pensativas.

–¿Tú qué opinas? –le preguntó Bubbles.

–Bueno..., hay gente que cambia muchísimo solo con el maquillaje y el peinado. Y morenas hay muchas. Pero tendremos que hacer un buen trabajo.

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla del escritorio y con un gesto le pidió a Buttercup que la ocupara. Se dirigió hacia el armario y echó un vistazo, intentando buscar una idea para el nuevo look de su hermana. Después se giró hacia la morena y le preguntó si estaba dispuesta a soportar algunos tirones de pelo. Buttercup sonrió con suficiencia.

–Unos tironcitos no pueden conmigo.

* * *

Llevaba largo rato frente al espejo. Era todo un reto ocultar su larga melena pelirroja. Había tenido que usar una caja entera de horquillas y otra de gomas de plástico para que su pelo quedara bien sujeto. Había escogido a propósito una peluca voluminosa que disimulara los bultos que dejaba entrever su propia cabellera. Pero lo más importante eran las lentillas. El color de sus ojos era lo más característico de ella, lo que la diferenciaba físicamente de una humana normal. Podrían delatarla si no los ocultaba debidamente.

La mujer del espejo le devolvió una mirada diferente a la que siempre había visto, y supo que el color marrón funcionaría bien para enmascarar su identidad. Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo. Si bien intentaba disimularlo, aquella situación la estresaba. Hacía rato que Bubbles y Buttercup habían salido para dar el encuentro a Boomer y Butch. Sus hermanas ya se habían puesto en acción, y ella todavía se veía incapaz de actuar por falta de información, de oportunidades. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no conseguía resolver la gran cuestión de cómo haría para llegar hasta Brick.

 _Ya se dará la ocasión_ , había pensado. _Algún día tiene que salir de casa._

Pero no era suficiente. ¿Qué importaba que saliera de aquella mansión en la que vivía si no conseguía acercarse a él psicológicamente? No sabía nada del líder de los RRB. Ni sus gustos, ni sus rutinas. No podría adivinar qué le pasaba por la mente en cada momento si no tenía más datos. Si de verdad era alguien tan cerrado, por mucho que se aproximara a él no conseguiría que se abriese con ella. Tenía que conseguir información sobre Brick.

Una vez más, la frase del General Harris llegó a su mente.

 _Tendrás que entrar en la casa._

Se pasó la mano por la cara con cuidado de no dañar su detallado maquillaje. Sí, cada vez tenía más claro que debía ir a la casa en busca de pistas que la ayudaran a entender a su enemigo. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Según tenía entendido, en la casa no solo había empleados las veinticuatro horas del día, también estaba Brick.

 _Si al menos saliese de la casa...,_ pensó. Y entonces sonó el teléfono.

* * *

Buttercup se frotó los ojos. Si hubiera sabido lo molestas que eran aquellas lentillas grises hubiera escogido mil veces la peluca, que por otra parte, no le hubiera dolido tanto como aquel maldito peinado que aún la molestaba. Definitivamente, no parecía la de siempre. Blossom y Bubbles habían hecho un buen trabajo encargándose del maquillaje y del peinado respectivamente. Cuando Blossom le pasó el espejo, no sabía si reír o llorar.

– _¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Buttercup se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y pasó los dedos por las dolorosas trenzas de raíz que Bubbles había estado formando con infinita paciencia mientras la mayor de las tres probaba el maquillaje más apropiado. No le disgustaba, pero sentía que todos y cada uno de sus cabellos tiraban con fuerza de su cabeza. Si tenía que llevar ese peinado durante días se volvería loca. El maquillaje era muy natural; tanto, que en vez de hacerla mayor la había rejuvenecido._

– _Parezco una cría de instituto._

– _Perfecto –celebró Blossom, dejando la brocha del colorete encima de la mesa–, porque tienes que aparentar tres años menos._

 _Buttercup abrió los ojos como si de dos platos se tratase._

– _¿Cómo?_

 _Blossom sonrió mientras se deshacía con toallitas del maquillaje que había estado probando en sus brazos._

– _No has visto nuestros falsos pasaportes, ¿verdad?_

 _Rápidamente se levantó y fue a su habitación a ver el falso documento que, efectivamente, indicaba que había nacido tres años más tarde de la fecha verdadera. Volvía a tener 22 años. Genial... Regresó a la habitación de peor humor que antes, si cabía._

– _¿Y esto por qué?_

– _El nacimiento de trillizas es algo muy poco común –respondió Blossom como si fuera algo obvio–. Cuantas menos pistas demos sobre nuestra verdadera identidad, mejor. Así que yo tengo 25, tú 22 y Bubbles 20._

 _Bubbles se encogió de hombros cuando Buttercup la miró con fastidio._

– _Piensa que estamos cumpliendo el deseo de toda mujer: hacerse más joven con la edad –dijo la rubia, intentando quitar algo de tensión._

 _Buttercup se dio un cabezazo contra la pared._

– _Esto va de mal en peor._

 _Bubbles rio._

– _Pues todavía no has visto tu ropa._

Y así era como había terminado vistiendo con pantalones anchos, largos collares y pulseras de cuero. Que a sus veinticinco años tuviera que estar haciendo esos paripés...

Bubbles le dio un codazo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Boomer y Butch acababan de aparecer al fondo del pasillo del centro comercial. Aún estaban bastante lejos del café donde las hermanas se habían sentado a tomar algo para que el encuentro fuera más casual, pero tanto Bubbles como Buttercup se encontraban preparadas para entrar en acción.

–Avísame cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca –pidió Bubbles, que se había sentado de espaldas al pasillo.

–Ya casi están –murmuró Buttercup.

–¡Exactamente, eso fue lo que le dije! –exclamó Bubbles lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran oírla, y acto seguido soltó una carcajada–. Fue muy divertido. La verdad es que nos lo pasamos muy bien.

Era una conversación totalmente inventada. Tanto, que Buttercup dudó en cómo debía de seguirla. Por un momento, quiso matar a Bubbles por ponérselo tan difícil. Así que sencillamente, apuró su refresco mientras Bubbles seguía con frases que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. La morena se preguntó cuándo había aprendido su inocente hermanita a mentir tan bien.

–¿Burbuja?

 _Bingo_ , pensó Bubbles al oír la voz que la llamaba por su nombre falso. Boomer se había parado a su lado junto con su hermano. Bubbles se levantó de un brinco mostrando una alegría y sorpresa perfectamente fingidas.

–¡Boomer! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Qué casualidad!

–Vamos a cenar algo –dijo, señalando a Butch, que miraba más a la morena de trenzas africanas que a la rubia que había saludado tan efusivamente a su hermano–. No esperaba verte por aquí.

–Hemos venido a dar una vuelta –contestó, volviéndose hacia Buttercup para que se acercara a ellos. La chica se levantó de su asiento–. Esta es mi hermana Bu... –por un momento, el corazón se les paró a las dos. Bubbles palideció, y Buttercup se puso mortalmente seria–. Bellota –corrigió en el último segundo con una risita.

–Hola –saludó la morena, que aún no se había recuperado del susto.

–¿Cómo ibas a llamarla? –preguntó Boomer por curiosidad.

A Bubbles se le puso la mente en blanco. Había llegado a creerse tanto su papel, que por un instante se había olvidado de que estaban fingiendo. Se había metido en un lío del que no sabía cómo salir. Tragó saliva y miró a Buttercup en busca de ayuda.

–Es un estúpido mote –intervino esta–. Sabe que lo odio, por eso me lo dice.

–Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó Butch–. ¿Cuál es?

Esta vez, la respuesta llegó rápida.

–*Bunny.

Butch contuvo la risa. Buttercup frunció el ceño. Maravilloso, no se le podía haber ocurrido otra cosa que llamarla conejita delante de dos tíos. Seguramente, había recordado a aquella hermana deforme que una vez crearon y que no duró ni veinticuatro horas. O quizás había pensado en conejos y flores. Quién sabía. Era Bubbles...

–Es un buen mote, conejita –se mofó el joven de pelo engominado–. Yo soy Butch, el hermano de este.

–Encantada –dijo. Pero no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran con algo de veneno.

–No tanto como yo.

Buttercup estuvo a punto de propinarle una patada en la espinilla a aquel estúpido que la miraba como a un pedazo de carne y encima se reía en su cara. Apretó el puño derecho, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía tener autocontrol si quería que la misión llegara a buen puerto. Bubbles se apresuró a intervenir antes de que su hermana mayor soltara alguna grosería.

–¡Podríamos ir a cenar los cuatro! No conocemos a nadie aquí, y...

–¡Claro! –la interrumpió Butch–. Tú y la conejita, podéis acompañarnos. Será un placer.

Bubbles ya notaba como la vena del cuello de Buttercup empezaba a hincharse. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa. En cualquier momento la morena explotaría, y ella no quería estar allí para verlo. Cuando la voz comenzó a salir, siniestra, de la garganta de su hermana, Bubbles pegó un respingo.

–Magnífico –masculló Buttercup clavando sus ojos en él y paladeando cada sílaba–, pero será mejor que no pidas sopa. Porque como tenga la oportunidad, te ahogo en ella.

–¡Bellota!

Butch compuso una expresión de sorpresa ante la cual Boomer estalló en carcajadas. El bruto de su hermano no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer le hablara de esa forma. Nadie en realidad osaba dirigirse a él en esos términos. Parecía que Butch se había encontrado con una buena leona más que con una conejita.

–Creo que nos lo pasaremos muy bien si venís –dijo Boomer con sinceridad–. Pero tenemos que esperar a nuestro hermano. Ha ido a la tienda de móviles. Últimamente no le duran nada. En cuanto se cabrea, los estrella contra la pared.

–¿Vuestro hermano? –repitió Buttercup.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, pensando exactamente lo mismo: _Pero, ¿no decían que Brick no salía de casa?_

–Ahí está –señaló Boomer–. ¡Eh, Brick!

El pelirrojo caminaba lentamente con los ojos fijos en su nuevo teléfono. Al oír su nombre, levantó la mirada y dio, no solo con sus hermanos, sino con unas chicas a las que no conocía de nada. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia ellos. Boomer le presentó a sus acompañantes; Butch hizo alguna broma con respecto a los motes tan divertidos que se ponían entre ellas y Buttercup le dio un pisotón. Brick se presentó cordialmente pero con un total desinterés.

Mientras se dirigían a la que los chicos aseguraban que era la mejor pizzería de Townsville, Bubbles y Buttercup compartieron significativas miradas en cuanto a Brick. No hacía falta que hablaran. Podían leer los pensamientos de la otra. _Había que llamar a Blossom enseguida._

Nada más sentarse en la mesa, Bubbles dejó su rebeca en el respaldo de la silla y cogió su bolso.

–Voy un momento al baño a retocarme. ¿Vienes, Bellota?

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Se negaba a quedarse allí sola con el jefazo, el rubio y el tarado mental. Cogió sus cosas y siguió de cerca a su hermana. Una vez en el baño, Bubbles se apresuró a sacar el móvil mientras Buttercup se encargaba de que nadie entrara. Marcó el número de Blossom y esperó con impaciencia a que contestara.

–¡Blossom!

– _¿Qué ocurre?_

–¡No te lo vas a crees! ¡Brick está aquí! –dijo entre susurros.

– _¿Cómo? No puede ser._

–¡Te lo juro! Tienes que venir. Es la oportunidad perfecta.

Blossom se quedó callada durante unos segundos.

– _Sí que lo es._

–Entonces, ¿vienes?

 _–No._

–¿Cómo que no?

 _–Es la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar cosas sobre él. Voy a entrar en la casa._

–¡¿Qué?! –Buttercup volvió la cabeza hacia Bubbles, que de repente había alterado notablemente el tono de su voz. –¡No puedes ir tu sola!

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Buttercup.

Bubbles se apartó un momento el teléfono.

–Quiere entrar en la mansión de los chicos.

–¿Qué dices? ¡Trae! –exclamó arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos–. Hermana, ¿estás loca o qué? ¿No decías que era una locura entrar allí así sin más?

 _–No tendré otra ocasión como esta, Buttercup. Todo saldrá bien. Vosotras mantenedlos ocupados y avisadme si ocurre algo, ¿vale?_

–¡No, no vale! No me quedo tranquila, Bloss.

 _–A veces hay que arriesgar para ganar, Buttercup. Salgo para allá. Ya sabéis, avisadme con lo que sea._

–¡Espera!

Pero ya era tarde. Blossom había colgado. Su hermana mayor, la que siempre mantenía la mente fría, la de mayor templanza, su modelo a seguir para no hacer locuras y lanzarse ciegamente al combate, iba a meterse en la boca del lobo sin un plan de antemano. Y ella... ella estaba flipando.

–Va a ir, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bubbles, temerosa.

–Sí –gruñó, devolviéndole el teléfono.

Definitivamente, el día iba de mal en peor.

 **Continuará...**


	5. ¿Masaje o baile?

_**Buenas a todos:**_

 ** _He tardado, lo sé, pero ¡sigo viva! Y quería dejaros un nuevo capítulo como regalo de Navidad. Y como ya no nos leeremos hasta 2016, ¡feliz año nuevo! Espero que paséis unas buenas vacaciones y os traigan muchos regalos los Reyes Magos._**

 **Hablando un poco del fic, algunas personas creo que están algo inquietas por el rumbo que está tomando. De hecho, os afirmo que estoy intentando escribir algo bastante diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora (creo que me estoy pasando), y puede que este capítulo os deje... no sabría cómo decirlo... ¿de piedra? Algunos quizás ni os lo creáis. Pero bueno, estoy en una etapa un poco alocada de mi vida y creo que eso se refleja en el fic. Espero que os guste, aunque seguramente a algunos os escandalice un poco... Quién sabe. Jajajaja.**

 **A una chica que me preguntó por mi edad: suma a tu edad ocho años y tendrás la mía. ;9. Y otra persona que preguntó por qué es M es fic, si por las malas palabras o por otra cosa. En principio, por las malas palabras y la violencia, y por el contexto también. Pero teniendo en cuenta de este fic es un experimento para mi mente desquiciada, podría pasar cualquiera cosa... (XD)**

 **Bueno, muchachos, nada más. Que disfrutéis mucho la lectura (lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas) y que espero que después de lo que vais a leer, no queráis asesinarme o mandéis a paseo al fic y, sobre todo, a mí.**

 **Byeeee!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Masaje o baile?**

Se asomó con cautela a una de las esquinas de la casa. Se había vestido de negro para camuflarse mejor con la oscuridad. Por si acaso la descubrían, se había llevado un antifaz para ocultar parte de su cara también. Había intentando también tapar por todos los medios la peluca roja con la capucha de la sudadera, pero le había sido imposible esconder semejante bulto, por lo que finalmente había optado por agarrarlo con una coleta y dejar que sobresaliera a su antojo. Sería suficiente con que nadie la viera.

La puerta principal se abrió y salió uno de los mayordomos a tirar la basura. No tardó mucho en volver y cerrar tras sí. Blossom se pegó bien a la pared y echó un vistazo por una de las ventanas. Una empleada doméstica barría los pasillos entre resoplidos de cansancio.

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia los ventanales del piso superior. Había analizado el perímetro, además de haberse informado previamente sobre el lugar en el que tenía que adentrarse. El General Harris ya se había encargado de pasarle los datos que necesitaba. La casa de los RRB era la única por la que no pasaban los guardias nocturnos que recorrían la ciudad. A su alrededor tampoco había cámaras de vigilancia, seguramente para asegurarse la intimidad de la que habían privado a los demás. Aparte de los mayordomos y las criadas, no había ningún tipo de personal de seguridad. Pues nadie en su sano juicio iría a ese caserón a importunar a los "dueños" de Tonwsville. Sería una sentencia de muerte segura.

Blossom volvió a asegurarse de que nadie pudiera verla y empezó a levitar lentamente hasta alcanzar el tejado. Desde arriba, utilizó su visión de rayos x para localizar a todos y cada uno de los empleados que estaban en la casa. Vio figuras en la cocina y en los pasillos del bajo. En el primer piso había una persona que caminaba de una habitación a otra, seguramente comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Finalmente, bajó las escaleras para reunirse con los demás en la cocina.

 _Hora de la cena,_ susurró Blossom con satisfacción.

Bajó de nuevo, pegada a la pared, y se coló por una de las ventanas del primer piso. Una vez dentro, volvió a asegurarse de que todos se encontraran en la planta baja, y entonces empezó a recorrer el pasillo. En su bolsillo, el móvil vibró para luego apagarse. Se había quedado sin batería.

* * *

Butch se llevó un buen trozo de pizza a la boca. Vio cómo Buttercup se llevaba uno igual de grande a la suya y sonrió.

–Entonces, ¿cómo es que os habéis mudado aquí? ¿Estudios, trabajo?

–No preguntes, Butch –contestó Boomer, para después mirar a Bubbles con intención, recordando la respuesta que le había dado cuando le hizo la misma pregunta–. Son "cuestiones familiares".

Bubbles se tapó la sonrisa con la mano. Buttercup, sin embargo, quería poner en práctica algo que habían estado hablando entre sus hermanas y ella al planear el mundo paralelo que durante ese tiempo serían sus vidas. Quería saber cómo reaccionarían los hermanos si alguien les mencionaba a las chicas que años atrás les habían dado tanta guerra y habían parado sus pies en tantas ocasiones. A Blossom no le parecía buena idea. _Tenemos que evitar que nos relacionen de cualquier forma con las Powerpuff girls,_ había dicho. Pero esa noche, Blossom había decidido ir a su aire y hacer las cosas a su manera, así que, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo ella también?

–Bueno, la verdad es que Burbuja y yo teníamos curiosidad por conocer la ciudad en la que se había criado nuestra madre –respondió de forma casual.

Boomer vio la oportunidad perfecta para sacar algo de información, ya que con la rubita había tenido tan poco éxito.

–¿No os había contado que era un lugar horrible?

–Sí, por eso se fue con mi padre cuando se quedó embarazada de Bombón, nuestra hermana mayor.

–¿Ella también está aquí con vosotras? –esta vez fue Brick quien habló, algo que a todos extrañó, pues había estado callado prácticamente desde que habían llegado.

–Sí, por supuesto. Se negó rotundamente a dejarnos solas –respondió Bubbles con una sonrisa, complacida al ver que el pelirrojo por fin habría la boca. Si conseguían que se integrara un poco en la conversación, quizás consiguieran saber más de él o de su personalidad.

–Es como una segunda madre, pero mucho más pesada –comentó Buttercup.

Bubbles le dio un codazo, cómplice. Sabía que su hermana lo había dicho en serio.

–No seas mala. La pobre está cansada de trabajar, y tú le das mucho trabajo.

–¿En qué trabaja? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Es masajista a domicilio.

–Y ¿vosotras trabajáis? –curioseó Boomer.

–No, nosotras no –respondió Bubbles, recordando todos los datos que había memorizado en su cabeza durante esos días–. Yo estudio Bellas Artes, y Bellota se está formando como entrenadora de fútbol.

Se le hacía raro decir que aún estaba estudiando cuando hacía años que no tocaba un solo libro. Aunque la pintura y las artes en general hubiera sido una buena opción para estudiar en la Universidad, Bubbles no había podido dejar de lado su amor por los animales y se había decidido a estudiar para ser veterinaria. En Washington, trabajaba en una protectora de animales subvencionada por el Gobierno. Era feliz cuidando a esos pequeños peludos y buscándoles un hogar.

Buttercup, había decidido decantarse por algo más físico, y se había convertido en una gran profesora de artes marciales. Y Blossom había estudiado una carrera de Física y la habían contratado en el mismo laboratorio en el que trabajaba el Profesor.

La razón por la que hubiera escogido para su falsa identidad un trabajo tan distanciado de lo que realmente hacía era porque pocos sabían que hacía tiempo había aprendido a dar buenos masajes para poder ayudar a su padre cuando se sintiera fatigado tras tantas horas en el laboratorio. Era algo que sabía hacer y con lo que, seguramente, nadie la relacionaría.

–¿Y qué fue lo que os produjo tanta curiosidad como para mudaros?

–Pues, a pesar de todo lo que nos contaba nuestra madre, oímos historias sobre Townsville que nos intrigaron bastante –respondió Buttercup.

La morena notó que Bubbles se ponía tensa y la miraba de reojo. De repente, se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía su hermana mayor. Sintió la mano de Bubbles en su rodilla y supo lo que estaba intentando decirle: _Cállate. A Blossom no le gustaría._

Sí, pero Blossom no estaba allí.

–¿Qué historias? –quiso saber Butch.

–Nada importante –intervino Bubbles, intentando ocultar el sofoco que sentía en esos momentos, pero Buttercup volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

–Historias sobre un tiempo en el que Townsville era una ciudad próspera y segura. Leyendas sobre tres niñas que combatían el crimen en Townsville. Decían que tenían poderes.

Internamente, analizó la reacción de los tres. Brick, que había mantenido una pose relajada hasta el momento, se puso recto en su asiento y su rostro perdió el poco color que tenía. Butch empezó a masticar más despacio y tragó con dificultad el bocado. Boomer, miraba disimuladamente al líder. Todos se habían puesto terriblemente serios. Buttercup fingió no darse cuenta y continuó:

–No recuerdo cómo se llamaban. ¿Sabéis si de verdad existieron? –preguntó y se metió en la boca el último trozo de pizza barbacoa.

Boomer se aclaró la garganta y aparentó normalidad.

–Algo había oído, pero al parecer se marcharon hace mucho tiempo.

–Nosotros llegamos a Townsville después de eso –colaboró Butch.

–Oh, vaya... Es una pena que se fueran. No sé cómo sería antes, pero ahora la ciudad da pena –comentó de manera casual la morena para después beber un poco de su refresco.

Bubbles intentaba sonreír, pero los labios le temblaban, así que imitó a su hermana y apuró su refresco.

–Quizás no les importaba tanto Townsville al fin y al cabo.

Un escalofrío había recorrido la espalda de las hermanas. La voz de Brick había sonado fría y afilada, con un tono de rabia contenida. Todas las miradas se enfocaron en el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y disculpaba por tener que irse tan repentinamente. Brick ya no estaba por la labor de hablar, y mucho menos de permanecer allí. Bubbles intentó detenerle con una cordial invitación a un helado, pero el chico no aceptó, y segundos más tarde salió por la puerta de la pizzería. Entonces sonaron todas las alarmas en las cabezas de Bubbles y Buttercup.

–¿Vais a dejar que se vaya así? –preguntó Bubbles a los dos chicos restantes, los cuales se encogieron de hombros.

–No le hagas mucho caso. Brick es así –respondió Butch–. Pasemos de él y vayamos a tomar ese helado.

Bubbles miró a Buttercup en busca de ayuda, pero su hermana se había quedado sin ideas. Una vez más, la pequeña de las PPG se disculpó: necesitaba ir al baño antes de salir. Por supuesto, "Bellota" debía ir con ella.

Una vez que llegaron y cerraron tras sí la puerta, Buttercup se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–¡Dios, la he liado!

–Shhhh –la mandó a callar Bubbles mientras se aseguraba de que no había ninguna chica en los retretes. Una vez que comprobó la última de las puertas, se fue hacia Buttercup y la agarró de los antebrazos–. ¡¿Para qué dices nada?! ¡Blossom dijo que no habláramos de ese tema! ¡Es que eres tonta! –Intentaba no gritar, pero su tono se elevaba en los finales de las frases.

–Tenemos que llamar a Blossom.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Bubbles ya tenía el móvil en la mano.

* * *

Blossom cerró la puerta al darse cuenta de que la caótica habitación en la que había entrado era la de Butch. Ya había encontrado la de Boomer, un cuarto de baño y uno de la limpieza. Echó mano al siguiente picaporte, pero ¡sorpresa! Estaba cerrado con llave. Pasó los dedos por la cerradura y tuvo la sensación de haber encontrado lo que había estado buscando. Fuera o no la habitación de Brick, algo importante debía de haber ahí dentro para que lo guardaran con tanto recelo.

Siguió caminando hacia la próxima habitación. Una cerradura no era ningún impedimento para ella. Perfectamente podría haber tirado la puerta abajo, pero entonces todo el mundo hubiera sabido que alguien había estado husmeando por la casa. Tenía que encontrar la llave.

Entró en el siguiente cuarto. Era un lugar espacioso con una gran cama en el centro. En el suelo había ropa tirada sin ningún cuidado. Al fondo de la estancia, descubrió una gorra sobre una mesa. Fue entonces cuando supo que esa habitación era la de Brick.

Entró con sigilo y cerró la puerta tras sí. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a aquella gorra que tan bien recordaba. Estaba vieja y descosida por varios lugares. Seguramente, se le habría quedado pequeña hacía ya años y la había conservado como recuerdo.

Rio por dentro. ¿Alguien como Brick podía tener sentimientos? ¿Aunque fuera por un objeto?

Se apresuró a dejarla donde estaba y empezó a buscar por los armarios. La ropa y artilugios que encontró no hicieron más que corroborar que se trataba de su habitación. Se fijó en algunas cosas curiosas que podrían darle pistas sobre su personalidad. Lo que más le extrañó encontrar fue algunos libros en una estantería. ¿Libros? ¿Desde cuándo leía Brick?

Pero no era eso lo que más le interesaba en ese momento. Ya tendría otras ocasiones de investigar aquellos pequeños detalles. Ahora lo que más le interesaba era encontrar la llave que le abriría esa puerta misteriosa.

Terminó de buscar en el último cajón del escritorio cuando la vio. Estaba allí, delante de sus narices, sobre la mesa. Ansiosa, alargó la mano para cogerla.

–¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?

* * *

Después de aquella cena que había acabado en desastre, Brick recorrió el cielo nocturno de la ciudad hasta salir a mar abierto. Voló con rapidez sobre las aguas calmadas, y una vez que estuvo a tantos kilómetros de la costa que esta ya ni siquiera se divisaba, se elevó hacia las nubes. Allá en lo alto, contemplando la luna llena, apretó los puños y la mandíbula para soltar por la garganta tal exclamación que una onda expansiva removió el mar e hizo retumbar la tierra en el horizonte. Volvió a gritar una vez más, y cuando terminó, soltó varias bolas de energía que explotaron contra la superficie marina.

Estaba furioso, y sabía que si permanecía en Townsville en su estado de nervios y cólera, destrozaría todo lo que había construido en esos años. Acabaría con la ciudad que ahora le pertenecía. Y entonces todo se iría a la mierda.

Respiró hondo. Tenía que relajarse. Solo había sido una conversación. Una maldita conversación. No podía dejar que meras palabras lo pusieran así. Pero solo el hecho de mencionarlas... ¿Por qué habían tenido que mencionar a esas estúpidas? ¿Por qué quince años más tarde su leyenda seguía viva, latente?

Se pasó las manos por el cabello para luego llevar la derecha al colgante que pendía de su cuello. Sintió que le quemaba en las manos, y por un momento no sintió rabia, sino una tremenda tristeza.

 _¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?_ , se preguntó. _¿Cuánto?_

No supo el tiempo que permaneció allí, si fue mucho o poco. Pero cuando hubo llevado el suficiente para tranquilizarse, emprendió el camino hacia la mansión, donde esperaba encontrar la paz que necesitaba.

* * *

A Blossom se le puso la piel de gallina cuando escuchó aquella voz de hombre. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se quedó petrificada por uno momentos, pero su mente iba a mil por hora. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo era que no lo había escuchado llegar? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué sus hermanas no la habían avisado de que volvía a la mansión?.

Notó cómo se acercaba por detrás hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

–Te he hecho una pregunta.

Su tono era amenazadoramente tenebroso. Blossom se dio la vuelta lentamente. Era más alto y corpulento de lo que pensaba. Alzó la vista hacia su cara y topó con sus ojos llameantes no solo por el color. Sintió cómo la atravesaba con la mirada y enrojeció, quizás por los nervios del momento. El corazón se le había desbocado. La situación la había pillado tan desprevenida que no sabía cómo actuar.

Brick la agarró de un antebrazo y llevó la otra mano al antifaz de Blossom sin llegar a quitárselo.

–Hay que tener valor para venir a robar aquí. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Entonces Blossom reaccionó. Era ahora o nunca. Tragó saliva y se apartó del agarre del joven.

–No soy una ladrona –respondió con tono molesto, quitándose el antifaz con cuidado. Notó cómo los nervios le subían desde el estómago a la garganta cuando advirtió que Brick analizaba sus rasgos como si quisiera ver algo en ellos–. Encima que me has hecho esperar...

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja.

–¿Cómo?

–Eres Brick, ¿no? –preguntó, y sin esperar a una confirmación continuó con el paripé–. Yo soy Bombón Furppewof, la hermana de Bubbles y Bellota. Me han llamado para que venga a trabajar.

–¿Bombón? ¿La masajista?

–Eso es.

Brick la miró de arriba abajo. A Blossom se le cayó el mundo a los pies al recordar que iba vestida con ropa negra y ajustada; el antifaz, por supuesto, no ayudaba nada a hacer creíble aquella versión. Ya veía venir la pregunta.

–¿Y es ese tu uniforme? –rio Brick, escéptico.

–Bueno... No sabía exactamente qué tipo de trabajo se me iba a requerir. No me han dado muchos datos–. Esperó a que Brick volviera a poner esa cara de "no me entero de una mierda de lo que estás hablando" y continuó–. Por tu expresión, supongo que no te han contado que también hago otro tipo de servicios además de masajes. A mis hermanas no les gusta demasiado ir hablando de eso por ahí.

–¿Eres puta?

Blossom agrandó sus ojos y la voz se le quedó atrapada en la garganta. Su rostro enrojeció del todo y tosió un par de veces para intentar que le saliera la voz.

–¡Oh, no, no, por Dios! –exclamó agitando las manos frenéticamente–. Soy bailarina exótica. Solo bailo.

–Bailarina exótica... –repitió él–. Lo que viene siendo una stripper, ¿no?

Aquello no estaba yendo por muy buen camino. En su plan de allanamiento de morada para llevar a cabo su investigación no había valorado la posibilidad de desnudarse delante de un enemigo ni mucho menos.

–Bueno, más que nada bailo. Pero sí..., también hago striptease, aunque rara vez integrales.

No sabía si lo estaba arreglando o no, pero tenía que hacer algo por salvaguardar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad. A esas alturas, se preguntaba cómo demonios había pasado de ser una importante investigadora y física a una masajista/stripper.

Brick permanecía callado y serio. La miraba sin ningún disimulo, quizás pensando si debía creer esa historia o no.

–Y ¿quién dices que te ha llamado para que vengas aquí? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

–Bellota me llamó –respondió rápidamente, para luego improvisar–. Dijo que era de parte de un "amigo". No sé a quién se referiría, pero al parecer esa persona creía que estabas un poco... estresado y necesitabas algo que te relajara. Casualmente acababa de salir de otra casa, no muy lejos de aquí.

De repente todo encajó en la mente de Brick. ¿Quién era el idiota que pensaba que estaba amargado y que le repetía continuamente que lo que necesitaba era, palabras textuales, " _un buen revolcón con alguna_ _buenorra_ _"?_ No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa divertida. Maldito Butch...

–Bueno, Bombón, siento que te hayan hecho venir para nada, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado.

Blossom resopló en su interior. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes. Esa mirada roja la inquietaba, y estar en una habitación a solas con un tipo al que acababa de "confesar" que era bailarina exótica no ayudaba demasiado. Necesitaba poner distancia. Aquel primer contacto no había sido como había esperado. Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a Buttercup y se hubiera quedado quieta en casa...

–Está bien. Otra vez será. –Sonrió y le tendió la mano, que Brick apretó suavemente. Tenía las palmas calientes, al contrario que ella, que tenía el cuerpo cortado–. Buenas noches.

Ya se dirigía a la puerta, el pomo estaba al alcance de su mano. Abrió con tranquilidad, como si no estuviera deseando salir corriendo de allí, y entonces, Brick habló:

–Mañana tengo un hueco. Sobre las ocho de la tarde.

Blossom cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Después, preguntó, temerosa, sin mirarlo:

–¿Masaje o baile?

–Ambos.

Pensó una última estratagema que quizás lo disuadiera.

–Mis honorarios...

–El dinero no es un problema –la cortó él.

Tragó saliva, maldiciendo en su interior.

–Perfecto, entonces. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana.

Y salió de la habitación y de la casa como alma que llevaba el diablo.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Vainilla

_**Hello, everybody!**_

 ** _Sí, sigo viva, y no, no he acabado los exámenes. Pero hacía tanto que no actualizaba que me parecía mal no sacar un tiempo aunque fuera por las noches para escribir un poco. En un par de semanas terminaré y podré escribir un poco más seguido. Ahora mismo, estoy muerta. Jajaja_**

 ** _Bueno, antes que nada, daros las gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Deciros que para nada me importa que sean largos (una chica me pidió perdón por haberlo dejado demasiado largo). Para nada. Me encanta que comentéis a fondo el capítulo, lo que os ha gustado y lo que no. De hecho, estoy gratamente sorprendida, porque pensé que con el capítulo anterior más de uno se tiraría a mi yugular, y sin embargo ha sido el capítulo que ha parecido tener más éxito, porque he recibido muchos reviews y muy elaborados. Jajajaja._**

 ** _Amores míos, os dejo ya, que tengo que dormir. Esta semana tengo otro examen. Espero que disfrutéis mucho, que seáis felices y que sonriáis, cuanto más mejor. Os mando muchos besos, y si se me ha olvidado contestar alguna pregunta que me hayáis hecho, perdonadme. Me faltan horas de sueño. Y ahora... ¡al turrón!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Vainilla**

Tenía la mirada distraída en el pelo anaranjado que flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo en la bañera. Su mente, sin embargo, se encontraba en otra parte. Entre suspiros, sumergió la cabeza en el agua caliente. Nada más llegar a la casa, había sentido la necesidad de darse un baño. En primer lugar, porque el simple hecho de haberse ofrecido como stripper para Brick la hacía sentirse como un sucio trozo de carne. Pero sobre todo, porque tenía el cuerpo helado después de aquel encuentro.

Una vez que pudo salir de la habitación y de la casa, sintió un malestar general que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía las manos y los pies tan fríos que no los sentía. El corazón le iba a mil, y le entraron náuseas provocadas por los nervios. Sí, objetivamente había realizado una buena actuación, pero por dentro, había pasado un miedo terrible. Por un momento, había llegado a pensar que arruinaría la misión.

Sacó la cabeza de nuevo, y con ella las manos. Habían vuelto a su temperatura normal.

Pensó en las manos de Brick, grandes y templadas. Se le había hecho tan raro estrechar la mano de un enemigo... Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía unos años que realizaría un acto de tal cordialidad con su rival, hubiera asegurado que esa persona no solo se equivocaba, sino que además le faltaba un tornillo. Sin embargo, Brick no parecía el mismo niño que recordaba. Aparte del cambio físico obvio, había notado una seriedad inusitada en el Brick de antaño, junto con un aura oscura que lo rodeaba y que la hacía estremecer.

No, no era el niño de hacía quince años. Se había convertido en un hombre que le sacaba algo más de una cabeza, tan ancho de espalda que podría compararse con un armario. Y ¿se suponía que tenía que desnudarse delante de él al día siguiente?

 _Tierra, trágame, por favor._

Escuchó la puerta de abajo. Unas pisadas que subían con rapidez hasta la planta de arriba. Buttercup la llamó desde el pasillo.

–¡Estoy en el baño!

La morena abrió la puerta sin llamar y comprobó que realmente Blossom estuviera allí.

–¡Eh, no te he dado permiso para entrar!

–Puff, menos mal que estás aquí, hermanita. Ya estaba pensando que te había pasado algo.

Bubbles asomó también la cabeza, y una vez que hubo comprobado que todo estaba en orden, descubrió algo que pareció preocuparla más que el hecho de que su líder hubiera entrado en territorio enemigo totalmente sola.

–¡Te has desatado el pelo! ¡Con el rato que nos llevamos para trenzarlo y meterlo en esa peluca!

–¡Pues yo me niego a volver a hacerlo! –declaró Buttercup, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del detalle–. Si quieres, lo haces tú, y si no te lo cortas. Lo que prefieras.

Blossom cogió la esponja, todavía llena de espuma y se la tiró a la cabeza a la que estaba más cerca.

–¡Fuera! –exclamó, malhumorada.

Buttercup se apresuró a obedecer.

–¡Qué carácter! –masculló.

Se oyeron pisadas y la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse unos segundos después. Blossom apareció con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y una expresión de pocos amigos que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de muchos criminales. El pelo le caía, empapado y todavía algo rizado por las trenzas, por delante del pecho.

Pasó por delante de sus hermanas y se dirigió a su habitación. Buttercup y Bubbles la siguieron para ver cómo se tiraba en la cama sin importarle mojar las sábanas. Bubbles voló hacia ella y se colocó sobre su cabeza.

–Por tu ceño fruncido, deduzco que no ha ido muy bien la misión.

–No, no ha ido nada bien –gruñó Blossom.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Buttercup, temerosa–. ¿Te han pillado?

Blossom abrió los ojos, que hasta entonces había tenido apretados y se incorporó en la cama para mirar a sus hermanas.

–Sí. Brick me vio.

Bubbles ahogó un grito. Buttercup corrió a sentarse en la cama.

–¿Y? –la apuró la morena.

Blossom apretó los puños sobre las piernas.

–Pues... ahora... soy una masajista/stripper –masculló, ocultando su cara con las palmas de sus manos.

Buttercup y Bubbles se miraron, confusas.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Bubbles.

–Iba vestida entera de negro, con ropa ajustada y un maldito antifaz por si alguien me veía, que no me reconociera. Pero, claro... llegó ese estúpido y me pilló en plena faena. Así que le dije que era vuestra hermana y que además de masajista, era stripper –explicó rápidamente, con los nervios a flor de piel y los ojos humedecidos por la rabia.

A Bubbles se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas. Buttercup quedó tan boquiabierta que al principio no supo reaccionar. Después, se echó a reír como una desquiciada. Cayó al suelo con las manos alrededor de la barriga. Bubbles se llevó las manos a la boca para no dejarse contagiar. Blossom la observaba, cada vez más irritada.

–No le veo la gracia.

–¡Pues yo sí! –exclamó Buttercup–. ¡Stripper! ¡Me muero! –Blossom se levantó, indignada, y se exprimió la cabellera encima de Buttercup–. ¡Eh!

La morena se retiró las gotas de agua de su cara con la mano mientras su hermana mayor se dirigía hacia la ventana para echar un vistazo a la noche, o quizás para no tirarse a su yugular.

–Te lo tienes merecido, hermanita. Por ir a tu aire y no hacernos caso.

Ahora fue Bubbles la que se sintió indignada, y lo mostró con un mirada significativa y aclarándose la garganta. Ella no era la más indicada para echarle en cara a Blossom que hubiera hecho las cosas a su manera. Por su culpa, Brick se había ido de la cena. Y todo por tratar un tema que no había que tocar. ¿Tan difícil habría sido seguir las reglas que habían acordado entre las tres?

Blossom se dio cuenta de la forma en que Bubbles miraba a Buttercup y no le hizo falta preguntar para saber que la morena había hecho algo que no le gustaría en absoluto. Se volvió hacia ella de brazos cruzados.

–¿A qué ha venido eso? –inquirió, señalando con la cabeza a Bubbles.

–A nada, a nada –respondió Buttercup con rapidez, pero Bubbles no iba a quedarse con la boca callada. Esa noche, todo había sido un desastre, pero no había sido Blossom la única culpable. Si algo debían aprender de esas angustiosas horas era que debían actuar como una piña, unidas, sin ningún tipo de fisuras o improvisaciones.

–En la cena, sacó el tema de las Powerpuff girls.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Dijimos que no íbamos a tocarlo!

–Solo quería ver cómo reaccionaban. Nada más –aclaró la morena.

–Brick se fue de la cena por eso –añadió Bubbles–. Estaba todo muy bien hasta ese momento, y entonces, se puso serio y dijo que tenía que irse. Intentamos detenerlo, pero no hubo manera.

Con cada palabra de Bubbles, el rostro de Blossom enrojecía más y más al darse cuenta de que, aunque ella se había metido en la boca del lobo por su propia voluntad, había sido su hermana la que había provocado que la bestia cerrara las fauces y le pegara un buen mordisco. Si no hubiera sido por Buttercup, ahora no tendría que estar comiéndose la cabeza pensando qué podría hacer para librarse de enseñarle sus encantos al peor de sus enemigos.

–¿Me estáis diciendo que Brick volvió antes de tiempo por tu culpa? –masculló con los ojos asesinos fijos en Buttercup.

La morena conocía ese tono de voz pausado y siseante que Blossom usaba cuando estaba a punto de explotar. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que elegir muy bien las palabras que diría a continuación si no quería morir en los próximos segundos.

–¡Te llamamos al móvil y lo tenías apagado! –exclamó en su defensa–. ¿A quién se le ocurre?

Palabras mal escogidas. Blossom lanzó un grito de guerra y se lanzó hacia ella. Buttercup respingó hasta aferrarse al techo. Una vez en él, intentó huir por el aire, pero pronto fue alcanzada por su hermana mayor, que la revoleó y la hizo caer al suelo, con ella encima. Agarrándola por el cuello de la camisa, se acercó tanto a su cara que pensó que la mordería.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Por tu culpa, me he convertido en una fulana!

–Bueno, tanto como eso no, Bloss –intentó suavizar las cosas Bubbles.

Buttercup miró de reojo hacia su derecha y se dio cuenta de que la toalla de Blossom yacía en el suelo junto a la cama. Su hermana se hallaba encima de ella completamente desnuda, algo que la hizo sentir horriblemente incómoda.

–Hermanita, estás desnuda...

Blossom la soltó de golpe y se levantó tan cabreada que no parecía importarle el hecho de que lo único que tenía para cubrir sus pechos era el largo cabello que le caía a ambos lados del cuerpo. Recogió la toalla del suelo y volvió a taparse con ella.

–¿Y qué más da? –gruñó mientras se cubría–. ¡Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a estar desnuda, al parecer! –Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y pegó un par de pisotones fuertes en el suelo de la rabia–. ¡Dios, qué asco! ¡Voy a tener que desnudarme para ese cretino! ¡Voy a ser la fantasía sexual de un degenerado!

–Y de sus hermanos, porque seguro que se lo cuenta después –añadió Buttercup, que al parecer no había tenido suficiente todavía–. _¡Butch, tío, deberías haber visto ese par de peras! ¡Aunque seguro que no se comparan a las de Boomer_! –dijo, imitando la voz de un hombre a la vez que se llevaba las manos a los pechos y los alzaba arriba y abajo alternativamente.

Buttercup y Bubbles empezaron a carcajearse de forma descontrolada. Blossom intentó contenerse, pero finalmente acabó uniéndose a ellas y secándose lágrimas de alivio de los ojos. Cuando se hubieron calmado, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se peinó el cabello con los dedos, pensativa.

–Ahora en serio: debe de haber alguna forma de librarme. Pensad, chicas. ¿Qué podría hacer?

–Di que estás enferma –sugirió Bubbles.

–Es una excusa muy pobre. Para empezar, porque en pocos días estaría recuperada. Además, me conviene entrar en esa casa y tener contacto con Brick. Lo que necesito es una excusa para no tener que bailar.

–Pues, algo más específico. Finge que te has hecho daño en un pie –colaboró Buttercup–. Es lo suficiente jodido como para que no puedas bailar, pero puedes dar masajes.

–Mmm... si, supongo que sí.

–Claro que sí. Mañana te presentas allí con el pie vendado y dices que... no sé... que te has hecho un esguince o te has caído... Lo que se te ocurra. La cosa es que se crea que puedes estar de pie para dar masajes pero no puedes moverte demasiado.

–¿Y no va a ser demasiada casualidad? Quiero decir: primero me pilla _in fraganti_ en su habitación, me busco una buena excusa para mi intrusión y mi ropa, me pide un bailecito y yo, ese mismo día, me tuerzo el pie.

–Si quieres te lo tuerzo de verdad –se ofreció Buttercup, mitad en broma, mitad en serio, agarrándole el pie.

Blossom se deshizo de un pequeño empujón de la morena y se dirigió al armario, donde buscó un pijama de dos piezas. Después, se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo. Bubbles se quitó la peluca y fue camino de su habitación para imitar a su hermana y ponerse la ropa de noche, mientras comentaba que Blossom tenía razón en que era demasiado extraño. Buttercup lo simplificaba todo aludiendo a la estupidez crónica de los RRB, tan palurdos que no se darían cuenta de nada. Incluido Brick, que aunque parecía el más espabilado, seguramente no sospecharía nada.

–Hay que hacer las cosas bien –respondió Blossom–. Tenemos que darle credibilidad a la historia.

–Habrá que informar de estos pequeños cambios, ¿no creéis? –preguntó Bubbles desde su habitación.

–Sí, hay que informar. Además, tienen que conseguirme cierto material. Una camilla para los masajes, cremas y aceites, y un uniforme para que parezca más profesional. También algún... disfraz, por si acaso. Al fin y al cabo, el supuesto esguince no durará siempre. Supongo que también tendrán que poner anuncios en Internet y en los periódicos anunciando a la stripper, por si a algunos de los hermanos se les ocurre investigar.

–A Butch seguro que no –comentó Buttercup–. Es un idiota. No creo que se le ocurran muchas ideas a él solo.

–Veo que la "cita" ha ido bien, ¿no?

–Tssss... Es un capullo. Antes era un lunático con instinto destructor, que se había pasado con el azúcar. Ahora es un jodido cerdo. ¡Me miraba como si solo fuera un par de tetas con piernas! ¿Es que los hombres solo saben pensar con el...?

–¡Buttercup! –la detuvo Blossom–. Te hemos entendido. No hace falta que seas tan soez. Supongo que te pediría el número de teléfono.

–Sí, me lo pidió antes de volver a casa.

–¿Y se lo diste?

Soltó una carcajada.

–No, me dio él el suyo. Le dije que le llamaría cuando a mí me diera la gana.

Blossom también rio. Bubbles, que sí le había intercambiado con Boomer su número, se asomó a la puerta del dormitorio de Blossom y sonrió a Buttercup con picardía.

–Qué bruja eres.

* * *

Las peticiones de Blossom no se hicieron esperar. Mediante un pequeño dispositivo que el informático David Miller había inventado especialmente para saber cuándo las chicas necesitaban comunicarse con la base, las PPG pudieron hacer llegar las nuevas noticias a las señoritas Keane y Bellum y al General Harris, que se encargaron de conseguir todo lo que necesitaban para el dramático giro de los acontecimientos. El método era tan sencillo que resultaba ridículo: solo tenían que pulsar un botón y en una escasa media hora alguien estaría llamando a su puerta. Esa noche quien apareció fue un repartidor de pizzas, que entregó una especial de queso y a cambio recibió un par de billetes en el que estaba codificado el mensaje que debía entregarse al General.

Al día siguiente, Blossom tenía todo lo necesario y más para empezar con su pantomima. No solo le habían conseguido la camilla transportable y los materiales propios de una masajista: en la entrada de la casa, un pequeño coche de segunda mano esperaba para ella con un mensaje oculto en el volante: _Si tienes que trabajar a domicilio, necesitarás tu propio medio de transporte._

Blossom sonrió. No había sido una tontería sacarse el carnet del coche después de todo.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, Brick se había levantado de un humor sospechosamente bueno esa mañana. Se había duchado y había salido a desayunar con sus hermanos. Este hecho sorprendió muchísimo a Boomer, que era el único que se encontraba en la sala. Desde hacía algún tiempo, Brick pedía que le llevaran el desayuno a su habitación o, simplemente, cogía un cartón de zumo y se largaba bebiendo de él. Pero ese día había entrado saludando y se había sentado enfrente. El mayordomo, tan sorprendido como él, se había apresurado a traer leche, zumo, pan tostado y galletas.

Boomer observaba a su hermano mayor con cautela mientras comía con ganas y él apenas podía pegar sorbos al café. Después de los sucesos de la noche anterior, había imaginado que Brick estaría hecho un basilisco, y sin embargo estaba tan manso como un corderito.

–¿A qué hora piensa levantarse Butch? –dijo Brick.

–Ayer se acostó tarde –contestó Boomer, encogiéndose de hombros.

Brick cogió la jarra del agua y se levantó.

–¿Adónde vas con eso?

–A despertar a la marmota.

 _Quizás como un corderito no_ , pensó Boomer mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta.

Brick subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de Butch. Desde fuera se escuchaban sus horribles ronquidos. Entró en el cuarto sin llamar. Las persianas estaban echadas hasta abajo. Si no fuera por su magnífica visión, no hubiera sido capaz de ver a su hermano tirado boca abajo de cualquier manera sobre el colchón. Con cada ronquido parecía retumbar la habitación. Brick se relamió antes de tirarle el contenido de la jarra encima de la cabeza. Butch intentó levantarse de un tirón, pero se hizo un lío con las sábanas y acabó tirado en el suelo. Brick soltó una carcajada en lo que su hermano menor se acordaba de todos sus ancestros.

–Lo siento, me dio la impresión de que tenías sed –dijo, volviendo a reír.

Butch permaneció unos segundos en el suelo, deshaciéndose de la sábana y maldiciendo. Aún seguía adormilado, pero no se le había escapado la rareza de la situación: Brick despertándolo, y lo que era aún más extraño: Brick riéndose.

–Levántate y vístete. Tenemos que hacer el control mensual de Townsville, que ya toca.

Butch bufó. _Otra vez el puto control._

Brick caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir, se volvió hacia su hermano. Quería decirle algo más; algo sobre la hermana de las chicas que había conocido la noche anterior. Quizás debería agradecerle por haberla llamado, pero ¿no sería eso pasarse? Gracias, perdón y por favor eran tres palabras que no existían en su vocabulario. En el de ninguno de los RRB, en realidad. Ellos hacían las cosas de otra manera. A su manera.

–Por cierto, tío, la chica... no está mal.

Butch sonrió. Su mente voló rápidamente hacia Bellota, la hermana de la nueva amiga de Boomer. Decir que no estaba mal era quedarse corto. Obviamente, Brick se refería a ella.

–Está buena, ¿eh?

Brick soltó una risa nasalizada y bajó a terminar su desayuno. Sí, definitivamente Bombón Furppewof estaba buena.

* * *

Esa tarde, Buttercup y Bubbles tuvieron que quedarse en casa trenzando una vez más el cabello de Blossom para que pudiera ponerse la peluca. Buttercup juró y perjuró que sería la última vez. Su entusiasmo se vio reflejado en su trabajo, pues las trenzas de su lado estaban hechas con desgana y de cualquier manera. Blossom se puso las lentillas y Bubbles utilizó sus dotes artísticas para maquillar el pie de forma que pareciese amoratado en el caso de que las vendas no fueran suficientes para saciar la curiosidad de Brick. Se vistió con el uniforme blanco de dos piezas que le habían conseguido y metió los productos en un maletín.

Antes de salir, practicó la cojera que le daría ese punto realista que necesitaba el engaño y, a las ocho menos cuarto, montó en el coche junto con Bubbles y Buttercup. La morena se puso al volante. La historia sería más creíble si Blossom aparecía acompañada de sus hermanas, que habían decidido llevarla a la mansión y ayudarla con la camilla y el maletín, pues ella sola no podía conducir ni llevar objetos pesados. Además, sería una buena forma de que "Bellota" y "Burbuja" volvieran a encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos.

Llegaron a la casa a la hora acordada. A Blossom se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Los nervios le revolvían el estómago. No estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar algo tan simple como que había tenido un pequeño accidente bajando la escalera, que era lo que había pensado decir. Aunque, por otra parte, los accidentes son propios de humanos. Una chica frágil y delicada con los tobillos flojos... ¿por qué no? Quizás no fuera tan mala idea como se empeñaba en creer.

Llamaron al timbre y no tardó en abrir un señor mayor con esmoquin.

–Buenas tardes –saludó, mirando a las tres jóvenes pero centrándose en aquella que iba vestida de blanco–. Usted debe de ser la masajista.

–Sí, señor. Ellas son mis hermanas.

–Pasen, por favor. El señor la está esperando en su habitación. Las acompañaré.

–Oh, no, ellas ya se van. Solo han venido a ayudarme con la camilla y las cremas–explicó Blossom mientras entraban en la espaciosa entrada. Bubbles se quedó embelesada mirando la lámpara de telaraña que colgaba del techo.

–Pueden esperarla en la sala si lo desean. Les serviré algo para beber.

–No tiene por qué molestarse...

Butch, que había estado viendo la televisión tirado en el sofá del salón, se asomó al oír voces en la puerta. Y se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir a cierta morena que en su momento no había querido darle su número de móvil. Le había tenido que dar él el suyo para que ella lo llamara cuando tuviese ganas de ver a "un descerebrado como él", palabras textuales.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿te haces la estrecha y no puedes pasar ni un día sin verme, morena? ¿Tanto me echabas de menos?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que he venido a verte a ti? A mí el que me pone es tu hermano Brick. Me van los pelirrojos, lo siento –le soltó sacándole la lengua. No podía evitarlo. Ese tío la asqueaba. No. Más que eso. Cada vez que hablaba le subía el calor por el cuerpo y sentía la necesidad de escupirle alguna barbaridad. En fin, era un gilipollas.

–Bellota... Perdona a mi hermana. Tiene mucho carácter –intervino Blossom.

–Me gustan las chicas con carácter –sentenció Butch–. Y tú eres...

–Bombón, su hermana. Es un placer –dijo, alargando la mano para estrechar la del joven.

Butch la tomó y se la llevó a los labios con una caballerosa y teatral reverencia.

– _Enchanté, mademoiselle. Yo s_ oy Butch.

–¿Sabes francés? –preguntó Blossom con picaresca. Sabía perfectamente que aquel personaje no sería capaz de leer nada más allá de los ingredientes de la caja de cereales. No digamos ya estudiar otro idioma.

–¿Este qué va saber? Lo habrá visto en la tele –contestó Buttercup, cruzándose de brazos.

Blossom soltó una risilla. Su hermana había pensado lo mismo que ella.

–Bellota me habló mucho de ti anoche.

–Todo malo, espero– respondió guiñando un ojo–. No le creas una palabra.

Butch se volvió a saludar a Bubbles y después preguntó qué hacían allí.

–Vengo a darle un masaje a tu hermano Brick. De hecho, me despido de vosotros. Debe de estar esperándome.

Asintió con la cabeza al mayordomo, que había esperado pacientemente a un lado a que terminara la conversación. El hombro cogió la camilla en una mano y el maletín en otra y subió las escaleras, seguido por Blossom. Butch la siguió con la mirada, extrañado. Había cosas que no terminaban de cuadrarle. ¿Bombón dándole un masaje a Brick? ¿Desde cuándo se conocían?

–Ahora te explico –le dijo Buttercup, viendo su expresión de desconcierto.

Butch le indicó a Bubbles la sala donde se encontraba Boomer, por si quería saludarlo, y la rubia desapareció rápidamente antes de que la situación se volviera incómoda. Buttercup aprovechó para contarle lo preocupada que se había quedado Burbuja la noche anterior cuando Brick se había ido tan repentinamente. Había mirado a Boomer y se había dado cuenta de que se sentía mal por su hermano, así que Burbuja había sugerido hacerle un pequeño regalo a Brick por si lo habían molestado con algo que habían dicho. Como Boomer le había dado a Burbuja el número de teléfono no solo de su móvil, sino también de su casa, solo habían tenido que llamar a Brick para ofrecerle el servicio. Este había aceptado al saber que había sido su propio hermano el que lo había propuesto.

–¿Qué? ¿Le dijisteis que había sido yo?

–¿De qué te quejas? Has quedado de lujo y no has tenido que mover ni un dedo –le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Ya estaba todo resuelto. Si Brick hablaba con Butch del tema, este no sospecharía nada–. Bueno, ¿me vas a invitar a beber algo o qué? Me muero de sed.

* * *

El mayordomo anunció a la señorita Furppewof antes de permitirle el paso. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se retiró de la habitación. Brick estaba tirado en su cama con unos papeles entre las manos. Al ver a la chica entrar, le dedicó una sonrisa y la miró de arriba abajo.

–Si te digo la verdad, me gustaba más el disfraz de ayer.

Blossom rio con nerviosismo.

–Es mi uniforme de trabajo. Hoy no vengo como stripper. He tenido un pequeño contratiempo con las escaleras –le dijo, levantándose el pantalón para dejar ver la venda que cubría su pie derecho–. Espero que no te importe que lo pospongamos para más adelante –continuó al ver algo de decepción en la expresión de Brick–. Sigo teniendo una manos mágicas.

–Eso espero.

Se sentía incómoda. Brick la miraba desde la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. No estaba segura de si lo que había en sus ojos era interés o un terrible aburrimiento. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos y, cuando Blossom no pudo más, centró su atención en desplegar la camilla en el suelo para después intentar ponerla de pie.

Brick se levantó tranquilamente de la cama y ayudó a la frágil muchacha a poner derecha aquella camilla que para ella debía pesar un quintal.

–Gracias. Con el pie así no puedo cargar mucho peso.

Quizás se estaba pasando. ¿O no? ¿Qué fuerza se suponía que tenía una chica de veinticinco años normal?

–De nada.

Y otra vez se quedó mirándola con esos ojos del demonio. Blossom se esforzó en sonreír y le pidió que se quitara la camisa y se tumbara mientras ella colocaba el maletín sobre la cama para escoger las cremas que usaría. No sabía por qué razón se quedaba mirándola tan fijamente cada vez que tenía ocasión, pero era algo que la ponía nerviosa y no le gustaba.

–¿Qué olor prefieres? ¿Rosa, lavanda, cítricos...? Tengo una con olor a vainilla.

–La de vainilla estará bien.

La de vainilla. Siempre había sido su olor favorito. Cuando era joven, solía llevar una colonia de vainilla que su tío le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños junto con otras dos de coco y fresa. Pero la de vainilla siempre había sido su preferida. Qué extraña coincidencia.

Blossom se echó crema en las manos y la calentó con las palmas para después extenderla sobre la espalda del pelirrojo. Brick suspiró al sentir aquellas manos frías y delicadas relajar sus músculos, y eso fue algo que reconfortó a Blossom.

–Siento tener las manos tan frías. Enseguida se calentarán.

Consiguió tranquilizarse y disfrutar del masaje, recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel. Se dio cuenta de que tocarle no era para nada desagradable, como había imaginado. El chico tenía una espalda ancha y músculos marcados en los brazos. Era tan corpulento que no lograba encontrar en él al chico escuálido pero fuerte que había sido hacía unos años. Una parte de ella olvidó quién era de verdad esa persona a la que estaba tocando. Aquella escena era demasiado surrealista. En la vida podría haberse imaginado haciéndole un masaje a su peor enemigo, pero claro... si lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría visualizado a un chico alto y fuerte que definitivamente **no** se parecía en nada al Brick contra el que ella luchaba de niña. Aquello era ridículo.

–Tienes muchas contracturas –comentó Blossom.

–Ujum...

Pasó los dedos por sus hombros. Apartó el pelo de Brick hacia un lado y vio la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

–Si quieres que te masajee el cuello tienes que quitarte la cadena.

Brick giró la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

–No hace falta. Puedes seguir por los hombros.

–En el cuello se acumula mucha tensión –insistió ella.

–Si quieres hacerlo, adelante. Pero no respondo de mis actos. Ya sabes... es una zona muy sensible.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Prefirió no tentar a la suerte y dejar de insistir en el tema. Por alguna razón, Brick no quería quitarse la cadena. A cualquier otra persona se le podría haber escapado aquel pequeño detalle, pero ella era más lista que la mayoría. Si no tuviera la mayor importancia, se la habría quitado sin decir ni mu. Algo raro estaba pasando, pero ya tendría tiempo de investigar.

–¿Estabas trabajando cuando he llegado?

–Algo así.

–¿A qué te dedicas?

Brick tardó varios segundos en responder. Blossom sabía perfectamente por qué. No se dedicaba más que a joder a su hermosa ciudad, a someterla.

–Hago... negocios.

–¿Negocios de qué tipo?

–¿Acaso te interesa?

El tono de Brick se estaba volviendo algo molesto. Seguramente no estaba preparado para contestar preguntas sobre su vida. Blossom intentó suavizar la situación.

–Eres poco hablador, ¿verdad?

Brick se encogió de hombros.

–Ya hablas tú por los dos.

Blossom sonrió. No lo había dicho de forma desagradable, sino más bien como broma amistosa. Brick gruñó cuando clavó sus dedos en una zona especialmente contracturada. Insistió unas cuantas veces para deshacer un nudo. El pelirrojo suspiró cuando pasó sus manos con más suavidad para relajar los músculos. Volvió a pensar en lo extraño que resultaba todo aquello. Ella tocando a ese chico... y de esa manera...

Desvió la mirada hacia otra parte cuando sintió que se sonrojaba sin razón. Qué tonta era... Entonces la vio. La llave que había intentado coger el día anterior, seguía encima de la mesa. Esa llave... Necesitaba saber si era la que abría la habitación en la que había intentado entrar. Pero, ¿cómo hacerse con ella? Brick lo notaría si desapareciera. Tenía que pensar en algo para la próxima vez que entrara en la casa. En ese momento tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas.

–Te has quedado muy callada. No me digas que te he intimidado –comentó Brick con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Pensé que preferías que te diera el masaje en silencio –se excusó Blossom. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había pasado varios minutos sin decir palabra.

–Si no me hablas, me quedaré dormido. Quizás no sería mala idea. Puede que me librara de tus "honorarios", que por la forma en que los mencionaste ayer, no deben ser nada baratos.

Blossom rio sinceramente, recordando el mal rato que había pasado la noche anterior y cómo había usado la excusa del dinero para disuadir a Brick de sus servicios como stripper.

–Cobro menos por el masaje que por el baile.

–Entonces, ¿debo pensar que me has hecho un favor destrozándote el pie? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en las escaleras? ¿Practicando el numerito que ibas a hacerme?

–Me resbalé con una camiseta de Bellota. Siempre está dejando sus cosas tiradas. Es un desastre. Todo el día dándome trabajo.

–Algo así mencionaron ayer.

–Antes he conocido a uno de tus hermanos: Butch. Es simpático. Más de lo que me había contado Bellota.

–Eso es porque no ha intentando ligar contigo. De otra manera, no te parecería tan simpático.

–Entonces, ¿Bellota tenía razón?

–Es un idiota al que le gustan las mujeres. No hay más.

–Tengo entendido que tienes otro hermano, ¿no?

–Sí, Boomer.

–A Burbuja le gusta mucho. Dice que es una monada. Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho.

–Mis labios están sellados.

Blossom miró el reloj. La escasa media hora que duraba el masaje se había pasado volando, y no precisamente porque estuviera pasando un buen rato. Tenía la sensación de que había desaprovechado los minutos que había pasado allí sin sonsacarle nada interesante. Cogió una toalla y la pasó por la espalda de Brick. Le dio una palmadita y le anunció que ya había acabado. Brick se sentó en la camilla. Al estirarse le crujieron todos los huesos.

–¿Qué tal? –le preguntó Blossom, guardando sus cosas–. Quizás te sientas un poco mareado ahora. Te he masajeado muy fuerte.

Brick soltó una risilla. Blossom disimuló una sonrisa. Tanto él como ella sabían que era imposible que la fuerza de una muchacha normal y corriente pudiera marear a un RRB, pero por supuesto, ninguno de los dos iba a decírselo a otro. Blossom recorrió con la mirada su torso desnudo, con la cadena plateada colgando del cuello y cabellos anaranjados cayendo por sus hombros. Una vez más, se le subieron los colores y tuvo que fingir normalidad hablando de dinero.

–Son veinte dólares.

Brick se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió a su escritorio. Disimuladamente, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un fajo de billetes. Blossom fingió recoger la camilla, pero no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Lo observaba todo anonadada. Sintió cómo la rabia se abría paso entre la vergüenza. Un fajo de billetes... A saber de dónde lo había sacado. O mejor dicho, a saber a quién se lo había sacado.

Brick se acercó y le tendió un billete de cincuenta.

–No traigo tanto cambio.

–Te estoy pagando por adelantado –aclaró Brick–. Aún me debes un baile.

Tragó saliva al notar cómo la miraba de nuevo fijamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué clavaba así sus ojos en ella?

–No sé cuándo podré bailar...

–Entonces, puedes volver para hacerme otro masaje con esas manos mágicas, ¿no? Y quizás la próxima vez puedas quedarme más tiempo. Media hora se me hace muy corta.

–Los masajes descontracturantes no deben durar mucho tiempo. Son demasiado fuertes –se excusó ella, dándole vueltas al billete en la mano para tranquilizarse. La forma en que Brick había dicho que podía "quedarse más tiempo" había conseguido estremecerla. Ese chico tenía algo en la mirada, en la voz, en su expresión corporal, que la mareaba.

–Puedo aguantar más. Así que... ¿qué te parece?

Blossom alzó la mirada.

–¿Cuándo quieres que venga?

–Cuanto antes.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Muertos en vida

_**Hi, babies!**_

 _ **Por fin soy libre de la tiranía de los exámenes. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos. Realmente son un ascazo.**_

 _ **A ver, a ver... en contestación a algunos reviews: mi pareja favorita (creo que se nota) son Blossom y Brick. Y sí, ellos tendrán en esta historia más protagonismo que los demás, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a excluir a las otras parejas. Habrá capítulos para todos, pero centrándome más en los rojos.**_

 _ **A los nuevos lectores: ¡Bienvenidos a la desquiciada mente de PétaloVJ! Espero que disfrutéis del viaje y no os mareéis demasiado en el trayecto, que promete ser movidito! Jajaja.**_

 _ **Por último, quisiera aclarar algo: este, como todos mis fics, no están hechos para agradar a los lectores. Me explico: todo lo que escribo, por retorcido, cursi o simplón que sea, ha salido de mi cabeza. No de "sugerencias" que hayan podido hacerme. No saco ideas de nadie, ni intento complacer a los que están al otro lado de la pantalla para conseguir el aplauso fácil o halagos. Creo firmemente que un escritor tiene que escribir, ante todo, para sí mismo. Y eso es lo que hago yo. No me entendáis mal. ADORO que os guste lo que escribo (también sé que hay muchas personas a las que no les gustará).**_

 _ **Quizás os preguntéis por qué os regalo este sermón antes de empezar el fic. Jajaja. Es que hace unos días recibí un review en otro de mis fics. El autor decía que el fic le había gustado, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno porque el final no era demasiado emotivo, y que él podía ayudarme con mi próximo fic. Por eso quería aclarar, no ya que no necesite, sino que no quiero ninguna ayuda en ninguno de mis fics, porque la gracia que tiene Fanfiction es que los autores escriben lo que desean escribir y los lectores pueden elegir entre muchas historias cuál es la que quieren leer. En otras palabras, si de verdad sentís que mis fics necesitan ayuda para ser buenos, podéis escoger la opción de no leerlo. **_

_**"Las chicas han vuelto a la ciudad" tendrá la trama e irá al ritmo que la autora (es decir, yo) crea conveniente. Por supuesto, con esto no quiero decir que no acepte críticas. Lo que no quiero son "escribe sobre esto o sobre lo otro", porque seguro que hay otros fics que versen sobre "esto o sobre lo otro". Espero que nadie se ofenda.**_

 _ **Y dicho esto, os leo en el próximo capítulo y espero con ansia vuestros comentarios. Disfrutad y sed felices, cuanto más mejor.**_

 _ **¡Al ataqueeee!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Muertos en vida**

Aquella madrugada, las cámaras de la ciudad dejaron de funcionar durante varios minutos. Los encargados del sistema se volvieron locos intentando restablecerlo. No sabían que detrás de aquello estaba la mano de David Miller, que había trabajado durante toda la tarde para poder entrar en él y bloquearlo el tiempo suficiente para que las PPG pudieran entrar en un coche que las recogería a unas calles de su casa para no levantar sospecha, y las llevaría hasta la base secreta.

Una vez más, las chicas fueron conducidas hasta el almacén por el que accederían a la planta subterránea donde se encontraban los rebeldes. El General Harris las esperaba.

–Buenas noches, señoritas. Siento hacerlas venir a estas horas. Cada cierto tiempo tendremos que realizar reuniones donde puedan informarme de las novedades. Quedamos muy sorprendidos con el mensaje que nos mandó ayer, Blossom.

–No es para menos, General –contestó la chica con resignación.

–¿Puede explicarme cómo llegó a tal punto?

Claramente, se refería a su nueva faceta de stripper. Blossom, sin embargo, no estaba para muchas explicaciones.

–Es una larga historia. Lo importante es que he conseguido una forma de ver a Brick asiduamente.

–¿Los encuentros han sido satisfactorios hasta ahora? –preguntó en general, mirando a las tres–. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

Las tres quedaron pensativas por unos momentos. Buttercup se encogió de hombros.

–Yo lo que único que he sacado en claro de Butch es que es un reverendo imbécil y que tiene menos neuronas que un mosquito. Si eso le sirve...

–En realidad, han sido bastante amables con nosotras –intervino Bubbles–. Pero hay algo extraño. Ninguno ha comentado nada ni sobre sus poderes ni sobre su "influencia" en Townsville.

–Eso es verdad –confirmó Buttercup, llevándose la mano a la barbilla–. Han actuado como chicos "normales".

–Es como si no quisieran que supiéramos que ellos son los culpables de la situación de Townsville. Incluso hablamos de ello, y se hicieron los locos. Es como si les diera...

–¿Vergüenza? –adelantó el General.

Bubbles se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Vergüenza? Quizás no. No, vergüenza no. Pero había visto la expresión de Boomer la primera vez que había mencionado el declive de la ciudad y sabía que no se sentía orgulloso.

–Hay algo más –añadió Buttercup–. Al jefazo no le hace gracia hablar Powerpuff girls. Fuimos a cenar con ellos y sacamos el tema. De repente, se le cambió la cara y se largó sin más.

–Boomer y Butch también se pusieron un poco tensos.

–Interesante –comentó Harris y se giró hacia la líder–. Blossom, encárgate de indagar más sobre eso. ¿Algo más que tenga que saber?

–Sí –habló la pelirroja, que había estado pensativa mientras que sus hermanas soltaban su parte de información–. He estado poco tiempo con Brick, pero hay cosas que me desconciertan de él.

El General asintió para dar a entender que tenía toda su atención.

–En primer lugar, me mira de forma extraña. Como si quisiera ver a través de mí. Me preocupa que haya podido reconocerme.

–No creo que te reconozca, Bloss. Es un degenerado, igual que su hermano. Seguramente lo que intenta es desnudarte con la mirada –dijo Buttercup, restándole importancia.

Blossom cruzó los brazos con gesto preocupado.

–No sé...

–Estaremos atentos por si acaso –dijo Harris, para el que ningún detalle era una tontería–. De todas formas, vigile sus movimientos, y si nota algo raro, háganoslo saber de inmediato. ¿Qué más?

–Lleva una cadena de plata alrededor del cuello. Sé que parece una estupidez, pero a pesar de insistirle, no conseguí que se la quitara. Hay algo extraño ahí. No le daría tanta importancia si fuera un simple colgante, ¿me equivoco? –Era una pregunta retórica, así que siguió hablando en vez de esperar a que le contestaran–. Y hay algo más: una puerta cerrada. La llave está encima de la mesa de Brick, o al menos, creo que es esa.

–Bien, por lo que veo, Blossom es la que más trabajo tiene por delante. El material que me han traído no está mal para empezar. Pero necesitaré un esfuerzo mayor por su parte.

Las chicas asintieron y el General dio paso al segundo punto de la reunión. Pidió a David Miller que desconectara todos los ordenadores de la ciudad menos el de la base rebelde. El muchacho se ajustó las gafas con una risilla y tecleó en su ordenador. Ya podía oír a esos rufianes rugiendo y tirándose de los pelos preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba a la tecnología esa noche. En la gran pantalla que tenían delante salió el símbolo de un teléfono justo antes de ser sustituido por el rostro afable y algo preocupado del Profesor Utonium.

–¡Chicas!

–¡Profesor! –contestaron las tres con alegría.

–¿Estáis bien? Estaba muy angustiado sin saber nada de vosotras.

–Estamos bien –contestó Blossom.

–Es la ciudad la que no está tan bien –añadió Buttercup.

–Ya lo suponía. Las señoritas Bellum y Keane intentan mantenerme informado en la medida de lo posible.

El General les advirtió que la conversación no debía durar más de cinco minutos. Así que las Ppg se apresuraron para poner al Profesor al día de todo. Blossom omitió la parte en la que se convertía en stripper para ahorrarle a su padre y creador un disgusto. El Profesor les aseguró que haría lo posible para ir en cuanto pudiera, aunque las chicas no se sintieran a gusto exponiéndolo a tal peligro cuando, en realidad, su presencia no era tan necesaria allí.

–Prometedme que tendréis cuidado.

–Lo prometemos, Profesor.

–No debe temer nada. Somos invencibles, ¿recuerda? –dijo Buttercup.

–Lo recuerdo –Sonrió el científico–. Cuidad unas de las otras y no corráis riesgos innecesarios, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –respondieron al unísono. Ninguna pensaba hablarle de los riesgos que ya habían corrido por sus imprudencias.

Se despidieron de él y la pantalla se apagó.

Blossom se preguntó si no habría una manera de retenerlo en Washington, donde estuviera a salvo de cuantos criminales asolaban Townsville. Sus hermanas y ella ya corrían en peligro suficiente como para involucrarlo también a él. El profesor Utonium era mucho más que su creador. Era su padre, su familia. Debían protegerlo. Al igual que a la ciudad.

 _Su padre..._

A Blossom se le vino a la cabeza alguien en quien hasta ese momento no había pensado. Había estado demasiado ocupada con todo lo que tenía que hacer, recordando cientos de datos y actuando para no ser descubierta. Pero ahora que tenía algo más de tiempo...

–General, no llegó a entregarnos ningún informe sobre los criminales que están en activo en Townsville, ¿verdad?

Harris se giró hacia ella, interesado.

–No, no lo hicimos. Pensamos que no sería necesario. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

–Sí. Quisiera saber qué ha sido de ellos.

–¿Alguno en particular?

Blossom asintió seriamente.

–Quiero saber qué ha sido de Mojo.

* * *

Bubbles se dio la vuelta en la cama. Era más de las cuatro de la madrugada, y aunque estaba agotada, su mente se negaba a dejarla descansar. Pensaba en su actual situación, disfrazada y fingiendo ser alguien que realmente no era en una ciudad sumida en el caos. Y lo peor: no era una ciudad cualquiera. Ese había sido su hogar desde que naciera hasta los diez años.

Se preguntaba qué habría sido de su antigua casa, donde había pasado tantos buenos momentos. Aunque se lo habían desaconsejado, se había prometido a sí misma que un día debía pasar por delante de su viejo hogar. Solo quería saber si seguía estando allí. Si los recuerdos de su infancia perduraban tras esas paredes blancas.

Se incorporó y encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche. Se restregó la cara y pensó. Pensó en la persona a la que tenía que investigar y destruir: Boomer, uno de los responsables de todo aquello que no la dejaba dormir, y que, por otra parte, no parecía tan malo como realmente era.

Recordó el momento en el que, esa misma tarde, entró en la sala donde el joven se entretenía jugando a videojuegos. Cuando vio quién era la que interrumpía su sesión de ocio, esbozó una amplia y limpia sonrisa y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella. Bubbles no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien con una sonrisa tan maravillosa podía ser una mala persona. Y sin embargo, sabía que lo era. Por más que él intentara ocultarlo, se conocían desde pequeños y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

Cuando le dijo la razón de su visita, contándole la misma historia que Buttercup debía de contarle a Butch, Boomer rio con sinceridad.

– _Parece que en tu familia tenéis un severo problema de tobillos flojos_ –comentó.

En un principio, Bubbles se sintió algo perdida. Después recordó la excusa que había escogido para conocerlo: doblarse el pie mientras corría. Entonces, se echó a reír con él. Si no lo hubiera conocido de antes, hubiera asegurado que se trataba de un chico amable y encantador. Pero era Boomer, un Rowdyruff boy. Y un Rowdyruff boy no podía ser amable ni encantador.

Se levantó de la cama con el estómago revuelto y se dirigió al baño, pero de camino a él, vio luz en la habitación de Blossom y se acercó a echar un vistazo. Su hermana mayor se encontraba sentada en el escritorio revisando distintos papeles. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en la cama, que estaba justo al lado de la mesa.

–¿Son los archivos que te ha dejado el General?

Blossom asintió. Parecía preocupada por algo.

–¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

–De hecho, sí –contestó en voz baja–. He estado leyendo detenidamente los informes de cada uno de los criminales. La banda Gangrena, Fuzzy, los Ameba, Princesa... Pero hay dos criminales que, al parecer, han dejado de estar en activo, porque apenas hay datos de ellos.

–¿Quiénes?

–Adivina. ¿Quiénes nos daban más trabajo?

–Him –respondió de inmediato.

–Y Mojo Jojo –añadió Blossom–. ¿Por qué? El General ha detallado al milímetro la involucración de cada uno de ellos en el sometimiento de la ciudad. ¿Por qué de Mojo y Him no hay nada? Es muy raro.

–Sí que lo es.

Blossom soltó los papeles encima de la mesa y se llevó la mano al flequillo.

–Quiero ir al laboratorio del Mojo. Tenemos que saber qué ha pasado con él.

–Pero esta vez, lo haremos en equipo. Nada de ir a tu aire –le recordó Bubbles a modo de sermón.

Su hermana mayor le sonrió.

–Y tú, ¿por qué estás despierta?

–Insomnio –respondió ella sin entrar en detalles.

Se miraron a los ojos, y no hizo falta más. Ambas estaban preocupadas. Cada uno por sus propios motivos. Blossom tomó asiento a su lado en la cama y Bubbles le echó los brazos al cuello. La pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía mal por no saber exactamente cuáles debían ser sus próximos pasos. Estar continuamente pensando en cómo actuar era realmente agotador. Debían descansar para tener la mente fresca cuando salieran a la calle, pero ¿cómo podrían pegar ojo si su querida ciudad se iba al garete?

Escucharon los ronquidos de Buttercup en la habitación de al lado y ambas se echaron a reír. Al menos había una a la que nada le quitaba el sueño.

–¿Cuándo has quedado con Brick?

–Le dije que le llamaría en cuanto tuviese un hueco...

–No quieres verlo, ¿verdad?

Blossom negó con la cabeza. No, no quería verlo, pero sobre todo, no quería estar sola con él en la misma habitación. Aquel chico y su mirada de demonio conseguían inquietarla hasta el punto de hacerla temblar. Era una tontería. Sabía quién era. Lo conocía desde pequeña. Pero había cambiado tanto... No parecía el mismo.

–Necesito sentirme preparada.

–Han cambiado mucho –dijo Bubbles, mirando al suelo, y Blossom sonrió porque, como tantas veces, su hermana había conseguido leer su mente.

–Deberíamos dormir.

Bubbles se levantó, depositó un beso en su mejilla y le deseó buenas noches antes de irse a su habitación. Blossom apagó la luz y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Esa noche, centenares de ojos rojos la acecharían en sus más terribles pesadillas.

* * *

Buttercup marcó el número de teléfono con fastidio. Sus hermanas la rodeaban, con las orejas pegadas al móvil para enterarse de todo. Después de varios tonos, contestó una voz somnolienta y grave.

– _¿Quién cojones es a estas horas?_

–Son las once y media de la mañana, capullo.

Se escuchó una risilla ronca al otro lado.

– _Vaya, pero si es mi conejita..._

La morena esperó unos segundos para comprobar si podía tranquilizarse. Pero en apenas unos segundos ese idiota había conseguido que la sangre le hirviera. Respiró hondo, contó hasta tres y... no pudo contenerse.

–Que te den.

Y colgó.

–¡BUTTERCUP! –exclamaron al unísono sus hermanas.

La aludida pegó un salto del sofá y tiró el móvil a uno de los cojines. Tenía la cara totalmente roja y se veía claramente lo enrabietada que estaba.

–¡Me ha llamado conejita! ¡No, peor aún: SU conejita! Pero, ¿quién se cree que es ese subnormal?

Blossom le alcanzó el teléfono de nuevo.

–Tienes que volver a llamarlo.

–Me niego.

–Es por la misión, Buttercup. ¡Aguanta un poco!

La morena gruñó y cogió el móvil, pero cuando iba a marcar de nuevo, entró la llamada de un número desconocido.

–¿Sí?

– _Es de mala educación colgar sin despedirse, conejita._

Buttercup hizo un gesto con las manos, imaginando que entre ellas estaba el cuello de Butch y ella podía estrangularlo a su antojo. Bubbles rio por lo bajo.

–"Que te den" es mi manera de despedirme.

– _Entonces, ¿me has despertado solo para decirme eso? Mis horas de sueño son sagradas. Tienes que recompensarme._

–Con una buena hostia te recompensaba... –murmuró.

– _¿Cómo?_

–Que hace un día muy bueno. Había pensado en salir a jugar al fútbol. ¿Conoces algún sitio?

– _¿Un uno contra uno?_

–Yo sola me basto y me sobro para darte una paliza.

Butch soltó una carcajada.

– _Muy bien. ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya a buscarte?_

–¿Tengo pinta de necesitar que vengan a buscarme? Ya paso yo por tu casa. Te doy media hora para desayunar y vestirte, así que ya puedes meterte un petardo por el culo*.

Y volvió a colgar.

–Soez, pero efectivo –comentó Blossom, retirándole el teléfono–. Primer Rowdyruff anulado. ¿Qué pasa con Boomer?

–Según los informes, hoy sale a correr por la mañana. Estará ocupado. ¿Y Brick?

–No creo que salga de la casa. De todas formas, necesito que vengas conmigo para vigilar. Esta vez no pueden pillarnos desprevenidas. Sería muy extraño ver a una chica entrar en la guarida de un criminal.

–Una pregunta: ¿no sería mejor hacer esto por la noche? –inquirió Buttercup mientras se recogía las trenzas en una coleta y se ataba los cordones de las deportivas.

–No. Aunque es lo más obvio, por la noche están las cámaras, y hay guardias. Si nos pillan de noche, no tendremos ninguna excusa. Al menos, siendo de día, puedo decir que estaba haciéndome publicidad como masajista –explicó, mostrando los carteles que esa misma noche había impreso.

–Bueno, pues no hay más que hablar. Cuando terminéis, llamadme para saber que todo ha salido bien. Y para quitarme a ese gorila de encima –añadió.

* * *

Después de dejar a Buttercup en la mansión de los RRB, Bubbles puso rumbo al centro de Townsville, donde se encontraba el volcán. Por recomendación de Blossom, aparcaron lejos de allí y continuaron a pie. Todavía a una distancia considerable, se percataron de que el laboratorio de Mojo Jojo ya no era lo que una vez había sido. Parecía deteriorado, abandonado. Blossom empezó a dudar de que el simio mutante residiera allí todavía.

Bubbles permaneció al pie de la escalera. Echó un vistazo a un lado y a otro y, cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie que pudiera verla, respiró hondo y desapareció. Cuando Blossom le dio las instrucciones, parecía hablarle a la nada, pero ella seguía allí, callada e invisible. Si venía alguien, solo tenía que darle un toque al móvil.

Con una carpeta llena de publicidad en la mano, Blossom subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Miró hacia abajo. No había nadie mirando. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos. Luego, volvió a llamar una vez más, aunque no esperaba respuesta. Después de un interminable minuto, se dispuso a irse, pero cuando bajó el primer escalón, la puerta metálica se abrió tras ella.

Con el corazón en un puño, se dio la vuelta y entró rápidamente. La puerta se cerró y el lugar se volvió oscuro. Miró a su alrededor. El interior no era mejor que el exterior. Todo estaba desordenado y tirado por el suelo, las máquinas que antaño habían sido una maravilla tecnológica estaban oxidadas y en desuso, olía a humedad y a cerrado. Era un lugar de lo más escalofriante.

–Pasa. No te quedes en la puerta –dijo una voz rota y anciana que provenía de un sillón.

Blossom se acercó lentamente.

–Así que habéis vuelto.

La Ppg paró en seco. Su tez perdió todo el color. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al pelo, pero tenía puesta la peluca, y recordaba haberse puesto las lentillas. Tragó saliva, dejó la carpeta encima de una mesa coja, y terminó el recorrido hasta el sillón, rodeándolo y quedando frente a frente con el que había sido su primer enemigo.

Mojo levantó su mirada cansada hacia ella. Como su guarida, él también estaba deteriorado y marchito. Sus ojos enrojecidos desprendían algo de locura.

–Has crecido.

–¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó Blossom.

–La misma sustancia X que os creó, me dio este cerebro. Puedo sentir tu presencia, tu aura. Ese disfraz podrá engañar a los demás, pero no a mí.

–¿Sabes a lo que he venido?

–Sí –respondió, con cansancio–. Quieres respuestas. Siempre has sido muy curiosa, ¿verdad? Pero no creo que sea buen momento.

–¿Por qué?

En su bolsillo, sonó el tono el móvil. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando segundos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta. _Ay, Dios..._ Buscó un lugar donde esconderse y corrió al baño.

–Sí, será mejor que te escondas. No creo que quieras que te encuentre aquí –murmuró Mojo con sorna.

El mono activó una pantalla que mostró la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Tal y como imaginaba, era Brick. Desde el baño, Blossom maldijo una y mil veces. ¡Ese chico parecía olerla!

Mojo pulsó un botón y la puerta se abrió de nuevo para cerrarse cuando Brick hubo entrado. El joven se adentró en el lugar y, sin siquiera saludar, tomó asiento en una silla cercana al sillón de Mojo.

–Por fin te dignas a venir a verme.

Brick no respondió a su provocación. Miró alrededor como si no se sorprendiera del caos que reinaba allí.

–Deberías dejar que te mandara un par de asistentes. No sé cómo puedes vivir entre tanta mugre.

Su mirada se detuvo en una carpeta de color rosa que había encima de la mesa.

–¿Has tenido visita? –preguntó.

–¿Quién va a venir a verme a parte de ti y tus hermanos? Ya nadie se acuerda de Mojo Jojo –se quejó, más irritado que triste–. Todos creen que estoy loco, pero para nada. No lo estoy. Soy el más cuerdo de toda esta maldita ciudad.

A Brick le dio la impresión de que no hablaba con él, sino consigo mismo. Murmuraba entre dientes, con la mirada fija en el suelo y las uñas clavadas en los reposabrazos. Sí, hacía mucho que Mojo se había retirado de la vida criminal. Ya no se le veía por las calles haciendo el mal. Apenas salía de su guarida, donde contaba las horas que quedaban hasta su muerte, la cual llegaba demasiado lenta para su gusto.

Brick perdió interés en la carpeta y descansó la espalda en el respaldar de la silla.

–Entonces, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu presencia en mi humilde y mugrosa morada?

–Solo me he pasado a ver si sigues vivo –respondió Brick, mordaz.

–Ya quisierais vosotros que estuviera muerto. Un problema menos del que preocuparse.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca. Mojo Jojo siempre había sido un gruñón, pero con la edad iba cada vez a peor.

–Tienes un aspecto horrible –comentó el chico–. Peor que la última vez que vine.

–Y, ¿cómo se supone que debería estar? –Chistó–. Los hijos son unos desagradecidos. Uno los idea, los crea y les da todo lo que podrían desear, y ¿qué hacen ellos? Irse con el primero que les promete grandeza y poder –gruñó–. ¡Yo fui el que os di la vida! ¡Ese payaso travestido solo trajo **mi idea** de vuelta del infierno!

–Nadie nos prometió grandeza o poder –recalcó Brick, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–Cierto. Entonces, ¿qué te prometió, hijo? –preguntó, con una mezcla de burla y rencor, echando un vistazo a la cadena de plata que pendía de su cuello–. ¿Qué, a cambio de una vida de esclavitud?

Brick se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar más sermones de ese viejo y decrépito simio. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía visitándolo, si cada vez que lo veía le caía la misma charla. Animal desagradecido...

–En el fondo, tú y yo somos iguales –fue lo último que soltó Mojo–: ambos estamos muertos en vida por nuestra propia decisión.

Y Brick salió volando sin despedirse.

Mojo suspiró. Blossom se asomó por la puerta del baño y se aseguró de que de verdad se hubiera ido. Soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones de golpe. Había sido una visita express, y ¡menos mal! Se preguntó si Mojo lo había tratado de esa forma para librarse de él. Volvió a acercarse y descubrió algo que nunca hubiera imaginado ver: aquel villano maltratado por el tiempo tenía los ojos húmedos. Parecía a punto de llorar.

–No sabes lo mucho que duelen los hijos, incluso a un criminal.

–Sigo sin entender nada –se sinceró Blossom.

–Ojalá pudiera decir que yo sí, pero la verdad es que tampoco entiendo nada. Cuando todo comenzó, decidí recluirme en mi observatorio para ver cómo la ciudad caía, y no precisamente bajo mi poder, como siempre había imaginado.

–Eso que le has dicho a Brick... Eso de la vida de esclavitud. ¿A qué te referías?

–A veces las cosas no son como parecen.

–¿Qué...?

Mojo tomó una de las manos de la chica y la hizo agacharse para quedar a su altura.

–Blossom –A la pelirroja le impactó oír su nombre por primera vez de la boca de Mojo. Hasta ese momento, se había estado preguntando si de verdad la había reconocido, pero ahora ya no había duda–, ayuda a Brick. Salva a mi hijo.

Blossom tragó saliva. Aquello que acababa de oír era una súplica, un ruego, de parte de quien más la había odiado en el mundo. Su principal enemigo acababa de pedirle que salvara a la persona a la que tenía intención de destruir.

Mirando aquellas pupilas enrojecidas por el agotamiento y la tristeza, la líder de las Ppg sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Tan grave era la situación? ¿En qué demonios se había metido Brick para que el mismísimo Mojo Jojo le pidiera ayuda precisamente a ella? Sus labios temblaron.

–He venido a salvar mi ciudad, Mojo –contestó casi sin voz.

–Una cosa no tiene por qué ser incompatible con la otra.

–Brick es el responsable de que Townsville esté en la ruina –rugió, soltándose de la mano de Mojo. La rabia era una buena forma de recobrar las fuerzas que necesitaba para negarse a su petición.

–¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Blossom asintió. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Había sido la experiencia más traumática de toda su infancia. Miles de monos destruyendo la ciudad; gente huyendo, gritando... El Profesor desconfiando de ellas.

–Nos tendiste una trampa.

–Así es. Usasteis vuestros poderes (algo que no debíais hacer) para un fin que no tenía nada que ver con el que os hice creer. Utilicé vuestro mayor deseo contra vosotras y contra la ciudad. Deseabais tanto ser aceptadas, que no pensasteis en las consecuencias.

–Todo el mundo nos odió.

–Todo el mundo creyó que fuisteis las culpables. Pero, ¿quién fue el verdadero responsable? ¿Quién fue la mente perversa que ideó el plan?

–Tú.

Mojo Jojo alzó una ceja para darle a entender que habían llegado al punto al que él había querido guiarla.

–Hace falta una mente muy retorcida y mucha maldad para utilizar a alguien, instándolo a hacer algo indebido a cambio de una recompensa deseada –finalizó.

Entonces, Blossom reflexionó sobre todo lo que Mojo había dicho. ¿Estaba insinuando que alguien había utilizado a Brick?

 _¿Qué te prometió, hijo? ¿Qué, a cambio de una vida de esclavitud?_

¿Brick había hecho todo eso guiado por un deseo? ¿Cuál?

Blossom se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que los Rrb no fueran los malos de la película. ¿Cómo podía Mojo poner su historia como ejemplo? No era lo mismo. Ellas nunca habían sido malas. Solo eran niñas. Niñas traviesas con muchas ganas de jugar y de hacerse un hueco en la sociedad. Pero ellos... ellos siempre habían sido unos delincuentes. Aunque nunca hasta el punto de someter Townsville de aquella manera tan radical.

Blossom cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una vez más, sentía revuelto el estómago. Levantó la vista hacia Mojo, intentando encontrar sinceridad en sus ojos.

–Piénsalo –dijo Mojo–. Sé que llegarás al fondo de todo. Siempre has sido una chica muy lista. Ahora, por favor, vete. Y llévate esa carpeta rosa. Siempre he preferido el violeta, ya deberías saberlo.

Pulsó de nuevo el botón que abría la puerta. Blossom recogió su carpeta y salió de allí con una sensación de malestar general que no la abandonó en todo el día.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

*Meterse un petardo por el culo: En España se utiliza esta expresión vulgar cuando se le mete prisa a alguien.


	8. No soy ningún héroe

**Buenas, chicos:**

 _ **Os traigo un capítulo cortito, pero se ve compensado con el hecho de que he actualizado pronto.**_

 _ **Hoy no haré muchos comentarios, porque es tarde y tengo que irme a la cama. Solo una respuesta a una lectora que no tiene cuenta (siempre que pueda contestar por privado, lo haré): Kamisama94. Antes que nada, gracias por leer el fic y por tu mensaje. Solo quería aclarar que lo que escribí en el capítulo anterior no era para presumir ni quedar por encima de nadie, como parece que entendiste. Lo que quería decir era que escribo mis ideas (ya sean buenas o malas. No digo que mi fic sea bueno. Solo digo que es mío) para divertirme, y si escribo a base de sugerencias, no me divierto, porque no es lo que yo quiero escribir, sino lo que los demás quieren que escriba. Siento haberte ofendido. **_

_**A Feredhon: todos los reviews son bien recibidos. Más vale tarde que nunca. Jeje. Welcome to my fic!**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis, sobre todo los fans de ButtercupxButch. Nos leemos en el próximo episodio, que espero escribir prontito.**_

 _ **¡Besos y que seáis felices, cuanto más mejor!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Yo no soy un héroe**

–¡Blossom!

La repentina voz hizo que la susodicha pegara un bote. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera se había acordado de que Bubbles seguía bajo las escaleras, esperando angustiada a que apareciera. La rubia, aún invisible, agarró a su hermana de la muñeca al notar su rostro algo pálido. Blossom parecía exhausta tras su visita al observatorio.

–¿Te ha visto? Intenté avisarte lo antes posible.

–No, no me ha visto –susurró ella, y caminó hasta el aparcamiento–. No te vuelvas visible todavía. Espera a que lleguemos al coche.

Bubbles voló detrás de su hermana para que las personas de alrededor no pudieran escuchar dos pares de pisadas en lugar de una. Blossom abrió la puerta trasera del coche, fingiendo dejar la carpeta y el bolso.

–Métete.

Bubbles obedeció y accedió al automovil. Una vez dentro, se hizo visible a los ojos de su hermana. Blossom cerró la puerta y ocupó el asiento del copiloto mientras Bubbles se pasaba al del conductor por dentro del coche. La rubia encendió el motor y puso rumbo a la casa.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, preocupada–. Tienes mala cara.

–Ahora te cuento. Voy a llamar a Buttercup –contestó, buscando en la agenda de su móvil a la tercera de las hermanas, que no tardó en responder.

– _Dime, Bombón._

–Ya hemos terminado.

– _¿Cómo ha ido ese día de trabajo?_

Blossom imaginó que Buttercup estaría hablando frente a Butch.

–Mejor que te lo cuente luego en casa. Hay novedades.

Buttercup dejó pasar unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Novedades... No presagiaba nada bueno.

– _¿Todo bien?_ _–_ se atrevió a preguntar.

–Sí, tranquila. ¿Quieres que vayamos a recogerte?

– _No, no os preocupéis. Butch me acercará después._ _Quiere vacilar de descapotable._

Blossom sonrió ante el tono jocoso de su hermana.

–Vale. No tardes mucho.

– _Descuida._ _Hasta luego, hermanita._

* * *

Buttercup colgó el teléfono con una sensación extraña en el estómago y algo de curiosidad. Había pasado algo. De otro modo, Blossom no estaría tan seria. Volvió a meter el móvil en la mochila de deporte.

–¿Ya te has cansado? –preguntó Butch desde el campo, con la pelota bajo su pie derecho–. Creía que tendrías más aguante. Qué decepción...

En otra situación, Buttercup habría respondido sin dudar a aquella provocación, pero estaba preocupada por Blossom y Bubbles, así que decidió obviar la respuesta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno, que esperaba una respuesta soez por parte de su acompañante.

–Tengo sed. ¿Te apetece beber algo? –dijo ella, acercándose a una máquina de refresco que había cerca.

Sacó la cartera y rebuscó en su interior, pero Butch se adelantó y metió un par de monedas en la máquina.

–Yo invito. ¿Una cola?

Buttercup asintió. Butch seleccionó el refresco y después sacó otro para él. Ambos caminaron hacia el césped y se sentaron a beber.

Unos chicos de unos diez años se acercaron al campo al verlo vacío. Uno de ellos se percató de la presencia de Butch y, algo asustado, pidió permiso con la mirada. El moreno hizo un gesto con la cabeza, permitiéndoles jugar, y los niños empezaron a correr, contentos, detrás de la pelota. Buttercup fingió no darse cuenta.

Lo miró de reojo. Aunque lo negara, lo había hecho sudar. A pesar de que tenía que ocultar su fuerza y su supervelocidad, podía seguir siendo todo lo ágil y escurridiza que quisiera. Una vez que tenía el balón en su poder, Butch había tenido que hacer malabares para quitárselo, y es que por algo era entrenadora de fútbol según su falsa identidad.

Apartó la mirada con una sonrisa cuando se fijó en el casi imperceptible bulto de su tabique nasal.

–Y, dime, Butch, ¿quién fue osado que se atrevió a romperte la nariz?

El chico se llevó una mano al lugar para corroborar que todavía seguía ahí la prueba del crimen.

–¿Esto? Fue una pelea en un bar. Ese tío iba ciego* perdido.

–Ya, claro. Apostaría lo que fuera a que fue una chica, intentando darte una lección por pasarte de listo con ella.

Butch sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Las circunstancias no habían sido esas exactamente... o al menos no se había pasado de listo con conocimiento. ¿Qué sabía él que aquel chaval al que intentaba detener era una mujer? Una mujer muy bien dotada...

Buttercup vio cómo su cara se tornaba roja y se echó a reír.

–¡Así que fue una mujer! –exclamó–. ¡Qué bien merecido te lo tienes!

–¡No fue como estás pensando! –se defendió Butch, algo molesto, y dio un largo trago a su cola.

Buttercup dejó su lata de refresco a un lado y se tumbó al sol. Butch la imitó unos segundos después.

–No me has contado nada de tu familia. ¿A qué se dedican? –preguntó la morena. Aunque su apariencia era de lo más tranquila y relajada, por dentro no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en nuevas formas y preguntas para sacarle información–. Tienen que ganar mucha pasta para vivir en ese caserón.

Butch pensó en sus padres: un mono mutante con un cerebro privilegiado y un malvado demonio que parecía una mezcla entre un travestido y un payaso. A ver qué se inventaba...

–Mi padre es investigador y mi madre es artista. Casi nunca están en casa. Suelen estar viajando.

–Les echaréis de menos, supongo.

No, para nada. Mojo Jojo vivía recluido desde hacía años en el observatorio del volcán y de Him no sabían nada desde hacía más tiempo aún. Ni los quería ni los necesitaba.

–Sí, claro. Pero estando los tres juntos se sobrelleva mejor.

–Me dio la impresión de que Brick es algo distante.

En este punto, Butch frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta. Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

–Sí, bueno... –respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, y Buttercup supo que había conseguido herirlo con una sola frase. Aunque en realidad, no había sido ella la que le había hecho daño, sino el hecho de que el mayor de los trillizos no mantuviese con ellos la misma relación que antaño.

 _Así que era eso...,_ pensó Buttercup. Butch se sentía mal por la distancia que Brick había tomado con ellos. ¿Entonces ese gorila descerebrado de verdad tenía sentimientos?

Pensó en Blossom. La mayor de las hermanas y ella siempre habían tenido sus más y sus menos, se habían peleado entre ellas hasta la saciedad, pero sabía que siempre podía contar con ella, que su hermana mayor nunca la abandonaría. Por un momento, se puso en los zapatos de Butch e imaginó que Blossom se alejaba de ella, y no pudo evitar sentir una pena inmensa.

La morena aprovechó el momento de tensión y tristeza para levantarse a tirar su lata de refresco a la basura. Le preguntó si ya había terminado la suya, la recogió del suelo y se la llevó. Una vez al lado de la papelera, se giró para comprobar que el chico siguiera con los ojos cerrados. Tiró su lata, pero se quedó con la de Butch. Sacó de su mochila una bolsa de plástico y la metió dentro. Butch había bebido directamente de la lata. Los científicos del grupo rebelde podrían encontrar restos de saliva en los bordes.

Se volvió una vez más hacia donde se encontraba Butch, pero algo detuvo su camino: unos gritos. Se giró hacia al campo y allí estaban ellos otra vez: la banda Gangrena. Cerró los puños al ver cómo se metían con unos niños a los que triplicaban la edad. No podía actuar. Sabía que no podía. Pero se giró hacia Butch, esperando una reacción de su parte, y se dio cuenta de que el joven no estaba dispuesto a intervenir. Seguía allí tirado, mirando de reojo el escándalo que se estaba formando delante de sus narices con una expresión de total desinterés.

Vio cómo Ace pegaba un empujón a uno de los chicos mientras Serpiente le ponía la zancadilla y Big Billy levantaba a uno de la muñeca mientras el crío gritaba que tenían permiso para jugar en ese lugar. No pudo soportarlo más.

–¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Os creéis muy machos por abusar de unos niños pequeños?

La banda al completo se volvió hacia aquella valiente que se atrevía a plantarles cara. Big Billy soltó al niño, que cayó de culo. Ace sonrió con malicia e hizo una señal. Los cinco se acercaron a la joven y la rodearon. Buttercup se hubiera echado a reír, porque esos payasos no tenían nada que hacer con ella, pero tenía algo en su contra: no podía usar sus poderes; mucho menos frente a Butch. Ace se agachó para dejar la cara a la altura de la de ella. Intentaba intimidarla.

–¿Y tú eres...?

Buttercup arrugó la nariz. ¿Cómo demonios había podido estar enamorada hacía años de ese imbécil que ahora le provocaba náuseas? Ese idiota que en el pasado no solo la había engañado, sino que se había reído de ella. Ya le había dado su merecido en aquel entonces, pero no podía dejar de odiarlo.

–Soy la chica que te va a patear el culo, Ace –murmuró.

El líder de la banda se puso recto del asombro.

–¿Cómo sabes tú...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la morena lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y le propinó un cabezazo en la cara. Ace retrocedió entre gemidos y cayó hacia atrás con las manos en la cara. Arturo y Serpiente fueron a ayudarlo.

–¡Maldita perra! –bramó, tras comprobar que sus manos se hallaban llenas de sangre–. ¡Me has roto la nariz!

Buttercup sonrió, burlona.

 _Y van dos en una seman_ _a,_ pensó.

–¡Agarradla! –ordenó el líder.

Buttercup ya estaba preparada para repartir tortazos cuando sintió que una mano tiraba de ella hacia atrás. Butch realizó una llave en el brazo de Big Billy, que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre la chica, y lo tiró al suelo. Arturo, Serpiente y Grubber retrocedieron unos pasos al ver que habían tumbado al más fuerte de los cinco. Butch miró a Ace, y este supo que estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Si el cabecilla ya había perdido color por la pérdida de sangra, en ese momento parecía un cadáver del miedo.

–¡Bu-Butch! ¡Lo sentimos! Nosotros solo...

–Ella está conmigo, imbécil –rugió.

–No lo sabíamos, señ...

–¡Cállate! Ya os podéis largar de aquí, antes de que me arrepienta de dejaros marchar.

Ace se levantó sin esperar un segundo y salió corriendo junto con los suyos. Los niños, que habían presenciado todo desde la distancia corrieron a dar las gracias a su salvadora. Buttercup sonrió, recordando sus tiempos de superheroína. Una vez que los chicos se largaron, Butch respiró hondo y se acercó a la morena.

–Buen golpe –le dijo, divertido.

–Gracias –respondió ella, secamente. Recogió la mochila, que había tirado al suelo cuando los Gangrena la habían rodeado, y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la parada de autobús.

Butch corrió detrás de ella, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada.

Butch alucinaba. ¿Acababa de evitar que le dieran una paliza, o aún peor, que la mataran, y se enfadaba con él? ¿Por qué?

–¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida?

–¡La vida! Tsss –contestó Buttercup como si exagerara. Ella sabía que así era, pues unos simples humanos no podrían acabar con ella, por muy verde que fuera su color de piel. Pero, claro, eso Butch no podía saberlo.

El joven la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando.

–¿Me puedes explicar qué te ocurre?

–No intercediste por esos niños –le echó en cara.

–Pero lo hice por ti, ¿no?

–Así que ¿hubieras dejado que les pegaran sin más?

–No era asunto mío, Bellota.

A Buttercup estaba a punto de reventarle la cabeza. Tenía la cara roja de rabia. En esos momentos sentía ganas de gritar, de pegarle de nuevo un puñetazo en la cara. Quería escupirle que sí era asunto suyo. Que sabía que tanto él como sus hermanos mandaban en la ciudad. Que podría hacer y deshacer a su antojo con un simple chasqueo de dedos, pero no lo hacía porque era un cabrón miserable que solo sabía hacer el mal.

Se deshizo de su agarre de un tirón.

–Yo tampoco soy asunto tuyo. No deberías haber intervenido entonces.

Y se volvió de nuevo para recorrer los metros que le quedaban hacia la parada.

–Bellota –la paró–, yo no soy ningún héroe.

Buttercup se mordió la lengua. _No, por supuesto que no lo eres,_ pensó. Pero ella sí. Y no podía permitir que esas cosas ocurrieran delante de sus narices, aunque eso conllevara ser descubierta. Aunque con ello se fuera el plan a la mierda.

El autobús paró delante de ella. El chófer abrió la puerta y le preguntó si iba a entrar. Ella asintió, pero cuando estaba subiendo, Butch volvió a frenarla.

–Déjame que te lleve a casa. Me lo debes.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, burlona–. ¿Por salvarme la vida?

–No –dijo él, con una sonrisa–. Por haberme roto la nariz.

* * *

–Me huele a trola* –soltó Buttercup después de oír toda la historia–. No creo que debamos fiarnos.

–¿Deberíamos informar de que Mojo sabe que estamos aquí? –preguntó Bubbles.

Blossom revolvió con el tenedor la ensalada de su plato. Llevaban media hora allí sentadas y, aunque tenían la comida por delante, ninguna había probado bocado.

–No creo que diga nada –respondió Blossom–. Pero no está de más que lo sepan. Y en cuanto a lo otro... No sé qué pensar, la verdad.

–¡Venga ya, Bloss! Es nuestro enemigo de toda la vida –dijo la morena, metiéndose un trozo de pan en la boca–. ¿De verdad vas a creer lo que te ha dicho?

–No lo sé, Buttercup. Parecía tan... hundido. Si lo hubieras visto, comprenderías mis dudas. No era el Mojo de siempre.

–Además, no te ha descubierto frente a Brick –meditó Bubbles.

Blossom bebió agua, ya que la comida se negaba a bajar por su garganta. Se le había cerrado el estómago y temía que la comida que había preparado fuera a ponerse mala antes de que ella pudiera comérsela.

Buttercup se metió en la boca el primer trozo de pescado. Al contrario que a su hermana, a ella le entraba el hambre cuando su cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones. Al final, había consentido que Butch la llevara hasta su casa. Todavía seguía preguntándose qué cojones hacía un idiota que podía volar con un coche. Pero claro, ni siquiera un idiota volador podría resistirse a semejante cochazo descapotable. Una vez que hubieron llegado a la entrada de la casa, Butch se despidió de ella con la siguiente frase:

– _Ya me contarás qué hacías a esas horas en la calle._

Obviamente se refería a la noche que había decidido salir a investigar un poco por su cuenta. La noche en que le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo. De alguna forma, había deducido que había sido ella. Quizás habérsela jugado de la misma manera a Ace.

– _Lo haré cuando tú me cuentes a mí cómo es que puedes volar –_ le había soltado ella antes de entrar en la casa.

Seguramente con esa respuesta lo había dejado K.O. Era algo que se le había ocurrido de repente. Esa noche, mientras huía para no ser descubierta, Butch sobrevoló el cielo y cayó justo delante de ella para cortarle el paso. A una chica normal le sorprendería este hecho... A ella no, pero tenía que hacer su personaje creíble.

Buttercup les había contado a sus hermanas la experiencia en el campo de fútbol con la banda Gangrena, pero había obviado el hecho de que Butch supiera que era ella la responsable de su desviación del tabique nasal. Básicamente porque sus hermanas no sabían nada de eso.

–Bueno, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Bubbles.

–Lo siento, pero yo no voy a tragarme que esos tres sean unos angelitos –sentenció Buttercup.

–Angelitos, desde luego que no. Pero, Buttercup, ¿de verdad los ves implantando una dictadura? Para eso hay que tener más que superpoderes –dijo Blossom.

–A Butch no, porque no tiene cerebro. Pero Brick... Yo solo digo que no debemos fiarnos.

–Y no lo haremos. Solo tenemos que seguir investigando –concluyó Blossom, levantándose de la mesa para llevar su plato, aún lleno, a la encimera–. Tendremos que estar más atentas que nunca a cada detalle. Hay que llegar al fondo de este asunto. Es todo demasiado extraño.

Ambas asintieron con decisión. Entonces Buttercup recordó algo y se levantó de la mesa para ir a por su bolsa de deporte. De ella sacó una lata vacía metida en una bolsa de plástico.

–¿Una lata? –preguntó Bubbles.

–El ADN de Butch –corrigió la morena, tirándole la lata a Blossom–. Si queremos llegar al fondo, habrá que ponerse las pilas. ¿Qué decís?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

*Ir ciego: ir muy borracho.

*Trola: mentira


	9. Esa chica

**¡Buenas a todos! Entrada veloz:**

 **Hoy os traigo un capítulo más largo que los anteriores y dos escenas contadas por Blossom como regalo por dos cosas que me han hecho muyyyy feliz:**

 **1\. ¡He aprobado todoooo! Y eso quiere decir, que solo me faltan dos asignaturas y dos trabajos de fin de grado para terminar mis carreras. Pronto, muy pronto, podré decir: ¡Soy filóloga! ¡Y doble! Jajaja (*Pega saltitos de un lado para otro de la emoción)**

 **2\. Hemos llegado y superado los 100 reviews. ¡Esto está que arde!**

 **Como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis, que dejéis vuestra opinión al respecto, y que seáis felices, cuanto más mejor.**

 **Os mando un beso muy grande, y sin más, os dejo leer.**

 **¡Al ataqueeee!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **9: Esa chica**

 **POV de Blossom**

Habían pasado tres días desde que había ido de visita al laboratorio de Mojo Jojo. Tres largos días con sus aún más largas noches, y todavía no había reunido el valor para llamar a Brick y concertar una cita. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a él, figurada y literalmente, pero si desde un primer momento había conseguido turbarme solo con su presencia, la información que había conseguido de Mojo había terminado por desquiciarme, y pasaba días y noches pensando, perdiendo el tiempo, y dejando a un lado la acción.

Buttercup se había unido a mí en mi encierro. Ella tampoco salía para nada de esas cuatro paredes a las que debíamos llamar hogar. Se negaba a llamar a Butch, aunque ella también era consciente de que pronto tendría que ceder y volver a quedar con él. Por su parte, el RRB no la había llamado desde su última cita para jugar al fútbol. Podría ser porque el carácter de mi hermana no incitara a tomar la iniciativa, pero yo sabía que había algo más. Algo que había ocurrido durante aquella mañana y que Buttercup no se había atrevido a contarme. Así de reservada era ella.

Bubbles era la única que parecía tomarse en serio lo de ponernos las pilas para descubrir qué estaba pasando con esos chicos que habían cambiado tanto a lo largo de los años. Había quedado con Boomer varias veces, tratando de afianzar la "amistad" que había surgido entre ellos. Por las tardes, iban a hacer ejercicio o a dar largos paseos que se alargaban hasta el anochecer. Y siempre se iba muy animada para volver echa polvo. Sabía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de una persona, y aunque esta fuera un criminal indeseable y Bubbles estuviera haciendo lo correcto para llevar a cabo la misión, mi hermana no sabía dar su amistad de mentira. Y su propia lealtad la estaba destrozando.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, seguían analizando la muestra extraída de la lata de refresco de Butch. Los científicos rebeldes estaban algo confusos. Aquel ADN no era como el de un humano normal, sino mucho más complejo, y por lo tanto, necesitaban más tiempo. Nos pidieron a Bubbles y a mí que consiguiéramos muestras parecidas de nuestros antagonistas para poder comparar. También me preguntaron si había conseguido hacerme con la llave que daba a aquella habitación misteriosa de la que había hablado en la última reunión. Y mentí. No pude decirles que ni siquiera había vuelto a ver a Brick, y por supuesto, a pisar su casa.

Me sentía como una inútil con millones de preguntas que inundaban mi cabeza, e incapaz de darles respuesta. Ni siquiera me atrevía a salir en busca de esas respuestas. Mi mente estaba saturada. Y aunque en los últimos tres días no había hecho gran cosa, supe que necesitaba un descanso. Desconectar de mí misma y del mundo que me rodeaba. Así que esa mañana decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla, la peluca y las lentillas marrones y salí de casa, dejando a Buttercup tirada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, y Bubbles en la ducha, preparándose para encontrarse con Boomer.

El sol me acariciaba la espalda mientras paseaba por la calle. Suspiré de gusto al sentir el calorcito. Hasta ese instante no había sido consciente de las ganas que tenía de salir a respirar. Miré hacia el cielo. ¡Deseaba tanto echar a volar! Si solo hubiera podido, simplemente, despegar despacio y elevarme hasta estar rodeada de nubes...

Continué el camino, y a medida que paseaba, veía en lo que se había convertido mi maravillosa ciudad. Había muchas tiendas y restaurantes cerrados, seguramente porque habían sido incapaces de soportar la delincuencia que los asolaba. El general Harris nos había contado que ahora cada comerciante debía pagar una cuota mensual para que su comercio estuviera protegido contra los robos o cualquier tipo de violencia. Si pagabas, te ponían una pegatina en la pared que significaba que esa persona beneficiaba a los criminales que controlaban la ciudad y por lo tanto, debía ser respetada. Si no pagabas, tu tienda se iba al garete. Fácil.

Vi también a algunos de sus antiguos enemigos haciendo guardias con un uniforme negro con detalles en rojo como si fueran los nuevos "protectores" de la ciudad. Pffff... Cerdos.

La gente no se sentía tranquila en la calle. Podía notarlo. Todos miraban a cada segundo a sus espaldas, agarraban fuerte a sus hijos de las manos. El miedo podía verse en sus ojos. Y yo... yo hacía como la típica extranjera que camina tranquila por la ciudad porque es nueva y no se entera de nada. O eso debían de pensar los que me veían.

Varios coches pasaron a toda velocidad por la calle. Los guardias los vitorearon desde la acera al verlos pasar. Una carrera ilegal, seguro. Uno de los coches se paró delante de mí con las ventanillas bajadas.

–¡Hey, pelirroja! ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros?

Era un niñato. Un niñato al que le sacaba por lo menos seis años, acompañado de otros cuatro críos. Continué caminando, pero el conductor no cesaba de seguirme con el coche.

–¡Venga, no seas estrecha!

–¡Eso sí que es un buen culo!

–¡Vas a pasar un buen rato, preciosa!

Tuve que soportar todo tipo de guarradas y gestos obscenos. Estaba a punto de soltar un improperio más propio de Buttercup que de mí cuando se cansaron de hacer el imbécil y aceleraron para dejarme atrás. Con la mirada fija en las ruedas del coche, chasqueé los dedos de la mano derecha. La rueda izquierda trasera reventó de pronto y el coche se descontroló hasta chocar contra una farola. No hubo ningún herido, pero la cara de susto que pusieron los pasajeros de ese coche no tuvo precio.

En la otra acera, una tienda llamó mi atención: era una librería. Pero no una cualquiera; era la librería a la que solía acudir cuando era niña. Crucé, asegurándome de que la carrera de coches había terminado, y me quedé unos minutos mirando el escaparate antes de entrar. Tenía en la cartera los cincuenta dólares que había ganado con Brick y pensaba darles un buen uso.

Reconocí de inmediato al librero: el señor Taylor. Siempre me había atendido muy bien, recomendándome los clásicos y mostrándome los best-sellers, pero siempre dando su opinión sobre los mejores títulos. Era un lector nato. La única persona que conocía que pudiera leer más que yo.

–Buenos días, señorita –me recibió con su amable sonrisa.

Mi mirada se dirigió al mostrador, donde se encontraba aquella pegatina que protegía a la tienda de todo mal. La mueca en la cara me salió sola. Debía de haberlo imaginado, y aun así me dolía pensar que personas tan buenas se vieran obligadas a apoyar algo que estaba matando a la ciudad si querían sobrevivir.

–Buenos días –respondí finalmente, y me adentré en la tienda, en busca de algo que me atrajera.

Estaba echándole un ojo a algunos títulos cuando el señor Taylor se acercó.

–¿Buscabas algo en particular?

Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de leer un par de libros que no encontraba en la tienda. Le mencioné los nombres y sus autores. Acto seguido, hizo una mueca parecida a la que yo había realizado momentos antes, miró a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la tienda, y me dijo con amargura que esos títulos se hallaban entre los libros prohibidos.

–¿Libros prohibidos? –pregunté, anonadada.

El señor Taylor asintió y regresó al mostrador, de donde sacó una larga lista con títulos que no podían leerse por las ideas que estos contenían y que podían llevar a la población a realizar revueltas. Se me encogió el estómago al pensar que aquella dictadura había llegado a tal punto. Era algo que al General se le había olvidado mencionar.

–Si quiere, puedo recomendarle otros, aunque quizás no sean tan buenos como los que usted quería leer. –Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de que una pequeña corriente de aire llevara sus palabras hasta las personas que podrían destruir su negocio y pegarle una paliza que podría matarlo.

–No se preocupe –dije con un nudo en la garganta–. Buscaré algo por mi cuenta.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Me habían contado que la situación era extrema, pero hasta que no lo ves con tus propios ojos, no llegas a creértelo del todo. La realidad me había dado en la cara con brutalidad. Mi ciudad se iba a la mierda. Se iba a la mierda. Y no podía parar de repetírmelo. Lo peor de todo es que no podía simplemente quitarme la peluca y gritar a los cuatro vientos mi verdadera identidad. No podía salir a la calle y empezar a patear malvados traseros, porque la realidad era que la situación se había ido de las manos y había demasiadas personas en peligro para cometer una imprudencia.

–¿Se encuentra bien, joven? –me preguntó al verme mortalmente pálida.

–Sí, sí. Un bajón de azúcar.

Acompañé mi respuesta con una risita sofocada y saqué del bolso un caramelo para que no se preocupara de más. Metiéndome el dulce en la boca, proseguí en mi búsqueda de un libro que pudiera calmar mi ansia. Había salido a dar una vuelta para relajarme, y me había puesto peor de lo que estaba.

Dejé a un lado las secciones más científicas, más aventureras, y caminé hasta una estantería dedicada al tema amoroso. Aunque no era lo que más leía, debía reconocer que las novelas de amor me transmitían una tranquilidad y una relajación que no conseguían las demás. Quizás fuera por el hecho de leer sobre buenos sentimientos lo que hacía que se calmara la tempestad de mi mente. Fuera como fuere, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Entre portadas y títulos demasiado azucarados, vi un par que podrían estar bien. Ojeé el primero, y no me convenció del todo. El segundo estaba a una altura considerable. Me puse de puntillas e intenté alcanzarlo. Qué va, demasiado alto. Bufé. La altura nunca había sido un problema. Solo tenía que flotar y... Pero no podía hacerlo. Volví a intentarlo. Lo estaba rozando con los dedos cuando una mano lo agarró sin complicaciones y me lo tendió. Antes de alzar la mirada, ya sabía quien era. Lo reconocí por su perfume.

–Brick.

Tomé el libro y retrocedí un par de pasos para separarme de él. Al estirar el brazo para alcanzar el tomo, se había pegado tanto a mí que parecía que fuera a abrazarme. Miré a sus ojos rojos. Ahí estaba él otra vez, "el que nunca salía de casa". ¿Que nunca salía? Entonces ¿por qué demonios lo encontraba cada vez que ponía un pie en la calle? Llegué a preguntarme si me estaba espiando, siguiéndome...

–¿Te gusta leer? –me preguntó.

Asentí e hice la misma pregunta.

–Sí, de vez en cuando vengo a ver si ha salido algo nuevo –respondió, echándole una mirada a Taylor.

Tragué saliva y tuve que esforzarme para no fruncir el ceño. Aparentemente era una frase de lo más inocente, y sin embargo, yo había sabido leer entre líneas. Brick no solo iba allí para buscar algo nuevo para leer, sino para asegurarse de que no se vendiera nada indebido. Quise echarle una mano al señor Taylor.

–No creo que encuentres mucho. He preguntado por dos libros nuevos y el librero me ha dicho que no venden esos libros.

Brick volvió la mirada hacia mí y sonrió de una manera un tanto fría.

–Veo que ya estás mejor del pie –comentó, y entonces me di cuenta de que me había puesto de puntillas sin saber que él me estaba mirando. Había hecho el esfuerzo de dejar caer todo mi peso sobre el pie malo. En ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra. Estaba a punto de soltar una excusa cuando Brick soltó otra puya –. Has debido estar muy ocupada. Todavía no me has llamado para darme ese masaje que me debes.

Sí, era una puya. Se notaba en el tono de voz.

Me temblaron los labios, y no por miedo, sino por nervios. Aquello era una pesadilla hecha realidad, que había tomado la forma de un joven alto pelirrojo.

Me mordí el labio inferior para que dejara de temblar, y miré al suelo, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

 _Dios, si no tuviera que aparentar... Si simplemente pudiera chillarle a la cara quién soy y lo mucho que lo odio por todo lo que está haciendo..._

¿Ese se suponía que era el angelito que describía Mojo Jojo? ¿El mismo que había mirado de forma amenazante al librero? ¿El que ahora me acorralaba y me echaba en cara de aquella forma tan sutil como venenosa que no hubiera contactado con él?

Apreté el libro, incapaz de inventar una excusa. Me había quedado en blanco. No había esperado aquello y no estaba preparada. ¿Dónde había quedado todo mi ingenio? ¿Dónde?

Brick me quitó el libro de las manos y se dirigió al mostrador, donde pagó por él sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, y me lo devolvió.

–No hacía falta que me lo pagaras.

–De nada –respondió él, y salimos de la tienda–. ¿Adónde vas?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Estaba dando una vuelta.

–Así que no estabas tan ocupada... –volvió a la carga, pero esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

Me di la vuelta soltando un "basta ya", y comencé a caminar. Brick me siguió y volvió a colocarse a mi lado.

–Ya sé por qué no me has llamado. Y también por qué me has mentido con respecto a tu pie.

Me sudaban las manos.

–¿Ah, sí?

Al sentir la mano de Brick agarrando la mía, respingué sin remedio. Tiró de mí para que parara de caminar y me miró a los ojos.

–No soy tan malo como piensas –aseguró–. Te llevaste una mala impresión de mí y por eso no has vuelto. ¿Me equivoco?

Su mirada parecía querer hipnotizarme. Mi respiración se volvió lenta y pesada.

–No tienes que tenerme miedo. –Sonrió.

Negué con la cabeza.

–No tengo miedo –respondí con un murmullo poco creíble y me solté de su mano con cuidado. Ya no sabía si la que hablaba era Bombón o Blossom.

–Entonces, no rechazarás una cena en mi casa. Esta noche –dijo, para añadir después–. Puedes traer a tus hermanas. Se lo diré a Butch y a Boomer. Seguro que les gustará la idea.

* * *

Butch estaba de un humor de perros. El humor que, por otra parte, solía caracterizar más a Brick. Y sin embargo, el hermano mayor parecía algo más relajado. Butch se había pasado toda la mañana yendo de un lado para otro sin hacer absolutamente nada. A cada dos minutos miraba el móvil para encontrar que su bandeja de entrada estaba igual de vacía que la vez anterior, y que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida. Entonces, volvía a darse una vuelta por la casa buscando algo que hacer.

–¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? –preguntó Brick al aire. Pero no fue el aire quien le contestó, sino Boomer, que veía el boxeo tirado en el sofá.

–Está jodido porque cierta morena no le llama desde la última vez que quedaron.

–¿Y por qué no le llama él? ¿Acaso no tiene su número?

–Porque es idiota, tú lo has dicho –respondió el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Brick soltó una risa nasalizada.

–Y ¿vas a seguir así hasta que ella decida llamarle?

Boomer se encogió de hombros, apagó la televisión con el mando y se levantó.

–Pregúntale a él. Yo voy a vestirme.

–Déjame adivinar. ¿Burbuja Furppewof?

–Bingo.

Ambos sonrieron, cómplices, y Boomer se marchó a su habitación para darse una ducha y arreglarse. Mientras, Butch continuaba dando vueltas por la casa y maldiciendo todo lo que se movía o respiraba. Y Brick simplemente alucinaba por el hecho de que una mujer hiciera a su hermano ponerse así. ¡Una mujer a Butch! Su hermano siempre había sido el "terror de las nenas". Estaba con una y al día siguiente no se acordaba ni de su nombre. No pasaban ni dos días cuando ya tenía otra en mente. Y si alguna no le hacía caso, bueno, ya aparecería otra mejor. Y sin embargo, esta parecía gustarle de verdad. Quizás porque era la única que se había atrevido a echarle cojones en su propia cara.

Rio. Por lo que le había contado Boomer, esa chica tenía carácter. Sus hermanas sin embargo, parecían tan prudentes. Burbuja más que Bombón. Su masajista era más habladora y abierta, pero lograba intimidarla solo con mirarla a los ojos. Lo sabía porque siempre que fijaba su mirada en ella, la joven lo evitaba, volviendo la cara.

 _Seguramente por el color de ojos,_ pensó Brick. _Quizás por eso todavía no me ha llamado._

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo: que si Mahoma no iba a la montaña, la montaña tendría que ir a Mahoma. Si no se equivocaba, Butch había llevado a Bellota a su casa la última vez que se habían visto. Solo tenía que pedirle la dirección.

* * *

Hacía un rato que Bubbles no abría la boca ni para bostezar, por lo que Boomer tenía que hacer un doble esfuerzo y hablar por los dos. La razón por la que la joven PPG no hablaba era sencilla: su corazón había sido destrozado en pequeños trozos, y ahora luchaba por sonreír y aparentar que no ocurría nada. Contener sus sentimientos nunca había sido tan difícil. Había tenido que aguantar las ganas de llorar y fingir que no pasaba nada. Pero la verdad era que sí pasaba.

Habían pasado por delante de su antigua casa, como se había prometido a sí misma hacía unos días. Mientras Boomer hablaba, ella había dirigido el paso sin que él se percatara a las afueras, donde se había encontrado anteriormente la residencia Utonium. Por alguna razón, esperaba encontrársela tal y como la habían dejado años atrás al mudarse.

Craso error.

Al pasar por delante, el corazón le dio un vuelco. De lo que había sido su querida casa no quedaban más que escombros, piedras amontonadas unas encima de otras. No quiso pararse a preguntar qué había sido de esa vivienda para que Boomer no sospechara. En su lugar, había seguido caminando, conteniendo las lágrimas y asintiendo a todo lo que su acompañante le decía, mientras sus entrañas se removían torturadas por la angustia.

¿Cómo no había caído? Su casa siempre había sido un símbolo para los ciudadanos. Era el lugar donde habían nacido y se habían criado las superheroínas que durante años habían mantenido la paz en Townsville. ¿Cómo esperaba que, en una ciudad gobernada por criminales, se mantuviera vivo este símbolo?

Se mordió las labios. Por más que intentaba alejar de su mente esas imágenes, más y más llegaban. Ellas volando de un lado para otro, jugando con el Profesor al pilla pilla, manchándolo con crema de cacahuetes y mermelada de frambuesa mientras preparaban los sándwiches de la comida, viendo la televisión todos juntos...

Soltó un suspiro, y Boomer detuvo el paso.

–¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Bubbles levantó la mirada y sonrió.

–No. Para nada.

–¿Entonces, estás cansada?

Bubbles miró de reojo a su espalda, donde había quedado hacía muchos metros su casa derruida. El estómago se le encogió de nuevo. Sí, estaba cansada. Cansada de todo, pero sobre todo de mentir.

–¿Podemos sentarnos? –preguntó, mostrando un banco cercano.

–Claro –contestó el rubio, preocupado por el tono ceniciento que había tomado el rostro de Bubbles–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Llevamos ya varios días aquí, Boomer. Y aunque nuestra madre no nos había pintado la ciudad nada bien, esperaba más...

–¿Más?

–Sí. Quiero decir... ¿Cómo es posible que una ciudad que fue tan próspera, que tuvo sus propias heroínas para proteger a los ciudadanos, que atraía muchos turistas, y donde las personas eran felices, se haya convertido en... esto?

Cuando las pupilas claras de Bubbles dieron con la suyas, Boomer se vio tentado a esquivar su mirada.

–Sabía que todo estaba mal aquí –afirmó Bubbles–, pero ¿tan extremadamente mal?

–No sé qué decirte, Burbuja. Las cosas han sido así desde hace mucho –respondió Boomer en voz baja.

La chica apretó la tela de su falda con tristeza.

–Cuéntame qué está ocurriendo aquí, Boomer –le pidió–. Esta ciudad... Parece una dictadura. Cámaras, guardias, toques de queda... ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? ¿Quién está detrás de esta situación?

El chico tragó saliva. Quería quitar la mirada de esos ojos azules, pero simplemente no se atrevía. Él ya sabía que la situación hacía demasiado tiempo que era caótica. Demasiado para su gusto. Pero ¿qué podía hacer él?

–No sé cómo ocurrió. –Era una mentira a medias. Porque en realidad, Boomer casi no había sido consciente de cómo todo se había ido a la mierda. Había sido todo tan extraño... tan rápido. –Cuando yo llegué, ya estaba así. Y quién está detrás... Una mafia. Una mafia que está en lo alto de la pirámide, y desde arriba da las órdenes que necesita para controlarlo todo y no mancharse demasiado las manos. No te puedo decir más. Es lo poco que sé.

Esta vez sí bajo la mirada. No porque estuviera mintiendo, que así era, sino porque Bubbles lo mirada de una forma extraña. Era como si no le creyera, como si supiera de antemano que iba a mentirle. Y parecía tan... ¿decepcionada?

Sonó el móvil de Bubbles, justo a tiempo para que la situación no se volviera tensa. La rubia contestó sin entusiasmo.

–¿Sí, Bombón?... Sí, estoy con Boomer... ¿A cenar a su casa? ¿Esta noche?

* * *

 **POV de Blossom**

Alisé la falda de mi vestido antes de llamar a la puerta. Bubbles respiró hondo, y Buttercup bufó por decimoquinta vez consecutiva. El mayordomo nos abrió la puerta y nos invitó a entrar. Habíamos decidido que lo mejor era aceptar la invitación y arreglarnos algo más de lo habitual por el hecho de asistir a aquella mansión que nosotras no podríamos ni soñar. Y que tampoco los RRB podrían haber soñado de no ser por las circunstancias.

Nos adentramos en el hall y nos guiaron a través de la casa hasta llegar al comedor. A mis espaldas, oía a Buttercup arrastrar los pies.

– _¡Jooooooooooder! ¿En serio? – había exclamado tirándose boca arriba en la cama cuando le había dicho el plan que teníamos por la noche–. ¿Te comprometes tú y nos comprometes a nosotras! ¡Bloss!_

Bubbles había aceptado sin más. Las tres sabíamos que no teníamos más remedio que ir. Pero a la hora de ir a arreglarse, había notado a mi hermana pequeña muy apagada, más de lo normal. Y, Dios, cómo me dolía verla así...

Después de despotricar durante horas, Buttercup se metió en la ducha. Se deshizo de esas trenzas que "no la dejaban pensar", y se rizó el pelo.

 _Al menos así no me dolerá la cabeza_ , había dicho.

No había conseguido que se pusiera un vestido, y mucho menos unos tacones, pero al menos dejó a un lado las botas que tanto le gustaban y se arregló algo más que de costumbre.

–Buenas noches, señoritas –saludó Brick, que esperaba en el centro de la estancia. Y aunque el saludo iba dirigido a las tres, su mirada se centró en mí.

Llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja sobre una camisa negra. No pude evitar preguntarme en qué preciso momento ese niñato con el que solía luchar se había convertido en un hombre tan atractivo.

–Buenas noches –respondí, y mis hermanas me siguieron.

Boomer apareció por detrás de nosotras con una sonrisa nerviosa y saludó primero a Bubbles y después a nosotras. Butch llegó un poco más tarde, cuando ya estábamos sentados en la mesa. Cruzó una mirada con Buttercup, tomó asiento, y ya no le quitó el ojo de encima en toda la noche.

Siempre he sido muy observadora. Me fijo en cada detalle, y por eso pude cerciorarme de que entre mis hermanas y sus contrapartes había cierta tensión que ninguno de los cuatro sabían cómo solucionar. Si a eso le sumábamos lo incómoda que me sentía con los ojos rojos de Brick fijos en mí, el comienzo de la cena fue toda una fiesta. Pero poco a poco, la cosa se fue relajando, y entre los tiritos que se pegaban Butch y Buttercup, las bromas de los hombres y lo deliciosa que estaba la cena, la hora transcurrió de manera rápida y fluida.

Me metí un pedazo de pescado en la boca y lo saboreé como si fuera lo mejor que había comido en mucho tiempo, y definitivamente así era.

–¿Te gusta? –me preguntó Brick con la sonrisa más sincera que había visto de él hasta el momento.

Me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y tenía en la cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras masticaba. Me tapé la boca, avergonzada, y tragué.

–Creo que es lo más rico que he probado en toda mi vida.

Todos rieron.

–Parece mentira que alguien con tan buenos modales en la mesa como tú, Bombón, tenga una hermana como esta –comentó Butch, señalando a Buttercup.

No había más que vernos. Yo tenía la espalda recta, los brazos fuera de la mesa, la servilleta de tela sobre la falda; y Buttercup estaba algo encorvada, con uno de los codos apoyados al lado del plato y comía como un pavo. Me dio ganas de reír.

–A que te escupo –amenazó al moreno como respuesta.

Y todos volvieron a reír.

Brick acercó la botella de vino a mi copa, y a aunque preguntó si quería más, no esperó a que respondiera una negativa para rellenarla.

–Es de los mejores que podrás encontrar por aquí –me dijo, guiñando un ojo y alzando su copa antes de llevársela a los labios.

Y mientras yo le imitaba, volví a preguntarme qué había sido de aquel RRB que alguna vez había conocido. Y lo comparé con la noche que me reencontré con él y el día en que le di el masaje, y durante la cena, no vi ni rastro de aquella sombra oscura que lo había envuelto esos días.

¿Cómo es que podía cambiar tan radicalmente de un momento a otro? ¿Por qué unas veces parecía tan ensombrecido y otras veces brillaba con luz propia? ¿Cuál era el verdadero Brick? ¿El malvado mutante que había hecho sucumbir mi ciudad o el hombre encantador que estaba mostrando esa noche y que. según Mojo Jojo, vivía preso de un deseo?

* * *

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Brick quiso enseñarme la casa. Me llevó por todas las habitaciones, me mostró cuadros antiguos y reliquias "de familia". Una familia que, por supuesto, no era la suya. Pero yo me hacía la tonta y me interesaba de veras por todo lo que me enseñaba, pues desde siempre había amado el arte.

Pasamos al segundo piso y volví a ver esa puerta que me inquietaba y esa cerradura que me quitaba el sueño.

–¿Qué hay en esa puerta? –pregunté, inocentemente.

–Es solo un cuartucho con trastos.

–¿Tan importante son esos trastos para cerrar con llave?

Brick se volvió y sonrió de lado. Creo que le hacía gracia mi agudeza.

–¿Tanto quieres saber lo que hay?

–Soy curiosa.

–La curiosidad mató al gato. Pero si de verdad quieres saber lo que hay... –Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró las siguientes palabras–. _Tengo escondidos ahí los cadáveres de todas mis exesposas._

Me tapé la boca y reí. Sabía perfectamente de dónde había sacado esa loca y macabra idea.

–¿Barba Azul?* –pregunté, y me guiñó el ojo.

–Ven. Hay un lugar que seguro que te gusta más que esa puerta.

Y me llevó a una enorme habitación llena de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. Nada más entrar, no pude evitar exclamar de emoción, y me lancé a comprobar títulos, a sacar libros de las estanterías, repasar los detalles de las portadas y oler las páginas que guardaban. Brick tomó asiento en un sillón mientras yo me deleitaba con mi pasión.

Encontré un libro de tapa azul con letras doradas y lo reconocí de inmediato. Era uno de los primeros libros que el Profesor me había regalado nada más nacer. Lo saqué con cuidado de la estantería y me lo llevé al sillón que había frente al de Brick para echarle un vistazo con más detenimiento. Pasando las hojas, comenté lo mucho que me gustaba ese libro.

–Si quieres, puedes llevártelo.

–¿A cambio de qué? ¿Un bailecito? –pregunté con sorna y algo de miedo a la vez.

–Todavía me debes uno.

Cerré el tomo y le di las gracias.

–De todas formas, ya lo tengo. Está muy deteriorado por el tiempo, pero le tengo mucho cariño.

Brick asintió y se acomodó en el sillón.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Yo mirando los libros que me rodeaban; él pensando en algo que no conseguía adivinar. Finalmente, habló:

–Supongo que no debe ser fácil desnudarse delante de un desconocido. Más si ese desconocido te da miedo.

–Ya te he dicho que...

Brick me detuvo levantando la mano.

–No corre prisa. Por ahora, me conformaré con tus masajes.

–¿No renunciarás a ello? –pregunté, agradecida por el tiempo que me concedía, pero deseando que cambiara de opinión.

Brick se incorporó y volvió a mirarme de esa forma. La forma por la que temía el momento en que tuviera que dejar caer mi ropa al suelo delante de él.

–Ni hablar –respondió.

Alguien abrió la puerta de repente, sin llamar, sin anunciarse, y por ella entró una chica de pelo anaranjado y rizado con la cara llena de pecas. El Brick que me había acompañado durante toda la velada, desapareció nada más verla. Su expresión serena cambió a una desagradable e irascible. La chica se quedó en la puerta analizando la escena. Me miró de arriba abajo y torció la boca con desdén.

–Buenas noches –soltó, y miró a Brick –. ¿Te pillo ocupado, cariño?

–¿Qué quieres a estas horas, Princesa? –escupió Brick. Su tono también había evolucionado a una mezcla de asco, odio y aburrimiento.

 _¡Princesa!_

–¡Qué desagradable eres, Bricky! Encima que vengo expresamente para traerte lo tuyo.

 _¿Lo tuyo?,_ pensé. Y la respuesta llegó rápida a mi mente. _El dinero para asegurar la protección de sus bienes y su familia._

Brick se levantó con pesadez y me pidió que esperara en la estancia.

–Puedes coger todos los libros que quieras –me dijo, antes de salir–. Vuelvo enseguida.

Oí sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo hasta perderse en la habitación de Brick. Dejé el libro encima de una mesilla, cerré los ojos y me concentré en todos los sonidos de la casa hasta dar con la conversación que se estaba dando al otro lado de la mansión.

– _¿De verdad no tenías otra hora para venir?_

– _¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Un nueva amante?_

– _¿Te interesa, acaso?_

– _Nunca he entendido qué tienen todas esas que no tenga yo. Soy guapa y tengo dinero. ¿Qué más quieres, Brick?_

– _¿Un poco de cerebro?_

– _Tsss. ¡Cerebro! ¿Para qué, cuando eres millonaria?_

– _Mira, Princesa, suelta el dinero y lárgate, ¿quieres?_

Escuché un golpe sordo. Seguramente, el que hizo el fajo de billetes al caer sobre la mesa.

– _Yo ya sé lo que te pasa, Bricky._

– _¿Ah, sí? Ilumíname._

– _Todavía no has podido olvidarla. A esa chica. La que siempre mencionabas como excusa para no tener nada conmigo. No te la has podido sacar de la cabeza, ¿verdad? Por eso cada vez que te saco el tema te pones como una furia._

– _Pues eso tiene una solución muy sencilla: no me lo saques._

El sonido de la puerta. Brick avanzando por el pasillo. No necesité mis poderes para escuchar las últimas palabras de Princesa, antes de que Brick la mandara a paseo.

– _Sea quien sea, si no ha vuelto ya, no va a volver, Brick. ¡Será mejor que la olvides!_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

*Barba Azul es un cuento de Charles Perrault. Si no lo habéis leído, lo recomiendo. Es uno de mis cuentos preferidos de cuando era niña.


	10. De misiones y traiciones

**Capítulo 10: De misiones y traiciones**

–Entonces, ¿me vas a decir que hacías a esas horas en la calle?

Buttercup resopló ante la divertida mirada de Butch, que bebía una cerveza fría sentado en el sofá del salón. La morena se acomodó como si estuviera en su casa.

–Ya te he dicho que lo haré cuando tú me cuentes lo tuyo.

–Lo haré –respondió Butch–. Pero tú primero.

Buttercup lo miró escéptica, pero acabó cediendo. Total, ¿ya qué más daba?

–Acababa de llegar a la ciudad y decidí salir a dar una vuelta. No sabía lo del toque de queda.

–¿Una vuelta a las tantas de la madrugada?

–Cada uno pasea a la hora que le da la gana –soltó la chica de forma seca.

–Bueno, no aquí –puntualizó Butch.

–La cosa es que esos idiotas empezaron a seguirme, así que quise quitármelos de encima –continuó ella, haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de él–. Pero me topé con otro idiota. Un idiota volador.

Butch rio y soltó la cerveza encima de la mesa. Buttercup le pidió entonces que le contara quién era él realmente y cómo demonios sabía volar.

–Ya de nada sirve ocultártelo, por lo que parece –comenzó–. Yo no soy humano, Bellota. Fui creado en un laboratorio. Los tres lo fuimos.

 _¿Un laboratorio?,_ pensó Buttercup _. Más bien en una celda putrefacta. ¡Saliste de un puto váter, no me jodas!_

–¿Eres un mutante? –preguntó, fingiéndose incrédula y anonadada al mismo tiempo.

–Puedes llamarlo así.

–Entonces, ¿tienes más habilidades además del vuelo?

–Muchas más.

–¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

–No quería asustarte –respondió tranquilamente.

–Y ¿por qué intentaste detenerme? –preguntó entonces.

–Creí que eras un ladrón.

 _¡Dios, qué mentiroso!_

–Un ladrón –repitió–. ¿Y quién eres tú para atrapar a nadie? ¿No decías que no eras ningún héroe?

Buttercup notó un tic en el ojo de Butch, que se puso repentinamente serio. Ahora. Ahora sí que lo tenía donde quería. Quizás fuera algo arriesgado, pero sentía la inmediata necesidad de acorralarlo hasta que se le quitaran las ganas de mentir y encima sonreír creyendo que ella era lo suficientemente tonta como para tragárselo.

–Una vez lo fui.

A Buttercup le dio un vuelvo al corazón. No…, no podía ser. No podía mentir en eso también.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Recuerdas la historia que contaste? ¿La de las heroínas que protegían la ciudad?

–Ajá…

–Sí que existieron. Pero no eran niñas, sino niños.

Buttercup tragó saliva. Tenía los ojos fijos en él. No era capaz de parpadear y apenas respiraba. No podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

–Esos niños éramos nosotros –finalizó Butch.

La mente de Buttercup, que durante unos segundos se había quedado totalmente en blanco, empezó a funcionar a toda mecha. Los colores se le subieron a la cara. Tuvo que apretar los puños y los dientes para no lanzarse a su cuello y matarlo allí mismo.

 _¡Maldito cerdo malnacido! ¡No era suficiente con mentir, que ahora resulta que se hace pasar por héroe! ¡No, peor aún: ha suplantado mi identidad! ¡Nuestra identidad!_

–Así que detienes a ladrones a la fuga, pero no eres capaz de ayudar a unos niños en apuros –soltó con todo el veneno que tenía atascado en su garganta. Aunque intentaba aguantar la rabia, sabía que en ese momento sus ojos echaban chispas. De repente, le preocupó la integridad de sus lentillas, que podrían estar derritiéndose con el calor que brotaba de sus pupilas–. Voy un momento al baño.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo. Antes de irse, escuchó como Butch decía:

–Ya te lo he dicho, Bellota. Una vez fui un héroe, pero ya no lo soy.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Recorrió los pasillos sin pensar dónde se dirigía. Le preguntó al mayordomo dónde estaba el baño y se encerró allí durante unos minutos para relajarse. Comprobó en el espejo que sus lentillas estaban en perfecto estado y se lavó la cara con agua fría. No podía más. Estaba a punto de estallar. Eso ya era demasiado.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, pero fue inútil. Tenía que salir de allí. Se conocía a sí misma lo suficiente como para saber que si pasaba unos minutos más en compañía de ese RRB la noche acabaría en desastre, pues no había cosa que deseara más que agarrarlo del cuello y susurrarle su nombre al oído.

 _No me llamo Bellota… Yo soy Buttercup._

Sería algo tan dulce cuando pudiese hacerlo que ya podía saborearlo… Pero no era el momento. Todavía no.

Recorrió con su agudísimo oído toda la casa hasta dar con su hermana mayor, cerró la puerta de un golpe y caminó a paso ligero por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban arriba y llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca para abrir segundos después sin esperar a que le dieran permiso o le abrieran desde dentro. En la estancia, su hermana y Brick se encontraban sentados en sendos sillones en los que hablaban tranquilamente, seguramente de libros.

–Bombón, ¿podemos irnos ya? Estoy cansada.

Blossom comprendió de inmediato que algo no iba bien. Solo necesitó ver el semblante serio de la morena. Dejó el libro que tenía entre las manos en una mesa pequeña que había junto al sillón.

–Claro. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Burbuja?

Buttercup asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta para ir en buscar de la tercera de las hermanas.

–¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó Brick.

–No te preocupes. Hoy no se siente muy bien. Cosas de chicas.

–Oh… Entiendo.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

–Está bien, pero supongo que volverás pronto, ¿verdad?

Blossom sonrió al levantarse del asiento y dirigirse hacia la puerta, seguida de Brick.

–Pasado mañana tengo un hueco por la tarde si te viene bien.

–Perfecto. Ven a la hora que quieras. No me moveré de aquí.

* * *

–Has estado muy callado durante toda la cena.

–Tú también.

Y volvieron a callar. No podían mirarse sin sentir cierta incomodidad, cada uno por sus propias razones. Bubbles se balanceaba en uno de los columpios del jardín de la casa. A su lado, Boomer miraba el cielo estrellado sin mirarlo.

–¿Te sientes bien? –volvió a probar la chica.

–Sí. ¿Y tú?

–Sabes que no. Estoy triste.

Boomer asintió.

–Eso suponía. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Bubbles se volvió a mirarlo al darse cuenta de que esa pregunta parecía hecha con toda sinceridad. Entonces dio con sus ojos azules oscuros. Porque él también la estaba mirando, y parecía casi tan triste como ella. Pero no sabía la razón.

Se le encogió el corazón.

–Solo dime: si pudieras hacer algo para cambiar la situación de la ciudad, ¿lo harías?

A Boomer le temblaron los labios de manera casi imperceptible, y antes de que abriera la boca para responder, Bubbles ya sabía la respuesta.

–Sí –respondió, y parecía sincero. Pero no lo era. Bubbles sabía que no. Porque él sí que podía hacer algo y no movía un solo dedo–, pero no está en mi mano.

Bubbles asintió con una sonrisita y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Boomer se levantó del columpio de al lado y se puso tras ella para empujarla.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis aquí?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Como no tenía una respuesta preparada para ello, decidió decir la verdad.

–No lo sé. Quizás un mes o dos. O puede que algo más, o puede que menos. Todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas.

–Pero al final te irás.

–Sí –respondió con rotundidad–. Al final me iré.

–Y ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que te quedes?

–No creo.

–¿Ni siquiera si la ciudad volviese a ser próspera y segura?

Bubbles frenó el columpio con los pies y se levantó con cuidado para verlo cara a cara.

–¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

Él se encogió de hombros a la vez que se despeinaba los cabellos rubios con una mano.

–Bueno, eres mi amiga, ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a querer que te fueras?

Bubbles pudo leer entre líneas y ver más allá. Sí, ella era su amiga, o eso le hacía creer. Pero no solo eso. Era su única amiga. Dado su papel en la ciudad, seguramente nadie se querría acercar a él ni a sus hermanos. Por lo que había visto, además, Brick estaba algo distanciado de los demás, y Butch hacía y deshacía a su antojo. Posiblemente, ella era la única a la que podía acudir cuando se sintiese… solo.

–¡Burbuja!

Vio a Buttercup asomarse desde la puerta de entrada y hacerle señas. Y por sus gestos pudo averiguar dos cosas: que ya era hora de irse y que su hermana estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada.

* * *

–¡Es que no! ¡No lo aguanto más! ¡Estoy harta!

–Tranquila, Buttercup. Baja la voz.

–¡No puedo! ¡Estoy demasiado cabreada!

Bubbles suspiró. Desde la cama de la habitación de Blossom, era testigo de cómo Buttercup bramaba y maldecía, y la pelirroja intentaba calmarla en vano.

–¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Se ha hecho pasar por héroe, el muy gilipollas! ¡Es que no tiene la más mínima vergüenza!

–Desde luego, es indignante –comentó Bubbles en un murmullo.

Buttercup lo confirmó señalándola con la palma de la mano.

–¡Lo es! ¡De verdad, no sabéis lo cerca que he estado de tirarme a su cuello!

Acompañó la amenaza con un tirón de pelos y un grito de irritación.

–Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que aguantar un poco más –dijo Blossom.

–¡No, no puedo! ¡No soporto más esto! ¡Lo que quiero es ir allí y soltarle quién soy y lo que voy a hacer con su culo, que es patearlo hasta que me duelan los pies!

Blossom se interpuso en su camino hacia la ventana y le puso el brazo en el hombro.

–No estás pensando con claridad.

–¿Ah, no? Yo creo que sí.

Intentó avanzar, pero Blossom le dio un empujón que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

–No.

Buttercup frunció el ceño.

–¡Que sí! –insistió a la vez que intentaba embestir a su hermana.

Blossom se apartó en el justo momento, la agarró del antebrazo y con una llave la tiró al suelo. Con una mirada de desaprobación y un tono de voz más elevado la instó a parar ese comportamiento de cría.

–¡Basta ya! ¡Yo también estoy cansada de esto, y no llevamos ni dos semanas! Pero no podemos precipitarnos de esa forma.

A Bubbles le temblaron los labios y, acto seguido, se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Buttercup resopló.

–¿Y a esta qué le pasa? –preguntó al aire.

Blossom fue a sentarse junto a ella y le pasó las manos por los hombros antes de preguntarle qué ocurría.

–Me siento muy mal –contestó ella alternando palabras y sollozos–. No me gusta esto. Que si mentiras, que si la ciudad patas arriba… Y… y… hacernos amigas de ellos para después… –Y rompió a llorar de nuevo. –Yo no sirvo para esto, Bloss.

Blossom miró a su alrededor. Sus hermanas estaban muy mal. Una llorando, la otra maldiciendo… Todo estaba del revés, y no creía que la situación pudiera mejorar a corto plazo. Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas a la habitación bajo la mirada de Buttercup y Bubbles, que esperaban a que su líder les brindara una solución. Finalmente, paró y se dejó caer sobre la silla del escritorio.

–Chicas, ya sé que esto es muy difícil. A mí tampoco me gusta –comenzó, con voz cansada–. Acaba de empezar y ya nos está desquiciando. A las tres. Pero no podemos dejar que nos afecte de esta manera. Esto es mucho más importante que nosotras. Va mucho más allá de lo que nosotras sintamos. Está en juego la ciudad, sus habitantes… No podemos simplemente abandonar o mandar nuestra falsa identidad al cubo de la basura, y creedme que me encantaría hacerlo. Pero hay demasiado que perder.

Miró a Buttercup con pena y continuó:

–Esto no es como luchar contra un monstruo, Buttercup. Son muchos. Nos superan en número. Y sí, quizás consigamos vencerlos al final, pero ¿cuántas vidas nos llevaremos por delante? –Buttercup abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación–. Tenemos que ir poco a poco e ir a por los chicos. Si acabamos con los líderes, se termina todo. Así que, si queréis que todo vuelva pronto a la normalidad, habrá que trabajar duro y tragarnos nuestros sentimientos. No nos queda otra.

* * *

 **Blossom PoV**

Dos días más tarde, volvía a encontrarme recorriendo con los dedos la ancha espalda de Brick, esta vez algo más callada y menos concentrada en lo que hacía. Tenía la mente en mis hermanas. A Bubbles no la había visto en casi todo el día. Por la mañana la había llamado Boomer y había salido con él a hacer ejercicio. Al cabo de unas horas, llamó para avisar que no venía a comer. Buttercup también había salido por la tarde, pero no para ver a Butch. Una vez más, su último encuentro había servido para confirmarle que el moreno era un idiota redomado y que no quería saber nada de él.

¿Y yo qué podía hacer? Ya había hablado con ella, pero era tan cabezota… Solo me quedaba esperar a que se le pasara el malhumor y decidiera por sí sola que ya era hora de continuar con la misión. Con Buttercup había que tener paciencia. Tarde o temprano, reaccionaría.

–Voy a por un poco más de aceite –le dije a Brick, que estaba más callado que de costumbre.

Había dejado mis cosas encima de la mesa; la misma mesa que tenía aquella llave que iba a terminar por desquiciarme. Al verla, me mordí los labios. El día anterior se me había ocurrido una idea mientras preparaba pizzas para la cena. Al ver que los dedos de mis manos quedaban plasmados en la masa al moldearla, imaginé haciendo lo mismo con la llave para obtener un molde perfecto con el que hacer una copia.

¡Bingo!

Solo necesitaba una caja y un poco de plastilina contra la que aplastar la llave. Enviaría el molde al General y él se encargaría de todo. Sí, parecía muy sencillo. Excepto por el hecho de que Brick estaba allí y mis manos temblaban cada vez que me acercaba a la llave.

Miré de reojo a Brick, que seguía tumbado en la camilla. Como si presintiera mi mirada, alzó la cabeza y me preguntó si todo iba bien.

–Estás tardando mucho.

–Sí, todo bien –reaccioné, guardándome la cajita en el bolsillo y echándome un poco de aceite en las manos y acercándome de nuevo a la camilla.

Suspiré por dentro. Tendría que encontrar una forma de quedarme a solas con la llave.

Pasé mis dedos por el cabello que cubría el cuello de Brick para apartarlo. Allí estaba aquella cadena de plata que se negaba a quitarse. Evitándola, masajeé parte del cuello y los hombros. Cuando bajé por sus omóplatos, Brick suspiró.

–¿Te duele aquí? –pregunté.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

–No. Estaba pensando en algo.

–Oh…

Continué con mi trabajo, pero pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para sacar más información acerca de los últimos acontecimientos. Sentía gran curiosidad por las últimas palabras de Princesa. Por lo que había podido sacar en claro, había una chica misteriosa que Brick no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

Brick enamorado. Todavía me costaba asimilarlo. No es que fuera algo fuera de lo normal, pero durante mucho tiempo había estado convencida de que los RRB no podrían querer a nadie más allá de a sí mismos. En su cabeza solo cabía la destrucción, el mal. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tenían sentimientos si hasta hacía unos años la sola palabra hubiera provocado urticaria en Brick?

–Ese tipo de suspiro solo puede ser una cosa… Estabas pensando en una chica.

Sentí que todos los músculos de su cuerpo de tensaban de repente.

–¿La chica pelirroja, quizás? –continué.

Entonces, Brick se levantó de golpe y me miró de una manera muy rara. Parecía desconcertado, pero sobre todo muy, muy enfadado.

–¿Pelirroja? ¿Qué pelirroja?

No entendía nada. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

–La chica de la otra noche. Parecía muy interesada en ti.

El pecho de Brick se desinfló a la vez que su ceño fruncido se relajaba. Le pregunté si se encontraba bien, pues su rostro había perdido el color. Él apretó los puños con una mueca de disgusto y me dio la espalda en lo que se ponía la camiseta.

–Será mejor que te vayas –gruñó.

–Todavía no he…

–¡Que te largues! –me gritó sin mirarme.

El corazón se me paró un instante, y cuando volvió a latir lo sentí con fuerza. En mi cabeza, una voz gritaba "Peligro, peligro". Me agaché con rapidez para cerrar la camilla, pero él me detuvo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió violentamente.

–Haré que lleven todo a tu casa. Ahora márchate.

Tragué saliva y, con cara de pocos amigos, crucé el dintel. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, mascullé algo que deseé que le doliera en el alma. Segundos después, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco. Apreté los puños y bajé las escaleras con fuertes pisotones. No sabía lo que había dicho que tanto había molestado a ese idiota. Mi cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento una y otra vez: _No pienso volver._ _Nunca. Se acabó._

* * *

Bubbles anunció su llegada con poco ánimo, dejó las llaves en la entrada y caminó cabizbaja hacia el salón. Buttercup estaba sentada en el sofá, escuchando atentamente cómo, por una vez, era su hermana mayor la que despotricaba caminando de un lado para otro.

Bubbles se unió al grupo sin decir una palabra, y Blossom continuó desahogándose. Por lo poco que había oído, algo le había pasado con Brick. Y algo grave.

Blossom respiró hondo, intentó tranquilizarse y comprobó que no podía, así que volvió a quejarse una vez más. Y es que sencillamente no podía creerse que ese imbécil, ese RRB, la hubiera echado de esa manera, a gritos y sin dejar siquiera que se llevara sus cosas. Pero, ¿quién se había creído que era? Por fin. Por fin salía a la luz el verdadero Brick; ese que había estado buscando durante tantos días y que finalmente había encontrado. Porque el Brick amable y caballeroso no era más que un papel muy bien representado. ¡Pero si estaba claro! ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Casi se lo había creído.

Bubbles escuchaba, callada, la conversación. Buttercup había salido a defensa de Blossom enseguida, pero ella no fue capaz de intervenir hasta que se sintió con fuerzas para soltar la noticia que tenía guardada desde esa mañana, cuando Boomer la había abrazado buscando apoyo.

–Mojo ha muerto –soltó de repente, y el silencio se hizo en la estancia.

A Buttercup se le abrió la boca del asombro, y Blossom necesitó que su hermana repitiera lo que acababa de decir para asimilarlo.

–¿Cómo?

–Me lo ha dicho Boomer –habló con mucha pena–. Bueno, no exactamente. Me ha dicho que ayer murió su padre. Al parecer Brick fue a visitarlo por la mañana y lo encontró sin vida en su sillón. Murió solo… –terminó, y rompió a llorar.

Blossom estaba tan impactada que apenas pudo moverse. Brick había encontrado a Mojo muerto… Recordó las palabras que el RRB le había dicho a su creador el día que casi la encuentra en el laboratorio:

 _Solo me he pasado a ver si sigues vivo._

Fue Buttercup la primera que habló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–No…, pero eso… no puede ser. ¿Estás segura de que no te estaba engañando?

–¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? –sollozó Bubbles.

–¡Pues no sé! ¡Para dar lástima! Es que tú te crees todo, tonta.

–¡Estaba triste, Buttercup! ¡Estoy segura de que no es mentira!

–Yo tampoco creo que sea mentira –opinó Blossom finalmente con pesadumbre.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, sintiéndose cansada y terriblemente culpable. La frase que le había soltado a Brick antes de marcharse resonaba en su cabeza:

" _Ahora entiendo por qué se fue esa chica…"_

Sintió ganas de vomitar solo de pensarlo. Había sido extremadamente cruel. Si Brick de verdad estaba enamorado de esa chica, fuera quien fuese, debía de estar pasándolo mal. Y ella había ido a hacer daño. Lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas por tratarla de esa manera. Y ahora… ahora comprendía que lo había hecho mal.

–Voy a llamarlo –dijo más para sí misma que a sus hermanas.

Pero antes de que pudiera descolgar el teléfono, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Boomer, que traía la camilla y sus productos. Dejó las cosas en la entrada y, después, miró a Blossom casi suplicante.

–Brick está muy mal –le dijo–. Supongo que no te ha tratado muy bien, pero eres lo más parecido que tiene a una amiga…

El chico miraba al suelo, incapaz de perdirle directamente que lo acompañara a su casa para consolar a su hermano. Blossom tragó saliva. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Bubbles. Boomer le estaba pidiendo su ayuda sinceramente, le estaba pidiendo su amistad, una amistad que realmente no existía.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y le sonrió.

–Vamos –le dijo sin más, y pronto, sin dar más explicaciones a Buttercup ni a Bubbles, salieron por la puerta y subieron al coche que los llevaría de nuevo a la mansión.

* * *

 _Él solo te llenaba la cabeza de estupideces. Es mejor así._

Brick respiró hondo. Tenía el brazo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa y escondía la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre él y su pecho. La mano derecha sostenía con fuerza una botella de vino casi vacía.

–Cállate –masculló en un peligroso susurro. Esa voz… Esa maldita voz no lo dejaba en paz desde el día anterior. No podía más.

 _Sabes que tengo razón. Ya no interferirá más. Está mejor muerto._

–¡Que te calles! ¡Quiero estar solo!

Se llevó la mano a la cadena de plata y al adorno que de ella colgaba y tiró de ella para romperla.

 _No, no, no, hijo mío. Eso no._

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero se negó a soltar el collar. En su lugar, tiró con más insistencia. Una segunda sacudida lo hizo caer al suelo. Gruñó de dolor. Lo sentía en todas partes: en las manos, en el cuello, en el pecho… Maldijo con toda su alma e intentó ponerse en pie, pero el alcohol hizo que se tambaleara. Con dificultad, volvió a sentarse y apuró lo que quedaba en la botella para después destrozarla.

 _Yo no soy tu enemigo, Brick. Recuérdalo._

–Solo déjame en paz.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, pero ni siquiera respondió. No quería que nadie lo molestara.

Blossom decidió no esperar y abrió. La habitación estaba oscura y hecha un desastre. Las cortinas estaban destrozadas, las cosas de Brick estaban desperdigadas por el suelo y el aire olía a vino. Lo vio allí, tirado sobre la mesa, y quiso acercarse.

–Brick –lo llamó tras cerrar la puerta.

El joven apenas la miró.

–Así que has vuelto. Tú sí…

Tú sí. Sabía a qué se refería. Estaba aludiendo a la frase que había dicho antes de desaparecer de esa casa. _Ahora entiendo por qué se fue esa chica..._ Ella se fue para no volver. Estaba siendo sarcástico, por supuesto.

–Has bebido –sentenció ella.

Él rio como si lo que había dicho fuera lo más obvio y ridículo a la vez del mundo.

Blossom se acercó más y descubrió que la mesa estaba llena de cristales y su mano sangraba. Fue al baño a por agua oxigenada y algo con lo que cubrir la herida. Después, hizo de enfermera a pesar de la oposición del pelirrojo.

–Con lo incisiva que has sido hace apenas un par de horas y ahora me obsequias con tantos cuidados. ¿Debo atribuirlo a un trastorno de la personalidad? ¿Eres como el doctor Jekyll y mister Hide?

–Tú tampoco has sido precisamente amable –respondió ella con tono neutro. Él estaba borracho y dolido. No podía sino esperar palabras amargas.

Terminó de colocar el vendaje y se levantó del suelo.

–Supongo que alguno de esos bocazas te ha ido con el cuento, ¿no? Déjame adivinar: ¿Boomer?

Tenía los ojos adormecidos y la voz atontada por el alcohol. Ni siquiera creía que fuera realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Eso ahora no importa. Deberías meterte en la cama. Vamos.

Intentó que se levantara, pero en el momento en que se puso en pie, se tambaleó y trastabilló. Blossom intentó sujetarlo en vano. Un libro tirado en el suelo la hizo resbalar y cayó sin remedio con Brick encima de ella. Se incorporó sobre un codo, sujetando a Brick con la otra mano, e intentó levantarse. Brick se abrazó entonces a su cintura y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho.

–Esto no está nada mal.

–¡Oye, levanta!

–Hueles como ella –murmuró Brick, adormecido–. ¿Por qué hueles como ella?

Blossom se detuvo y se olió a sí misma. Olía a vainilla; al aceite de vainilla que había utilizado con él hacia un rato. Aún tenía su fragancia.

–Vamos, tienes que levantarse –le dijo con paciencia.

Poco a poco, consiguió que se pusiera en pie y se dirigiera hacia la cama. Lo acostó con cuidado y lo acomodó sobre los almohadones. Le quitó el pelo de la cara y Brick abrió los ojos para mirarla.

–No va a volver, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, y Blossom supo que al día siguiente no recordaría nada de lo que había dicho aquella noche.

–No lo sé, Brick –le respondió, y él cerró los ojos.

Blossom se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, pero el RRB la agarró del brazo suavemente.

–Quédate un rato conmigo. Solo un rato –le pidió, cada vez más dormido.

Blossom asintió y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, acariciando sus mechones anaranjados para propiciar el sueño. Nunca había pensado que vería así al poderoso y destructivo Brick. Quizás en otro momento hubiera deseado verlo sufrir, pero en esa circunstancia, ¿cómo podría alegrarse? Brick la necesitaba de verdad. No podía siquiera imaginar cuánto tenía que estar sufriendo.

Miró hacia la mesa y, entre cristales ensangrentados, vio la llave. Sintió en su bolsillo el peso de la cajita llena de plastilina y supo que era el momento. Cuando Brick se quedara completamente dormido, saldría de allí con el molde y el ADN del RRB en un trozo de cristal. Brick nunca lo sabría. No sabría que mientras él dormía confiando en la amistad que le entregaba, ella lo estaba traicionando.

 **Continuará…**


	11. La razón de mi existencia

_**¡Hola a todos, pequeños míos!**_

 _ **Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo. Sí, con mucho retraso. Sí, con un capítulo corto para el tiempo que he estado "fuera".**_

 _ **Después de MESES buscando información, leyendo decenas de libros, traduciendo textos griegos y latinos, confrontando información, redactando, corrigiendo y volviendo a redactar, mis trabajos de fin de carrera están terminadísimoooos. Ahora estoy en época de exámenes. No salgo de una y me meto en otra. Pero ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había actualizado y me sentía mal por dejar esto tan abandonado.**_

 _ **Hoy os traigo un capítulo corto, como ya he dicho, pero con el estudio no doy más de mí, y enteramente dedicado a Blossom y a Brick. De hecho, es nuestra querida pelirroja la que va a narrar la historia.**_

 _ **Siento no traeros algo mejor (o más largo. Lo sé. No llega ni a 3.000 palabras. Una vergüenza), pero mis ojos van a explotar después de tantas horas frente al ordenador. Espero que lo comprendáis.**_

 _ **Intentaré no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización. Y por cierto, gracias por vuestros reviews (sobre todo esos de última hora, que no pierden la esperanza de que continúe con el fic, y que me dan el empujoncito que necesito para seguir escribiendo a pesar del cansancio).**_

 ** _Sin más dilación, os dejo leer. Hope you like it and see you soon!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: La razón de mi existencia**

 **Diario de Blossom**

 _Otra noche sin dormir. Ya van tres. No paro de dar vueltas en la cama. Estoy terriblemente cansada y ni aun así puedo detener mis pensamientos._

 _Hoy hace dos semanas que llegamos a Townsville, y la situación está pudiendo con nosotras. Buttercup cada día está de peor humor; Bubbles ha perdido algo de peso. La tristeza le quita las ganas de comer, igual que a mí._ _Pero sé que debo mantenerme fuerte por las tres. Si yo me derrumbo, esto se acaba. Lo sé._

 _Ninguna de nosotras pensó que volver a la ciudad sería un golpe tan duro a nivel psicológico. Pero, ¿qué más podemos hacer? No podemos abandonarlos a todos. No nos lo perdonaríamos. Yo no me lo perdonaría. Mi querida ciudad y todos sus recuerdos… no pueden evaporarse como si nunca hubieran existido._

 _Sin embargo, cada día que pasamos aquí se nos hace más y más pesado. Fingir que somos quienes no somos es demasiado estresante. Hay que fijarse en cada detalle para no meter la pata, cuidar cada palabra y mantener la sangre fría. Pero sobre todo, tragarnos nuestros sentimientos, porque ellos nada importan en esta situación._

 _A menudo tenemos que secarnos las lágrimas a escondidas y aparentar que todo está bien, como si por dentro no nos estuviéramos muriendo de dolor al ver cómo todo lo que construimos con tanto trabajo y esfuerzo se ha ido al garete. No me gusta pensar así, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando veo todo lo que me rodea._

 _Hace un par de días que entregué la sangre de Brick para que fuera analizada y el molde de la llave de la puerta que tanto me obsesiona. Pronto me darán una copia y tendré que ver cómo me las ingenio para entrar en el cuarto sin que él se dé cuenta._

 _En cuanto a Brick, hace un par de días que no sé nada de él. Me pregunto si estará bien o si seguirá tirado en la cama con una botella de vino en la mano. Después de investigar un poco, el grupo rebelde nos confirmó que Mojo Jojo había muerto y había sido enterrado en el cementerio de las afueras de la ciudad._

 _Me hubiera gustado ir a llevarle unas flores, pero podría levantar sospechas. No paro de pensar en lo último que me dijo: que ayudara a Brick, que llegara al fondo de todo, que las cosas no eran como parecían._

 _Me gustaría creerlo. De verdad que sí..._

* * *

Aguardamos en la sala del cuartel secreto de los rebeldes, calladas y taciturnas, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

̶ ¡Niñas!

Volvimos las caras hacia la entrada como zombis. Hasta que no lo vimos, no nos dimos cuenta de que la persona que había exclamado con tanta alegría era el Profesor, nuestro querido padre.

Rápidamente, nos levantamos de las sillas y nos lanzamos hacia él, ansiosas por abrazarlo. El Profesor nos agarró fuerte entre sus brazos y nos dio besos a todas. Hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que lo había necesitado. Él siempre estaba ahí cuando mis hermanas o yo nos sentíamos mal, nos daba consejos y sobre todo, aliviaba la pesada carga de mi liderazgo sobre las Powerpuff girls.

̶̶ ¡Dios mío, cuánto os he echado de menos! ¿Estáis bien? Bubbles, estás muy delgada. Blossom, ¡qué ojeras! Y Buttercup, tienes mala cara.

Mientras nos revisaba una por una, nos tocaba la cara, agarraba nuestras manos y nos volvía a abrazar. Habían sido solo dos semanas, pero ¡qué intensas!

El Profesor había realizado un largo viaje para reunirse con nosotras, atravesando las fronteras de la misma forma que sus hijas anteriormente. Hacía apenas una hora que había llegado. Ya lo habían instalado en la que sería su habitación y le habían puesto al corriente de todas las novedades. No podía vivir con nosotras para no poner en riesgo el plan, pero se quedaría en la base, donde sería de utilidad por sus innumerables conocimientos científicos.

Me mordí los labios pensando que quizás fuera él el que nos diera la clave para destruir para siempre a los Rowdyruff boys.

Una vez que estuvimos un rato solos y habíamos hablado tranquilamente como una familia, el General Harris se presentó con Sophie Jones, la jefa del departamento científico encargado de analizar el ADN de los chicos, para informarnos de los avances en la investigación.

—No tenemos gran cosa —dijo Sophie—. Está siendo muy complicado. El ADN de los Rrb es de lo más complejo, y apenas muestra similitudes con el de las chicas — le dijo al profesor, seguramente porque él habría dado a conocer la fórmula con la que nos creó o había entregado un poco de sustancia X para que fuera analizada—. Todavía no hemos descubierto cómo fueron creados ni qué sustancia puede destruirlos, pero seguiremos investigando. Para ello, sería muy beneficioso el ADN de Boomer. Es el único que falta, y quizás veamos algo que con la saliva de Butch y la sangre de Brick se nos haya escapado.

Bubbles asintió apesadumbrada. El Profesor lo notó, y pidió hablar con el General a solas. Más tarde nos enteraríamos por medio de la señorita Keane que nuestro padre había tenido una fuerte discusión con Harris por nuestra causa, pues no podía concebir que sus hijas estuvieran tan bajas de ánimo y en tan malas condiciones en apenas dos semanas. Lo acusó de explotarnos y de utilizar cualquier medio para salvar la ciudad, aunque eso significara que nosotras nos sintiéramos mal. Él todavía no había entendido qué tan importante eran nuestros papeles para la rebelión y lo poco que importábamos a la vez.

* * *

Horas más tarde, ya en "casa", me sorprendió la llamada de Brick. Con voz vacilante y algo avergonzada, preguntó si podía disponer de un poco de mi tiempo. "Por supuesto", le respondí. "¿Dónde nos vemos?". Y una hora más tarde, me dirigía en el coche hacia el centro comercial. Brick me esperaba apoyado en la barandilla de la planta superior. Desde las escaleras mecánicas pude ver cierta incomodidad en su rostro.

—¿Un café? —preguntó, señalando una cafetería cercana.

—Té—respondí—. Con limón.

Tomamos asiento y esperamos a que nos trajeran lo pedido. Brick parecía casi incapaz de mirarme a los ojos, algo que agradecí. Por una vez, no me sentía intimidada.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa.

—¿Crees? —repetí con sorna.

—Te la debo. El otro día no estuve muy fino.

—¿Lo dices por echarme de tu casa de malas maneras o por haberte encontrado totalmente borracho y haber tenido que ayudarte a acostarte?

Me miró de una manera rara. Quizás no sabía si reírse, avergonzarse o molestarse echarle en cara todo aquello. Finalmente, optó por ser prudente y mantener un semblante serio.

—Por ambos, supongo. Aunque lo segundo te lo buscaste tú.

—Boomer pensó que…

—No le hagas más caso a Boomer —me interrumpió bruscamente—. Piensa y hace cosas sin consultar conmigo.

—No creo que en ese momento estuvieras para consultarte nada.

—Como sea. No vuelvas a hacerle caso.

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Parecía que los papeles se habían invertido. No reconocía al Brick prepotente y frío de días anteriores. Apenas levantaba la mirada del café. Su tono de voz había cambiado. Parecía cansado y triste.

Alargué la mano y toqué la suya con suavidad. Pensé que la apartaría rápidamente, pero la dejó allí, tranquilo.

—Hizo lo que creyó mejor para ti. Pensó que necesitabas una amiga.

Posó los ojos sobre nuestras manos y por fin se atrevió a clavar sus pupilas sobre las mías.

—¿Hice o dije algo… esa noche? —preguntó, como si quisiera saber sobre algo en concreto. Supe rápidamente lo que quería saber y me hice la tonta.

—¿Además de llamarme incisiva y bipolar? No mucho más. Te quedaste dormido enseguida —respondí, restándole importancia y dándole un trago a mi té.

Él rio por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado. Me sorprendió descubrir que su risa me confortaba. Había estado un poco tensa todo el tiempo, pero cuando le oí reír, conseguí relajar los músculos y sentarme con más naturalidad.

—Un poco incisiva sí que eres.

Recordé aquello tan horrible que le había dicho antes de salir de su casa: que comprendía que esa chica, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, no hubiera vuelto. Me sentí terriblemente mal al instante.

—Sí, quizás yo también deba pedirte perdón. No estuvo bien lo que dije. Para empezar, porque no es asunto mío. Estaba enfadada y…

Brick levantó la palma de la mano para detenerme. Con ese simple gesto me hizo comprender que estaba todo olvidado. Sonreí y aproveché para darle el pésame.

—¿Tenías buena relación con tu padre?

—No nos hablábamos demasiado. Era un poco… peculiar.

—¿Y tu madre?

Se detuvo un momento. Seguramente para pensar qué mentiras contar sobre su madre imaginaria. Por un momento pensé en que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Él iba a mentir y yo tendría que fingir que me lo creía cuando sabía toda la verdad.

—Con ella hablo más. O mejor dicho, ella habla conmigo. Es muy pesada.

—Bellota me contó que es artista y que pasa poco tiempo en casa.

Pensé que notaría algo en la expresión de Brick al contarle algo sobre su familia que ni él mismo sabía porque era una de las mentiras de Butch. Al fin y al cabo, mis hermanas y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre las historias falsas que contábamos, pero ellos… ellos ni siquiera hablaban. Y sin embargo, no noté absolutamente nada.

—Sí. Hablamos por teléfono. Tengo todo el día su voz metida en la cabeza.

Esto último pareció hacerle gracia por algo que no logré entender.

Terminamos nuestras consumiciones y me invitó a dar una vuelta. Cuando salimos del centro, la noche había caído y hacía algo de fresco. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo quedaría para el toque de queda y qué excusa pondría Brick para saltárselo. Al fin y al cabo, él no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello a mis ojos…

Caminamos por las calles de Townsville hasta llegar al paseo marítimo que se encontraba cerca del puerto. Durante nuestra charla, recordé algo importante que había quedado algo sepultado bajo el manto de tristeza que había desencadenado la muerte de Mojo Jojo. Buttercup nos había contado que Butch le había reconocido tener poder, y no solo eso, sino que además había suplantado nuestra identidad con una sucia mentira. Como Ppg, aquello no nos sorprendía lo más mínimo, pero como las hermanas Furppewof debíamos hallarnos totalmente sorprendidas por el descubrimiento, y así debíamos actuar.

Me aclaré la garganta y fingí sentirme algo incómoda con lo que iba a preguntar a continuación.

—Brick… No sé cómo preguntarte esto… Mi hermana Bellota me ha comentado algo sobre Butch… sobre vosotros tres.

Él me miraba expectante.

—Me ha dicho que sois… especiales.

Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Le conté la historia al completo. Que sabía que no eran humanos y que, hacía años, habían constituido un grupo de superhéroes que se habían encargado de mantener a salvo la ciudad.

—¿Eso le ha dicho Butch?

Asentí.

—¿No es cierto?

—Eres lista. ¿Tú qué crees?

Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo, dejándola clavada en las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la luna, y respondí de corazón.

—Que unos héroes que han dedicado su vida a mantener a salvo una ciudad no habrían dejado que llegara a estos extremos.

Él sonrió con cierta ironía. Ironía que no entendí.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿sois humanos?

—No —respondió tajantemente—. Butch quería impresionar a tu hermana, sin duda, pero eso no quita lo que somos. Solo mintió en la segunda parte.

Paré de caminar mientras me llevaba las manos a los brazos para darme algo del calor que la fría noche me había quitado.

—¿Sería posible…? ¿Podrías enseñarme algo de lo que eres capaz de hacer?

Estábamos junto al puerto solos él y yo. Brick me miró unos segundos y después se acercó y colocó sus manos en mis hombros. Acto seguido, noté una sensación cálida que me recorría las extremidades y se difundía por todo el cuerpo hasta devolverlo a su temperatura habitual.

—Vaya… —suspiré como si fuera lo más sorprendente que hubiera visto nunca, aunque sí que me alegraba de sentir algo de calor.

Fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los muelles. Sentía a Brick algo más cercano entonces, como si mostrar sus sentimientos y revelar uno de sus secretos hubiera hecho que confiara algo más en mí. Y eso, en el fondo, me preocupaba. Necesitaba saber más.

—Tengo que confesarte algo. La otra noche sí que dijiste… cosas. Sobre ella.

Creí que se pondría algo tenso con aquella confesión, pero siguió contemplando el mar, así que continué.

—Si te molesta que la mencione…

—No importa. Ya da igual —. Pero yo sabía que no le daba igual. Su expresión, sus ojos, mostraban un leve reflejo de dolor.

—¿Estabas muy enamorado de ella?

Creo que le creé un conflicto con aquella pregunta, porque frunció el ceño y tardó un poco en hablar.

—No estaba enamorado de ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te duele tanto recordarla?

—No lo sé…

Esperé unos segundos. Le dejé respirar. No conseguía entender nada.

—¿Cómo era?

Se detuvo a pensar. Le costaba dar una respuesta.

—No la conocí tanto como para responder a esa pregunta.

Cada vez me sentía más confundida.

—No te ofendas, pero si tan obsesionado estás con esa chica, me extraña que no sepas decirme nada sobre ella. ¿Hace mucho que se fue?

—Demasiado —masculló entre dientes.

—Dime lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza sobre ella. Cualquier cosa. Algo tendría para llamar así tu atención.

Volvió la cara hacia mí un poco molesto por mi insistencia, pero yo era curiosa por naturaleza y no iba a darle tregua. Había conseguido la oportunidad para conocer el punto débil de mi enemigo y no pensaba ceder. Le recordé que me había dicho que hablar del tema no le molestaba.

—Era obstinada —soltó, como si el solo recuerdo le pusiera de los nervios—. Pero también fuerte e inteligente —le costó reconocer —. Y…

—¿Y? —persistí, poniéndole la mano sobre la suya de nuevo—. Vamos, quizás si lo sueltas, te sientas mucho mejor. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es aquello que hace que no puedas olvidarla?

Brick apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos un momento y después se volvió hacia mí. Cuando me miró a los ojos y mi corazón dio un vuelco, supe que de allí no podía salir nada bueno.

—Ella era la razón de mi existencia.

 **Continuará…**


	12. La llave que abre el baile

_**Toc toc. ¿Hay alguien ahí todavía? ¿Alguien me lee?**_

 ** _Hola a ti, que me sigues leyendo. Quizás me odies por actualizar después de tantísimo tiempo. No hay excusa. Han pasado muchos meses. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Qué he estado haciendo? Bueno, solo intentaba no marearme demasiado en ese giro de 180 grados que ha dado mi vida de un mes para otro._**

 ** _Quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado del fic, que sigo ideando, pensando y escribiendo de vez en cuando. Solo necesito centrarme de nuevo para que todo siga su curso. Gracias por seguir ahí, seas quien seas. Espero que no te hayas aburrido de esperar y que te guste este capítulo._**

 ** _Te mando muchos besos y deseo que tengas un buen día, una buena tarde o una buena noche. Nos vemos pronto._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: La llave que abre el baile**

Buttercup encestaba una y otra vez la pelota en la canasta de baloncesto. Lo hacía instintivamente. En cuanto salía de la red, la recogía y la volvía a lanzar. Apenas estaba atenta a lo que hacía, y sin embargo, no fallaba una sola tirada.

Se había ido temprano al parque para asegurarse de que nadie la molestara y ya llevaba allí cerca de dos horas. Cuando todavía hacía fresco, había dejado sus cosas en una esquina y se había dedicado a correr alrededor del campo para cansar un poco su cuerpo e intentar quitarse tantos pensamientos que inundaban su mente. Cuando la temperatura había comenzado a sentirse más, había seguido el ejercicio con el juego de pelota.

La poca gente que pasaba por allí la miraba de forma extraña. Seguramente pensarían que no era prudente que una joven "indefensa" estuviera sola en la calle, aunque realizara sus ejercicios a las once de la mañana. Hasta ese momento, todas las personas que había visto iban acompañadas, ya fueran niños, mujeres u hombres. Nadie se atrevía a salir solo a la calle fuera la hora que fuese, y eso la cabreaba más. Esa no era la ciudad que ella había ayudado a construir con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio. No, ella no se había llevado tantísimo tiempo luchando contra el crimen para eso. Cuando las Powerpuff girls protegían Townsville, los niños podían salir a jugar sin peligro, los ancianos paseaban tranquilos, los adolescentes podían ir al instituto solos porque sabían que estaban seguros y que nadie iba a atracarlos a la vuelta de la esquina. Esa ciudad no se parecía ni un ápice a la que ella recordaba.

Realizó otro tiro y, por primera vez, falló. La pelota rebotó en la canasta, cayó al suelo y rodó hasta chocar con unos pies.

 _Genial…_

Butch recogió la pelota y se acercó a Buttercup.

̶ ¿Te hace un uno contra uno?

Buttercup le arrebató la pelota de malas maneras.

—No, gracias, estoy muy bien sola.

Butch se cruzó de brazos mientras veía cómo la chica empezaba a fallar cada uno de sus tiros debido a su fastidiosa presencia. La muchacha resoplaba, frustrada, después de cada fallo.

—Sí, mejor. No serías una buena contrincante, por lo que veo —comentó.

Buttercup apretó la pelota entre las manos y le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—¿Por qué no te largas a molestar a otra parte?

Butch frunció el ceño. Buttercup intentó tirar de nuevo, pero antes de que la pelota tocara siquiera la canasta, Butch ya la había interceptado en el aire. La chica gruñó y le exigió que se la devolviera.

—¡Vaya, sí que me tienes mucho asco!

—Así es —confirmó ella, arrebatándole el balón bruscamente y alejándose hacia su mochila.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué —continuó él, siguiéndola.

—Si de verdad no lo entiendes es porque eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —dijo, metiendo rápidamente la sudadera que había dejado tirada por el suelo en su mochila—. Eres insufrible, engreído y…

—¿Y?

—Y un mentiroso —masculló, mirándolo de frente—. No puedes soltar una sola frase en la que no haya mentiras. Brick estuvo hablando con mi hermana, ¿sabes? Y confirmó mis sospechas de que lo que me contaste la otra noche era invención tuya. Nunca fuiste un héroe. Pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Alguien como tú… no protegería ni a una mosca.

Butch chasqueó la lengua y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás como si el tema no fuera con él. Al ver que él no contestaba, Buttercup se echó la mochila a la espalda y se dirigió a la salida del campo.

—No me odias por eso.

Buttercup paró de golpe.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, soy un mentiroso. Pero tú me tienes asco desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Pude notarlo. Era como si… ya me conocieras de antes.

El corazón de Buttercup pegó un respingo.

—Lo primero que hiciste fue llamarme "conejita". No fue una buena primera impresión —reaccionó, algo más nerviosa—. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no hiciste más que confirmar que eras un imbécil. No le des más vueltas.

Y echó a andar de nuevo. Ahora fue Butch quien gruñó de frustración.

—Espera —le pidió—. Quizás podríamos… empezar de nuevo. Tal vez si me conocieras mejor...

—No, gracias, con lo que te conozco es suficiente.

—En el fondo, no soy tan idiota como puedo parecer —insistió.

—Tampoco me apetece comprobar si es cierto.

—Oye, sé que no soy precisamente un angelito, pero todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees? —le preguntó—. Si hago algo que no te guste, estarás en todo tu derecho a mandarme a la mierda, y yo te dejaré en paz sin rechistar.

Buttercup lo pensó durante unos segundos. Echó la vista atrás y Butch le mantuvo la mirada. Parecía decidido, pero también algo más. Estaba demasiado serio. Demasiado. Tanto que parecía… triste.

—¿Sin mentiras?

Butch asintió.

—Sin mentiras.

La morena suspiró, volvió a dejar sus cosas en el suelo y le lanzó la pelota con fuerza. En su mirada se vislumbraba que no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Pero Butch ya lo sabía. Era eso lo que le gustaba de Bellota.

* * *

Bubbles alzó el rostro hacia el sol y cerró los ojos, agradecida por el calorcito que le proporcionaban los rayos. A su lado, tirado sobre el césped, Boomer se distraía arrancando la hierba y dejándola caer despacio de entre sus dedos. La brisa movió su flequillo. El RRB se estiró sobre el pasto y volvió a acomodarse.

—Qué bien se está aquí —comentó, sacando a Bubbles de su letargo.

La chica sonrió.

—Te vas a quedar dormido.

Boomer movió la cabeza.

—Para quedarme dormido necesitaría una almohada más cómoda. —Entonces, cambió su cuerpo de orientación y acomodó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Bubbles—. Esta por ejemplo.

—¡Qué cara! —le reclamó entre risas—. Ni siquiera te he dado permiso.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya estoy dormido —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—¡No es cierto!

Boomer respondió con un sonoro y fingido ronquido. La joven volvió a reír. Llevó su mano derecha al cabello dorado del villano y lo acarició con suavidad. El chico sonreía, complacido por sus atenciones. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a respirar de forma más profunda y Bubbles se preguntó si se habría quedado dormido. Parecía tan a gusto...

Un par de finos cabellos se quedaron enredados entre sus dedos. Bubbles permaneció unos segundos absorta mirándolos. Era como si escuchara la voz del General y de sus hermanas pidiéndole que consiguiera el ADN de Boomer para continuar con la investigación. Aquello serviría para descubrir los componentes que habían dado la vida a aquellos mutantes, sí, pero también la forma de destruirlos... de hacerlos desaparecer para siempre.

Por un momento, pensó en abrir la mano y dejar que el viento se los llevara, pero cuando iba a soltarlos recordó que Townsville y sus gentes estaban en juego, que Boomer le había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo y que por él y por sus hermanos había miles de personas sufriendo. Así pues, se metió el pelo en el bolsillo, esperando encontrarlo más tarde.

—¿Por qué has parado?

Boomer había abierto uno de sus ojos y la miraba, expectante. Bubbles reaccionó como si tuviera un resorte y continuó acariciando su pelo.

—¿Nunca te habían tocado el pelo antes? —le preguntó para obviar el hecho de que se encontraba mucho más seria que hacía unos segundos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Por más que se lo pido a Butch, se niega a peinarme. Dice que tengo las puntas muy secas.

La PPG lo miró, desconcertada primero, y después se echó a reír comprendiendo que era una broma.

—Bombón solía acariciarme el pelo cuando tenía pesadillas. Era lo único que me ayudaba a dormir.

—Parece una buena chica.

—Lo es. Como hermana mayor es la mejor. A veces, un poco mandona, pero siempre se preocupa por nosotras y cuida de que todo esté bien.

Boomer permaneció callado unos segundos.

—Debe estar bien eso de que tu hermano mayor se preocupe por ti —suspiró al fin.

La pequeña sonrisa que Bubbles había conseguido dibujar en su rostro desapareció de manera fulminante. Boomer había expresado con palabras lo que Bubbles imaginaba desde un principio que tenía en mente: su hermano mayor se había desentendido de ellos hacía mucho tiempo y eso hacía que se sintiera mal... que se sintiera solo.

Una vez más pensó en cómo estaba traicionando su confianza como si fuera una perra sin sentimientos. Se imaginó entregando aquellos cabellos que guardaba en el bolsillo al General; imaginó cómo descubrían la fórmula para acabar con Boomer y con sus hermanos; recreó en su mente el momento exacto en que descubrieran sus verdaderas identidades y el hipotético rostro desencajado del RRB azul hizo que le temblaran los labios.

—Por lo visto, solo sé hacerte sentir mal —comentó Boomer viendo cómo se humedecían los ojos de aquella chica de pelo castaño.

—¡No! Perdona, últimamente estoy especialmente sensible —dijo ella, pasando las manos por sus ojos.

—Burbuja —la llamó, alzando la mano hasta rozar su rostro—, perdóname, ¿vale?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no has hecho nada. Soy yo, que soy una tonta.

—No es verdad —la desmintió—. Soy yo. Solo sé hacer daño a los que me rodean.

Bubbles se mordió los labios. Ella sabía que en cierto modo, el RRB tenía razón, y sin embargo no estaba del todo de acuerdo. A pesar de las circunstancias, ella había tenía la oportunidad de ahondar en el carácter de Boomer y había descubierto muchas cosas buenas de las que no tenía conocimiento. Boomer ya no parecía tan destructivo y bobo como antaño. Al contrario. Su temperamento se había ido suavizando a medida que había crecido. Al menos, con ella era amable y atento. Quería pensar que realmente era así, que aunque conociera su verdadera identidad seguiría siendo como hasta ahora. Quería creer que Boomer había cambiado y ya no era el villano que ella recordaba.

—Eso solo depende de ti.

Boomer miró los ojos azules de aquella chica durante unos instantes. Luego, se incorporó hasta alcanzar los labios de la joven. El corazón de Bubbles pegó un respingo, pero su cuerpo se quedó totalmente inmóvil. El RRB aprovechó para pasar la mano por detrás de su nuca y besarla lentamente. Cuando se separó de ella, Bubbles tenía la cara completamente roja. Tragó saliva y soltó un suspiro. Ahora sí que se iba a liar.

* * *

 _Ella era la razón de mi existencia._

Se había pasado la noche pensando en aquello que le había dicho Brick. Tras escuchar esa frase, el vello se le había erizado. Aquella afirmación había venido acompañada de una mirada intensa y extraña. El RRB había clavado sus ojos en ella de una manera que hizo que su corazón empezara a bombardear sangre a toda velocidad. Por un momento, Blossom se preguntó si la había descubierto, si sabía quién era ella realmente. Le mantuvo la mirada intentando no descubrirse con una reacción precipitada, y al momento Brick desvió la suya con una risilla nasalizada, como si se burlara de sí mismo o de sus propios pensamientos.

—Es curioso —dijo de repente—, pero tú te pareces un poco a ella. O al menos, a como la imagino ahora.

Blossom tragó saliva despacio.

—¿Físicamente?

—No —respondió rápidamente—. Por tu carácter.

—Ah...

Intentaba aparentar normalidad, pero después de aquello no podía pensar con claridad. Cuando intentaba seguir la conversación, su mente volaba lejos de allí y se perdía en el pasado. Finalmente, fingió sentirse mal y se levantó para irse a casa. Entonces Brick se había ofrecido a acompañarla.

—No te preocupes. Mi casa está un poco lejos y...

El chico puso las manos sobre su cintura y la acercó a él. Blossom dejó de respirar durante los instantes en los que Brick movió los labios para decir algo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó, sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas.

—Que dónde vives —repitió el chico despacio, como dando a entender que no tenía intención de dejarla volver sola a casa.

—Avenida de la paz, número 14 —murmuró ella.

Brick pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas. La elevó como si de una pluma se tratara y despegó del suelo. Cuando el joven por fin le quitó los ojos de encima para dirigir la vista hacia su objetivo, Blossom pudo volver a respirar. Miró hacia abajo, disfrutando de la altura. Hacía tantos días que no volaba...

Seguramente, Brick interpretó aquello como una forma de admirar lo que él era capaz de hacer. Por ello, sonrió y subió un poco más. Blossom le indicó con el dedo cuál era su casa y tras unos minutos en el cielo, el chico la dejó justamente en la puerta. A la PPG le temblaban las manos mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Brick se despidió de ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sin quitarle ojo mientras abría la puerta intentando que no se le cayera todo al suelo. Blossom le dijo adiós con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez dentro, soltó un sonoro suspiro y comprobó por la mirilla que el RRB se hubiera marchado. Brick no tardó en emprender el vuelo.

Recordó cómo había dejado todo tirado de cualquier forma encima de la mesilla de la entrada y se había dejado caer con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire para normalizar su respiración. Todavía le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

 _Ella era la razón de mi existencia._

 _La razón de su existencia..._

 _La razón..._

Aquello no era una frase romántica. ¿Brick, romántico? Imposible.

El corazón se le empezó a acelerar de nuevo.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué era? ¿Una afirmación literal de lo que esa chica misteriosa representaba para él? ¡Eso sí que no podía ser! Porque si lo era, entonces las cosas cambiaban, porque esa maldita frase tenía mucho más significado del aparente. ¿Y si esa chica era...?

—¡No! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. No, no y no. No puede ser.

 _Era obstinada. Pero también fuerte e inteligente._

Por supuesto, ella jamás se habría definido a sí misma como obstinada, pero en general encajaba con la brevísima descripción que Brick había hecho de la chica que no podía sacarse de la mente.

Cogió aire de nuevo. Necesitaba calmarse para pensar fríamente en la situación. Se quitó las horquillas que agarraban la peluca a su cabello real y la tiró sobre el sofá. ¡Qué calor pasaba siempre que la llevaba! Se quitó cada una de las prendas que llevaba y las fue dejando tiradas camino de la ducha, donde se metió bajo un chorro de agua helada.

—Esto se tiene que acabar ya —se dijo a sí misma mientras deshacía las trenzas de su anaranjada melena.

La situación la estaba trastornando. Los estaba trastornando a todos.

—¿Blossom? —llamó Bubbles a la puerta del baño—. He visto que has dejado tu ropa tirada por el suelo. ¿Estás bien?

La líder gruñó. Claro, la perfecta y organizada Blossom no podía dejar nada desordenado porque entonces eso quería decir que le pasaba algo, pensó enrabietada. Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha todavía con la mitad del pelo trenzado. Se envolvió en el albornoz y contó hasta cinco. Con esa actitud no estaba haciendo sino incrementar su malhumor.

—¿Blossom? —volvió a llamar su hermana pequeña.

—Estoy bien —contestó finalmente, apoyada sobre el lavamanos—. Estaba cansada, eso es todo. Ahora lo recojo.

La respuesta de Bubbles llegó con algo de duda en la voz.

—Está bien... Por cierto, ya ha llegado la "pizza" que habíamos pedido.

Blossom levantó la mirada rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el salón.

Blossom salió descalza y dejando un rastro de gotas de agua por la sala. Abrió la caja de cartón. Efectivamente, en ella había una deliciosa y humeante pizza de champiñones y bacon, pero no era eso lo que Blossom buscaba. Introdujo la mano bajo la masa y tanteó hasta dar con algo pequeño y duro. ¡Eureka! Ahí estaba la pequeña llave que podría resolverle tantas dudas.

Bubbles se acercó por detrás.

—¿Y esa llave?

Blossom recordó que no había llegado a mencionar la puerta misteriosa a sus hermanas. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo había olvidado por completo.

Limpió la llave, preguntándose si realmente en ese cuartucho habría algo interesante que le diera más información sobre Brick. Quizás dentro no hubiera nada; quizás simplemente lo usaba para guardar... ¿qué? ¿Para guardar qué? ¿Qué era tan importante como para guardarlo bajo llave? Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que averiguarlo.

—Esta llave, Bubbles, significa que Brick finalmente tendrá su bailecito —suspiró la pelirroja.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Operación discoteca

**Capítulo 13: Operación discoteca**

El General Harris recogió con satisfacción la muestra de pelo que le tendía la menor de las PPG. Tras felicitar su gran trabajo, entregó el tubito de cristal a sus científicos para que empezaran a trabajar de inmediato con ella. Blossom pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermana pequeña, que se encontraba visiblemente afectada por la situación. El Profesor Utonium, de pie junto a ellas, movía la cabeza de un lado para otro con los brazos cruzados. A él tampoco le gustaba la manera en que se pretendía erradicar el mal en Townsville. Con mentiras, engaños y traiciones. El General había intentado convencerlo de que el fin justificaba los medios, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Sus hijas habían nacido para combatir el mal con el bien. Él mismo las había educado para que siempre fueran con la verdad por delante y para que lucharan siempre con justicia. Hacerse amigas de unos chicos para después traicionarlos le parecía de lo más rastrero por muy criminales que estos fueran. Y si al menos sus hijas no salieran perjudicadas..., pero Bubbles estaba moralmente hundida, Blossom pasaba los días preocupada y el malhumor de Buttercup aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Lo que se preguntaba era: ¿cuánto tiempo más podrían aguantar sin estallar?

—Muy bien. Parece que todo va según lo planeamos —dijo el General—. Con el ADN de Boomer, pronto podremos determinar cuáles fueron los componentes que crearon a los RRB y cuál es la forma de destruirlos. Ahora bien, tengo una misión especial para vosotras hoy. Ha llegado hasta nuestros oídos que Brick tiene pensado hacer el control mensual de la ciudad esta tarde. Los principales delincuentes, encargados de las distintas zonas de Townsville, serán citados en la plaza del Ayuntamiento. Estos a su vez, llamaran a los subordinados a su cargo. Este control incluye registro de casas, locales, librerías... en busca de cualquier indicativo de rebelión. También es el momento en el que realiza el cobro a las familias que no quieran ser apaleadas brutalmente. Como podréis imaginar, es un día que toda la ciudad teme, incluidos nosotros. Son tan minuciosos en sus búsquedas, que podrían encontrar nuestro escondite.

—¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Blossom.

—Hay que mantenerlos ocupados. Especialmente a Brick —respondió, señalándola—. Si el líder está ocupado, el control no se realizará. Butch y Boomer no tienen la autoridad suficiente como para llevarlo a cabo, pero aun así, prefiero que los distraigáis también a ellos.

—Pero..., aunque no lo hagan hoy, ¿qué les impedirá hacerlo mañana? —preguntó Bubbles.

—Vosotras —dijo el General—. Tenéis que hacer que se olviden de ese tema, ya sea distrayéndolos o dándoles otras cosas en las que pensar. ¿Está claro?

El trío asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Eso es todo. Id informando de lo que acontezca. De todas formas, tomaremos medidas de seguridad por si algo fallase. Y, Blossom —volvió a dirigirse a la líder—, tendré lo tuyo en un par de horas. Así que no te vayas muy lejos.

Las chicas se levantaron y salieron del lugar junto con el Profesor. Su padre las invitó a tomar algo dentro de la base y se dirigieron a la habitación que habían destinado para él durante el tiempo que permaneciese allí. Era un cuarto tan oscuro y claustrofóbico como los otros, pero tenía baño propio y una mesa grande donde trabajar o comer. Las chicas tomaron asiento mientras su padre servía té en cuatro tazas. Al unirse a ellas, se dio cuenta de que estaban muy calladas y eso le entristeció. Siempre que se sentaban a la mesa, había charla y risas. Blossom siempre le ponía al día de sus nuevos conocimientos, Bubbles le contaba cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado y Buttercup se centraba en fastidiar a una y otra con comentarios impertinentes con los que sabía que las sacaría de quicio.

—Chicas, ¿estáis seguras de que queréis hacer esto?

—No tenemos opción, Profesor —contestó Blossom.

—Debe haber otra manera...

—¿Qué otra manera? —preguntó Buttercup con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé. Pero no esta situación no os está haciendo bien. Entiendo que Townsville es importante, pero no debéis cargar con toda la responsabilidad. Hace mucho que dejasteis de ser sus protectoras.

El silencio cayó, pensado, entre los cuatro.

—Profesor..., están sufriendo —murmuró Bubbles—. Igual que la primera vez...

—Sí —corroboró Blossom—, si no hacemos nada nosotras, ¿quién lo hará?

—No podemos desentendernos —finalizó Buttercup.

El Profesor suspiró y terminó su taza de té.

—Está bien. Pero, por favor, intentad que no os afecte tanto. Vais a caer enfermas si seguís así.

Blossom puso una mano sobre el brazo de su padre y lo acarició con suavidad.

—No se preocupe, Profesor. Todo irá bien. Se lo prometemos.

* * *

—Bien, ¿se os ocurre algo para mantenerlos entretenidos? —preguntó Blossom, examinando el pequeño frasco lleno de líquido rosa que le había dado el General.

—Butch me prometió ayer que me llevaría a una discoteca.

Blossom miró con extrañeza a su hermana.

—¿A una discoteca? ¿Pero no están todas cerradas por el toque de queda?

Buttercup se encogió de hombros.

—Le dije que una de las cosas que más odiaba de esta ciudad era que las discotecas estuvieran cerradas, y que me moría de ganas de bailar. Me comentó que él tenía contactos y que, moviendo algunas influencias, podría conseguir las llaves de una. Se supone que me llamará esta noche.

—Pero la reunión se va a celebrar esta tarde —recordó Bubbles en voz alta.

—Sí, esa excusa no nos sirve —dijo Blossom—. Además, solo sería Butch el que estaría fuera de juego.

Buttercup bajó los pies de la mesa del salón y se incorporó para inclinarse hacia sus hermanas.

—¿Qué tal esto? Sacáis a Brick y a Boomer de casa con cualquier excusa: tomar algo, una sesión de cine... Lo que queráis. Y cuando Butch me lleve a la discoteca, os llamo y os invito a que os unáis a la fiesta. Los tendremos entretenidos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y así mañana no tendrán cuerpo para hacer ningún tipo de control. ¿Qué decís?

Blossom se llevó la mano a la barbilla, de manera pensativa.

—El plan no está mal, quitando el hecho de que no solo los dejarás K.O. a ellos. Pero, ¿no has pensado que quizás Brick no sepa nada de esto? Si de verdad es tan controlador como se supone que es, no creo que quiera ningún tipo de desmadre, aunque sea que su hermano lleve a una chica a una simple discoteca.

—¡Pues, mejor! —saltó la morena, levantándose de la mesa—. Causamos un pequeño conflicto con el que mantener su mente ocupada. ¿No era esa la idea?

—Emmm... Sí, claro. Es... tan alocado que quizás funcione.

—Bueno, si no funciona, buscaremos cómo arreglarlo. Y a unas malos, nos habremos echado unos bailecitos —comentó Bubbles.

Blossom y Buttercup se volvieron hacia la pequeña y después se miraron entre ellas. Entonces, se echaron a reír.

—Vosotras lo que queréis es ir de fiesta —exclamó Blossom, divertida.

—¡Sí, nos morimos de ganas! —admitieron al unísono, y las tres volvieron a reír.

—Está bien. Vamos a intentarlo. Total, ¿qué podemos perder?

* * *

Brick entró en la habitación de Butch sin llamar. Su hermano estaba medio tirado en su silla viendo Dios sabía qué en el portátil con un polo de frutas en la boca. El moreno dirigió su mirada aburrida hacia el líder sin parar la reproducción que tenía en marcha en su ordenador.

—¿Todavía estás con esas fachas? —le recriminó atendiendo a su chándal de estar por casa.

Butch se miró a sí mismo como si no entendiera por qué razón tendría que estar más arreglado cuando no pensaba salir hasta dentro de unas horas. Brick gruñó de frustración.

—Hoy toca control —le recordó.

Ahora fue Butch quien gruñó.

—¿ _Otta veh_? —pronunció con el helado en la boca.

—Todos los meses, Butch. Como siempre.

Butch apagó el ordenador y se levantó con cansancio para dirigirse al armario.

—Estoy hasta los cojones del puto control... —empezó a quejarse mientras buscaba una chamarreta y unos pantalones entre una montaña de ropa metida a presión en el mueble—. Pues yo por la noche tengo planes.

—La vida es dura, hermanito —contestó el pelirrojo.

—¿Va a durar mucho?

—Durará lo que tenga que durar.

Una melodía estruendosa empezó a resonar en el lugar. Brick sacó del bolsillo su móvil y leyó el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir mientras Butch seguía y seguía con sus quejas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tecleó una respuesta y volvió a introducir el teléfono en su pantalón.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Lo dejamos para mañana.

—¿Para mañana? —repitió Butch con los pantalones a medio poner—. ¿Ahora que me he vestido?

—Sí —respondió—, yo me voy al cine. Después nos vemos.

Butch vio cómo su hermano desaparecía por las escaleras de un repentino buen humor que no era propio de él. Se volvió a mirar a sí mismo y, con coraje, cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se había vestido para nada.

* * *

Brick se llevó las últimas palomitas a la boca mientras salían del cine.

—Debo reconocer que no ha estado tan mal como pensaba —dijo mientras tiraba el envase al contenedor más cercano y se sacudía las manos—. Cuando me invitaste a venir pensé que veríamos una de acción, no un dramón de semejante calibre. Menos mal que la señora de al lado llevaba pañuelos encima.

Blossom rio con voz entrecortada mientras se secaba una lagrimilla con el pañuelo que amablemente le había dado la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Ella también había empezado a llorar en el clímax de la película.

—Hablaban muy bien de ella. La verdad es que no pensaba que fuera a ser tan triste. Pero ha merecido la pena.

—Da bastante para reflexionar, sí.

—La mejor parte ha sido cuando, finalmente, él grita lo que siente y lo que lleva atormentándolo tanto tiempo. Era un peso que estaba cargando él solo. No podía contenerlo más. Tenía que compartirlo o moriría de tristeza.

Brick perdió la sonrisa casi de inmediato y bajó la mirada, pero aun así, asintió dándole la razón.

—Si no te importa, voy al baño un momento. Se me debe de haber corrido todo el rímel.

Blossom se apresuró a adentrarse en el cuarto de baño femenino. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que, con las lágrimas, las lentillas no se hubieran movido de lugar. Después corrigió las imperfecciones del maquillaje y arregló las arrugas de su vestido. Se sintió francamente avergonzada por haber llorado delante de Brick. Nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría tan cómoda viendo una película con él. Pero si lo pensaba bien, no era ella, Blossom, la que había visto esa película y la que había llorado delante de su enemigo, sino el personaje que interpretaba, Bombón.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Eran las once de la noche. La película había empezado a las nueve y diez. Casi dos horas. Había sido la distracción perfecta. Buttercup ya debía de estar lista. Sacó su teléfono móvil y le mandó un mensaje: " _Acabamos de salir del cine._ ". La respuesta no tardó en llegar:

 _"El Paraíso_ ". _Calle de la Comandancia. Os espero._

Blossom sonrió y metió su móvil en el bolso y salió del baño. Brick esperaba apoyado contra una columna, revisando su móvil.

—¿Sabes qué? —le dijo al acercarse—. Mi hermana me acaba de llamar. Dice que Butch la ha llevado a una discoteca muy chula. ¿Por qué no vamos?

—¿A una discoteca? —repitió Brick, extrañado.

—Sí, me ha dicho que se llama "El Paraíso". Tiene que estar bien. ¿Qué dices?

—No sé...

—Anda, sí, vamos. Me apetece bailar un poco —le pidió, agarrándolo de las manos.

Brick hizo una mueca con la cara, pero finalmente accedió. ¿Cómo negarse a las peticiones de una mujer como esa? Sin embargo, por dentro estaba que echaba humo. Maldito Butch. Se había saltado a la torera sus órdenes. Desde que se había decretado el toque de queda, las discotecas habían cerrado sin excepción. Pero ahora su hermanito creía que podía ir a su aire, sin importar las consecuencias. Bien, ya tendría una charlita con él cuando llegaran a ese maldito antro.

Blossom, por su parte, cogió el móvil y llamó a su hermana menor.

—¡Burbuja! ¿Dónde andas? ¡Nos vamos a bailar!

* * *

Buttercup se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y volvió a la pista, donde la música retumbaba y las luces animaban la pista. Nunca imaginó tener una sala de discoteca para ella sola. Era mucho más agradable que tener que estar pegando empujones para conseguir un poco de sitio en el que mover las caderas. Butch se aproximó al ritmo de la escandalosa música y la rodeó colocando un brazo en su cadera. La PPG nunca hubiera imaginado que ese chico bailara tan bien. Le ponía tanto entusiasmo que pareció que, al igual que ella, hubiera estado deseando acudir nuevamente a una discoteca.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —gritó cerca de su oído.

Buttercup asintió y el joven se dirigió a la barra. Ni siquiera le preguntó sus preferencias. Cogió un par de botellas, dos vasos con hielo, y mezcló. Entregó una de las bebidas a su acompañante y alzó la suya a modo de brindis antes de beber. Buttercup pegó un sorbo y su expresión se volvió una mueca de asco.

—¡Buaj! ¿No había nada más fuerte? —exclamó dejando el vaso de un golpe en la barra—. ¡Está malísimo! ¿Pretendes emborracharme o qué?

—¡No eres de beber, por lo que veo!

—¡Esto está demasiado fuerte!

Butch negó con la cabeza, apuró su bebida y acabó también con la de Buttercup a la par de pronunciaba la palabra "aficionada". Entonces cogió algo más suave y lo vertió en un vaso nuevo. Buttercup lo probó, desconfiada, y al comprobar que era algo mucho más suave, dio su aprobación.

—¡Mejor!

Butch observó cómo la chica bebía a sorbos pequeños a la vez que perdía su mirada en aquel lugar. Bajó la vista por su camisa cortay sus pantalones ajustados, fijándose especialmente en su vientre plano. Se preguntó cuántas horas a la semana dedicaría a trabajar su atlético cuerpo.

—¡Estás muy guapa!

—¿Eh?

—¡Que estás muy guapa! —repitió en un tono de voz más elevado.

—¡Ah!... ¡Gracias!

Butch sonrió.

—¡¿Solo eso?! ¡Podrías haber dicho: "tú también"!

Buttercup negó con la cabeza.

—¡Dijimos que nada de mentiras!

Butch soltó una carcajada. Buttercup sonrió. La verdad era que Bucth se había arreglado magníficamente para la ocasión. Se había puesto una camisa, iba bien perfumado y su pelo estaba debidamente dominado con algo de gomina. Sí, Butch estaba guapo. Muy guapo. Pero por encima de todo estaba su orgullo y su odio infinito hacia él y todo lo que representaba. Bajo ningún concepto admitiría que, a su parecer, era una hombre atractivo.

 _Antes muerta,_ pensó.

Otra canción empezó a sonar. Era una mezcla de reggaeton y bachata. Butch salió de la barra y obligó a Buttercup a salir a la pista de baile. Volvió a colocar las manos en sus caderas y la guio en un ritmo que solo él conocía. Sabiendo que ella podía sentirse incómoda por su proximidad, hacía todo tipo de muecas y movimientos dudosos con los que conseguía hacerla reír. El mensaje que le llegaba a Buttercup era de: "nada de esto es en serio. Solo es un juego". Sí, solo era un juego. Algo que no dudaría. Quizás él no fuera consciente de ello, pero ella tenía claro que aquel que la sujetaba por la cintura, aquel que entre tonterías varias la iba acercando cada vez más a él y que olía tan bien, seguía siendo su enemigo. Lo era dentro y fuera de la discoteca. Por encantador que pudiera llegar a parecer, seguía siendo Butch, un villano malvado, mentiroso y manipulador, y eso no podía cambiar.

Al pasar esto por su mente, dejó de parecerle divertida la escena.

Resonaron tres fuertes golpes en la puerta. Si no fuera por su audición sobrenatural, ninguno de los dos lo hubiera oído. Butch se acercó, extrañado.

—¿Quién demonios será?

Al abrir la puerta, Boomer se le abalanzó contento a la par que nervioso.

—¡Hermanito, ¿cómo no nos dijiste nada sobre su fiestecita privada?! —exclamó nada más entrar. Después, se acercó más a su hermano y le dijo al oído—: Brick te va a matar.

Efectivamente, detrás de él entraron las hermanas de "Bellota" junto con su hermano mayor, que con una sonrisa y un brillo peligroso en la mirada, parecía decirle lo que le esperaba en cuanto pudiera quedarse a solas con él. Brick cerró la puerta tras sí, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano, y siguió su camino hacia la pista de baile. Butch soltó de golpe todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Sí, lo iba a descuartizar...

Blossom y Bubbles corrieron a reunirse con su hermana. El plan estaba saliendo justo como lo habían planeado.

 **Continuará...**


	14. Esto nunca ha sido un juego

**¡Buenas a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Os traigo un regalito de Navidad (sí, hasta que no vengan los Reyes, todavía no se acaba). Esta vez he actualizado un poquito antes debido a las fiestas. Espero que disfrutéis mucho con este capítulo, porque para mí es especial. En él se encuentra la idea de la que surgió el fic, pero como no quiero destriparos nada, os dejo un comentario al final para que entendáis mejor.**

 **¡Pasad unas bonitas fiestas y nos vemos pronto!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Esto nunca ha sido un juego**

—Parece que va bien, ¿no? —preguntó Bubbles mientras Blossom repasaba su maquillaje en el espejo del baño y Buttercup se peleaba con sus lentillas.

El reloj acababa de dar las dos de la madrugada. Llevaban horas bailando sin parar y animando a los chicos a seguirles el ritmo. Lo que fuera necesario para tenerlos entretenidos.

—Yo diría que sí, pero no podemos confiarnos —contestó la líder—. Debemos asegurarnos de que siga así. Brick parece bastante tenso y transmite su intranquilidad a Butch. Está esperando al momento adecuado para saltarle a la yugular a su hermano.

—¿Y eso no es bueno? —intervino Buttercup—. El General nos pidió que les diéramos otras cosas en qué pensar para que no se centren en el control sobre Townsville. ¿Qué mejor que una buena pelea fraternal? Quizás deberíamos provocar esa pelea.

Bubbles hizo una mueca de tristeza que Blossom notó enseguida.

—A ver, déjame ver tu maquillaje —le pidió a Buttercup para cambiar de tema.

Examinó su cara y sus ojos. El maquillaje se había difuminado un poco porque Buttercup había estado restregándose los ojos por culpa de las lentillas. Blossom cogió una de sus brochas y se dispuso a arreglar el desastre. Durante los minutos que estuvo trabajando, las tres se mantuvieron calladas. Una vez que hubo terminado, se dispuso a revisar el de Bubbles, que se dejó hacer en silencio. Cuando su hermana terminó y empezó a guardar las pinturas, se atrevió a decir lo que tenía en mente desde hacía un rato.

—Nosotras no somos así.

Buttercup bufó.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—Bubbles tiene razón —la respaldó Blossom con seriedad—. Con lo que hacemos es suficiente. Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso. Igualmente, esos dos terminarán peleando.

La morena se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, volvamos afuera.

—Sí, necesito una copa —dijo Buttercup.

Al salir del baño, las tres se dieron cuenta de que algo fallaba. La pista en la que antes habían estado los seis bailando, ahora estaba vacía, y Boomer se encontraba solo en la barra tomando algo con expresión preocupada. Las chicas se acercaron rápidamente, fingiendo un ánimo que ninguna sentía.

—Eh, Boomer, ¿dónde están Brick y Butch? —preguntó Bubbles, tomándolo del brazo con efusividad.

Boomer hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Están en el piso de arriba. Brick quería hablar con Butch de algo.

Blossom y Buttercup intercambiaron una mirada. La pelirroja echó un vistazo a la escalera decorada con alfombra roja que llevaba hasta una zona privada en siguiente piso.

—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Bubbles, inocentemente.

—No, no —respondió el rubio, apurando su copa—. Solo necesitaban charlar y aquí abajo hay demasiado ruido. Hey, ¿os sirvo unas copas? —preguntó, pasándose al otro lado de la barra—. ¿Qué tal un cóctel?

* * *

—Estoy harto de que hagas lo que te sale de los cojones —fue lo primero que dijo Brick cuando cerró la puerta del reservado tras sí.

—¿Lo que me sale de los cojones? —repitió Butch, desconcertado—. Siempre hacemos lo que a ti te da la gana. Desde que empezó todo esto no hemos tenido ni un minuto de diversión.

—¿Ese es el problema? ¿Que no tienes "diversión"? —respondió Brick, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared—. Ya no somos niños, Butch. Ahora tenemos cosas más grandes entre manos que hacer el tonto por ahí.

—Porque tú lo decidiste —apuntó, enfadado—. Ni siquiera nos pediste nuestra opinión.

—Tampoco parecías muy descontento con la idea.

—¡Porque no sabía cuál iba a ser el precio! ¡Venga ya, éramos unos críos cuando todo esto empezó! —exclamó, paseando de un lado para otro en la habitación—. Sí, ser los dueños de la ciudad sonaba de puta madre, pero ¡joder! No nos dijiste que eso conllevaría un trabajo perpertuo. Siempre haciendo controles, con vigilancia a todas horas, cerrando las discotecas, prohibiendo la salida o la entrada a la ciudad... ¡Estamos cansados! Y eso que tenemos todo tipo de criminales a nuestras órdenes, pero aun así, salimos jodidos. Y lo peor de todo es que esto, de alguna manera que no comprendemos ni Boomer ni yo, te ha cambiado. Te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio. Antes solo nos preocupábamos por nosotros mismos, por disfrutar los tres juntos. Pero ahora... ni siquiera nos haces caso. La situación te ha absorbido demasiado. Pensé que tener la ciudad en nuestras manos iba a mejorar nuestra situación, pero no ha sido así. Ni siquiera pareces satisfecho. Y lo que me pregunto es: si no estás contento con esto, ¿por qué no lo hemos parado ya?

Brick había estado escuchando con seriedad y en silencio todo lo que su hermano llevaba dentro desde hacía años. Cuando por fin terminó de hablar y esperó a que su hermano mayor y líder respondiera a sus preguntas, este tenía poco que contestar.

—Ya no podemos parar. No ahora.

Butch esperó por algo más. Alzó los brazsos en busca de una razón.

—¿Por qué?

Brick hizo una mueca.

—Porque yo lo digo —respondió tajante—. Tú solo ocúpate de no cagarla. Esa chica —dijo, refiriéndose a "Bellota"—te hace actuar como un imbécil.

—Sí, bueno... No puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya. Al menos está consiguiendo lo que ni Boomer ni yo hemos logrado: sacarte de ese maldito cuartucho en el que pasas horas.

Tras soltar esas últimas palabras, salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con fuertes pisotones. Con cara de pocos amigos, cruzó la pista de baile y salió de la discoteca bajo la mirada preocupada de su hermano menor y de tres chicas que no tenían por qué saber lo que había ocurrido allí arriba.

—No parecía muy contento —comentó Bubbles.

Boomer hizo el amago de salir de la barra para seguirlo, pero Buttercup lo detuvo.

—No te preocupes. Yo iré.

Salió de la discoteca y miró a ambos lados. La calle estaba oscura y hacía algo de frío por la humedad que caía. Cerró la puerta tras sí y caminó hasta el callejón más cercano. Butch no estaba allí. Echó un vistazo por las calles colindantes, pero tampoco lo encontró. Finalmente, levantó la mirada para buscar al cielo, y lo encontró sentado el borde de una azotea cercana con la mirada perdida. Se dirigió a la escalera de emergencias de aquel edificio y subió para llegar hasta él. Sin decir una palabra, se sentó a su lado y esperó a que reaccionara de alguna forma, pero no lo hizo.

—Lo de la discoteca no ha sido una buena idea, ¿no? —comentó.

Butch gruñó.

—No quería buscarte problemas con tu hermano.

—Brick es un aguafiestas.

—Lo entiendo. Bombón también es muy estricta con las normas.

—Él problema es que él antes no era así. Las normas le importaban una mierda. Eso es lo que le hacía divertido. No sé qué ha podido cambiar.

—Bueno..., quizás ha madurado —reflexionó Buttercup.

Butch la miró con desagrado.

—¿Quieres decir que yo me he quedado estancado? ¿Que sigo teniendo diez años?

—Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo. Pero si lo has pensado, será por algo.

El joven hizo una mueca y miró para otro lado.

—Oye, ¿por qué no vuelves a la fiesta? Ya que te ha caído una bronca, al menos que no haya sido en vano.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí. Ahí abajo hay demasiada gente...

Buttercup pilló al vuelo la indirecta. Butch le estaba reclamando por haber invitado sin preguntar a sus hermanas y los hermanos de él. Había notado en su voz cierto resentimiento.

—Ya veo... Me estás culpando por la pelea con tu hermano.

Y no le faltaba razón.

—Yo solo digo que si no hubieras llamado a nadie, ahora estaríamos pasándolo muy bien.

—Mis hermanas merecían disfrutar de algo así. No lo hice con mala intención. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que Brick se iba a poner así? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que vendría! Yo solo avisé a Bombón y a Burbuja.

—Bueno, pues la próxima vez, dime sobre tus planes, porque quizás a mí no me interesen.

—Te estás comportando como un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

Butch se levantó de un salto.

—Pues quizás sea un idiota, pero quería pasar esta noche a solas contigo. ¿Tan malo es eso?

—Em...

—Dijiste que te morías de ganas de ir a una discoteca y yo me jugué el culo para hacer algo... bueno... para ti. —Parecía que la palabra "bueno" se le había atragantado al decirla. Apretó la mandíbula. Ella permanecía callada y parecía estupefacta. Sabía que la había dejado sin palabras y aun así se seguía sintiendo horrible—. Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho es mantener la boca cerrada.

Elevó el vuelo y se dispuso a irse.

—Espera. —Se volvió hacia ella. Se había puesto de pie—. Tienes razón. —La misma Buttercup no podía creer que hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, pero de verdad Butch la había hecho sentir culpable. Por primera vez, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentía Bubbles con respecto a Boomer. Butch había intentado hacer algo bueno por ella, y se lo había pagado buscándole un enfrentamiento con su hermano. Sí, había hecho algo horrible—. No pensé en las consecuencias que podía tener avisar a más gente. Todavía no me acostumbro a las "normas" de esta ciudad. Quizás pueda compensártelo otro día. Pero al menos, si no quieres volver a la discoteca, puedes quedarte aquí un rato más... conmigo.

Butch la evaluó durante unos segundos, intentando buscar algún rastro de aquella mujer orgullosa con la que se había acostumbrado a lidiar... y no lo encontró. "Bellota" estaba siendo sincera.

Bajó hasta la azotea y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y sonrió.

—Las mujeres hacéis conmigo lo que os da la gana.

* * *

Blossom subió las escaleras con una copa en cada mano. Se asomó a la puerta entreabierta y vislumbró a un Brick malhumorado y algo entristecido apoyado en el balcón que daba a la calle. Por un momento, se sintió mal por haber echado en su copa el potente somnífero que le había encargado al General.

"Aquí tienes", le había dicho. "Modificado expresamente para tumbar a un RRB en menos de diez minutos".

Dejó las copas sobre una mesita que acompañaba a un par de sofás de cuero y se acercó despacio hasta Brick. Posó una mano en su hombro y esperó a que él la mirara. Entonces, apoyó su espalda en el balcón para quedar de frente a él.

—No parece que te estés divirtiendo mucho... ¿Estás bien?

El joven asintió despacio.

—Cosas de hermanos —dejó caer.

—Ya veo. Nadie dijo que ser el mayor fuera fácil —comentó Blossom, consiguiendo sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Deberías estar abajo, divirtiéndote —le sugirió el pelirrojo.

—Lo mismo digo. He venido contigo. Así que si tú te quedas, yo también —sentenció ella.

La canción que empezó a sonar en la discoteca retumbó en la sala. Blossom sonrió al reconocer _Propuesta indecente_ y alzó una mano para que Brick la tomara.

—¿No me invitas a bailar? Ya he visto de lo que eres capaz en la pista.

Brick dudó unos segundos, pero terminó aceptando. Agarró su mano y la llevó al centro de la sala. Colocó la otra mano en su espalda y la acercó a él hasta quedar tan pegados que podían notar sus respiraciones. Blossom tragó saliva al notar cómo él permanecía parado durante unos segundos oliendo su perfume de vainilla. La fragancia pareció darle vida, y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. La PPG se sorprendió de la agilidad con la que guiaba sus pasos y su cuerpo con apenas unos movimientos de muñeca. En ningún momento despegaba la mirada de sus ojos ni permitía que se separara de él.

 _Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro..._

El corazón se le aceleró cuando vio que Brick se acercaba un poco más a su rostro al sonar el siguiente párrafo.

 _Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca.._.

Bajó la mirada, buscando escapar de sus ojos rojos. Afortunadamente, Brick solo rozó su mejilla con la nariz y sonrió al verla tan azorada.

La canción terminó un par de minutos más tarde, y Blossom pudo separarse de él, disimulando el remolino que se había creado en su estómago. Se dirigió a las bebidas que había dejado sobre la mesa y se acercó de nuevo a Brick con ellas.

—He traído algo de beber para ti también —dijo, tendiéndole su vaso y bebiendo del suyo después para no crear sospecha. Brick agradeció el gesto levantando la copa y dándole un trago—. ¿Sabes? He pensado que ya tenemos la suficiente confianza... y que no eres tan malo como parecías al principio...

Brick levantó una ceja.

—¿Ajá...?

—Quizás sea el momento de hacer ese baile que me pagaste por adelantado. Claro..., si tú quieres.

—¿Lo harás aquí? —preguntó, escéptico.

—¿Qué mejor sitio que el reservado de una discoteca?

El pelirrojo sonrió, dio un largo trago a su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa. Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y abrió las manos para dar paso al espectáculo. Blossom echó a un lado la mesa en lo que empezaba la siguiente canción. Cogió aire e intentó no reírse por el ridículo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 _Diez minutos_ , pensaba. _Solo diez minutos..._

Inconscientemente, miró su reloj. Una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar de fondo. Bien, adelante, tenía que actuar como una profesional. Se puso en frente de Brick y le dio la espalda para evitar mirarlo a la cara. Sonaban tambores y platillos. Finalmente, empezó la letra y Blossom comenzó a moverse con suaves movimientos. De vez en cuando, giraba la cara para guiñarle un ojo o sonreírle. Para retrasar el desnudo, jugaba con su falso cabello rizado o acariciaba sus piernas en un movimiento ascendente.

Se deshizo de sus tacones y caminó despacio hasta Brick. Mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas de cara a él, no podía parar de preguntarse cuándo empezaría a dar signos de somnolencia. Acercó su cara a la de él y recorrió su barbilla con la punta de los dedos. Sus ojos empezaban a parecer cansados. Blossom sonrió ante tal evidencia. Su vestido se abría con una larga cremallera delantera. Bajo su atenta mirada, empezó a bajarla hasta llegar a la altura del pecho, y después se bajó de sus piernas con coquetería.

Regresó a la "pista" de baile y, dándole la espalda, bajó la cremallera hasta la cintura. Se apartó el cabello, dejándolo caer por uno de sus hombros, y dejó caer el vestido hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto una espalda fina y suave dividida por el broche de un sujetador rojo.

Brick pasó la mano por su cara. No sabía por qué de repente estaba tan cansado. Tenía que luchar con fuerza para que los ojos no se le cerraran.

—¿Estás bien, Brick? —escuchó que le decía esa chica.

—Sí, yo... solo... solo...

Fijó la mirada en la espalda de la joven, intentando mantener la consciencia. Y entonces la vio: una cicatriz que empezaba en su omóplato derecho y caía hasta llegar a la mitad de su columna. Fue lo último que vio antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Blossom subió lentamente la cremallera de su vestido. Se acercó a Brick y palmeó su mejilla un par de veces pronunciando su nombre. El RRB no despertó.

La pelirroja recogió sus zapatos del suelo y se dirigió al balcón. Echó un vistazo por todos lados y vislumbró a su hermana con Butch en una azotea. Esperó a que Buttercup se fijara en ella y le hizo una seña. "Brick ha caído". Buttercup asintió y Blossom aprovechó que Butch estaba distraído para salir por la ventana y deslizarse entre las sombras. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie podía verla, elevó el vuelo y se dirigió a la mansión de los RRBs.

* * *

—Bueno, parece que nos hemos quedado solos —comentó Boomer cuando Blossom subió las escaleras en busca de su hermano—. ¿Te apetece bailar?

—Nunca le digo que no a un buen baile —respondió Bubbles con una sonrisa.

Aquel rubio encantador ofreció su mano esperando que Bubbles la tomara. El chico la guio hasta la pista con vueltas y majaderías. Pero Bubbles podía notar que había en él algo diferente. Aparentaba estar contento y tranquilo, pero su sonrisa no era verdadera, y en sus ojos azules había un brillo de preocupación. No pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella era una superheroína con un alto grado de empatía. No podía ver sufrir a los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Sé que no estás bien —le dijo—. Estás preocupado por Brick y por Butch, ¿verdad?

Boomer dejó de bailar al instante. Su sonrisa se esfumó de golpe.

—Estoy cansado, Burbuja. Estoy... harto de que se peleen.

Bubbles lo guio hasta unos sillones.

—Ven, siéntate. Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.

—Antes no era así. No éramos unos hermanos ejemplares. De hecho, Brick nunca ha sido el mejor ejemplo para nosotros. Pero estábamos juntos. Estábamos unidos. Las peleas se nos pasaban en cinco minutos, en cuanto a alguno se nos ocurriera alguna estupidez con la que entretenernos.

—Entiendo.

—Pero ahora... no sé cómo hacer que vuelva a ser como antes. Hace mucho que Brick se encerró en su mundo, y Butch empezó a perderle el respeto cuando se alejó de nosotros. Ellos dos siempre habían sido uña y carne.

Bubbles permaneció callada. No sabía qué decir para consolarlo. Ni siquiera se le ocurría un buen consejo que darle. La de los consejos siempre había sido Blossom. Ella solo escuchaba, comprendía y estaba ahí para dar su apoyo.

Boomer sonrió con frustración.

—¿Y sabes lo peor? Lo peor es que sé qué le pasa a cada uno. Butch solo está despechado y Brick... está sufriendo.

—¿Sufriendo? ¿Por qué?

—Por una chica que lleva en su cabeza mucho tiempo. Una chica a la que no ha podido olvidar.

* * *

 _La ciudad de Townsville volvía a ser atacada una vez más. Eran ellos de nuevo, los RRB. Se estaban entreteniendo destrozando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, asustando a niños y a adultos, robando dulces y haciendo trastadas. Nada especial. Nada diferente. Solo hacían tiempo hasta que las PPG hicieran aparición y pudieran divertirse un rato._

 _Las tres estelas en el cielo no se hicieron esperar. La verde se desvió rápidamente, llevándose a Butch contra el suelo de un brutal placaje. Boomer se apresuró a seguir a la estela azul, que le hacía burlas desde lo alto. Y finalmente, allí estaba ella, esa niñata de pelo largo y ojos rosas. Qué asco tan grande le tenía, pero qué bien se lo pasaba haciéndola enfadar y luchando contra ella._

 _—¿No os cansáis nunca?_ — _le preguntó a gritos._

 _—¿Y vosotras? —le respondió él con chulería._

 _Blossom se abalanzó contra él y empezó una de sus épicas peleas. Las patadas y los puñetazos volaban. El cielo se coloreó de rosa y rojo durante los largos treinta minutos que duró la lucha. Llegó un momento en que no veía nada a su alrededor. Solo estaba ella, sus ojos echando chispas, sus golpes cada vez más intensos, su expresión de furia._

 _Disparó un rayo láser que ella esquivó sin problemas y que fue a dar a una viga de acero de una construcción próxima. La edificación empezó a tambalearse y la viga a ceder. Se oyeron gritos. Unos niños que habían buscado refugio en el edificio en construcción habían quedado atrapados. Blossom vio la viga que estaba a punto de caer, y se lanzó sin pensarlo. Lo siguiente que vio Brick fue un amasijo de ladrillos y acero que cubría a la superheroína y a los dos niños. Segundos más tarde, la PPG salía de aquella cárcel a base de fuerza y devolvía a los pequeños sanos y salvos a su madre, pero ella no se encontraba tan bien. La viga le había golpeado la espalda, dejando un rastro de sangre que emergía de un profundo corte. Brick nunca pudo olvidar esa imagen ni esa herida que empezaba en el omóplato y terminaba a media espalda._

 _Sus hermanas corrieron en su ayuda y se la llevaron rápidamente al hospital. La pelea había terminado, y se podía decir que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ellos habían salido vencedores._

—Brick... Brick... ¡Brick!

Lo primero que vio Brick al abrir los ojos fue a Boomer intentando despertarlo.

—Te has quedado dormido. ¿Y Bombón?

Brick se incorporó despacio, restregando su rostro e intentando recordar poco a poco todo lo que había pasado. El baile, la copa, el streeptease, la marca, los recuerdos...

—Se fue a casa hace un rato —respondió simplemente.

Boomer parecía anonadado.

—¿Y la dejaste irse sola?

El pelirrojo se levantó despacio, crujió su cuello y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—Tranquilo. Creo que puede defenderse perfectamente ella sola.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y caminó hasta el baño de hombres. Se lavó la cara con agua fría con un nudo en el estómago. Después salió por la puerta de la discoteca y emprendió el vuelo hacia su casa. Tenía algo que averiguar cuanto antes. Entró por una de las ventanas del primer piso y se apresuró hasta la habitación que siempre mantenía cerrada bajo llave. Con el corazón a mil por hora, puso la mano en la manilla y la giró lentamente. El engranaje cedió y la puerta se abrió sin dificultad. Alguien había estado husmeando allí y se había ido con tantas prisas que se le había olvidado echar la llave.

Lo sabía... Lo sabía.

Brick sonrió, apretando el colgante de su cuello con una mezcla de emociones entre las que podía diferenciar el nerviosismo y la impaciencia. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se marchó a toda velocidad sin echar la llave. Salió de la casa de nuevo. Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada, pero tenía la certeza de que ella no habría vuelto a casa. Estaría demasiado nerviosa. Demasiado preocupada.

Se elevó en el cielo y, cuando tuvo todo Townsville a sus pies, la buscó con una mirada telescópica. Diez minutos más tarde dio con ella. Estaba sentada en lo alto de un acantilado en las montañas que cercaban a la ciudad, seguramente pensando que allí nadie podría encontrarla. Voló hasta allí y aterrizó a unos metros de ella. La peluca rizada yacía a un lado, tirada de cualquier manera, y su verdadero cabello caía como una cascada anaranjada por su espalda.

 _Por fin._

Dio un paso adelante, haciendo el suficiente ruido como para que ella supiera que no estaba sola.

—¿Ya te cansaste de jugar? —le preguntó.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente se puso en pie sobre el acantilado y se volvió hacia él. Y por fin, por fin pudo ver de nuevo sus ojos rosados.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella de vuelta.

—Esto nunca ha sido un juego.

—Lo mismo digo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Tachán! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?**

 **He aquí la idea por la que surgió el fic. Aunque no a todos les gustó eso de que Blossom se convirtiera a los ojos de Brick en bailarina exótica, tiene su razón de ser (y como veis, no ha llegado a desnudarse del todo. Jajaja). Todo empezó por un corto que recomiendo muchísimo. Se llama "La teta que os falta". Podéis verlo en Youtube. Dura siete minutitos. A partir de ahí se me ocurrió que a partir de un "bailecito", Brick podría descubrir "algo" en Blossom. De ahí parte toda la historia. ¿Un poco retorcido, no? jajaja.**

 **En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado. Nos vemos pronto (espero).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Mi ciudad

**Capítulo 15: Mi ciudad**

 _¿Fue por mí? ¿Acaso fue... por lo que dije?_

Las palabras que había pronunciado aquella vez parecían resonar en la brisa nocturna.

 _¡Volveré si hace falta! ¿Me oyes, Brick?_

Sí, podía escucharlas. Las recordaba como si las hubiera dicho ayer, y retumbaban en sus oídos. Se sentían como puñaladas; como una soga que rodeaba su cuello y no la dejaba respirar. Le temblaban los labios cada vez que pensaba en ello.

¿Si _me entero de que Townsville o cualquiera de mis seres queridos están en peligro por tu culpa, te juro que volveré! ¡Y entonces no tendré piedad contigo! !¿Entiendes?!_

¿Se habían vuelto sus propias palabras contra ella?

Apretó su lazo rojo entre las manos y lanzó un suspiro al aire. El décimo de esa noche. Notó una brisa extraña y entonces escuchó cómo la tierra se removía bajo unas pisadas. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse con la verdad.

—¿Ya te cansaste de jugar?

Sonrió ante estas palabras. Cansada de mentiras, se puso en pie y lo enfrentó con sus ojos; sus verdaderos ojos. Notó que a Brick se le escapaba el amago de una sonrisa al verlos.

—¿Y tú? —le contestó, seria, molesta.

—Esto nunca ha sido un juego.

—Lo mismo digo.

Brick observó que sujetaba algo con la mano derecha: su viejo lazo. Blossom, al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba, lo tomó con ambas manos y, frente a su atenta mirada, amarró su cabello como solía hacerlo hacía años. El pelirrojo le dedicó media sonrisa.

—Por fin te decidiste a cumplir tu promesa.

* * *

 _Blossom metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. La mano le temblaba y el corazón le iba a cien. Le pasaba siempre que se sentía impaciente y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Giró la llave y abrió lentamente. Al principio, no vio nada. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Cerró tras sí y buscó el interruptor de la luz a tientas con la mano. Cuando consiguió encontrarlo, descubrió un cuarto pequeño sin ventanas. Las paredes estaban desnudas. Solo había un gran escritorio al fondo coronado con un corcho lleno de recortes de periódicos._

 _Se acercó lentamente a la mesa. A medida que iba acortando la distancia pudo diferenciar titulares del Townsville journal y otros periódicos de la ciudad que le revolvieron el estómago. "_ **Las Powerpuff girls abandonan la ciudad"** , **"Los ciudadanos despiden a las Powerpuff girls entre lloros"** , **"Adiós, chicas, adiós"** _. Había algunas fotos de las tres, sobre todo de ella misma, de cuando eran pequeñas. Muchas medio destrozadas y con el color desgastado por el paso del tiempo._

 _Pudo diferenciar dos secciones en el mismo corcho: una mitad contenía los periódicos de Townsville, y casi todos eran recortes de su despedida y de la toma de la ciudad por parte de los villanos. La otra mitad estaba dedicada a un periódico de Washington llamado El Washington Post. Reconoció enseguida las noticias:_

 _ **"Misteriosas luces en el cielo nocturno de Washington", "El justiciero del banco D.C. sigue siendo un misterio", "El preso asegura que tres jóvenes lo acorralaron cuando se disponía a atracar a otra victima", "¿Tenemos un héroe entre nosotros?"**_...

 _Los titulares seguían y seguían. Todos eran muy parecidos. Buscaban al héroe que, por las noches, se dedicaba a velar por los ciudadanos de la ciudad, deteniendo a criminales y dejándolos amordazados delante de la comisaría de forma anónima. Nadie sabía quién era, nadie lo había visto jamás, y las ansias crecían._

 _Sonrió con tristeza. Recordaba el día en que habían llegado a Washington D.C. y habían querido reunirse con la alcaldesa. Nada más entrar en el Ayuntamiento sintió cómo si estuviera viviendo un déjà vu. Allí había decenas de personas corriendo de un lado para otro, muy ocupadas. La alcaldesa estaba reunida y las hizo esperar durante bastante tiempo. Cuando por fin decidió atenderlas, apenas les prestó atención y, por supuesto, no quiso saber nada de sus servicios como heroínas. Ellos ya tenían una gran seguridad y no necesitaban más. Estaban bien como estaban, les había dicho. Tanto ella como sus hermanas salieron de allí decepcionadas. Era exactamente lo mismo que había pasado cuando se habían mudado a la mugrienta ciudad de Citysville._

 _Aun así, ellas no se iban a quedar de manos cruzadas. Llevaban demasiado tiempo combatiendo el crimen como para parar ahora. Estaban dispuestas a seguir sus instintos quisieran ellos o no, y por ello decidieron actuar de madrugada, cuando nadie podía verlas. Volaban por el cielo nocturno y actuaban contra los criminales antes de que apareciera la policía. Obviamente, aquello no era tan satisfactorio como luchar contra el crimen en Towsville, a plena luz del día, sin tener que esconderse y recibiendo el reconocimiento de sus ciudadanos, pero peor era nada._

 _Blossom suspiró._

 _—Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo durante estos años, Brick..._

 _Si le hubieran dicho que su mayor enemigo iba a emplear su tiempo en buscarla después de haber conseguido deshacerse de ella, hubiera pensado que se habrían vuelto todos locos._

 _Su mirada se centró en un titular de uno de los periódicos de Townsville: " **El lazo de Blossom ha sido robado del Museo de Historia** ". La imagen mostraba una vitrina rota y un cordón policial. _

_La imagen de aquel día le vino a la mente: era el día antes a su partida. El alcalde y la señorita Bellum habían organizado una gran fiesta de despedida en la ciudad en honor a sus heroínas. Como siempre, habían dado un emocionante discurso durante el cual muchos tuvieron que sonarse la nariz y secarse las lágrimas. Cada una de ellas, había decidido dejar en la ciudad una parte de sí mismas, y por ello, regalarían a los ciudadanos sus objetos más preciados. Bubbles había donado a Octi, su querido peluche; Buttercup había cedido su vieja y querida manta, que tantas fuerzas le había dado en los momentos más difíciles; y ella se había quitado el lazo que había llevado en cada batalla, el símbolo de su liderazgo. Los objetos habían sido debidamente guardados en el Museo de Historia como recuerdo de las heroínas que habían dedicado tantos años de su vida a la protección de la ciudad._

 _El articulo apuntaba, con extrañeza, que aunque el lazo de la líder había desaparecido, los objetos de sus hermanas seguían allí, intactos. El ladrón parecía haberle dado más importancia a un lazo que a una manta y a un peluche._

 _Blossom se mordió los labios, molesta. Su lazo. Su querido lazo. Había sido un regalo para la ciudad, no para un ladrón de pocamonta._

 _Se agachó y abrió el primer cajón del escritorio. Revolvió todo lo que había en él. Folios, lápices, tijeras... Nada. Abrió el siguiente. Un par de libros, libretas... Nada. El tercer cajón era mucho más ancho. Había varios objetos que no tenían interés para ella y que tuvo que sacar para ver el fondo. Carpetas, más libros, cuadernos... Encontró una cajita debajo de todos esos trastos y sintió un pálpito. La abrió y... allí estaba su lazo rojo._

 _Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la silla con cansancio con el lazo entre las manos._

Dios, esto es enfermizo _, pensó._

 _Se fijó de reojo en una de las carpetas que había dejado sobre el suelo. De ella asomaba una fotografía. La sacó entre malos presentimientos y se vio a sí misma con el disfraz de Bombón. Justo detrás de ella, había otra foto. Bueno, en realidad, era la misma, pero había sido claramente manipulada con photoshop. En ella, se veía su aspecto sin la peluca y con los ojos de color rosa._

 _Soltó una risilla nasal e irónica._

 _Lo sabía... Él lo sabía. La pregunta era: ¿desde cuándo?_

 _Con manos temblorosas, devolvió todo a su sitio, cerró los cajones y salió de allí cada vez más nerviosa. Empujó la puerta tras sí, pero olvidó echar la llave._

* * *

"Por fin te decidiste a cumplir tu promesa".

Así que era cierto. De verdad había estado esperando a que volviera. Entonces, todo eso, todo lo que había hecho, ¿había sido solo para hacerla volver? ¿Para hacerla rabiar? Después de tantos años, ¿no podía simplemente haberse olvidado de ella?

Se fijó en su expresión. El muy idiota parecía de lo más satisfecho. Claro, ¿cómo no estarlo? Había hecho sucumbir a Townsville y había conseguido que ella dejara aparcada su vida en Washington para volver; para retroceder 15 malditos años en el tiempo y volver a ser la superheroína que había sido, la que le daba guerra y lo enfrentaba cada vez que a él le venía en gana atacar la ciudad. ¿Cómo no iba a estar satisfecho si había conseguido todo lo que quería?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó—. Sabías que era yo, ¿verdad?

—Solo lo sospechaba —admitió él.

—¿Cómo? —repitió.

—Por todo. Por tu perfume de vainilla, por tu manera de actuar, incluso por tu forma de caminar. Eras demasiado parecida a lo que recordaba. Esa marca en tu espalda solo me confirmó lo que ya intuía.

Blossom tragó saliva. Durante todo ese tiempo había pensado que había estado haciendo un buen trabajo con su actuación. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Brick recordaba tantas cosas de ella. Ni siquiera hubiera pensado que se había fijado en su manera de caminar.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—Te dije que lo haría, y que no tendría piedad contigo.

Brick abrió los brazos, incitándola.

—Adelante. Aquí estoy.

Blossom apretó los puños con furia.

—¡No te burles de mí! —exclamó, dando un latigazo al aire con su brazo derecho. De él, surgió una onda afilada y rápida que se dirigió hacia Brick. El pelirrojo se apartó a lo justo, recibiendo sin embargo, un corte en la frente.

Blossom resopló, intentando mantener el control, mientras veía cómo Brick se secaba con la manga el diminuto hilo de sangre que brotaba de su cara. "No te burles de mí". No había podido retener lo que pensaba. Se sentía como una estúpida, engañada e insultada. A pesar de que el disfraz lo había llevado ella en todo momento, se sentía timada por la situación. Brick, el que debía ser el engañado, el herido por aquel descubrimiento, mantenía una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que ella había estado durante tanto tiempo haciendo el indio para nada, para absolutamente nada. No había conseguido engañar a Brick, al menos no del todo. Sin embargo, él, por momentos, le había hecho creer que era un hombre encantador y de buen fondo, con su reluciente sonrisa y sus exquisitos modales. Y mientras, la investigaba y sospechaba de ella y de sus intenciones. ¡Maldita rata! Sin duda, el mejor actor de todos.

Recordó las palabras de Mojo y casi se echó a reír. ¿Que no todo era como parecía? Pues ella lo veía bastante claro ahora. Brick siempre había sido un embaucador y un criminal, y siempre lo sería.

Esperó a que él dijera algo, pero no hubo una sola palabra por su parte. Simplemente estaba ahí, callado, observándola de arriba abajo.

—¡Deja de mirarme! —gritó—. ¡Eras tú el que quería que volviera y todavía no sé por qué! ¡Ya estoy aquí y quiero respuestas!

—Sabes que se me da mejor actuar que hablar.

Blossom gruñó.

—Entonces, no perdamos tiempo.

Sus ojos resplandecieron en un intenso color rosa. Levantó una roca enorme con su mente y la lanzó contra él con un movimiento de mano. Brick recibió el impacto y la roca se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra su cuerpo. Sonrió, impresionado.

—¡Guau! ¿Telequinesis? Eso es nuevo.

—Truquitos que va aprendiendo una con el tiempo —respondió ella.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y el acantilado desapareció bajo sus pies, desmoronándose y desapareciendo en el mar. Blossom lanzó un ataque que Brick paró sin esfuerzo. Luego vino otro y otro más. Los puñetazos y las patadas se sucedieron. Brick no hacía más que esquivar y parar ataques sin oportunidad de atacar, y sin embargo, se estaba divirtiendo. Volvía a sentir lo que hacía tantos años había buscado y esperado en vano. Volvía a sentirse vivo de nuevo. Su cuerpo se movía mecánicamente, como si sus extremidades recordaran cada posición y la adoptaran sin esfuerzo.

Blossom se apartó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La onda expansiva lo alcanzó, lanzándolo a unos metros en el aire. Brick acumuló energía en su mano y la lanzó con fuerza hacia la pelirroja. Esta respondió creando un campo de fuerza que desvió el ataque hacia el mar. El siguiente lanzamiento de Brick también lo desvió sin más complicación. Se dio cuenta de que el RRB no estaba luchando en serio. Sus ataques eran bastante flojos y fáciles de esquivar. O había perdido práctica o estaba jugando con ella.

—¿Te lo vas a tomar en serio, o tendré que hacerte daño?

—Creo que eso es precisamente lo que quieres hacer, ¿no es así? —la incitó.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

La lucha se volvió más violenta por parte de la PPG. Ese estúpido se estaba burlando de ella. No solo le había seguido el juego durante todo ese tiempo, sino que ahora que salía la verdad a relucir, seguía jugando. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Y lo peor era que con toda esa situación se sentía incapaz de pensar fríamente en las consecuencias de todo aquello. ¿Qué harían ahora que Brick sabía la verdad? ¿Cómo actuaría el General Harris? ¿Qué medidas tomaría el propio Brick? ¿Iría en contra de los ciudadanos de Townsville para hacerle daño? ¿Y Boomer y Butch? ¡Dios, no podía pensar! ¡Le iba a estallar la cabeza!

—¡Te estás desconcentrando, Blossom! —exclamó Brick, que vio un punto flaco en su rival.

De un momento a otro, cambiaron las tornas. Brick comenzó a atacar y Blossom a defenderse. La líder supuso que lo hacía para mantener su mente en el combate. Ese patán no deseaba más que otro rato peleando como antaño. Parecía que quería revivir su infancia con una pelea contra su vieja enemiga. ¿Para eso había montado todo ese tinglado? ¿Para una estúpida pelea en la que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando?

—¡Basta! —gritó la chica de un momento a otro, zafándose de sus puñetazos—. ¡Esto es inútil! ¡Ni siquiera te interesa! ¡No entiendo nada!

Ambos permanecieron en el aire con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Para qué querías que viniera hasta aquí? —preguntó una vez que había cogido aire—. ¿Por qué tanto interés en que volviera? ¡He visto esos recortes de periódico! ¡Ya te habías librado de mí! Entonces, ¿por qué me buscabas? ¡Montaste todo esto para que regresara y ahora ni siquiera eres capaz de tomarte en serio una lucha! Entonces, ¡¿qué?! ¡Di! ¿Solo era una excusa para sacarme de quicio? ¡¿Sigues teniendo 10 años?!

Brick la miraba. Respiraba entrecortadamente y la miraba. No hacía nada más. En un par de ocasiones pareció que buscaba en su mente la respuesta a tantas preguntas, pero finalmente solo hacía un movimiento de hombros que indicaban que no sabía o que le daba igual la razón. Con Brick, Dios sabía.

Blossom dejó caer sus brazos, rendida.

—Esto no lleva a ninguna parte —murmuró molesta, para después salir volando.

Brick la vio alejarse y se encendieron todas sus alarmas. No podía dejarla escapar, no ahora que la tenía frente a frente una vez más.

Voló tras ella y le dio alcance un par de kilómetros más adelante. La agarró por el brazo, contacto que ella repelió inmediatamente. Lo miró con desagrado.

—No me toques. Y no me sigas.

Brick, por primera vez, frunció el ceño.

—Te recuerdo que ahora estás en **mi** ciudad. Aquí se hace lo que yo mando, no lo que tú quieras, mocosa consentida.

Esta afirmación hizo que los nervios de Blossom se crisparan.

—¿Tu ciudad?...—gruñó, incrédula—. ¡Esta-no-es-tu-ciudad!

—Lo es desde hace años.

—Pues, me encargaré de que deje de serlo —lo encaró.

Él sonrió.

—Jamás lo hubiera sido si no te hubieras largado. O quizás si te hubieras preocupado un poco más por ella y hubieras regresado antes. Hace 15 años que te fuiste para no volver. Si hubieras estado un poco más atenta, la ciudad no habría caído.

Blossom estaba atónita. Indignada y atónita. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cínico? ¡Él, que había hecho sucumbir su hermosa ciudad, le estaba reclamando por no estar allí para protegerla! Pero, ¿quién demonios se había creído que era?

—¡Tú...! ¡Tú...! ¿Cómo puede ser tan...? —masculló.

—Seré lo que tú quieras, pero es mi naturaleza. Tú, sin embargo, fallaste en aquello para lo que fuiste creada.

El bofetón resonó en toda la bahía. No era su estilo dar bofetadas. Le parecía más propio de mujeres histéricas que de una líder de grandes heroínas. Pero, ¿qué demonios? Se podía decir que en ese momento estaba histérica. Brick estaba consiguiendo sacarla de quicio.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?! ¡Dímelo ya!

—¡No lo sé! Solo quería que volvieras. Quería volver a tener un poco de emoción. Esto estaba muy aburrido desde que os fuisteis. Nadie nos plantaba cara.

—¡Ah, así que has tiranizado Townsville solo porque te aburrías!

—¡No, no solo por eso! ¡Así fue al principio! Tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar sin vosotras dando guerra y me di cuenta de algo.

—¿De qué?

—¡De que mi vida no tenía sentido sin ti! ¡De forma literal! —apuntó al darse cuenta de lo cursi que sonaba aquella declaración—. ¡Fui creado como máquina de combate para acabar con vosotras! ¡Pero si vosotras no estáis, ¿para qué existo?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Necesitaba volver a sentir que mi vida tenía una razón de ser, eso es todo!

Blossom relajó los músculos a medida que iba escuchando y encajando piezas. Brick no estaba enamorado de ella, como había llegado a pensar en algún momento. Estaba obsesionado con recuperar aquel objetivo para que cual había sido creado. Tanto ellas como sus hermanas habían sido creadas para combatir el mal, pero habían conseguido una vida que iba más allá de la lucha contra el crimen. Tenían un padre que los quería, amigos, sueños. Pero los RRB, ¿qué tenían? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué habían tenido? Unos creadores que solo quisieron aprovecharse de sus grandes poderes para sus fines malévolos. Ni amor ni sueños ni nada. Solo un objetivo, una fijación: matar a las PPG. Y cuando ellas se habían ido, todo había terminado. El poco sentido que tenían sus vidas se había esfumado. Boomer y Bucth habían conseguido seguir con sus vidas, por supuesto. Ellos eran mucho más simples. No le daban tantas vueltas a las cosas. Pero no Brick, él tenía una gran inteligencia que usaba o para hacer el mal, o para dañarse a sí mismo con sus pensamientos. Pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar.

—Si es así, ¿por qué robaste solo mi lazo? —pensó en voz alta. Brick se tensó al escuchar aquello—. ¿Por qué no desconfiaste ni de Buttercup ni de Bubbles? ¿Por qué solo recuerdas mi perfume o mis cicatrices?

Brick permaneció seriamente callado, mirando a sus pies.

—¿Por qué solo me buscabas a mí?

El joven alzó la mirada furibunda.

—No intentes jugar con mi mente —la amenazo con el dedo—. Eso siempre se te ha dado muy bien.

—Solo quiero saber.

—No conseguirás confundirme. Le he dado demasiadas vueltas a este asunto y lo tengo más que claro. Esa es la única razón que existe.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no deseas pelear? Porque llevo aquí un buen rato y no has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo.

La expresión de furia de Brick se descompuso en cuestión de segundos. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y después masculló:

—Lárgate.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que te largues. ¡Regresa a Washington y quédate allí!

Blossom soltó una risilla nasal. Ya estaba empezando a calar a Brick. Cada vez que se sentía acorralado, intentaba terminar la conversación pidiéndole que se largara.

—No pienso irme, Brick. No hasta que todo vuelva a estar como lo dejé cuando me fui.

—En ese caso, tardarás mucho en irte —le advirtió—, porque no pienso aflojar ni un ápice la soga que hay en torno a tu preciosa ciudad.

 **Continuará...**


	16. La fiesta de disfraces

**Capítulo 16: La fiesta de disfraces**

 **POV de Blossom**

Después de aquella noche en la que Brick descubrió mi identidad, caí irremediablemente enferma. Llegué a casa a duras penas con un fortísimo dolor de cabeza y me tiré en la cama sin desnudarme siquiera. Cuando Bubbles y Buttercup llegaron a casa después de la noche de discoteca, me encontraron revolviéndome y quejándome en el colchón con 39 y medio de fiebre. Sin perder un minuto, contactaron con el Profesor y me trasladaron a la central, donde expertos médicos me trataron con los escasos materiales que poseían. El Profesor, que ya había vivido varias de mis crisis, les aconsejó que no se alarmaran aunque la temperatura de mi cuerpo superara con creces los 40 grados y estuvo allí para guiarlos en la nueva experiencia de tratar a una paciente no humana.

Esa noche fue realmente terrible, pero conocía mi propio cuerpo y sabía que después de una noche de fiebre alta vendrían días más suaves. El problema era mi mente, imposible de controlar durante la fiebre. Había descubierto mi nuevo poder telequinético en una de esas noches horribles de enfermedad. De repente, los objetos se habían empezado a levitar y a desplazarse por la habitación sin explicación alguna. Al día siguiente, cuando la temperatura de mi cuerpo había bajado, no conseguía recordar nada de lo que mis hermanas y el Profesor me estaban contando.

—Quizás esté todo relacionado —dijo el Profesor—. La telequinesis es señal de un gran poder y una mayor actividad mental. Eso conlleva que, si no se controla como es debido, puede hacer daño al propio emisor: en este caso, tú, Blossom. No creo que la fiebre haya provocado la telequinesis; más bien creo que la falta de control ha provocado esa fiebre.

Llegué a la conclusión de que el Profesor tenía razón. Esa misma tarde, antes de caer enferma, había peleado fuertemente con Buttercup. Horas más tarde, había comenzado a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza. Cada vez que me ponía enferma era porque mis emociones se habían salido de control y me había alterado tanto que mi propia mente se había vuelto en mi contra. A partir de ese día, había empezado a tomar clases de yoga y meditación. Mi nuevo poder no era tan incontrolable como había parecido. De hecho, podía manejarlo bastante bien. Pero a veces el estrés, los nervios y mi propio temperamento me jugaban una mala pasada. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía una hermana que era especialista en sacarme de quicio.

Esa noche tuvieron que ingresarme en una habitación en la que no había ningún tipo de objeto que pudiera echar a volar y herir a uno de los médicos. Me administraron medicamentos y líquidos por vía intravenosa para que no me deshidratara, y me dejaron descansar. Al día siguiente me encontraba bastante mejor, pero no dejaron que me levantara de la cama. La verdad es que yo no puse oposición a ello. Me encontraba fatal. Solo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo aquello que había llevado a mi mente al colapso. Quería olvidarme por un momento de Brick, de Boomer, de Butch, de Mojo Jojo... incluso de la ciudad. Quería descansar de una vez. Solo eso.

Un par de días más tarde, desapareció la fiebre y recobré la consciencia y el sentimiento de angustia. Todavía no había avisado a mis hermanas de todo lo ocurrido. Habían pasado dos días. Dos días en los que seguramente ellas habían estado encontrándose con esos delincuentes que a estas alturas ya sabrían toda la verdad. Y todo por mi culpa, que me había descubierto a mí misma frente a Brick.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y tomé aire. No podía dejar que mis pensamientos revolucionaran otra vez a mi mente. Tenía que pensar con claridad. Para empezar, tenía que darme una ducha para deshacerme de esa desagradable capaz de sudor que ya se me había secado después de dos días sin levantarme de la cama. Así que cogí ropa nueva y me dirigí a la ducha. Ya con el agua fresca cayendo por mi cara, me di cuenta de algo: Sí, los RRB, o al menos Brick, sabían que habíamos vuelto y que todo había sido una estratagema para acercarnos a ellos, pero... todavía no sabían nada del grupo rebelde. Quizás por ahí podríamos tener una oportunidad todavía...

 _Toc toc toc_

—¡Blossom! Ya estamos aquí. ¡Te hemos traído el desayuno!

—¡Bueno, casi todo, porque Buttercup se ha comido uno de los dulces por el camino!

—¡Cállate, chivata!

Eran mis queridas hermanas, a las que tendría que confesar toda la verdad sobre ese magnífico plan que se había ido al garete. Salí de la ducha, recogí mi melena en una toalla y me envolví en el albornoz.

—¡Ya voy! Estoy saliendo de la ducha.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó Buttercup. Podía ser la más ruda de las tres, pero cuando Bubbles o yo nos enfermábamos, se preocupaba de verdad y estaba muy pendiente de nosotras.

—Sí, ya mejor. No te preocupes.

Me cambié rápidamente y salí del baño con la toalla en el pelo. Bubbles se lanzó a abrazarme y a darme besos. Era tan cariñosa...

Nos sentamos en la cama y, sin demasiada hambre, le di un bocado a ese dulce que me habían traído mientras le daba vueltas a cómo les iba a decir que yo, la doña perfecta, como me llamaba Buttercup, había metido la para hasta el fondo.

—¡Adivina qué! —soltó de repente Bubbles, sacando de su bolso un sobre blanco—. Los RRB van a dar una fiesta en su casa. Nos han invitado a las tres.

Se me encogió el estómago cuando oí aquello. Solté el dulce y cogí el sobre con celeridad. Escrito con una maravillosa caligrafía, el sobre rezaba: _Para las hermanas "Furppewof"_ **.** No pude evitar fijarme en el hecho de que el apellido estaba escrito entre comillas. ¿Una falta de ortografía o una muestra de sarcasmo? Mis hermanas, por supuesto, no lo habían notado. Abrí la nota y leí con el corazón en un puño:

 _Estamos encantados de invitarles a la fiesta de disfraces que tendrá lugar en nuestra humilde casa el sábado 24 a las 19.00 horas por motivo de nuestro cumpleaños._

 _Esperamos que entiendan lo deseosos que nos encontramos de verlas en la celebración. Por lo tanto, rogamos que confirmen su asistencia y nos sorprendan con un fantástico disfraz._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Brick, Bucth y Boomer._

Nada más acabar de leer la nota, me invadió una mezcla de odio, rabia y fatiga a causa de los nervios. ¡Maldito hijo de...! Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Claro que sí. ¡Una fiesta de disfraces! ¿Cómo se podía ser tan...?

—Vamos a ir, ¿no? —preguntó Bubbles. Se notaba demasiado que le entusiasmaba la idea. Buttercup, sin embargo, no estaba tan convencida.

—¿Es necesario? Ya sabéis el tipo de calaña que asistirá a la fiesta...

Esa era otra: los invitados a la fiesta... Sin duda, serían todos criminales. ¿Y si todo aquello era una trampa? Brick la estaba poniendo a prueba, sin duda. Era una sarcástica y astuta broma. Le pedía que se disfrazara, pero ¿de qué? Si ella ya iba siempre disfrazada de lo que no era...

Mis hermanas empezaron a discutir entre ellas. Debatían sin muchos argumentos si debían asistir o no a la celebración. Mientras, yo sopesaba las consecuencias que podría tener no presentarse. "Esperamos que entiendan lo deseosos que nos encontramos de verlas en la celebración". ¿Era una amenaza encubierta? ¿Y si Brick la tomaba con los ciudadanos? Sabía que no habría cosa que más me doliera. Por otra parte, asistir sería como meter a mis hermanas y a mí en la boca del lobo. Apreté los puños. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Chicas... —dije finalmente. Mis hermanas me prestaron atención—. No sé si debemos ir..., pero tampoco sé si debemos faltar... Creo que podría ser una trampa.

Buttercup y Bubbles se miraron entre sí.

—¿De qué hablas, Bloss? —preguntó Buttercup.

—Brick lo sabe todo. Bueno, casi todo. No sabe lo de la base secreta ni lo de los rebeldes, pero sabe quiénes somos de verdad. Y posiblemente, a estas alturas, Boomer y Butch también lo sepan.

Ante la atónita mirada de mis hermanas, les conté todo lo acontecido hacía dos días: cómo había entrado en el cuarto donde Brick escondía todos sus secretos, cómo él me había buscado después de descubrir mi identidad gracias a la cicatriz de mi espalda, y cómo habíamos acabado discutiendo a voz de grito. Suspiré al terminar de relatar la historia.

—Una fiesta de disfraces... ¡Será cabrón! —soltó Buttercup, dando vueltas por la habitación—. ¡Cínico cabrón!

—Pero... No lo entiendo. Anoche estuve con Boomer y parecía de lo más normal. No parecía saber la verdad —dijo Bubbles.

—¡Yo también estuve con Butch, y tampoco noté nada! Estos mamones son unos mentirosos de primero.

Me pareció tan irónico que precisamente nosotras los tacháramos de mentirosos que casi me río.

—Bueno, entonces no vamos —concluyó Bubbles.

—Espera —la retuve—, no es tan fácil. Dios sabe qué harán si no acudimos. Está claro que esto va por nosotras. No solo por los disfraces: mirad cómo ha puesto nuestro apellido entre comillas. Puede que sea una trampa, pero si no vamos, no sabemos las consecuencias que puedan sufrir los ciudadanos de Towsville.

—O sea, que si vamos, estamos jodidas; y si no vamos, peor —resumió Buttercup—. Pues, de puta madre.

—¿Y si se lo decimos al Profesor y a los demás? —propuso Bubbles.

—No, todavía no —respondí, levantándome de la cama—. Los preocuparemos de más y quién sabe qué medidas podría tomar el General. No, es mejor andar con cuidado. Tenemos que ver qué pretenden los RRB.

—Entonces, ¿iremos?

—Creo que no nos queda más opción —sentencié, mirando la invitación—, pero ¿sabéis qué? Esta vez no les voy a dar el gusto de esconderme.

—¿Quieres decir...? —dijo Buttercup. Una sonrisa nerviosa estaba apareciendo en su cara.

—Brick quiere ponerme entre la espada y la pared, pero lo que no sabe es que yo puedo ser más cínica y sarcástica que él.

* * *

Brick vio cómo el reloj de cuco marcaba las seis y media de la tarde. Quedaba media hora para la fiesta; esa fiesta de cumpleaños que Boomer se había empeñado en celebrar y que él se había encargado de mejorar considerablemente. Una fiesta de disfraces... Solo de pensarlo, le daban ganas de reírse. ¿Cómo afrontaría la líder de las PPG semejante reto? ¿Se atrevería a venir? Y si lo hacía, ¿seguiría llevando esa ridícula peluca y las lentillas marrones?

Por medio de Boomer, se había enterado de que Blossom llevaba un par de días enferma. Se preguntaba si lo utilizaría como excusa para no acudir. Era inútil. Al fin y al cabo, si ella no iba, él iría a buscarla tarde o temprano. No había estado esperando tantos años para perderla de vista de nuevo.

—Te dije que volvería —resonó esa maldita voz en su cabeza.

—Sí..., después de 15 años —respondió despectivamente.

—Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar... Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

Frente al espejo, Brick se ajustó el chaleco y la pajarita metiéndose por dentro el colgante de plata.

—Todavía no lo sé —respondió como si no le diera mucha importancia.

—¿15 años esperando y no has tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en tu siguiente paso?

—Es complicado. Además, no te incumbe. Es cosa mía.

—Sí, ella es tu premio por este lugar destructivo y caótico en el que has convertido la ciudad. Disfrútalo, hijo mío.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

—Como gustes, Bricky. —El pelirrojo gruñó. Lo hacía a propósito para sacarlo de quicio—. Solo un consejo: ten cuidado. No te dejes embaucar por esa mujer. Diviértete, juega con ella, pero cuando termines, no dejes ni un ápice de su existencia.

—Descuida —respondió con simpleza para que esa maldita voz desapareciese.

Una vez que se quedó solo, se puso la capa negra y se colocó la mitad de una máscara blanca en la mitad derecha del rostro. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Las seis menos cuarto. Pronto empezarían a llegar los invitados. Todos sabían que él odiaba la impuntualidad. Por ello, casi con seguridad, estarían todos a las siete en la puerta.

Salió de la habitación a comprobar que todo fuera según lo planeado. Los mayordomos y camareros se apresuraban de un lado para otro preocupándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Bandejas, platos, copas... No parecía que faltara nada.

Vio a lo lejos a Boomer, vestido de Sherlock Holmes. Se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar que debería haber sido él quien se hubiera vestido del gran detective. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien había hecho el gran descubrimiento. Boomer no se daría cuenta de nada aunque le pusieran un cartel delante de la cara. En el fondo, se sentía mal por no haberle dicho nada a sus hermanos de las mentiras de las "hermanas Furppewof", pero a él no se le daba bien dar malas noticias, y tan y como iban las cosas, la verdad se sabría muy pronto. Sí, mejor que fueran ellos quienes descubrieran el pastel.

Divisó a Butch, vestido de capitán pirata, incordiando a los camareros y levantando las faldas a las camareras con su espada de plástico. Cuando estas le dedicaban una mueca de desagrado, él soltaba una carcajada o un chiste. Maldito imbécil. No había madurado nada en todos esos años.

—Buen disfraz, hermano —le dijo Boomer al verlo—. Te pega mucho. ¿El fantasma de la ópera?

A Brick le sorprendió que su hermano menor supiera de quién se trataba y lo reflejó con una mueca de sorpresa.

—La echaron el otro día por la tele —explicó.

—¿Ya está todo listo?

—Sí, todo listo. Acaba de llegar la tarta. Es enorme. ¿Quieres verla?

Brick declinó la oferta con mano.

—Quizás luego. ¿Han confirmado todos la asistencia?

—Casi todos. Burbuja, Bellota y Bombón no han dicho nada. Cuando le entregué la invitación a Burbuja dijo que seguramente vendrían, pero que tendría que consultarlo con Bombón. Ya sabes, ha estado enferma y quizás no tenga fuerzas todavía.

—Ya —respondió con cierto sentimiento de frustración revolviéndole el estómago.

El timbre sonó nada más dar las siete de la tarde. El mayordomo se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entraron los primeros invitados, entre los que se encontraban el señor Morebucks vestido de almirante de la armada y su hija Princesa, que iba disfrazada de Catwoman. Brick casi hubiera preferido que Boomer no la hubiera añadido a la lista de invitados.

—¡Bricky! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! —exclamó abalanzándose sobre él y dándole un beso en los labios antes de que pudiera apartarse—. Upps, perdón. Te he manchado con el pintalabios —recalcó, pasando su dedo pulgar por los labios del joven. Acto seguido, se acercó a Boomer y le dio dos efusivos besos en ambas mejillas. —Os he traído un regalo maravilloso. Pero tendréis que espera a la tarta para verlo.

Princesa entró en la que había sido su casa contorneando las caderas para mover su cola postiza, provocando la mirada de algunos de los invitados que ya habían entrado al salón. Menudo fastidio, pensó Brick.

A las 7 y cuarto, ya habían llegado todos los invitados, la mayoría delincuentes partidarios del régimen de los RRB, pero no había ni rastro de las invitadas especiales. Brick apretó la mandíbula. Una de las cualidades de Blossom era la puntualidad. Nunca llegaba tarde a ninguna parte. Era una característica que no podía faltar en su lista infinita de cualidades de doña perfecta. Si todavía no había llegado quería decir dos cosas: o que no iba a presentarse o que se estaba riendo de él.

* * *

Blossom aparcó el coche y salió junto con sus hermanas. Llegaban con más de tres cuartos de hora de retraso. Blossom sabía que su acostumbrada puntualidad era un signo de respeto hacia el huésped, y por su puesto, no pensaba mostrar ese respeto con Brick. Así que con toda tranquilidad e ignorando la hora, se había puesto a preparar su disfraz junto con sus hermanas. Había cogido un vestido rosa de su armario y lo había adornado con un cinturón ancho negro. Se había puesto unos tacones y había rematado el look con el lazo que había recuperado del cuartucho de Brick. Nada de pelucas, nada de lentillas y apenas un poco de maquillaje. Era simplemente ella vestida con su antiguo uniforme de PPG. ¿Brick quería ponerla en evidencia? Ella se había adelantado.

Buttercup la había seguido sin pensarlo. Bubbles, sin embargo, había sentido cierta reticencia, pero había acabado aceptando el plan. Sabía que debían estar unidas, pasara lo que pasase, y así iba a ser.

Ya en la entrada, entregaron la invitación al mayordomo, quien las invitó a pasar. Las chicas tomaron aire y, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, dieron un paso al frente y entraron en la sala tal y como ellas eran realmente, sin máscara, sin disfraz.

Al principio nadie les prestó atención, pero entonces alguien las miró. Con expresión de sorpresa, le pidió a su acompañante que se fijara en las tres chicas de la puerta, y así poco a poco se convirtieron en el centro de todas las miradas y cuchicheos de la sala. Las tres esperaron en tensión a que algo pasara. Algunos de los criminales allí presentes clavaban sus ojos en ellas sin ningún tipo de pudor y con recelo. Seguramente, se estarían preguntando cómo demonios se atrevían esas tres jóvenes a presentarse en una fiesta en la que el 90% de los invitados eran criminales vestidas como las antiguas heroínas de Townsville. O quizás las habían reconocido como las verdaderas PPG y estaban pensando en cómo ir a por ellas.

—Quizás esto no haya sido muy buena idea... —murmuró Bubbles.

Entonces, se oyeron unas palmadas. Era Brick, que se acercaba hacia ellas con un aplauso.

—¡Guau! —exclamó para que todo el mundo lo oyera—. Un magnífico disfraz, chicas. Os felicito.

Blossom sonrió, sarcástica.

—Ya sabes que mis hermanas están entusiasmadas con la historia de las antiguas heroínas de Townsville —respondió—. Hemos estado investigando un poco, hemos encontrado fotos y... bueno, muchas cosas de ellas.

Brick se fijó en el lazo con el que llevaba atado el cabello y se le escapó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Cualquiera que os vea diría que sois las verdaderas Powerpuff girls!

En cuanto mencionó ese título, el corazón de las tres dio un vuelco y las pocas miradas que quedaban por analizarlas recayeron sobre ellas.

Blossom forzó una sonrisa de normalidad.

—Gracias. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Feliz cumpleaños —repitieron sus hermanas casi al unísono.

—Gracias —respondió Brick—. Pero no os quedéis en la puerta. ¡Pasad! Pasad y tomad algo. Estáis en vuestra casa.

—No, no lo estamos. Y tú tampoco —murmuró Blossom a una altura que solo ellos cuatro pudieron oír.

Brick soltó una pequeña risa nasalizada mientras Blossom y sus hermanas se adentraban en la casa. La tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Me tiemblan las piernas —comentó Bubbles en voz baja a medida que caminaban hacia uno de los grandes salones.

—A mí el corazón se me va a salir por la garganta —dijo Buttercup.

—Tranquilizaos, chicas —intentó calmarlas su líder, pero se dio cuenta de que su voz temblaba tanto como las piernas de Bubbles.

—Aún no he comprendido muy bien el plan. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer Bubbles y yo cuando nos encontremos con Butch y Boomer? Ni siquiera sabemos si ya están al tanto de nuestra mentira.

—Si no lo están, no tardarán en saberlo. ¿Creéis que Brick dejará que sus hermanos sigan siendo engañados? No, este idiota solo intenta jugar con nosotras. ¡Y me niego! —contestó con rotundidad Blossom, tomando una copa de una de las bandejas de los mayordomos y llevándosela a la boca.

—Entonces, ¿les contamos la verdad? —murmuró Bubbles.

—Serán muy estúpidos si no se dan cuenta ellos solos cuando os vean, Bubbles.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán? —preguntó Buttercup, tomando otra copa para calmar los nervios.

—No lo sé. Así que preparaos para cualquier cosa. Esta situación ya no se sostiene, chicas. Ahora todo es posible. Mentalizaos de ello.

Bubbles tomó aire y soltó un gran suspiro. Los nervios se le habían instalado en el estómago y se sentía realmente mal.

—¿Y no crees que haremos mal al descubrir nuestra identidad en una casa llena de criminales? —preguntó la rubia—. Estamos metidas en la boca del lobo.

—Ya os lo dije, chicas. No tenemos otra opción. Ahora mismo, Brick tiene el control de la ciudad y puede hacer lo que le plazca con los ciudadanos. No venir hubiera sido demasiado arriesgado.

—O sea, que venimos para no hacer enfadar a Brick, pero le provocamos presentándonos como nosotras mismas —concluyó Buttercup—. No hay quien te entienda, hermanita—. Apuró su bebida e intercambió su copa vacía por otra llena—. Como sea, me voy a buscar a Butch. Creo que por fin voy a poder desquitarme con él.

Blossom vio, preocupada, cómo Buttercup se adentraba entre la multitud.

—Debes reconocer que ahí Buttercup lleva razón —dijo Bubbles.

—No voy a doblegarme ante Brick, Bubbles.

—¿Entonces le darás una de cal y otra de arena?

—Aún no lo sé. Según vaya viendo.

—Bien. Ten cuidado. Voy a buscar a Boomer. Mejor que esto se acabe cuanto antes.

—Suerte. Y ya sabes: si tanto tú como Buttercup tenéis algún problema, pulsad el botón de vuestra pulsera y nos llegará un aviso a las otras dos.

Bubbles asintió y, como Buttercup, caminó entre aquella muchedumbre que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Blossom suspiró, se peinó el flequillo como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, y dio un sorbo a su copa mientras analizaba de reojo los invitados de la fiesta. A muchos de ellos los reconoció a pesar de que hacía años que no los veía. A la primera que divisó fue a Princesa Morebucks. Imposible no verla con ese contoneo exagerado de caderas imitando en vano a la seductora catwoman. Blossom negó con la cabeza. Después vio a un envejecido Fuzzy vestido de vaquero. Ese color rosa de su pelaje era imposible de confundir. A continuación vio a unos treintañeros con mal color de piel. Por supuesto, era la banda Gangrena. Iban disfrazados de la Liga de la justicia de América. Por Dios, criminales vestidos de superhéroes. Es lo que le faltaba por ver. Y por supuesto, compitiendo con Princesa, no podía faltar una cuarentona Sedusa toda operada y prácticamente igual de llamativa que quince años atrás. Se había vestido con un traje largo con un escote de infarto y había decorado su cabello con cabezas de serpientes. Sedusa iba esa noche de Medusa.

 _Qué original_ , pensó Blossom sarcásticamente.

Entre toda esa muchedumbre echó en falta a Mojo Jojo, su primer enemigo, y sin duda, el que más guerra le había dado. Terminó su copa preguntándose como un villano como él había terminado de aquella manera, muriendo solo y deprimido en su laboratorio.

Finalmente, su mirada dio con la de Brick, que hablaba con una pareja vestida de personajes de la realeza francesa y entre pausas clavaba su mirada en ella. Blossom le dedicó una expresión de indiferencia y se dio la vuelta peinando con sus dedos su larga melena. Dejó la copa encima de una mesa y se alejó del lugar, pensando en refugiarse en la biblioteca en la que había estado con Brick días antes. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la detuvieron dos sujetos disfrazados de muñecos diabólicos que habían estado mirándola desde hacía un rato y percatándose de que, fuera o no la verdadera líder de las PPG, esa mujer que estaba ante ellos estaba lo suficientemente buena como para acercarse a ella.

—Hola, muñeca. ¿Te apetece una copa? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Gracias, pero ya estoy servida —dijo Blossom, agarrando una copa de la bandeja de uno de los mayordomos. La levantó como si brindara en su honor y siguió caminando, pero ellos no se rindieron y volvieron a interponerse en su camino.

—Nosotros somos Larry y Jenckins. ¿Tú cómo te llamas, preciosa?

La pelirroja abrió los brazos, como mostrándose a sí misma.

—Blossom —dijo, como si fuera algo obvio.

Los dos se miraron y rieron.

—No, tu verdadero nombre.

Blossom sonrió y siguió adelante, dejándolos confusos.

—¡Eh, oye...! —. Larry puso la mano en el hombro de la chica, pero antes de que esta pudiera hacer nada, otra mano se la quitó de encima.

—Muchachos, muchachos... —dijo Brick en un tono afilado—. Ya os he dicho que no debéis molestar a mis invitadas.

—Solo estábamos preguntándole su nombre, Brick —contestó Jenckins.

—Estaba muy solita y quisimos hacerle compañía —corroboró Larry.

—Bueno, no os preocupéis por eso. Ya le hago compañía yo.

Larry y Jenckins asintieron y se esfumaron. Cuando Brick fue a darse la vuelta, Blossom también había desaparecido.

 **Continuará...**


	17. Di mi nombre

**_¡Buenaaaaas! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Esta vez he intentado tardar menos, aprovechando las vacaciones._  
**

 ** _Aunque en los otros capítulos no he escrito ningún saludo hacia vosotros, lectores míos, debo decir que es por pura pereza, pero que sigo leyendo vuestros comentarios y pensando en vosotros para seguir adelante con el fic. No desesperéis. A veces las ideas no llegan a mi cabeza y hay que darle tiempo, pero todo llega._**

 ** _Os dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos pronto (espero). ¡Que paséis buen verano!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Di mi nombre**

Buttercup caminaba malhumorada entre la multitud. Solo pensar en lo que se avecinaba la ponía nerviosa. Más de una vez había fulminado a alguien con la mirada o le había espetado un violento y provocador "¿Qué coño miras?". Ya había imaginado que serían el centro de atención con sus antiguos uniformes, pero pensaba que al menos se comportarían de manera algo más disimulada.

Para colmo de males, esa casa era enorme y la fiesta no se concentraba en una sala en especial, por lo que Butch podía estar en cualquier parte. Ya había estado en el salón principal, en la sala contigua y en la cocina, y ese idiota no aparecía. Se estaba empezando a impacientar. Quería terminar con todo aquello y salir de allí lo antes posible, pero Dios sabía cuánto duraría. Había que poner demasiadas cartas sobre la mesa. Tendrían mucha suerte si salieran enteras de aquella casa.

Se llevó a la boca el canapé que le ofreció uno de los camareros y con la boca llena se dirigió al jardín. Desde una de las esquinas de la sala, la banda Gangrena puso el ojo en ella. Arturo llamó la atención de Ace y señaló en su dirección. El treintañero miró por encima de sus gafas y sonrió al reconocer a la chica que le había propinado un cabezazo en el parque la otra vez. Se llevó la mano a la nariz deformada desde entonces. Hizo una señal y sus compañeros lo siguieron hacia el jardín.

Buttercup se encontraba echando un ojo al inmenso jardín intentando encontrar a Butch entre los allí presentes cuando, de repente, los invitados empezaron a entrar en la casa por alguna razón que desconocía. Se dio la vuelta y vio cómo la banda Gangrena se acercaba a la vez que increpaba a la multitud para que los dejaran solos.

 _Genial._

—¿Vienes a por más? ¿No fue suficiente con que te rompiera la nariz? —le preguntó a Ace.

—Será mejor que cierres la boca, nenita. Hoy no está tu guardaespaldas para protegerte —respondió este, visiblemente molesto.

—Creo que ya dejé lo suficientemente claro que no lo necesito. —Lo miró de arriba abajo. Con la nariz rota, su verdoso color de piel y el disfraz de Batman—. Por cierto, estás ridículo.

—No hablemos de disfraces, porque el tuyo no es precisamente el más acertado para esta fiesta —intervino Arturo, que había decidido interpretar el papel de Flash esa noche.

 _Y ¿quién ha dicho que esté disfrazada?_ , hubiera querido decir, pero prefirió guardar un poco más la emoción para ver hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar esos idiotas sin darse cuenta de a quién tenían delante.

—Todos vamos de superhéroes. Y sin embargo, vosotros no pasaríais por unos ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo... inútiles—dijo, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano de forma casual. Los rostros de la banda mostraron muecas de molestia—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se dio la vuelta aún a sabiendas de que ellos no iban a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente. Antes de que pudiera contar hasta tres, Serpiente y Arturo ya se habían lanzado hacia ella. Los escuchó correr por el césped con los brazos hacia delante. La pelea con ellos duró el tiempo de ponerle una zancadilla a Arturo, que le hizo rodar por los suelos, y darle una patada en el estómago a Serpiente. Fue un visto y no visto. Big Billy fue a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero pisó su capa de Superman y cayó de bruces. Buttercup soltó una carcajada y después cogió en peso a ese grandullón. Empezó a darle vueltas en el aire hasta que el pobre no pudo hacer más que implorar que lo bajase porque se estaba mareando.

—Deseo cumplido —le dijo ella antes de lanzarlo por los aires. El golpe que se pegó contra el suelo debió de escucharse en toda la casa.

Ya solo quedaban Grubber y Ace, que, impactados, miraban la escena. Cuando Buttercup dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, Grubber se tiró al suelo haciéndose el muerto. A Ace se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando vio a Buttercup acercándose a paso lento.

—¡Eh, tú, idiota, levanta! ¡No seas gallina! —exclamó, propinándole una patada a Grubber.

La chica lo agarró de la tela del cuello y lo acercó a su cara.

—Hace mucho tiempo, Ace, te dejé claro que conmigo no se juega, pero al parecer ya se te ha olvidado... —masculló ella—. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te hice aquella noche? ¿Quieres que lo repita?

Ace temblaba y tragaba saliva.

—E...es imposible... No... no puedes ser ella.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —le preguntó mientras sus ojos empezaban a iluminarse con un verde intenso.

Ace se encogió y tapó su cara con ambas manos.

—No, no, ¡no!

—Ey, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Buttercup detuvo el ataque y miró a su derecha. Por fin: había llegado el idiota. Butch se acercó mirando el estropicio que había a su alrededor. Le había alertado el hecho de que varios invitados habían vuelto a la sala porque en el jardín estaba "habiendo bronca", palabras textuales, pero lo que no esperaba encontrarse era un grupo de granujas tirados por el suelo y a una joven amenazando a un tipo que le sacaba una cabeza.

Buttercup rodó los ojos, fastidiada. Tenía que llegar en el mejor momento. Siempre aparecía para estropearlo todo. Miró a su izquierda y vio la piscina, tranquila y sugerente. Con una sonrisilla, puso la zancadilla a Ace e hizo fuerza para tirarlo al agua. Ya en la piscina, Ace chapoteó, luchando torpemente con su capa, que se había enredado alrededor de su cabeza.

 _Je. Idiota_ , pensó la chica.

—Oye, ¿qué estás...? —preguntó Butch, acercándose a la escena. No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, pues Buttercup lo agarró de la camisa de pirata y lo lanzó de lleno contra Ace.

—¡Tú también! ¡Hala, a tomar por culo! —dijo, sacudiéndose las palmas y marchándose de allí, satisfecha.

Butch luchó también para quitarse de encima al idiota ese que intentaba inútilmente deshacerse de la capa de su disfraz. Salió de la piscina totalmente empapado y corrió detrás de Buttercup, que se había encaminado hacia uno de los laterales de la casa. La agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a frenar.

—¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? ¡Mira cómo me has puesto!

Buttercup se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos instantes, esperando a que se diera cuenta. Lo único que preguntó fue:

—¿Te has puesto lentillas?

Buttercup tuvo ganas de arrancarse los cabellos de la frustración. ¡Dios, cómo se podía ser tan estúpido!

—¡No, Butch, no llevo lentillas! ¡Este es mi color de ojos!

De repente, pareció darse cuenta de algo. La miró de arriba abajo, extrañado.

—¿De qué te has disfrazado...?

Buttercup se acercó lentamente.

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta, Butch? ¿De verdad no eres capaz de reconocerme?... Te lo estoy poniendo muy fácil.

Butch rio con nerviosismo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Bellota?

—¡Mi nombre no es Bellota, joder! —exclamó, furiosa. A continuación, respiró hondo, como le decía Blossom que hiciera cuando sentía que su mal genio empezaba a dominarla—. Hace muchos años que me largué, pero sigo siendo la misma. ¡Di mi nombre, Butch! Si no lo recuerdas, te obligaré a hacerlo.

—Estás de coña —sentenció, pero no parecía muy convencido de ello. Y entonces, repitió la misma frase que Ace—: Estás tomándome el pelo. Tú... no puedes ser ella.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó antes de hacer lo que había pensado hacer con el líder de la banda Gangrena. Cargó sus rayos láser y lanzó a Butch contra un árbol del jardín, que quedó destrozado en segundos. Butch se sobó la cabeza, dolorido. Eso no se lo esperaba. Levantó la mirada, incrédulo.

—No puede ser.

* * *

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Bubbles vio a Boomer conversando con un par de chicas que coqueteaban claramente con él. Respiró hondo al notar que el corazón se le aceleraba. Paró a un camarero que pasaba con una bandeja y le pidió un favor: le entregó una nota para Boomer y después salió hacia el jardín.

—Disculpe, señor —dijo el camarero, interrumpiendo la conversación—. Una joven me ha entregado esto para usted.

Boomer desdobló la nota. En ella podía leerse con una excelente caligrafía:

 _Encuéntrate conmigo en el laberinto._

 _B._

 _Burbuja_ , pensó con una sonrisa.

Se despidió de sus acompañantes, que quedaron disgustadas con su partida, y caminó hacia el laberinto que se encontraba en el jardín. Le pareció notar algo de alboroto junto a la piscina, pero no le dio importancia. Continuó y se adentró en aquellos caminos de plantas. El laberinto estaba tan apartado de la casa, que ni la luz de esta ni los focos del jardín iluminaban sus calles. Pero aquello no importaba. Había realizado tantas veces aquel recorrido que se lo sabía de memoria. Justo en el centro del laberinto había un pequeño claro con unos columpios. A Burbuja le había encantado aquel lugar cuando se la había enseñado. Estaba seguro de que estaría allí.

Giró un par de veces a la izquierda y otra más a la derecha. Desde lejos vio cómo la luna se reflejaba levemente en una figura que se balanceaba en uno de los columpios. Avanzó hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al claro, la figura se esfumó. Boomer terminó de recorrer el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta allí.

—¿Burbuja? —la llamó a medida que se acercaba.

—Estoy aquí —la oyó hablar. El chico miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí —volvió a decir. El sonido venía del otro lado de una muralla de arbustos—. Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

Boomer se sentó contra la muralla que lo separaba de ella, esperando a que hablara.

—¿Qué ocurre? Te noto rara.

—¿Te acuerdas de las superheroínas de las que hablamos aquella vez? Por las que habíamos venido a Townsville.

—Sí, las recuerdo.

—¿Qué sabes de ellas?

Boomer se cruzó de brazos, incómodo.

—No mucho: que eran tres y que eran chicas muy jóvenes. Ya sabes que llegamos a Townsville después de que ellas se fueran.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Mentira —dijo Bubbles finalmente.

A Boomer le dio un respingo el corazón.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé que eso es mentira, Boomer. Sé quién eres realmente, y he decidido que hoy se acabarán las mentiras. Ya no más.

—¿Sabes quién s...? —preguntó, temeroso.

—Sí —respondió ella con rapidez.

—¿Quién te lo ha...?

—Eso no importa. Ahora quiero que me hables de ellas.

Boomer suspiró. Se llevó la mano al flequillo en señal de rendición.

—Eran tres hermanas: Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles. Se hacían llamar las Powerpuff girls. Tenían nuestra edad. Luchaban contra el crimen.

—Y contra vosotros.

—Sí, y contra nosotros —afirmó tras unos segundos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque fuimos creados para combatir contra ellas.

—¿Solo por eso?

Boomer asintió.

—Era nuestro cometido. Y bueno, podía decirse que era divertido luchar. Sobre todo con ella.

—¿Con ella?

—Bubbles, mi contraparte. La verdad es que era sorprendente cómo una niña que parecía tan frágil y tierna tenía tanto poder. La veías con sus coletas y su cara de buena y parecía que no podía matar ni a una mosca.

Hubo otro silencio en el que lo único que se escuchaban eran suspiros.

—Y si esas eran vuestras razones, ¿por qué sometisteis la ciudad cuando ella se marcharon? ¡No intentes negármelo! —se adelantó cuando escuchó que se disponía a responder—. Lo sé todo.

—Fue idea de Brick. Siempre le hemos seguido. Es nuestro hermano mayor y nuestro líder. Él pensó que necesitábamos tener... objetivos más grandes. Grandes miras, así lo llamó. Nosotros solo seguimos órdenes, como siempre hacíamos. No nos dimos cuenta de que la situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. A Brick ya nada de esto le importa demasiado. Vive obsesionado con... bueno, la chica que te conté, que es precisamente la líder de las Powerpuff girls. Desde que se fue, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Él... ¿te contó sobre ella?

Boomer negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me lo contó. Un día lo descubrí. Entré en un cuarto en el que pasa horas y descubrí cientos de recortes en los que podría aparecer ella. Brick había estado haciendo investigaciones. La había estado buscando... ¿Sabes? Durante años estuvo amargado y de muy mal humor hasta que apareció tu hermana Bombón. Y yo... la verdad, me alegro por él. Quizás ya esté olvidando a Blossom. Quizás se está volviendo a enamorar.

Esperó una respuesta, pero esta no llegó. Creyó escuchar cómo la chica se sorbía la nariz. Estaba llorando, por alguna razón.

—Muchas veces he llegado a pensar que Brick había montado todo este jaleo para que Blossom volviera. Seguramente tenía la esperanza de que ella regresara guiada por su instinto de superheroína.

—Boomer —Cuando mencionó su nombre, confirmó que la chica estaba llorando—, ¿si pudieras volver atrás y evitar todo esto... lo harías?

—Sin dudarlo un segundo —dijo, con gran arrepentimiento en su voz.

Los arbustos se movieron. El joven escuchó las pisadas de su amiga dirigiéndose hacia él. La figura de la joven apareció al otro lado del muro. Nada más verla, aquella chica con la que había peleado miles de veces volvió a su mente. Era ella, ella quince años más tarde. Sus largas coletas rubias caían a ambos lados de sus hombros; de sus ojos azules brotaba una lágrima tras otras. Cómo no reconocerla, si tenía la misma expresión que aquellas veces que la había hecho llorar en el pasado.

—Yo también lo haría, Boomer —dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. Si pudiera, volvería atrás y dejaría a un lado las mentiras. Te hubiera enfrentado directamente, sin disfraces, sin historias inventadas.

Boomer la miró de arriba abajo con la cara desencajada. Su rostro había perdido todo el color y su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo e incredulidad.

—Boomer, no me llamo Burbuja. Ya no más.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó el joven con cautela.

—Esto no es un disfraz—sentenció, llevándose la mano a una de sus coletas—. Es quien soy. Soy...

—Bubbles —terminó él con tristeza.

* * *

Blossom había llegado a la biblioteca huyendo de las miradas. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Brick entraría por la puerta buscándola. Solo tenía que esperar, y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo rodeada de libros y lejos de delincuentes estúpidos y babosos?

Repasó los títulos de la estantería con la mirada sin reparar verdaderamente en ellos. Su mente estaba en otro lugar; concretamente, en la conversación que había mantenido con Bubbles antes de ir a la fiesta.

 _Estaba terminando de peinarse frente al espejo cuando Bubbles apareció en la puerta y se acomodó contra el marco de manera pensativa._

 _—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, mirándola de reojo._

 _—Sí..., bueno, un poco nerviosa._

 _—Todas lo estamos._

 _Bubbles asintió con la cabeza._

 _—Oye, quería comentarte algo que quizás tengas que tener en cuenta._

 _—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?_

 _—Ayer, mientras Boomer y yo estábamos hablando, surgió Brick en la conversación..._

 _—¿Ajá...? —la instó a continuar._

 _—Ya habíamos hablado antes sobre él. Boomer me había contado que hacía años que Brick estaba muy distanciado de ambos, muy apático e incluso huraño. Nunca quería salir de casa ni hacer ningún tipo de plan. Siempre estaba de mal humor..._

 _—Encaja con lo poco que sabíamos de él al llegar. Recuerda que el General apenas tenía información sobre él porque era muy difícil verlo fuera de su casa —recordó Blossom._

 _—Sí, exacto. Pero Boomer me comentó que su humor había cambiado mucho desde que nosotras llegamos. Bueno, desde que tú llegaste.— Blossom dejó el cepillo sobre el lavamanos y se volvió para prestarle la debida atención. Bubbles continuó—. De hecho, estaba muy contento porque Brick nunca quería celebrar su cumpleaños. Dice que siempre se encerraba en su habitación hasta que acabase la fiesta, y que, sin embargo, este año aceptó de buen agrado._

 _Blossom salió del baño, molesta. Se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a ponerse los tacones._

 _—Está claro, Bubbles. Este año tiene una razón para querer celebrar la fiesta: quiere mortificarnos._

 _—No lo sé —reconoció Bubbles—. No sé si será por eso, pero tengo que contarte la opinión de Boomer._

 _—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó, mirándola con seriedad._

 _—Cree que le gustas mucho a Brick._

 _Blossom se llevó una mano a la frente. No se rio, no se lo tomó a mal... Para qué negarlo: era algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza alguna que otra vez. Era la respuesta más sencilla a todas las preguntas que le habían rondado la cabeza: ¿quién era esa chica a la que, según Princesa, Brick no había podido olvidar? ¿Por qué Brick se había pasado tantos años buscándola? ¿Por qué su humor había cambiado de repente? Y la más inquietante: ¿por qué no había querido pelear cuando la había tenido frente a frente? Todas se respondían con aquella simple oración que había dicho Bubbles, y aun así, le costaba concebirlo. Era Brick. Y ese simple hecho lo hacía inverosímil._

 _—Eso no puede ser —contestó al fin, después de pensarlo durante un minuto._

 _La chica se encogió de hombros._

 _—Yo solo te digo lo que me ha dicho Boomer. Para que lo tengas en cuenta. Quizás deberías intentar comprobarlo._

 _Blossom asintió y sonrió a su hermanita._

 _—Está bien. Gracias, Bubbles —contestó, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

Suspiró.

Tengo que saberlo..., se dijo en voz baja.

 _—¿_ Saber el qué?

Blossom dio un respingo. En la puerta de la biblioteca se encontraba Princesa Morebucks. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no la había oído entrar.

Princesa cerró la puerta tras sí y se acercó con una sonrisa felina muy acorde con su disfraz.

 _—_ Siento haberte asustado _—_ rio _—._ Esperaba encontrar a Brick aquí.

—Creo que está en el salón principal —respondió Blossom—. Yo he venido a despejarme un poco. Demasiada gente.

—Demasiada gente indeseable, querrás decir —la corrigió—. Los hombre llevan toda la noche acosándome.— Blossom estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por su falta de modestia, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que ella había estado todo el tiempo contoneando las caderas y haciendo ojitos a cuanto hombre había en la sala. No podía negar que le encantaba ser el centro de atención—. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo alguien como Brick se rodea de tanta gentuza. No me extraña que hayas venido a refugiarte aquí. Supongo que también a ti estaban molestándote.

Blossom asintió.

—Los libros son una mejor compañía —comentó, centrándose de nuevo en los tomos que tenía delante.

—Ese tipo de pensamiento le va muy bien a tu disfraz. Muy conseguido, por cierto. Aunque no sé si es el más acertado para esta fiesta.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, haciéndose la inocente.

—Brick la odiaba. Bueno, todos la odiábamos —reconoció—, pero Brick especialmente. Tenía un odio enfermizo y obsesivo por ella.

—Vaya, no sabía nada. ¿Era mala persona?

Princesa negó.

—Al contrario. Era demasiado buena. Eso era lo malo—. Sonrió de lado—. Por cierto, soy Princesa Morebucks —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano.

Blossom la tomó, pero no dijo su nombre.

—Sí, lo sé. Nos vimos el otro día, en este mismo lugar. Viniste a hablar con Brick.

—¡Oh, eres tú; la chica del otro día! Brick anda mucho contigo últimamente, ¿no? —dijo con cierto resquemor.

—No me digas que eres su novia.

—Soy la chica que le conviene a Brick —sentenció con un tono nada amistoso.

Su lenguaje corporal había cambiado por completo de un momento a otro. Ya no estaba tranquila y relajada. Sus músculos se habían tensado, su expresión denostaba desprecio y molestia, y sus manos estaban cerradas en dos fuertes puños. Blossom no podía saber si Brick sentía algo por ella, pero estaba claro que Princesa estaba loca por Brick. Blossom soltó una risilla.

—Es decir, que no te corresponde, ¿no?

—Estás con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Él no quiso decírmelo, pero yo sé que eres su amante.

La PPG se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si fuera así? —Provocar a Princesa siempre había sido un juego de lo más divertido. Buttercup y ella solían hacer competiciones de pequeñas para ver quién la sacaba antes de quicio. No era su estilo, pero esa niña caprichosa siempre llegaba buscando humillar a cuanto tenía a tiro. De vez en cuando no estaba mal darle una lección de humildad, o simplemente, cerrarle la boca.

—Pues, que sepas que no eres ni serás la única. Brick nunca tiene una amante fija. Las usa como quiere y después se deshace de ellas. Cuando se haya cansado de ti, te desechará como a un trapo usado.

Blossom pestañeó un par de veces, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Eso fue lo que hizo contigo? ¡Pobrecita!

Princesa estaba a punto de estallar. Casi podía oír el sonido del humo saliendo por sus orejas.

—No, la verdad es que ella no servía ni para eso.

Las dos jóvenes miraron hacia la puerta, donde Brick, recargado contra el marco, las observaba.

—Sus únicas funciones en la vida son las de incordiar y gastar el dinero de su papi —dijo, sonriendo con malicia. Princesa apretó los puños y la mandíbula—. Anda, ¿por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta y nos dejas solos? Ella y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.

Princesa asesinó a ambos con la mirada. Blossom pudo comprobar cómo los ojos se le había enrojecido. La joven salió del cuarto con fuertes pisotones y cerró de un portazo. Por un momento, sintió pena por ella. Parecía a punto de soltar una lágrima.

—Eso ha sido un poco cruel, ¿no crees?

—¿Te sorprende viniendo de mí? —preguntó, acercándose a ella—. Reconozco que me has sorprendido. Aparecer así... No sabría decir si eres muy valiente o una completa estúpida.

—¿Cómo te hubiera gustado que apareciera, Bricky? —dijo, recordando la manera en que lo había llamado Princesa aquella vez. Era hora de actuar. Tenía que descubrir si aquello que Bubbles había dicho era real o no—. ¿Hubieras preferido que hubiera venido vestida de Bombón? Creo que no te desagradaba demasiado, aunque... creo que te gusta más así.

Brick entrecerró los ojos, receloso por su actitud.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —le preguntó.

—¿Yo? Nada. Eres tú quien me ha invitado. Y no eres muy buen anfitrión, debo decir—le reclamó de forma casual, echándose la larga melena hacia un lado y jugando con ella—. He estado sola durante un buen rato. Después de tantos años buscándome, ¿así es como me recibes?

—Mira, no sé qué te propones, pero... —vio cómo Blossom se mordía a sí misma el labio inferior y. sin quererlo, se quedó embobado observando cómo aquellos labios rojos se humedecían—... no te va a funcionar.

Aunque el RRB hizo lo posible por disimular, Blossom notó claramente cómo tragaba saliva al dejar al descubierto su cuello. Sonrió. Ella conocía perfectamente los métodos más efectivos de la seducción: el tono de voz, los movimientos suaves, las sonrisas y miradas, e incluso la forma de pestañear. Siempre funcionaba.

Se acercó un poco más a él. Incluso con los tacones, Brick le sacaba unos centímetros de altura. Pasó su dedo índice por el borde de la máscara que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda del chico.

—Me encanta tu disfraz —le dijo—. Siempre me gustó esa historia, pero sentía gran compasión por el hombre de la máscara. Era un criminal, hacía cosas horribles, pero estaba profundamente enamorado de la chica.

—¿Qué me quieres decir? —preguntó Brick como si estuviera en trance. Sus ojos rosas lo tenían hipnotizado.

—Dime, Brick, ¿para qué me has hecho venir? —le preguntó, acercándose a su boca, pero sin llegar a rozarle—. ¿Querías intimidarme, tal vez humillarme, o... simplemente querías verme?

Tras estas palabras, Brick reaccionó. Dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ella y frunció el ceño. Le temblaban las manos, así como los labios. Los colores se le habían subido a la cara y su voz era titubeante.

—¿A qué estas jugando? —le espetó con un tono que pretendía ser rabioso, pero a Blossom le pareció más bien que le faltaba el aire—. ¡No! —la paró cuando se disponía a dar una explicación—. Basta ya. No me gusta lo que estás insinuando.

Blossom maldijo en su interior. Había estado tan cerca. Pero Brick era más listo de lo que parecía. Se había dado cuenta desde el principio de sus intenciones, y por más que se viera impulsado por sus hormonas masculinas, seguía siendo un RRB.

—Se acabaron tus jueguecitos —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

En realidad, podría decirse que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Las señales eran claras. Solo un ciego sería incapaz de verlas. Brick se había llevado años buscándola sin razón aparente, había hecho sucumbir la ciudad para que ella volviera, no quería pelear, hacía lo posible por encontrarse con ella y, cuando se le había insinuado, se había puesto realmente nervioso. Era obvio. Entonces, ¿qué más necesitaba? No necesitaba más. Y sin embargo, soltó su última carta.

—Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

Brick se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para ver cómo ella pronunciaba las últimas palabras antes de que todo se fuera al diablo.

—Nadie tiene por qué saber lo que pase aquí esta noche... Solo tú y yo.

Y ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir: Brick se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad. Hasta el último segundo, Blossom no supo si se disponía a pegarle o a besarla. Su expresión la hacía dudar. Pero finalmente, Brick, la agarró del antebrazo y de la cintura y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Hasta que no lo hizo, Blossom no se dio cuenta de que había estado manteniendo la respiración. Se alejó unos segundos para expirar. Su aliento recayó sobre la boca de Brick, lo que pareció enloquecerlo más. La agarró con fuerza con ambos brazos por la cintura y profundizó el beso, acariciándola con el movimiento de sus labios. Blossom sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Ni en sueños había pensado que una situación como aquella pudiera ser ni remotamente agradable, y sin embargo, lo era. Brick era un hombre alto y robusto; su abrazo desprendía calidez y firmeza. No era brusco, como había imaginado que sería; su boca sabía a menta... Sintió una de sus grandes manos recorriendo su espalda para llegar a su cabeza y los vellos se le erizaron.

Cuando él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, no pudo hacer más que devolverle la mirada con unos ojos preocupados y humedecidos. Ella lo apartó con delicadeza, pensando en qué decir a continuación. Estaba decidida a averiguar si de verdad Brick sentía algo por ella, pero en ningún momento había planeado lo que vendría después. A pesar de todo, había seguido pensando que aquello que tenía en mente y que Bubbles apoyaba era una locura, porque Brick, el líder RRB, un ser despreciable, mezquino y deshonesto como él, no podía estar enamorado de ella.

El sonido de una explosión la salvó de tener que enfrentarse a aquella situación tan incómoda. Ambos se miraron y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Aquello no podía augurar nada bueno.

 **Continuará...**


	18. El símbolo de mi esclavitud

**¡Estoy de vuelta!**

 **Buenos días, queridísimos lectores. ¿Cómo van vuestras maravillosas vidas?**

 **Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, cortito (lo reconozco), pero al menos así tendréis algo para leer. Os cuento que después de haber finalizado mis estudios, he decidido apuntarme a una academia para preparar mis infernales oposiciones de profesorado. Sí, quiero ser una profe chachi (*Dedo pulgar arriba), pero para eso tengo que estudiar durante un año completo, mínimo ocho horas al día. Y vosotros diréis: "¿para qué me cuenta esta loca su vida, si yo lo que quiero es leer el fic ya?". Bueno, solo lo hago para que no queráis ahorcarme si tardo un pelín en actualizar. Recordad que ahora lucho por un puesto laboral, y eso requiere mucho esfuerzo y tiempo (solo pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar). Así que intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Al menos, ya tengo algunas ideas en mente con las que trabajar. Solo necesito encontrar un hueco entre apuntes, comentarios de texto y programaciones didácticas. Pero juro que ¡lo encontraré!**

 **Dicho esto, os dejo con la lectura, no sin antes daros las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado vuestro comentario (una escritora con comentarios es una escritora feliz que actualiza antes. Jajaja.). Quiero que sepáis que leo todos con mucha ilusión, sobre todo aquellos que se toman su tiempo para decirme lo que les gustó (o lo que no) del capítulo.**

 **También quiero mandar mi saludito a Marina Britsy732, que me lo pidió expresamente en el capítulo anterior y, ya sabéis, vuestros deseos son órdenes. ¡Un beso, Marina! Espero que disfrutes con este capítulo.**

 **Y sin más dilación, ¡vamos al turrón!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: El símbolo de mi esclavitud**

La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el lago congelado del parque principal de Townsville. Era bien entrada la madrugada, pero Blossom no tenía intención de regresar a casa por el momento. Prefería deslizarse por la superficie del lago, describiendo círculos con su cuerpo. El patinaje sobre hielo era uno de sus deportes favoritos. Había aprendido a apreciarlo cuando había descubierto su poder especial y con el tiempo había llegado a amarlo tanto que, muchas noches, salía de casa para dirigirse a ese mismo lago, donde podía pasar un rato ella sola y pensar. Sobre todo, pensar.

* * *

— _¡Buttercup! ¡Buttercup, basta!_

 _Era ella misma quien gritaba, quien intentaba parar a Buttercup antes de que matara a Butch a base de golpes. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, eso hubiera terminado con uno de los tres problemas que tenían._

 _Después de escuchar el estruendo que se había producido en el jardín, Brick y ella habían salido corriendo de la habitación para comprobar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver cómo la morena se lanzaba contra un aturdido y confuso Butch, que a duras penas entendía lo que estaba pasando. El jardín parecía un campo de batalla: el césped estaba destrozado, había un árbol caído y las diversas estatuas que decoraban el lugar estaban tiradas o rotas. Al parecer, Buttercup no había perdido tiempo en tomar su venganza personal._

 _Blossom había visto cómo su hermana tiraba a Butch al suelo y se colocaba encima para propinarle un puñetazo tras otro en la cara. La pelirroja reconoció la ira que corría por el rostro de Buttercup cuando estaba especialmente histérica. Sabía que, si no la detenía, ella seguiría hasta que las manos le dolieran de tanto golpear, así que corrió hacia ella e intentó separarla del RRB._

— _¡Para, Buttercup! —le gritaba, pero ella no parecía oírla._

 _—¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Estúpido cabrón!_

 _Sus palabras salían como un rugido de su garganta. Estaba obnubilada, cegada por la ira._

 _Blossom la agarró fuerte por detrás de los brazos y la levantó del suelo. Tuvo que hacerle una llave y acorralarla contra la pared para que desistiera de su empeño en acabar con ese criminal. Entonces, colocó su rostro tan cerca del de ella que pudo notar la respiración alterada de su hermana, así como sus ojos enrojecidos._

 _—Tranquilízate, hermana. Respira hondo. Vamos, coge aire... —Buttercup obedeció a regañadientes— y expúlsalo. Muy bien. Vamos, otra vez. Coge aire y expúlsalo —. Después de repetir la operación un par de veces, los latidos del corazón de la morena bajaron de intensidad. Era un ejercicio que habían trabajado muchas veces juntas, cuando alguna de las dos perdía los nervios y necesitaba tranquilizarse—. ¿Ya estás mejor? Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo? —le preguntó, preocupada._

 _—Ese... ese cretino —masculló, con rabia, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, como si en cualquier momento pudiera volver a abalanzarse contra él._

 _—Tranquila, tranquila —le dijo, agarrándola de la cara para que la mirara a ella—. Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho?_

 _—Él... él no ha hecho nada —dijo con voz entrecortada y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Blossom notó que estaba temblando—. Pero lo odio por todo esto._

 _Entonces, su hermana lo entendió todo. Buttercup estaba rabiosa por puros nervios. La tensión que había vivido durante todo ese tiempo, especialmente en las últimas horas, había terminado con la poca paciencia y serenidad que le quedaba. Desde antes de poner un pie en esa casa, ya sabía que la noche sería desastrosa, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Butch de una forma o de otra, sabía que tendría que revelar la verdad, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar excusas o razones. Sí, ella había mentido, pero el fin justificaba los medios en ese caso. Finalmente, la mentira había reventado. Seguramente, Buttercup habría supuesto que Butch se pondría hecho una furia, que lucharía, que reclamaría, y sin embargo, ese idiota no había hecho más que mirarla con asombro y dejar que le pegara, lo que había puesto aún más furiosa a su hermana, que después de tanta angustia y malos momentos no iba a poder ni desahogarse a gusto._

 _Blossom miró a los hermanos. Brick ayudaba a Butch a levantarse del suelo. El moreno se sobaba la cara, hinchada y morada por los golpes que le había propinado su contraparte, pero no parecía tener intención de devolver el ataque. Solo las miraba, expectante. Blossom se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su hermana._

 _—Lo entiendo —le dijo._

 _A Buttercup le temblaron entonces los labios._

 _—Quiero irme a casa, Bloss—gimió con voz rota._

 _—Yo también —susurró._

 _—¡Boomer!_

 _Las hermanas se separaron para contemplar cómo Boomer subía la ladera que los separaba del laberinto seguido de cerca por Bubbles, que iba derramando copiosas lágrimas por el camino._

 _—¡Boomer, lo siento! ¡Yo no quería esto!_

 _Boomer la encaró violentamente y la fulminó con la mirada._

 _—¡Entonces, ¿qué querías?! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías sino engañarme y destrozarme con tus mentiras?!_

 _Buttercup reaccionó dirigiéndose hacia el lugar e interponiéndose entre ellos._

 _—¡No le grites a mi hermana! —le advirtió, apuntándolo con el dedo._

 _Boomer la ignoró, y se volvió hacia sus hermanos. Primero vio a Butch, lleno de magulladuras y con una expresión que no dejaba ninguna duda de que estaba tan o más sorprendido que él. Brick, sin embargo, mantenía un rostro serio, imperturbable. Y entonces lo supo. Se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor había descubierto el pastel mucho antes que ellos y que se lo había callado. Se sintió horriblemente traicionado._

 _—¡Tú! ¡Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?! —le preguntó a gritos. A pesar de que hundió su profunda mirada en los ojos sangrientos de Brick, este ni siquiera pestañeó—. ¡Contéstame! —exclamó, agarrándole de la camisa._

 _Brick reaccionó quitándose sus manos de encima._

 _—Tranquilo, hermanito —respondió entre dientes—. No es mi culpa que tu novia te la haya jugado._

 _Boomer apretó los puños intentando contenerse, pero finalmente su cuerpo reaccionó solo y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla a su hermano mayor, haciendo que la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro se desprendiese y cayese al suelo. El cuerpo de Brick, sin embargo, no se movió un ápice. No retrocedió, no se tambaleó; solo giró la cara con la fuerza del golpe._

 _Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Blossom miró hacia la casa y se percató de que habían llamado la atención de algunos de los invitados, que se asomaban curiosos a contemplar la escena._

 _Durante unos segundos, los hermanos permanecieron en la misma posición en la que habían quedado después del golpe. Boomer respiraba agitadamente con los puños cerrados mientras que Brick permanecía con la mirada perdida. Finalmente, el pelirrojo dirigió sus ojos hacia su hermano y se dio cuenta de que una lágrima resbalaba por su cara._

 _—Estarás satisfecho —murmuró el rubio—. Ya la tienes aquí —dijo, señalando hacia Blossom—. Espero que todo esto haya merecido la pena. Todo por lo que nos has hecho pasar a los dos._

 _Y dicho esto, cogió su gorro y su capa de Sherlock Holmes y los tiró al suelo a medida que avanzaba hacia la casa. Les espetó a los invitados que se largaran porque la fiesta había acabado, y desapareció por la puerta._

 _Bubbles sollozó con el corazón encogido. Blossom la abrazó con fuerza._

 _—Vámonos —dijo, y las tres elevaron el vuelo bajo la atenta mirada de Brick y Butch._

 _Bubbles se sorbió la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano mientras volaban sobre el cielo de Townsville._

 _—Al final lo hemos conseguido —comentó, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanas—. Hemos causado un conflicto entre ellos. El General estará orgulloso de nuestro trabajo._

* * *

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba desde el césped. No fue hasta que oyó las pisadas aproximarse que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Se dio la vuelta alarmada ante la sombra que estrechaba el cerco entre ellos. Quiso preguntar quién era, pero la pregunta se respondió sola cuando la luz de la farola iluminó los ojos rojos de Brick. Ambos permanecieron quietos durante unos segundos, mirándose. Blossom frunció los labios. Después del beso que habían compartido la noche anterior no habían vuelto a intercambiar palabra, y la verdad, no le apetecía iniciar una conversación en ese momento porque no sabía en qué podía desembocar. Así que se dio la vuelta y se alejó patinando para emprender el vuelo.

—¡Oye! —exlamó Brick, adentrándose en el hielo.

Blossom quiso hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, pero de repente, escuchó un golpe seco y la curiosidad la obligó a girarse. Descubrió a Brick tirado en el hielo maldiciendo a la vez que se sobaba una de las nalgas con un gesto de dolor. Blossom refrenó la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta y, rendida, se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

Brick la tomó sin dudar, pero en vez de usarla para intentar levantarse, tiró de Blossom para desequilibrarla. La pelirroja resbaló y cayó de bruces contra él. Brick empezó a reír.

—Pero, ¿qué ha...?

El sonido del hielo quebrándose detuvo su reprimenda. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, la capa que había bajo sus cuerpos se rompió en dos y ambos cayeron al agua helada. Segundos más tarde, Blossom salió disparada como si de un gato mojado se tratara, seguida de Brick, que se tomó el baño con más tranquilidad.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Estoy empapada! —le gritó, abrazándose con sus propios brazos para entrar en calor.

Brick sonrió sin malicia. Se percató de que Blossom temblaba levemente y se acercó a ella. Al ver sus intenciones, la chica lo alejó empujándolo con una de sus manos.

—No, no —decía sin demasiado convencimiento.

Brick la tomó de la mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Se había percatado de que, durante todo ese tiempo, Blossom estaba evitando mirarlo a la cara. El RRB clavó su mirada en sus ojos rosas a la vez que emanaba de su mano una sensación cálida que inundó el cuerpo de Blossom y la hizo suspirar de alivio. Brick tiró de ella de nuevo y la rodeó con sus brazos. La calidez que desprendía su cuerpo recorrió cada músculo de la chica, cada tramo de su piel, y pronto dejó de temblar. Sus ropas empezaron a secarse a una velocidad inusitada, y en cuestión de pocos minutos, volvieron a estar tal y como habían llegado.

Blossom lo empujó suavemente para apartarse de él. Brick, que había posado su mentón sobre el sedoso cabello de la PPG, la miró fastidiado.

—Ya está —le dijo—. Yo no debería estar así contigo.

El líder de los RRB frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debemos estar? —le reprochó.

—Pues no lo sé, Brick. Pero, desde luego, no veo lo más adecuado estar abrazada al hombre que le ha hecho esto a mi ciudad—contestó, abarcando con sus brazos la inmensidad de Towsville, para después llevarse las palmas de las manos a la cara—. Esto... esto es ridículo —dijo más para ella misma que para él.

—Puede que sea ridículo, pero hacía años que no me sentía satisfecho —respondió con absoluta seriedad.

Blossom se volvió hacia él, atónita.

—¿Satisfecho? ¿Es eso lo único que sientes?... Eres como una roca, Brick. Una roca fría y sin sentimientos.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Blossom lo miró por unos segundos, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Brick parecía meditar algo, parecía querer dar forma a sus pensamientos, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Blossom suspiró, guiando su mirada hacia el suelo, y decidió que era hora de marcharse.

—Puede que tenga pocos sentimientos —dijo él antes de que pudiera moverse—, pero los siento todos cuando estoy contigo.

Blossom se quedó estupefacta ante aquel repentino brote de sinceridad. Contuvo la respiración y dejó que terminara de exponer sus ideas.

—He pasado todos estos años viviendo de forma apática, sin que nada me importara, como si estuviera muerto. Pero ahora —clavó su mirada en ella— vuelvo a sentirme vivo. No sé qué es lo que provocas en mí, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento... revitalizado. Siento odio y rabia, pero también me siento tranquilo... No sabría explicarlo. Una parte de mí te odia profundamente, pero la otra... ni siquiera sé lo que siente la otra.

La chica cogió aire y lo soltó por la boca con expresión preocupada.

—Se explica con una sencilla palabra de cuatro letras. Aunque quizás ni tú estés preparado para mencionarla ni yo para oírla —murmuró.

Brick desvió su mirada y apretó los puños.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Mejor —aclaró ella—. Eso solo complicaría más las cosas. Más de lo que ya lo están. Tengo que irme a casa —dijo, elevándose en el aire.

—¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? —preguntó—. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—¡No lo sé, Brick! —respondió, volviéndose bruscamente. En su tono se notaba el nerviosismo que sentía ante aquella situación—. ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ¿Por qué dejas en mí toda la responsabilidad? Esto fue cosa tuya. ¡Y no es justo! —sentenció, acercándose cada vez más a él hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro—. Yo tenía una vida en Washington. ¿Por qué tenías que venir tú a alterarla?

El pulso de Brick se aceleró ante aquello que le echaba en cara la PPG. No se le ocurrieron excusas. Así que simplemente lanzó su mejor contraataque.

—¿Eras feliz en Washington? ¿Sin poder usar tus poderes para luchar? ¿Lejos de tu ciudad, de las personas a las que quieres? ¿Lejos de m...?

—¿De ti?... —terminó ella la pregunta, incrédula. Brick esquivó su mirada—. ¡Quizás no era todo lo feliz que hubiera querido ser, pero eso no te daba derecho a irrumpir de esa forma! ¡Tú sabías que vendría! ¡Sabías que no podía dejar que hicieras esto a Townsville! ¡Me obligaste! Y ahora... ¡¿me vienes con estas?! Eres un egoísta, Brick. Siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás. Solo miras por ti, y no te das cuenta de que la gente de tu alrededor sufre. O sí te das cuenta, pero te da igual, que es peor. ¡Sabías perfectamente que Boomer sentía algo por Bubbles, y sin embargo, preferiste dejar que fuera él quien descubriera la verdad, a pesar de que tú ya lo sabías! ¿Qué clase de hermano eres? ¿Cómo puedes ser así?

—Tú no eres la más indicada para darme lecciones, _Bombón._ _—_ La PPG frunció el ceño—. No, no me pongas esa cara. Habéis estado jugando sucio. Os habéis acercado a nosotros con intenciones poco honestas. Os habéis hecho pasar por quienes no sois para llegar hasta nosotros, seguramente para hacernos daño. Eso no es propio de la Blossom que yo conocía. De hecho, me extraña que algo tan rastrero se os haya ocurrido a vosotras. ¿No será que hay alguien detrás de todo esto?

El corazón de Blossom pegó un respingo. Intentó mantener una cara de póquer, pero algo en su expresión hizo que Brick sonriera como si hubiera adivinado lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ya veo —dijo—. Así que hay una rebelión. La verdad, no me interesa —aclaró al ver que Blossom tragaba saliva—. Ya no. Si esta ciudad resurge o termina de hundirse, me importa poco. Total, ya tengo que lo andaba buscando.

La pelirroja asestó sin previo aviso una cachetada al RRB. El joven lo vio venir al ver la reacción de la chica ante sus indiferentes palabras. Había sido consciente de cómo su respiración comenzaba a alterarse a la vez que su expresión se descomponía y sus ojos de humedecían de la rabia. Si se paraba a pensarlo, tenía bastante sentido. Él había hecho sucumbir Townsville a sabiendas de que ella volvería movida por el dolor, y ahora estaba despreciando el futuro de la misma como si no tuviera ningún valor para él. Tal y como Blossom había dicho, estaba jugando con el dolor de los demás por su propio beneficio.

—Estás muy equivocado —rugió ella—, porque en cuanto Townsville vuelva a ser lo que era, me iré de nuevo y no volveré ¡nunca!

Brick se adelantó un paso con gesto amenazante.

—Entonces, la haré caer de nuevo. Y lo haré todas las veces que sea necesario.

—¡No puedes retenerme aquí para siempre!

—¡Haré lo que sea necesario para que no vuelvas a alejarte de mí!

Blossom retrocedió. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se habían acercado en el calor de la discusión. En ocasiones, la sinceridad de Brick la desarmaba. Parecía que incluso el mismo Brick había dicho aquellas palabras sin pensar, porque después de pronunciarlas, había aguantado la respiración esperando por una reacción de ella. La PPG se pasó la mano por cara y cabello en señal de frustración.

—Y ¿de qué serviría, Brick? —le preguntó de repente con una voz mucho más calmada y triste—. ¿De qué serviría que me retuvieras aquí? Aun así, nada cambiaría entre nosotros. Se nos iría la vida en la lucha, y eso solo serviría para que siguiera odiándote. Si todo lo que hay en tu cabeza es que yo permanezca a tu lado, **olvídalo.** No pienso seguir tu juego. —Dicho esto, salió volando.

Se alejó todo lo que pudo a la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía. Se sentía agobiada, asfixiada por tantos pensamientos y emociones que la abrumaban. Ya no sabía qué pensar, ya no sabía cómo actuar. Se sentía perdida y asustada. Nada iba como lo había planeado y eso la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Ya no sabía cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo actuaría Brick ante cualquier movimiento que hicieran los rebeldes. Él sabía que existían, y sin embargo había dejado clara su postura ante ellos: les daba igual. Les era absolutamente indiferente. No podía creerlo. Había tanta gente sufriendo, tantísimos ciudadanos luchando por su libertad... y a Brick le importaba poco o nada. Por más que le daba vueltas, la misma pregunta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez: "¿y ahora qué?"

Repentinamente, algo chocó contra ella haciendo que perdiera el rumbo y cayera varios metros hasta impactar contra el suelo. Gimió de dolor al sentir el golpe en la espalda y en la cabeza. Al intentar levantarse, se dio cuenta de que no había sido una cosa lo que la había derribado, sino una persona. Brick sujetó sus muñecas contra el suelo cuando quiso ponerse en pie y quitárselo de encima. Blossom luchó por deshacerse de él, pero la tenía bien sujeta. Entre forcejeos y exclamaciones, exigió que la dejara marchar, pero él ni siquiera se movió. Su flequillo y la oscuridad ocultaban sus ojos, y el no poder ver su mirada la alteraba más si cabía.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Brick no respondía. Ni siquiera sabía si la estaba mirando.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame! —exigió con furia, pero al ver que el RRB no decía palabra, recostó la cabeza contra el asfalto y cerró los ojos, rendida y cansada. Entonces fue cuando habló:

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Blossom volvió a abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes? Pídeme cualquier cosa y la tendrás.

Los labios de Blossom temblaron.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Brick: no puedes retenerme.

—¿No hay nada —insistió el RRB— que pueda hacer a cambio de que te quedes?

Blossom lo pensó unos segundos.

—Solo hay una cosa... que liberes a Townsville del yugo al que le has sometido.

Brick la soltó y refunfuñó, molesto. Se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda.

—No puedo hacer eso —sentenció.

—Dijiste que te daba igual si Townsville resurgía o no —le recordó la chica.

—Es así —aclaró—, pero una cosa es que mire hacia otro lado y no haga nada por impedir vuestros movimientos y otro es que me implique directamente. No, eso no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió ella, agarrándolo del brazo y obligándole a mirarla. La cadena de plata que colgaba del cuello de Brick brilló a la luz de la luna y Blossom recordó el momento en que había intentado quitársela y Brick se había negado en rotundo. Recordó también las palabras de Mojo jojo cuando mencionó que su hijo vivía una vida de esclavitud a cambio de su profundo deseo. Se preguntó si esa cadena y las palabras de Mojo tenían algo que ver—. ¿Es por lo que dijo Mojo? —preguntó directamente—. Aquel día, en su laboratorio. ¿Qué quería decir con "una vida de esclavitud"?

—¿Estabas allí? —preguntó el RRB, sorprendido.

—Sí, estuve allí. Y hablé con Mojo después de que tú te fuiste. Me pidió que...

—¿Qué?

—No importa —reaccionó a tiempo—. Quiero que me cuentes la verdad, Brick. Tú me has metido en esto y quiero respuestas. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Tiene ese colgante algo que ver con esto? —preguntó, señalándolo.

Brick lo agarró y se lo metió dentro de la camisa sin decir palabra. Blossom refunfuñó, lo tomó del brazo y guió su mano hasta el cuello del RRB, pero cuando fue a tocar la cadena plateada, un fuerte calambre subió por su brazo y recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que retrocediera. Se miró la mano con sorpresa y dolor.

—Así que es eso... No puedes quitártela.

Brick sonrió con amargura. Volvió a sacar la cadena y la mostró cuanto pudo.

—Blossom, te presento al símbolo de mi esclavitud. Símbolo de mi esclavitud, te presento a la razón de ella.

 **Continuará...**


	19. Tú has pasado

**Capítulo 19: Tú has pasado**

—¿Cómo fue?—preguntó la chica después de unos segundos en silencio—. ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Blossom asintió.

Brick tomó asiento en el filo de la acera y se pasó la mano por el cabello, intentando recordar. Finalmente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si así los recuerdos llegaran mejor a su mente.

—Yo tenía unos dieciséis años. Era el día de nuestro cumpleaños y decidimos salir a "divertirnos un poco" —comenzó una vez que Blossom se sentó a su lado, manteniendo la debida distancia—. Hacía seis años que os habías ido, y la ciudad ya no era lo que era. Había mucha más delincuencia y, por lo tanto, mayor carga policial. Pero eso a nosotros nos daba igual. El problema era que ya nadie era capaz de hacernos frente, y eso hacía Townsville horriblemente aburrida, al menos para mí. Mis hermanos no lo veían así. Para ellos era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer y deshacer a sus anchas. Siempre han sido bastante simples de mentalidad.

Blossom sonrió de forma irónica.

—Claro, tú necesitabas algún reto personal, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Y hasta el momento, tú habías sido el único reto que yo había tenido —recalcó, fijando intensamente su mirada en ella.

Blossom desvió la mirada, incómoda.

—La verdad, estaba harto. Harto de esa vida sin sentido, si es que a lo que tenía se le podía llamar vida. No teníamos un lugar estable donde quedarnos; siempre de aquí para allá, causando problemas que no me proporcionaban ninguna satisfacción, intentando encontrar algo o alguien que me satisficiera... Estaba tan asqueado que a menudo tenía bronca con Boomer y, sobre todo, con Butch. Me enfurecía que ellos no sintieran lo mismo que sentía yo. Estaba amargado por ser el único al que le jodía esa situación. Y entonces me di cuenta...

—¿De qué?

—De que jamás encontraría nada que pudiera satisfacerme, porque ya había tenido algo y lo había perdido: tú. —Blossom se sonrojó ante tal afirmación, pero Brick no pareció notarlo, pues continuó con su historia—. Tenía un objetivo en la vida. Mojo me había creado para destruirte, y Him me había resucitado para lo mismo. Toda mi vida había girado en torno a una meta que de repente se había esfumado sin que pudiera llevarla a cabo. Me di cuenta de que lo que realmente quería no era perderte de vista o causar maldades; quería aquello por lo que había vivido durante años, y empecé a obsesionarme con ello, tanto que aparecías hasta en mis sueños. De un momento a otro, te volviste una necesidad para mí, y comprendí que si quería dejar toda esa amargura atrás tenía que volver a encontrarte. Por eso empecé a buscarte, no solo por los periódicos, intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre ti o tus hermanas. En varias ocasiones, volé hasta Washintong para buscarte, pero fue en vano. Por más que te rastreé no logré hallarte. Y al hecho de que en las noticias no nombraran a las queridas y antiguas heroínas de Townsville se le sumaba el hecho de que no sabía cuánto habrías cambiado. —Rio de forma nasal—. No puedes ni imaginar la de veces que he intentado imaginarme cómo serías ahora.

—¿Qué pasó el día de tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Blossom, intentando retomar el tema inicial.

Brick sonrió.

—Ese día había llegado a un punto en el que no me soportaba ni a mí mismo. No recuerdo qué pasó con exactitud, pero terminé peleando otra vez con Butch. Me largué y me perdí en el bosque, buscando estar un rato solo. Y ¡adivina quién apareció!

—Him —respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Esa alimaña siempre aprovecha los momentos de debilidad para aparecer.

—Exactamente.

* * *

 _—¡Cuánto tiempo, hijo mío! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solito? —había preguntado Him con su voz zalamera y amanerada._

 _—Piérdete —le espetó Brick, recostando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol al que se había subido y bajando la visera de su gorra para perderlo de vista._

 _—Esa no es manera de tratar a tu padre, querido._

 _—Solo eres mi padre cuando te interesa —respondió—. Si estás aquí es porque buscas algo._

 _—¡Qué bien me conoces, hijo! Pero yo también te conozco a ti, y sé que algo te ronda por la mente y no te deja vivir tranquilo. ¿Tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja de ojos rosas, quizás? ¿Las hormonas no te dejan dormir?_ — _se burló._

 _—No es eso —contestó, molesto._

 _—Pero sí piensas en ella, ¿verdad? A mí no puedes engañarme. Sabes que puedo ver todo lo que pasa donde y cuando me interese._

 _—Solo me preguntaba qué estará haciendo._

 _—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por eso guardas recortes de periódicos de Washintong y vas cada pocos meses a darte una vuelta por la capital? Querido hijo, no entiendes nada de mujeres_ — _rio, desapareciendo y apareciendo de nuevo a su antojo entre una espiral de humo._

 _—¿Y tú sí?_ _¡Por supuesto, estás mucho más cerca de ellas!_

 _Him se tomó su comentario de forma relajada. Conocía bien a Brick y sabía que cuando utilizaba el sarcasmo de esa manera tan hiriente era porque estaba empezando a enfadarse, lo que era una buena señal._

 _—Tu actitud sarcástica no hará que ella vuelva, Bricky._

 _— **Nada** hará que ella vuelva —recalcó el RRB, volviendo la visera hacia atrás para fulminarlo con la mirada._

 _—Yo no estaría tan seguro..._

 _El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, cauteloso, pero interesado._

 _—¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?_

 _—Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú._

 _La voz de una niña resonó en la inmensidad del bosque: "_ ¡Si me entero de que Townsville o alguno de mis seres queridos está en peligro por tu culpa, te juro que volveré!" _El corazón de Brick dio un vuelco._

 _—¿Esa es...? —murmuró._

 _—Sí... Ella misma te dio la respuesta que buscas antes de marcharse._

 _—No funcionará —sentenció—. Por más daño que le haga a esta ciudad, ella no se enterará estando tan lejos._

 _—Eso es lo que crees porque no estás pensando a lo grande, Brick. Eres demasiado joven e inexperto para ello, pero yo puedo ayudarte._

 _—¿A cambio de qué?_ — _preguntó, receloso._

 _—A cambio de tu completa fidelidad._

 _Brick casi se echó a reír._

 _—Sabes que no soy fiel a nadie._

 _—Lo sé, lo sé, y eso me gusta de ti. Pero hay formas... de que cumplas con lo acordado._

 _—Estoy harto de tus rodeos, Him. Al grano._

 _—Muy bien. Este es el trato: juntos hacemos sucumbir la ciudad. Iré guiando cada uno de tus pasos para asegurarnos de que Townsville caiga. Cuando la ciudad se halle en un pozo del que no pueda salir sin ayuda, ella volverá._

 _—¿Y si no lo hace?_

 _—Yo me aseguraré personalmente de que así sea._

 _—Ya... ¿y el tema de la fidelidad cómo va? ¿Te escribo una nota jurándote amor eterno? —se burló._

 _—No es tan simple como eso. A cambio de traerte a Blossom de vuelta, quiero que tu vida sea mía._

 _—¡¿Qué?!_ — _exclamó el RRB, poniéndose en pie._

 _—Tienes un gran poder, hijo mío. Un poder que ni siquiera ese estúpido mono pudo imaginar cuando te creó junto a tus hermanos, y quiero que sea mío cuando dejes de existir, sea ahora o dentro de setenta años. Para ello, necesito una parte muy importante de ti: tu alma. Quiero que me des tu alma a cambio de devolverte tu vida anterior._

 _—¡Estás loco! ¡Sin alma ni siquiera tendré vida!_

 _—Oh, no te preocupes por eso_ — _dijo, dibujando una forma ovalada en el aire. La silueta comenzó a brillar hasta convertirse en una cadena de plata que Him tomó con la pinza—. ¿Ves esto? No es un colgante cualquiera. Es un suplente. Hará las veces de tu alma y te mantendrá con vida. Por supuesto, no podrás quitártelo. Si lo hicieras, morirías en el acto. Pero, solo por si acaso, tiene un pequeño mecanismo de seguridad. Si intentaras quitártelo, una corriente eléctrica recorrería tu cuerpo._

 _—¿Y para qué iba a querer quitármelo si podría morir en el intento?_

 _—Solo es una forma de que no te eches para atrás en el trato._

 _—Ni siquiera he dicho que vaya a aceptarlo._

 _—Vamos, piénsalo, Bricky. ¿En qué cambiaría esto tu vida? Absolutamente en nada. Solo es una forma de quedarme con tu poder cuando llegue la hora de tu muerte. Para entonces no lo necesitarás. No tienes nada que perder, pero sí mucho que ganar. Volverás a tener la vida que añoras. Al fin y al cabo... ahora ni siquiera estás viviendo. Yo puedo darte todo lo que deseas. Absolutamente todo a cambio de tu fidelidad..._

 _Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Him extendió una de sus pinzas, esperando que Brick le diera la mano y cerrara el trato. El joven meditó la situación durante unos segundos._

 _—¿Nada cambiará?_

 _—Algo sí cambiará —aclaró el demonio. Brick arqueó una ceja y Him sonrió—: volverás a verla._

 _Antes de que Brick pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, alargó la mano y estrechó la pinza de aquel que lo había devuelto a la vida años atrás._

 _—Trato hecho —dijo._

 _Acto seguido, sintió un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo. Su energía empezó a desvanecerse y pudo ver claramente cómo de su cuerpo surgía un aura negra y roja que escapaba por su mano derecha e iba a parar al cuerpo de Him. Se dobló de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Cuando la última gota de energía abandonó su anatomía, se desplomó sobre la hierba._

 _Horas más tarde, cuando abrió los ojos, ya había anochecido. Todavía se sentía aturdido y confuso, pero reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse en pie. Him no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Por un momento, pensó que se había quedado dormido y que todo había sido un sueño. Fue entonces cuando vio el colgante en su cuello._

* * *

Blossom se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró, cansada, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Brick la observaba con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Era un adolescente. No pensaba. —se reclinó sobre sus brazos, mirando el cielo estrellado—. Solo quería encontrarte.

La joven PPG se levantó como si un resorte la impulsara. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: por una parte, no podía dejar de pensar en la estupidez que había hecho Brick unos años atrás, pero por otra parte, le sorprendía el hecho de que hubiera actuado de esa forma con el único propósito de encontrarla, a ella, a alguien a quien había intentado destruir en innumerables ocasiones.

—Brick, esto es... Lo que hiciste... ¡Dios, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?! No... no sé ni qué decirte.

—Simplemente di lo que se te esté pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza —la instó.

—Pues..., pienso que eres un idiota, que estás totalmente loco y...

—¿Y?

—...que no te comprendo, y me temo que nunca te comprenderé —dicho esto, emprendió el vuelo una vez más.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A casa. Ya es muy tarde, y me da vueltas la cabeza —contestó ella desde el aire.

Brick asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y acto seguido sentenció:

—Quiero verte mañana.

Blossom frunció el ceño, extrañada. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo una cita o algo por el estilo?

—Después de lo que he oído esta noche, no estoy segura de querer verte —se excusó.

Brick se colocó a su altura y la agarró de la muñeca con firmeza.

—No es una petición.

—Entonces, ¿qué es, una orden? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose repentinamente molesta por su cambio de actitud.

El RRB se encogió de hombros.

—Llámalo como quieras. Podría ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Blossom se soltó de su agarre de un tirón y lo retó con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Brick?

—Todavía no lo sé —contestó, pensativo—. Por eso quiero averiguarlo. Te veré mañana aquí a las 12 de la noche.

—No pienso venir.

—Si no vienes, iré yo a buscarte —aseguró, volviendo a agarrarla para plantarle un beso rápido en los labios.

Blossom lo empujó y se limpió la boca con el reverso de su mano para demostrarle lo mucho que le repugnaba su contacto. Brick sonrió con altanería y salió volando antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle o maldecirlo de alguna forma.

—¡¿Por qué mejor no me dejas en paz y te centras en arreglar la relación con tus hermanos, que es lo que tienes que hacer?! —le gritó, pero nunca llegó a saber si lo escuchó. Quizás ya estaba demasiado lejos.

* * *

—Así que lo saben...

Las PPG bajaron la cabeza mientras el General Harris se servía una taza de humeante café.

—Sí, General. Lo sentimos, la situación se nos ha salido de las manos —reconoció Blossom—. Ya no sabemos muy bien cómo proceder.

—Las palabras adecuadas son que estamos hasta las narices de esta situación —añadió Buttercup, recibiendo una mirada reprobadora de parte de su hermana mayor.

—Y... ¿sobre la base?

—No, no saben nada sobre vosotros. Creen que nosotras somos las únicas implicadas —mintió la pelirroja a pesar de que las palabras de Brick resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero su instinto le decía que era mejor mantener en secreto su charla nocturna con el líder de los RRB.

—Bueno, no todo es malo entonces. Podemos aprovecharnos de esta situación. Quizás incluso nos beneficie. Estarán tan ocupados con este giro dramático de los acontecimientos que no estarán atentos a la ciudad. Podremos trabajar sin problemas y los ciudadanos tendrán algo de tranquilidad.

—Sí, desde luego la mente no la van a tener en la ciudad —contestó Bubbles en un susurro lastimero.

Blossom pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la más pequeña de las tres y acarició su brazo.

—Muy bien, no os preocupéis entonces, chicas. Estáis haciendo un maravilloso trabajo. Todo sigue como lo planeamos. Pronto, las armas estarán listas para destruir a los RRB. Una vez que ellos hayan caído, será muy fácil recuperar el control de la ciudad.

 _No estaría yo tan segura,_ pensó Blossom, imaginando qué ocurriría si Him reaccionara. Suspiró y se mordió la lengua. Llegado el momento, ellas lucharían contra él. No quedaría más remedio. En cuanto a Brick... prefería no pensar en el final que le esperaba. Ella haría cualquier cosa por su amada ciudad y por sus ciudadanos. Cualquier cosa...

Las palabras de Mojo resonaron una vez más en su mente:

 _Blossom, ayuda a Brick. Salva a mi hijo._

* * *

—¡No me valen tus excusas, Brick! ¡No dices más que mierda! —explotó Butch.

Se encontraban los tres en el salón. El hermano mayor había aprovechado la hora de la comida para reunirlos y hablar de lo acontecido la pasada noche. La situación, por supuesto, se había salido de su control. Butch había terminado tirando la comida de la mesa con furia y Boomer ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de su plato para mirarlo. Se dedicaba a revolver la comida con el tenedor sin probar un solo bocado. Eso le molestaba. Al menos Butch reaccionaba a sus palabras.

—Ya os he dicho que lo descubrí poco antes que vosotros. A mí también me tomaron el pelo.

—¡Entonces, ¿para qué carajo las invitaste a la fiesta?! ¡¿Por qué, simplemente, no nos dijiste que estaban intentando jodernos?!

Brick se encogió de hombros. Realmente, no tenía una respuesta para ello. Había estado tan enfocado en el regreso de Blossom que no le había dado importancia al resto. Simplemente, había querido seguir su juego y punto.

—Sabía que se descubriría ayer. No quise ser yo el que os diera la sorpresa.

—¡No me jodas, Brick! ¡Quedamos en ridículo delante de todos los putos invitados!

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, tu reputación? —preguntó el pelirrojo con indiferencia, llenando su copa de vino—. Pensé que la morena te había hecho "pupita" —se burló poniendo voz de bebé.

Boomer pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

—Me parece el colmo que seas tan cínico, Brick —masculló.

—¿Ser cínico no era una virtud?

—No entre nosotros —respondió con fiereza—. Sí, somos cínicos, ladrones, abusones... ¡unos hijos de puta! Pero **nunca** entre nosotros. Somos hermanos, Brick. Y solo nos tenemos a nosotros. Pero parece que tú hace mucho que olvidaste eso. Hace quince años concretamente.

Brick apretó su copa.

—No vayas por ahí, Boomer —le advirtió con voz amenazadora.

—No, ya va siendo hora de que alguien diga lo que está pasando.

Butch los miraba, perplejos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó a su hermano menor.

—¿No te has preguntado por qué de un tiempo para acá dejó de hacernos caso?

—Boomer... —repitió Brick.

—¿O por qué desde que llegó "Bombón" ha mejorado su carácter? O ¿por qué se ha callado esto? ¿No te has preguntado nunca qué demonios guarda en ese cuartucho de mierda?

—¡Boomer! —exclamó Brick, haciendo estallar la copa en su mano.

El rubio lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Aguantó su mirada con altanería, y sin pestañear ni un segundo, dio respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

—Es por ella; por Blossom. Desde que se fue está amargado.

Brick se levantó de la mesa y la bordeó para plantar cara a su hermano menor.

—Deja de decir estupideces —masculló, agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

—No son estupideces. Nunca superaste que se fuera. Has estado buscándola todos estos años.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Butch, atónito.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!—exclamó Boomer, apartándolo—. ¡Sé lo que guardabas en el cuarto! ¡Sé que has estado buscándola, desesperado! ¡Por eso dejaste de hacernos caso! ¡Por eso ahora que ella ha vuelto, te ha importado una mierda el sufrimiento de tus hermanos! ¡Porque antes éramos nosotros y ahora solo es ella!

La rabia que Brick sentía en ese momento recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada poro de su piel. Estaba tan cabreado por las verdades que estaba gritando su hermano, que no pudo soportarlo y volcó la mesa de madera de roble para no descargar su furia contra Boomer.

Los tres permanecieron callados mirando el destrozo mientras Brick respiraba con dificultad. Finalmente, Boomer miró de nuevo a su hermano, esta vez con tristeza.

—Hace mucho que lo sé, Brick. Y nunca te culpé. Por eso, cada vez que Butch y tú peleabais, intentaba reconciliaros. Por eso, intentaba por todos los medios sacarte de tu habitación y de casa de vez en cuando. Siempre intenté comprenderte. Pero esto... esto no puedo perdonártelo.

Dichas estas palabras, se retiró a su habitación, dejando tras sí una sensación amarga y triste.

* * *

Blossom se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo de su tocador. Solía hacerlo antes de irse a la cama para evitar los enredos, pero también le servía para serenarse cuando estaba nerviosa.

Miró el reloj de reojo. Las 23:50. Cada vez que veía la hora, el corazón se le aceleraba.

Dejó el cepillo encima de la mesa y apagó la luz. Hacía ya un par de horas que Buttercup y Bubbles se habían ido a dormir y ella no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación. Se metió en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño. El tic tac de ese maldito reloj la estaba desquiciando. Pensó incluso en quitarle las pilas o tirarlo directamente por la ventana. Volvió a abrir los ojos: las 23:55. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, acomodando la almohada.

—Duérmete ya —se dijo a sí misma.

El sonido del reloj se acompasaba con el ritmo de su corazón.

 _Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

 _Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom._

Abrió tan solo uno de sus ojos: las 23:59.

—Ya está bien. No va a venir —intentó convencerse a sí misma, cogiendo la sábana y enterrando en ella media cara.

Poco a poco, su corazón se calmó, dejó de oír el reloj y se centró en el sonido de los grillos que cantaban en el jardín. El silencio pronto la envolvió y Morfeo se la fue llevando a su terreno. El tacto aterciopelado de las sábanas, la brisa entrando por la ventana, las suaves caricias en su pelo...

Su mente despertó de repente. Abrió los ojos alarmada. El reloj marcaba las 24:10. Se dio la vuelta buscando al responsables de tales caricias y allí lo encontró. Sentado a un lado de la cama, con la espalda contra el cabecero, Brick tocaba su pelo con los ojos cerrados. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar o reclamar, murmuró:

—Te dije que vendría si no acudías.

—¿Siempre hay que hacer lo que a ti se te antoje? —reclamó en voz baja, apartando su cabello de él—. Lárgate de aquí.

—Vendré todas las noches si no acudes a mi llamada —le advirtió.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya todas las noches? ¡Estás loco!

Él asintió, deslizó su cuerpo entre las sábanas y se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Blossom.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener un tono inaudible para sus hermanas.

—Solo quédate así un rato. Estoy cómodo —murmuró, restregando su cara como si el cuerpo de Blossom fuera una almohada.

—¡Brick! —dijo, agarrándole del pelo para intentar apartarlo. El RRB se quejó con un sonido gutural, pero no por dolor, sino por simple fastidio al verse privado de la comodidad que le proporcionaba el abdomen de la líder de las PPG. A Blossom le llegó entonces un suave olor a vino—. ¿Has bebido?

—Solo un par de copas. No estoy borracho, si es lo que insinúas.

Blossom resopló. Desde luego, no estaba en las condiciones que lo había encontrado aquella vez, cuando Boomer había acudido a ella para animar a su hermano. No olía excesivamente a alcohol, había llegado hasta allí por su propio pie y su voz no sonaba distorsionada, pero lo poco o lo mucho que hubiera bebido le había afectado, de otra manera, no estaría abrazándola de esa manera, como si estuviera profundamente triste.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Brick soltó una pequeña e irónica risilla nasal.

—Sí, tú. Tú has pasado —respondió tirando de ella para tumbarla de nuevo sobre el colchón y así poder acceder a su boca.

Blossom intentó apartarlo con las manos, intento que se vio rápidamente frustrado cuando el joven las sujetó y enredó sus dedos con los de ella, apretándolos a su vez contra la cama. El RRB se situó encima de ella y aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca. Blossom sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba y que un intenso calor comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. Jamás habría siquiera imaginado una escena así con su antiguo enemigo. Si alguien se lo hubiera insinuado, hubiera dicho que estaba totalmente loco. Y lo peor era que, por mucho que quisiera convencerse a sí misma, aquello no le desagradaba.

—Brick, quítate —murmuró de forma poco convincente cuando él dejó su boca y comenzó a jugar con su cuello, provocando escalofríos en su columna.

—Quítame —la retó, mirándola a los ojos antes de volver a besarla.

 _Toc toc toc_

—¿Blossom?

El corazón de Blossom dio un respingo al oír la voz de Buttercup al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Quítate, quítate! —murmuró, alterada. Hizo fuerza con las piernas y levantó en peso el cuerpo de Brick con ellas. Cuando este hubo soltado sus manos, lo tiró a un lado de la cama, haciendo un ruido atronador.

—¡Blossom! ¿Estás bien?

Blossom corrió a levantarse de la cama. Antes de abrir la puerta, se aseguró de que ese idiota estuviera bien oculto. Después, abrió fingiendo somnolencia con un bostezo.

—¿Sí?

Buttercup la miró, perpleja.

—¿Te has caído de la cama? He oído un ruido.

—No, no, solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla —se excusó ella—. ¿Qué haces despierta?

—No puedo dormir, y... Bubbles está llorando otra vez. La escucho desde mi cuarto y... ya sabes que estas cosas no se me dan bien.

Blossom sonrió, comprensiva.

—¿Por qué no bajáis a la cocina y calentáis un poco de leche? Yo voy enseguida.

Buttercup asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la habitación de Bubbles. Blossom se aseguró de que se hubiera ido y cerró la puerta. Tras ella se encontraba Brick de brazos cruzados.

—Tienes que irte. Ahora.

—Sabes que si no vienes mañana, volveré, ¿no?

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo, agarrándolo de la camiseta y llevándolo hasta la ventana—. ¡Ahora, vete!

Brick la miró por unos segundos. Se fijó en sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió.

—Ve a cuidar de tus hermanas. Te están esperando —le dijo antes de plantarle un último beso en los labios.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—No quiero —respondió con simpleza, y salió volando por la ventana.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	20. No podría olvidarlo

_**¡Buenas a todos!**_

 _ **Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Hoy no voy a entretenerme mucho. La verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo con este capítulo a medio escribir, pero no conseguía cerrar una de las escenas, y por ello he tardado un poco más en actualizar. Espero que no haya quedado mal del todo.**_

 _ **De nuevo, gracias por vuestros reviews. Gracias a todos los que dedicáis unos minutos a escribir vuestras impresiones. Aunque creáis que no, me ayudan a avanzar.**_

 _ **Os deseo una feliz lectura, y nos vemos próximamente (espero poder dejaros un capítulo como regalo de Navidad). Si no fuera el caso, ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!**_

 ** _Y ahora: ¡al turróóóón!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo: No podría olvidarlo**

El viento había arrastrado hasta la ciudad una gran cantidad de nubes de tonalidades grises. El cielo estaba totalmente encapotado aquella tarde, listo para descargar una tormenta de lluvia y rayos. Las olas del mar rompían con fuerza contra las murallas del paseo marítimo. Boomer, apoyado en la balaustrada, observaba el agua ir y venir con la mente perdida.

Al aterrizar a su lado, Bubbles subió la cremallera de su suéter, intentando protegerse de las ráfagas de viento frío. No le había costado demasiado encontrarlo. Solo había tenido que dirigirse al lugar donde se habían conocido. O mejor dicho: donde Boomer había conocido a Burbuja.

Boomer la miró de reojo y volvió su mirada al mar con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó el RRB.

—Creí necesario hablar. Y mejor ahora, que estamos serenos. El otro día ambos estábamos con los sentimientos a flor de piel —respondió, permaneciendo un par de pasos por detrás de él.

—Creo que todo está dicho ya.

—Pues yo no.

Boomer resopló, fastidiado.

—Bien, pues di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

La contundencia con la que el rubio soltó aquellas palabras hizo que Bubbles se sintiera horriblemente mal.

—Solo quería que supieras que lo siento —murmuró.

—Eso ya lo dijiste la otra noche—le recordó sin miramientos.

Bubbles suspiró al sentir que no estaba consiguiendo nada con aquella charla sin sentido. Se acercó a la balaustrada y se apoyó contra ella justo al lado del RRB, que a pesar de todo, se negó a mirarla. Así pues, Bubbles decidió seguir su ejemplo y dirigir sus ojos hacia el mar.

—Ambos nos equivocamos, Boomer. Hicimos cosas que no debíamos aunque no estuviéramos de acuerdo con ello. Yo... nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Pero sabías que lo harías, y aun así seguiste. No importa que no quisieras, no importa lo que pensaras; lo que importa es cómo actuaste. Eso es lo que cuenta siempre, al fin y al cabo: nuestros actos.

Bubbles dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que Boomer no percibió.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que escucharía tales palabras salir de tu boca. Nadie diría que eres el mismo chico con el que solía pelear.

—Todo el mundo crece —respondió él con simpleza.

Dejaron transcurrir unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio. Ambos esperaron a que el otro interviniera, pero las palabras nunca llegaron. Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia impactaron contra su mejilla, Bubbles pensó que era hora de irse a casa.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Boomer al ver que la joven se despegaba de la balaustrada y se alejaba caminando—. ¿Qué tenéis planeado?

Bubbles se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Salvar la ciudad —contestó con rotundidad—. Y espero que no te interpongas.

Por fin, Boomer la miró a los ojos.

—No lo haré.

La PPG asintió y se dio la vuelta. Esperó unos segundos más, y al no haber más palabras de parte del RRB, dio un salto y despegó con una amarga sensación en la garganta y en el pecho. Mientras volaba por encima de la ciudad, tuvo que secar una lágrima que recorría su mejilla. Se reprochó a sí misma con una sonrisa irónica por haber esperado algo más de su parte: un acercamiento, una mirada comprensiva, quizás un abrazo, o tal vez... un beso.

 _Eres una tonta, Bubbles. Esas cosas solo pasan en los cuentos y en las novelas._

* * *

Buttercup respiraba de forma agitada sentada encima del monstruo al que acababa de derrotar. Lo había oído desde la casa. Primero, el estruendo de unas pisadas; después varios rugidos amenazadores; y para terminar, el sonido de los edificios siendo derruidos. Una cacofonía completa. No había podido resistir la tentación de salir volando y descargar toda su furia contra ese bichejo que a saber cuántas veces habría ido a divertirse a Townsville aterrorizando a la gente y destruyendo cuanto veía a su paso. Y ahora que había terminado, sentía un compendio de emociones: por una parte, emoción por volver a la lucha con tanta fuerza; por otra, decepción y frustración por saber que aquella acción no salvaría a la ciudad de su ruina actual.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y echó la mirada al cielo cuando notó que empezaba a llover. Se levantó de su víctima con hastío dispuesta a volver a casa, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Butch la observaba desde el otro lado de la calle cruzado de brazos.

—¿Volviendo a los viejos hábitos? —le preguntó.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: son difíciles de romper —respondió ella—.¿Quieres algo o solo estás de espectador?

—La revancha.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero la revancha —repitió, muy serio—. El otro día me pillaste desprevenido, pero no volverá a pasar.

Al principio, Buttercup lo miró, confundida, pero después no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Así que vienes buscando pelea —dijo la morena, acercándose lentamente a él hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial—. Muy bien. Deseo concedido.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un intervalo de apenas unos segundos, y cuando se hubieron analizado el uno al otro, ambos salieron disparados hacia el cielo, donde solo se vieron dos bolas de energía que chocaban con furia la una contra la otra.

Mientras tanto, la lluvia había empezado a caer con fuerza. Los truenos crearon la banda sonora de la pelea, y mientras bailaban en aquella danza mortal, se afanaban por evitar los rayos que caían a su alrededor.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?! —exclamó Butch entre golpe y golpe.

—¡Después de la que te di la otra noche, no quería ser demasiado dura contigo!

Sus voces sonaban amortiguadas por el estruendo de la tormenta eléctrica.

—¡¿Te refieres a cuando te me tiraste encima como una niñita histérica?!

—¡No, me refiero a cuando te dejé esa marca en la cara, gilipollas! —señaló al moratón negro que yacía bajo su ojo izquierdo—. ¡Pero si quieres jugar en serio, ven aquí, que te tengo muchas ganas! —gritó abalanzándose sobre él y propinándole un puñetazo con toda su energía que lo lanzó a cuatro o cinco metros.

Butch se sobó la cara y volvió a la carga.

—¿Tú me tienes ganas a mí? —rio mientras descargaba golpes que Buttercup paraba y devolvía—. ¡La que no que no quería mentiras entre nosotros y toda ella era una mentira!

—¡¿Qué tienes tú que echarme en cara?! ¡No eres más que un criminal rastrero y asqueroso! ¡Durante todo este tiempo y tenido que morderme la lengua y fingir que me tragaba cada una de tus mentiras! —gritaba la PPG intentando descargar toda la tensión y rencor acumulados durante esas semanas. Por fin podía desquitarse, y no iba a perder la oportunidad.

—¡¿Quién es más rastrero de los dos?! —preguntó, empujándola de un golpe que la mandó al suelo. Bajó a tierra y esperó a que se levantara—. ¡Sí, te mentí! ¡Pero mis intenciones no eran tan bajas como las tuyas!

—¿Ah, sí?—Sus manos comenzaron a desprender un brillo color verde. — ¡¿Y cuál era tu intención, llevarme a la cama?! —exclamó, descargando el golpe contra el suelo, provocando el efecto de un látigo y haciendo que la tierra fuera abriéndose a medida el ataque avanzaba con rapidez hacia Butch.

El RRB lo paró con un escudo de fuerza.

—¡Solo quería gustarte! ¡Estaba seguro de que si sabías cómo era realmente no me darías una oportunidad!

Buttercup rio con ironía. Arrancó una farola y se dirigió hacia él dispuesta a estamparla en su cara de idiota.

—¡Pues diste en el clavo, porque nunca, jamás, aunque me fuera la vida en ello, me involucraría con hijo de puta como tú! —confirmó, asestando un golpe que Butch detuvo sin dificultad.

—¡Pues tú no eres un angelito precisamente! —le recordó, haciendo fuerza con los brazos para sujetar la farola que Buttercup aún sostenía—. ¡Tienes mal carácter, eres violenta y estás llena de odio!

—¡Sí! —reconoció, tirando la farola a un lado—. ¡Estoy llena de odio hacia ti! ¡Desde que Mojo te creo, no has parado de joder! ¡Pero con esto os habéis pasado! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Townsville!

—¡No fue idea mía!

—¡Contribuiste para que Townsville se fuera a la mierda! ¡Así que no me vengas ahora a hacerte el digno!

Se lanzó contra él y de un placaje lo mandó a un charco de agua y barro. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, se tiró encima y comenzó a descargar una serie de golpes contra él. Butch la agarró de la camiseta y logró quitársela de encima. Agarró una bola fangosa y se la lanzó a la cara. Cuando notó el impacto, la furia de Buttercup se incrementó por 10. Pateó con fuerza el barro, salpicando a Butch de arriba a abajo, y cuando este se cubrió la cara para evitar que el fango le diera en los ojos, la joven volvió a la carga.

Así permanecieron largo tiempo, revolcándose en la mugre e intentando demostrar quién era más fuerte. Buttercup recordó los días en los que solía adorar estar sucia después de una buena pelea. Si después de una batalla no quedaba sudada y cubierta de suciedad, no se sentía satisfecha, porque quería decir que no le habían dado suficiente guerra.

Después de quince minutos, ambos se tiraron al suelo, agotados. Por más que lo habían intentado, sus fuerzas estaban demasiado igualadas y sus mentes demasiado obcecadas como para que alguno pudiera ganar. Buttercup cerró los ojos mientras la lluvia caía sobre ella y limpiaba el barro de su cuerpo. Escuchó la respiración agitada de Butch, vigilando que no se atreviera a levantarse de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él con voz ronca—. ¿Habrá una guerra?

—La guerra empezó hace mucho.

—¿Y qué pretendéis hacer con nosotros?

—Lo único que podemos hacer: destruiros.

Butch sonrió y se puso en pie. Se dirigió hacia ella, que todavía se encontraba tumbada sobre el frío asfalto, como si esa posición en la que sentía la lluvia en la cara fuera la más tranquilizadora de todas. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella, algo más relajada, la aceptó.

—¿Podrías destruirme? —preguntó él con total seriedad.

—Sabes que puedo. Ya lo hice una vez.

Butch negó con la cabeza.

—No. No pregunto si tienes la capacidad de hacerlo. Pregunto si lo harías; si serías capaz.

Buttercup le mantuvo la mirada y frunció el ceño para dar más énfasis a su respuesta. Butch todavía sostenía su mano.

—¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

Pero el RRB no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla por un intervalo corto de tiempo en el que se fue acercando a su cara despacio, precavido. Buttercup ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando. Estaba tan atenta a sus ojos y tan pendiente de no bajar la mirada, que cuando Butch la besó no pudo hacer nada. Pensó en apartarlo de un empujón, en pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz o en retroceder ella misma, pero esa acción le pareció tan natural que durante los breves momentos que duró el beso, pensó que no había motivo para ello. Más tarde, cuando recordara el asunto, se daría cuenta de que había actuado como si se hubiera vuelto loca, como si hubiera olvidado que aquel que tenía enfrente era su enemigo. Sin embargo, en ese instante sintió que aquel beso era algo que, tarde o temprano, tenía que pasar, pero no sabía por qué. Fue el mismo Butch quien la despertó de su locura cuando, después de separarse de ella, dijo:

—¿No podrías simplemente olvidarlo?

—¿Olvidarlo?

—Todo lo que hicimos —precisó—. Ya es el pasado.

Fue entonces cuando Buttercup se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ese acto no es para nada natural, y que Butch no era más que un estúpido egoísta que no pensaba más que en sí mismo. Y por supuesto, ella no podría olvidarlo. Por ello, se separó de él con brusquedad y lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Pues yo lo veo muy presente.

* * *

A esas alturas, el vaho de la ducha se había expandido por el cuarto de baño creando una espesa neblina. Blossom sabía que el agua caliente no era buena para la piel, pero no podía evitarlo. El calor relajaba sus músculos contracturados por el estrés y hacía que se olvidara por unos minutos de sus problemas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar oír el tic tac del reloj de su habitación con su oído superdesarrollado. Cuando se había metido a la ducha quedaban diez minutos para que dieran las 12 de la noche. En su mente resonaba la advertencia de Brick sobre lo que ocurriría si no acudía a su cita, pero fuera había una tormenta eléctrica como no la había habido hacía mucho tiempo y estaba lloviendo a cántaros. No estaba dispuesta a ponerse enferma por un capricho del RRB.

Pocos minutos después, el quejido de la puerta del baño al abrirse la alertó.

—¿Buttercup?

—Soy yo, Bloss —dijo la suave y adormilada voz de Bubbles—.Vengo a ver si tienes alguna aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

Blossom suspiró, aliviada, y asomó la cara entre las cortinas para ver a su ojerosa y cansada hermana.

—En el segundo cajón del mueble, Bubbles —le señaló—. ¿Te encuentras muy mal?

—Se me pasará —sonrió, restándole importancia—. ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?

—Cuando no puedo dormir, una ducha caliente me relaja y me ayuda a descansar.

Bubbles asintió.

—Tomaré nota. Hasta mañana, Blossom —se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

—Hasta mañana.

Escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta de su habitación y volvía a la suya. Blossom se masajeó el cuello bajo el chorro y terminó de aclararse el pelo. Cuando casi estaba terminando, notó que la puerta volvía a abrirse.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó al aire.

—Una chica que no me deje plantado estaría bien —sugirió Brick, introduciéndose en la ducha vestido pero totalmente empapado y frío por la tormenta.

—¡Brick! —exclamó la chica, cubriéndose con una de las cortinas de la ducha—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Sal de aquí, cretino!

—Primero deja que me caliente un poco. Estoy helado —contestó con total parsimonia, despojándose de sus ropas y acercándose a ella para tomar contacto con el agua que caía de la alcachofa.

—¡No, pero no te desnudes! —gritó en un tono más agudo de lo que hubiera querido.

—Shhh, vas a despertar a tus hermanas—le recordó—. Mmm... qué bien —gimió al sentir el agua caliente recorriendo su espalda.

—¡No puedes hacer siempre lo que te da la gana! —masculló entre dientes ella, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su mirada no bajara más allá de los ojos de su contraparte.

Brick parecía no escucharla. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz mientras el agua bajaba desde su cabello hasta sus extremidades. Blossom refunfuñó y se dispuso a salir de la ducha, pero Brick reaccionó a tiempo agarrándola del brazo y empujándola contra los fríos azulejos de la pared.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un poquito más? —le "sugirió".

—No quiero quedarme —protestó.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Es que no ves que esto es terriblemente incómodo? —exclamó, fastidiada.

Brick sonrió con un solo lado de sus labios.

—No para mí —susurró muy cerca de su boca para segundos después lamer con suavidad sus labios rosados.

Los colores subieron rápidamente a las mejillas de Blossom. Brick hundió su rostro en su cuello y sonrió al percibir tan conocida fragancia. Echó un ojo al gel de baño que había en la estantería: olor a vainilla, por supuesto.

—Parece que te has preparado para recibirme —murmuró, propinando un suave mordisco debajo de la mandíbula de la joven, que temblaba sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Brick subió hasta su boca y la besó mientras acariciaba su espalda con una de sus manos y posaba la otra en una de sus nalgas. Blossom dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir cómo el RRB pasaba sus dedos por la parte trasera de su pierna izquierda hasta llegar a la rodilla y le obligaba a flexionarla alrededor de su cintura. Brick la agarró de las manos, que mantenía sobre sus pectorales, y las guió hasta su cuello, que la chica abrazó tras unos segundos de duda.

—Así me gusta —murmuró Brick entre beso y beso, satisfecho por su reacción.

—Esto no está bien —reconoció ella en un momento de cordura.

—No importa. Ya nada importa —dijo, atacando a su cuello.

—Pero mis hermanas...

—Tus hermanas ya lo saben. Mira —señaló fuera de la ducha.

Blossom abrió los ojos para descubrir que no se encontraban en el baño. Estaban en una amplia y oscura habitación rodeados de gente. Blossom intentó tapar su desnudez como pudo al ver tantos ojos acusadores observándola, entre ellos los de Buttercup, Bubbles y el Profesor.

—¿Qué has hecho, Blossom? —preguntó Buttercup, mirándolos asqueada.

—¡Nos has traicionado! —exclamó Bubbles.

—¡No, no! ¡Esto es solo un malentendido! —gritó ella.

—¿Qué malentendido? ¡Estás desnuda! —gritó Buttercup—. ¿Es que no había más hombres en la faz de la Tierra?

—¡No lo entendéis! ¡Él me obligó!

—¿Ah, sí? No daba esa sensación mientras dejabas que él te besara —apuntó Bubbles. Su voz se asemejaba a la afilada hoja de una guadaña.

—¿Por qué nos has hecho esto? —preguntó un ciudadano de Townsville.

—¡Él nos esclavizó! ¡Él llevó a Townsville a la ruina! —gritó una mujer.

—¿Es que ya no te importamos?

—¿Te has puesto de su parte?

—¡No, no!

De repente, miles de voces comenzaron a increparla. Intentó huir, pero por donde quiera que miraba, se encontraba rodeada de manos que la señalaban y ojos que la acusaban. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, cubriendo su cuerpo y llorando mientras sentía que poco a poco se iban acercando todas aquellas personas que ahora la odiaban.

—¡Yo no os he traicionado! ¡Estoy buscando una solución!

—¿Y la solución vas a encontrarla en su boca? —preguntó con ironía el propio Profesor.

Blossom se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, pero a pesar de todo seguía oyendo los gritos y las reclamaciones de aquellos a los que había intentado proteger.

—Ya basta, por favor. No es así. ¡Ya basta!

De repente, el sonido se esfumó. Abrió los ojos y la gente aún seguía ahí, pero sus voces habían sido acalladas por una magia extraña. Por más que movían la boca lanzando insultos e improperios, sus palabras no llegaban a salir nunca de sus gargantas.

—¿Lo ves? —susurró la voz de Brick en su oído—. Ya nada importa. Tu ciudad está acabada y todos te odian.

—¡No! —exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Se levantó del suelo, y se alejó de la multitud corriendo, internándose en la oscuridad. Corrió todo lo que pudo, mirando atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar que nadie la siguiera. Solo se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos desnudos y sus lamentos desconsolados. Llegó a una pared y se apoyó en ella para respirar.

—¡Blossom!

Aquella voz la hizo respingar. Se volvió y descubrió la silueta de Mojo jojo dibujada en las tinieblas.

—¡Blossom! Salva a mi hijo —rogaba su alma en pena.

Blossom se pegó a la pared, asustada. Entonces, el suelo se deshizo bajo sus pies y cayó al abismo con un grito de desesperación.

Un trueno retumbó con fuerza en el cielo, haciendo que se despertara de un salto con el que se incorporó en la cama. Estaba sudando y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Tardó unos segundos en entender que se encontraba a salvo en su cama y que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el cabecero y se llevó la mano a la frente. Todavía estaba muy asustada. Contempló desde la ventana la lluvia cayendo con fuerza y echó un vistazo al reloj que había frente a su cama: hacía más de media hora que había pasado la media noche. Entonces se percató de la lucecita parpadeante de su móvil que indicaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

 _Parece que el clima no está de mi parte. Hoy te has librado, pero mañana quiero verte sin falta._

 _Brick._

Enviado a las 23.45 de la noche.

Blossom apagó el teléfono y se levantó de la cama para mirar mejor el cielo totalmente cubierto de nubes oscuras. Se llevó la mano a los labios y al cuello. Las sensaciones de ese sueño habían sido tan reales... ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

Cogió un nuevo pijama y se dirigió a la ducha sintiendo el cuerpo extremadamente pesado. No soportaba estar sudada. Se desnudó y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, pero antes de meterse, miró hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo, cerró el pestillo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	21. El objetivo

**Capítulo 21: El objetivo**

Blossom abrió sus ojos cansados en la oscuridad. Lo primero que vio fue la hora en el reloj: habían pasado diez minutos de las doce de la noche. Echó un ojo a su espalda y suspiró.

—No te cansas, ¿verdad? —le dijo a la figura que se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Y tú? —respondió Brick con simpleza.

Blossom se dio la vuelta, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada.

—No voy a ir a tus reuniones nocturnas por más que insistas —sentenció con los ojos cerrados—. En primer lugar porque es muy tarde, y en segundo lugar porque no somos amigos.

—Y ¿quién ha dicho que quiera ser tu amigo? —preguntó con sorna.

—Sea como sea, no pienso ir. Así que deja de hacerme visitas nocturnas. Necesito dormir.

—Entonces, duerme —dijo con simpleza.

La pelirroja abrió uno de sus ojos para comprobar que el RRB no tenía intención de moverse. Al contrario: se había acomodado, posando la espalda contra el cabecero y subiendo los pies a la cama.

—No puedo dormir si me estás mirando.

Brick se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos como si quisiera dormitar en aquella postura tan incómoda. Blossom refunfuñó.

—Tampoco puedo dormir si estás aquí.

—Entonces tienes un problema, porque no pienso irme todavía.

La joven frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

—No sé para qué quieres quedarte si no voy a hacerte caso.

—Me gusta saber que estás aquí.

—Y ¿no estarías mejor en tu casa? Bueno —rectificó—, "tu casa".

—No creo —fue lo único que respondió.

Blossom abrió los ojos, compadecida en cierta forma por la manera en que Brick había pronunciado esas palabras. La situación debía de estar muy mal con sus hermanos para que no quisiera dormir allí. Según la habían informado desde la base, esos días Brick había pasado más tiempo del acostumbrado fuera de su casa, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, seguramente evitando poner un pie donde tanto rencor había hacia él.

Sintió cómo se dejaba caer en el colchón. Lo miró de reojo: había acomodado la cabeza en la almohada y tenía el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, en la manera en que ella lo hacía cuando tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable o como cuando quería huir de la luminosidad de la mañana. Convencida de que no habría nada que lo hiciera desistir de su idea de dormir con el enemigo, se recostó ella también y cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente, los recuerdos de aquella mañana llegaron a su cabeza en forma de remordimiento.

 _Habían sido llamadas desde la base para una reunión de urgencia. Siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad, caminaron hasta un lugar lejano y abandonado donde fueron recogidas por un coche camuflado que las llevó hasta el lugar. Una vez dentro, el General las recibió con grandes noticias._

 _—Tenemos la fórmula —dijo antes de que pudieran tomar asiento, consiguiendo toda su atención._

 _—¿La fórmula...? —preguntó Buttercup._

 _—La fórmula para acabar con esos rufianes —aclaró. Las chicas perdieron todo el color de sus rostros al oír tal afirmación—. Después de mucho esfuerzo, nuestros científicos han descubierto cómo revertir la fórmula que les dio vida. Es el momento de actuar._

 _Bubbles tragó saliva, temiéndose lo peor._

 _—¿No pretenderá que nosotras...? —preguntó._

 _—No, por supuesto que no. Vosotras ya habéis hecho suficiente. Ahora nos toca a nosotros. La mezcla irá dentro de un proyectil teledirigido de gran envergadura que tiene dos objetivos: herirlos primero y después esparcir la fórmula con la explosión. Lo único que debéis hacer vosotras es aseguraros de que los chicos estén en el lugar adecuado a la hora indicada. Primero —señaló a Blossom—, probaremos con el líder. Una vez que caiga él, el resto será mucho más fácil._

 _Blossom dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro._

 _—Y ¿cuándo sería eso?_

 _—Mañana —respondió el General—. Cítalo mañana a las 19:00 en el bosque. Del resto nos ocupamos nosotros._

De repente, los recuerdos se fusionaron con un sueño de lo más real. Se veía a sí misma corriendo por el bosque descalza. Sus pisadas dejaban huellas manchadas de sangre, una sangre que no era la suya. Al parecer huía de una visión horrible que acababa de contemplar. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un abismo donde no había escapatoria. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Brick, cubierto de sangre, mirándola. Sus ojos rojos no solo transmitían una profunda tristeza, también la inculpaban.

—Yo no quería —le dijo.

Entonces él bajó la mirada hasta sus manos para guiar la mirada de Blossom. La PPG se dio cuenta de que tenía las palmas ensangrentadas. La sola visión de aquella realidad le provocó un ataque de ansiedad. Volvió a mirar a Brick. Por alguna razón tenía miedo de su presencia, pero él no se movía, solo la miraba con dolor, como si quisiera llorar y no pudiera.

Habían pasado las cuatro de la madrugada cuando despertó de aquel sueño horrible. Con la respiración acelerada, se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Brick todavía siguiera allí. Efectivamente, el RRB no solo no se había movido, sino que dormía profundamente. Se incorporó y pegó la espalda al respaldo de la cama como había hecho Brick hacía unas horas. Se llevó las manos a la cara, cansada, y permaneció en esa postura mientras lo observaba con culpabilidad, evitando pensar que al día siguiente estaría muerto. No quería siquiera imaginarlo. Prefería pensar en todas esas cosas que no conseguía comprender de él, como el hecho de que fuera tan frío con sus hermanos mientras se acercaba cada vez con más frecuencia a ella. ¿Qué es lo que había en su mente?

Sus ojos bajaron hasta el colgante que sobresalía de su cuello. Acercó su mano y lo rozó con suavidad. Esta vez no sintió ningún tipo de descarga. Ese objeto solo reaccionaba cuando alguien intentaba arrancarlo, al parecer. Le resultaba algo tan extraño que Brick fuera un ser sin alma... No tenía sentido. El propio hecho de que siguiera con vida gracias a un colgante maligno era un disparate. Pero había algo aún más raro: ¿cómo podía sentir si no tenía alma? Amor, odio, tristeza... un ser sin alma no tendría sentimientos. ¿Qué ocurría entonces?

Alguna vez había leído que los sentimientos residían en la mente. Lo recordaba porque le había resultado gracioso que el amor se asociara al corazón cuando en realidad se instalaba en el cerebro. Sin embargo, también había leído que mente y alma estaban íntimamente conectadas, hasta el punto en que el alma era la propietaria de la mente. Todo aquel misticismo que en un principio no había resultado de su interés, fue de gran ayuda cuando necesitó conectar con su mente para aprender a controlar sus poderes telequinéticos, pero no creía que sus conocimientos pudieran ayudarla con Brick.

 _Si al menos pudiera entrar en su cabeza..._

Dudosa, acercó la mano a la frente de Brick. El roce de sus dedos hizo que girara el rostro hacia ella. Por suerte, seguía dormido. Blossom colocó la palma de su mano en la frente del RRB y cerró los ojos. Siempre había pensado que sus poderes mentales podrían ir más allá si aprendía a dominarlos. Aun así, nunca había intentado leer los pensamientos de nadie, y aún menos llegar hasta su alma pasando por su mente.

Cruzó las piernas como cuando hacía cuando meditaba y se concentró en llegar hasta él. En el cuarto solo se escuchabn los grullos de la calle, la brisa mover las hojas de los árboles. De repente, escuchó una voz en su mente, pero no era la de Brick.

—Así no vas a conseguir nada, querida. No hay nada dentro de él.

De repente se vio mentalmente trasladada a un espacio alternativo en el que solo había estado antes en sueños, cuando Him había tratado de asustarlas con sus mayores miedos.

—Him.

—Buenas noches, preciosa. Me alegro de verte —dijo el demonio con su voz zalamera, agarrándola de la mano con su pinza y dándole una vuelta para admirarla—. ¡Cuánto has crecido! Recuerdo todavía cuando tus hermanas y tú no erais más que unas mocosas entrometidas —comentó cambiando su tono de voz a uno de ultratumba—. Y mírate ahora.

Blossom se soltó.

—¿Solo me has traído aquí para recordar viejos tiempos?

—No, te he traído porque te veo bastante perdida.

—Hay cosas que no entiendo —reconoció, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé, pero intentando buscar en Brick no hallarás nada. Como ya te ha contado él mismo, su alma la tengo yo —admitió, señalando una luz blanca que brillaba dentro de una pequeña vasija de cristal.

—No terminaba de creerme lo del alma —murmuró ella, acercándose a la vasija—. Entonces es verdad. Si se quita el colgante, morirá.

—Tal y como te lo ha contado.

—Pero no puede ser —contestó con poca rotundidad—. Si no tiene alma, ¿cómo siente?

—¿Sentir? —repitió Him, haciendo aparecer en el aire una butaca en la que tomó asiento de forma acomodada—. La respuesta es sencilla: Brick no siente.

—¡Pero...!

—Todo lo que estás pensando tiene una explicación, querida —se adelantó—: Brick siente algo por ti porque tú ibas incluida en el trato. Ni más ni menos. Sí, te odia, te desea e incluso se puede decir que te quiere, todo por el trato. ¿De qué le serviría cederme su alma para encontrarte si con ello perdería todo su interés por ti? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo podría tenerlo yo atado a mí si esos sentimientos no existieran?

—Eres horrible —masculló la PPG.

—¡Gracias! He estado practicando.

—Pero él está triste. ¡Lo noto! Está triste porque sus hermanos...

—Está triste —volvió a cortarla—porque sabe que de alguna forma ha traicionado a sus hermanos, pero no puede estar triste. Ni siquiera es tristeza. Llámalo melancolía. Sabe que debería estar triste, pero no puede.

—Por eso no está cómodo en su casa... —murmuró para sí, entristecida—. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Him se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta compartir el resultado de mis planes magistrales.

Blossom suspiró y se volvió hacia la luz brillante que desprendía aquella vasija.

—Sabes lo de los rebeldes, ¿verdad? —Pretendía ser una pregunta, pero solo necesitaba una confirmación de una respuesta que ya sabía.

—Yo lo sé todo, Blossom. Puedo ver todo lo que ocurre en cualquier parte del mundo.

—Y ¿no piensas actuar? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Prefiero ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos como espectador.

La chica dejó escapar una risa nasalizada con cierta rabia contenida.

—Causas el caos y después te dedicas a mirar.

—Es más divertido así.

—Y ¿qué pasará con Brick? No puede vivir así para siempre.

—No sé por qué te preocupas por eso. Ambos sabemos que no le queda mucho tiempo —le susurró al oído.

Blossom apretó la mandíbula al sentir que le temblaban los labios. Se giró para darle la cara, pero Him ya había desaparecido. Solo quedaban ella y la vasija en la que se encontraba el alma de Brick.

Por un momento pensó en cogerla, pero segundos más tarde se burlaba de sí misma al pensar que podría transportar un objeto como ese de una dimensión a otra. Se acercó a él y lo miró de cerca, sintiéndose cada vez peor por no poder ayudar a Brick. De hecho, no solo no podía ayudarlo; el General estaba preparando su próxima destrucción y ella no pensaba hacer nada para impedirlo, tal y como había dicho Him.

Aproximó su mano a la vasija y sintió calidez. Posó la mano en el cristal y el alma de Brick se desbordó para rodearla. Blossom cerró los ojos y dejó que todos los sentimientos que tenía el RRB contenidos la inundaran. De repente, sintió una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Se llevó las manos a la boca, y comenzó a sollozar mientras un manantial salía de sus ojos. Sintió miedo, odio, amor, tristeza, rabia... todo a la vez. Y no pudo soportarlo.

* * *

Brick abrió los ojos cuando todavía era de noche. Lo despertó el hecho de dejar de sentir el cuerpo cálido de Blossom a su lado. A su izquierda, las mantas estaban hechas un revoltijo y no había ni rastro de la joven pelirroja. Se restregó los ojos, somnoliento, y se levantó para seguir un sonido tenue que provenía del baño. Ya en la puerta, vio a Blossom sentada en el suelo, junto a la bañera, tapando su cara con una toalla. Por los sollozos y los espasmos de sus hombros, pudo adivinar que lloraba. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Ella lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas mojadas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando explicar que el nudo de su garganta le impedía hablar.

—¿Por qué lloras? —lo volvió a intentar.

—No... —hipó—. No lloro yo... Eres tú... quien... lloras —logró articular con el pecho encogido.

Brick frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Him... me mostró... tu alma... y... —soltó antes de romper a llorar con amargura. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente—. Estás llorando... a través de mí...

Volvió a cubrirse la cara con la toalla. No quería que sus hermanas la oyeran. No podría explicarlo. No sabría cómo hacerlo.

El joven permaneció unos instantes observándola mientras asimilaba aquello que acababa de contarle. Debería haber sentido lástima, debería haberse sentido mal, pero como bien había dicho la PPG, no era ella quien lloraba, era él mismo. Su alma estaba utilizándola a ella como vía de desahogo. Esa tristeza no le pertenecía a ella, sino a él. Y aunque la situación era de lo más extraña, no podía dejar de sentir cierto alivio al saber que todavía quedaba algo de lo que alguna vez le había hecho parecerse a los humanos. Aunque estuvieran fuera de su cuerpo, esos sentimientos seguían latentes en algún lugar. No era ningún monstruo por no sentir un ápice de misericordia o lástima por sus hermanos o por cualquiera que no fuera Blossom.

Le tendió la mano. Blossom alzó la mirada y dio con una pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en el rostro del pelirrojo. Dejó la toalla en el suelo y dejó que él la ayudara a levantarse. Acto seguido, Brick la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

—Gracias —le susurró.

La expresión de la joven volvió a resquebrajarse y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez eran sus lágrimas la que salían por sus ojos rosados. Llevó sus manos al cuello de Brick y acarició su pelo. Por fin comprendía a l RRB. Por fin entendía aquella maldición en la que él mismo se había metido por su desesperada búsqueda. Y ahora que lo comprendía, la barrera de odio que había interpuesto entre ambos se había derrumbado por completo. Porque ¿cómo podría odiar a alguien que había hecho un sacrificio tan grande por ella?

—Tengo... Tengo que contarte algo —dijo tras tragar saliva, intentando contener el llanto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Brick sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Quieren matarte —confesó—. Me han pedido que te cite mañana a las 19:00 en el bosque. Van a disparar un arma contra ti. Un arma letal.

Pensó que él reaccionaría de alguna forma, ya fuera apartándola o fulminándola con la mirada. Sin embargo, el joven no movió un músculo, por lo que la PPG tuvo que dar un paso atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que ni siquiera parecían preocupados.

—¿Me has oído? —le espetó, secándose las lágrimas con la mano—. Es muy importante. Mañana no debes salir de casa por nada del mundo. De hecho, sería prudente que no salieras en unos días, hasta que encuentre la forma de solucionarlo.—Brick permanecía impasible. Su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de sentimiento: ni odio ni miedo. Nada. Solo una leve seriedad que se entreveía a través del suave arqueo de sus cejas. Y eso hacía que Blossom empezara a perder los nervios—. ¿Me has entendido? ¡Brick!

Finalmente, el RRB asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Gracias por contármelo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las tres hermanas acudieron como almas en pena a la base a las 18:30. Ninguna de ellas había mencionado una palabra desde hacía un buen rato. No hacían más que mirar cómo las agujas del reloj avanzaban hacia un desenlace que ninguna de las tres quería presenciar. Blossom estaba especialmente nerviosa. Cuando Brick no se presentara a la cita, sería el momento para actuar. Tenía que intentar convencer al General de que aquello no era una buena idea. No solo eso; debía aclararle que le parecía algo cruel, sádico y totalmente impropio de ellas, y que si en algún momento habían decidido colaborar había sido arrastradas por las circunstancias. Tenía que haber otra forma. A Brick ni siquiera le importaba ya el destino de Townsville. Podían luchar directamente con los villanos que invadían la ciudad. Sin un líder al que seguir, sin un plan de defensa, estarían fuera de combate en poco tiempo. Brick no actuaría, o eso creía. Y seguramente Bucth y Boomer no tendrían ánimos para pelear después de todo lo que había ocurrido. La pregunta era: ¿qué haría Him? Sin duda, él era el verdadero enemigo, pero eso nadie lo sabía más que ella. No había querido contarle la verdad a sus hermanas hasta que no tuviera claro todos los detalles del asunto. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Ellas merecían saber la verdad.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó Bubbles cuando vio a su padre en la sala de operaciones. El profesor la acogió con un fuerte abrazo. No había que ser adivino para saber que a él tampoco le agradaba la idea que estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento, en primer lugar porque no le parecía ético, y en segundo lugar porque, de alguna forma, sabía que aquello estaba afectando a sus hijas.

Buttercup se paró junto a ellos, evitando mirarlos a los ojos, y Blossom agarró a su padre del brazo de forma afectuosa.

—¿Ya está todo listo? —preguntó Bubbles.

El profesor asintió.

—Solo están esperando a que llegue... el objetivo.

Blossom apretó la mandíbula. "El objetivo". Qué forma tan fría de llamarlo.

Miró su reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para la supuesta cita. Un agente camuflado avisaría cuando Brick saliese de su casa, y otro más cuando estuviera llegando al bosque, donde no habían cámaras de seguridad que poder hackear. Una vez allí, un sensor de movimiento indicaría el sitio junto donde se encontraba el RRB para asegurar que no hubiera fallos.

—Todos atentos —pidió el General a su equipo—. Ya no debe tardar mucho en llegar.

Blossom tragó saliva y volvió a mirar su reloj, inquieta. Quedaban apenas cinco minutos, y todavía nadie había dado ningún aviso. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza ante la inminente prueba que se le venía encima. No esperaría, en cuanto el reloj tocara las 19:00 pediría estar a solas con el General para exponerle sus razones.

Quedaban 3 minutos... 2 minutos... 1 minuto... Las 19:00. Suspiró de alivio y se acercó despacio al militar.

—General, ¿podríamos hablar...?

— _¡Atención, atención, Brick está saliendo de la casa!_ —sonó en el telecomunicador de la sala, helando el corazón de la PPG.

 _No puede ser,_ se dijo.

—¡Vamos, vamos, todos a sus puestos! —exclamó el General, haciendo aspavientos—. Cuando termine el día, estaremos un paso más cerca de la libertad.

— _¡Atención, Brick está entrando en el bosque!_ —sonó una voz diferente.

Blossom dio un paso atrás con el rostro blanco y las manos temblorosas. Miró a su padre y a sus hermanas. Buttercup seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo y Bubbles abrazaba con fuerza al Profesor. Todo aquello no podía ser. Sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño horrible. Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando.

En el monitor empezó a sonar un pitido constante que indicaba que el objetivo se acercaba a la diana.

 _No, no, por favor._

—Atentos —indicó el General—. A mi señal, disparen el misil.

Quiso impedirlo. Su mente le gritaba que hiciera algo, que se moviera, que gritara, que reaccionara de alguna forma, pero su cuerpo simplemente no podía asimilar aquella situación, e hizo caso omiso a las ordenes que le mandaba su cerebro. Estaba congelada, aterrada.

—¡Ahora!

 _¡NO!_ , gritó en su interior.

El monitor indicó la salida del cohete, su recorrido se dibujó en el panel, dirigiéndose hacía el RRB, y unos segundos más tarde, ambos desaparecieron del monitor. De repente, todo fueron gritos de júbilo tras la afirmación del General Harris de que el cohete había cumplido su cometido. Todos gritaban, todos celebraban, menos su familia y ella, que no podía articular una sola sílaba.

—No puede ser —murmuró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Claro que no podía ser. No tenía sentido. Ella había avisado a Brick. Le había dicho la hora y el lugar exactos donde intentarían acabar con él. ¿Por qué iba a acudir sabiendo que le esperaba la muerte? No, definitivamente, aquello con lo que el cohete había impactado no podía ser Brick. Tenía que ser un truco...

Retrocedió y salió de la sala a paso rápido bajo la atenta mirada a Buttercup, la única que se había dado cuenta de que su hermana salía corriendo.

* * *

Entró al bosque como alma que llevaba el diablo. Se adentró entre las frondosas ramas y buscó desesperada el rastro que había dejado el misil. Halló una columna de humo y voló hacia allí. Poco a poco, encontró las partes del cohete que había quedado destrozado. Divisó también una serie de árboles que habían caído ante lo que parecía un gran golpe y se acercó a mirar. Allí, en el fondo de un gran agujero, se encontraba lo que ella tanto temía hallar: Brick.

—¡Brick! —exclamó, lanzándose al agujero—. ¡Dios, Brick! ¡Brick, ¿me escuchas?! —le gritó, palmeándolo en la cara. Su abdomen estaba cubierto de sangre. Recordó con horror la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior—. No, no, por favor—. Rogó mientras le buscaba el pulso. Gracias a Dios, todavía quedaba algo de vida en su cuerpo.

Lo agarró como pudo y lo sacó del agujero. El simple movimiento hizo que el joven gruñera de dolor. Blossom lo posó contra el tronco de un árbol para examinar su herida. Vio cómo abría los ojos levemente y respiraba con dificultad.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?! ¡¿Por qué has venido?! —le gritaba a la vez que intentaba parar la hemorragia con su jersey, pero él no le contestaba, solo la miraba—. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Y eso intentaba hacer cuando escuchó otra voz.

—¡Blossom!

Buttercup y Bubbles se encontraban a unos metros de distancia, observando la escena, una con seriedad y otra con lástima. La hermana mayor se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos, preguntándose qué debía decir, pero al recordar que no podía perder un solo segundo, decidió dejar las explicaciones para más tarde.

—Tenéis que ayudarme a sacarlo de aquí.

Buttercup frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dices? No vamos a ayudarlo, y tú tampoco —aclaró.

—No podemos hacer esto, Buttercup.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Llevamos semanas haciéndolo! Solo un paso más y Townsville será libre. No puedes echar por la borda todo lo que hemos trabajado.

—Pero no ha estado bien. ¡Nosotras no somos así! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella.

—¿A estas alturas ya qué importa? —dijo con un tono inflexible pero que dejaba entrever algo de dolor.

—Buttercup, el siguiente será Butch.

La morena relajó el ceño y apretó los labios. Los ojos le brillaron por un momento, pero enseguida se recompuso apretando los puños.

—¿A estas alturas qué importa? —repitió, haciendo hincapié en cada sílaba de forma dolorosa.

Blossom dejó escapar el aire que había en sus pulmones. Buscó la mirada de Bubbles, esperando un poco de ayuda o comprensión por su parte, pero ella ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a la cara. Comprendiendo que estaba sola en aquello, se dio la vuelta.

—Sí que importa. A mí me importa —dijo con la voz rota.

Buttercup la agarró y ella se soltó de un movimiento brusco. Entonces la morena se interpuso entre ambos.

—No vas a ayudarle, Blossom. Es el enemigo.

—Ya no. Eso se acabó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Y tú, ¿cómo puedes actuar así?

—Yo solo hago lo que es mejor para la ciudad.

—¡Esto no beneficia a Townsville, Buttercup! ¡No beneficia a nadie! ¡Y nosotras nos estamos convirtiendo en algo que no somos! ¡Así que, si no vas a ayudar, apártate!

Buttercup se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. Blossom intentó acercarse, pero por más rápida que fue, Buttercup siempre se le interponía.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó abalanzándose sobre ella y tirándola al suelo. La morena, sorprendida de la reacción de su hermana, no pudo esquivarla y cayó con un ruido sordo.

—Ah, ¿quieres pelea? ¡Perfecto!

A partir de ese momento, se formó una lucha entre hermanas que, como tantas veces, se lanzaban ataques y golpes con furia y rabia. Bubbles gritaba a ambas para que cesaran la pelea, pero ellas hacían caso omiso, y Blossom cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Los segundos, los minutos pasaban, y Brick seguía perdiendo sangre. Si no actuaba de inmediato, moriría delante de ella.

—¡Buttercup, basta ya! —gritó, agarrándola por los brazos con fuerza.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Estás luchando con tu hermana por él!

—¡Lo siento! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que muera! No quiero que muera —dijo con algo más de calma. Entonces sintió cómo las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como en una fuente—. No quiero que muera —repitió más suave, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza—. Por favor, hermana—le pidió, abrazándola.

Buttercup quedó estupefacta ante tal cambio. Ni siquiera sabía si debía abrazarla o no.

—Pero, Blossom, ¿por qué?

Ella respondió encogiendo los hombros y soltando un profundo sollozo.

—Porque lo quiere —respondió Bubbles—. No es así, ¿Blossom?

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cara mientras aseguraba que no sabía lo que sentía y rogaba que la ayudaran a salvarle la vida a Brick. Buttercup y Bubbles se miraron, miraron a su hermana mayor, y entonces supieron que ya no había marcha atrás. A partir de esa tarde, cambiarían las reglas del juego.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	22. Libertad

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo, señores!**

 **Esta vez he tardado menos de lo habitual. Por lo que vi, el capítulo anterior gustó bastante, así que no quería dejaros con la angustia (qué demonios, yo también me moría por escribir la continuación). Así que aquí os dejo la continuación. Gracias por vuestros reviews. Aunque no diga gran cosa por aquí, me encanta recibir todos y cada uno de ellos, sobre todo los de los que os tomáis un poquito más de tiempo para escribir y decirme qué os ha gustado o cómo es vuestra percepción de la historia.**

 **Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Todo dependerá de la rapidez con que fluyan las ideas en mi cabeza y el tiempo libre del que disponga.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto (espero)!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Libertad**

 **Punto de vista de Brick**

Allí parado en mitad del cielo, esperando a la muerte, mis pensamientos se resumían en una palabra: libertad. Y eso me daba una extraña tranquilidad que hacía demasiado que no tenía.

Pensaréis que estaba loco, que había acudido a mi final a pesar de conocerlo, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no ha habido momento en toda mi vida en el que haya estado más cuerdo que en aquel. Y es que, después de muchas horas, había llegado a la conclusión de que mi existencia, definitivamente, no tenía razón de ser. Durante toda mi vida había sido un niñato, un buscapleitos sin remedio que no servía para más que para crear problemas. Para eso había sido creado, o eso me decía a mí mismo. Y por un tiempo me creí esa vana excusa, pero ya no más. Esa necesidad de jugar a ser el malo se había apagado hacía mucho tiempo, y ya no me quedaba nada. Había sacrificado lo poco que tenía de humanidad por algo que jamás tendría. Había jugado mis cartas y había perdido. Tenía que aceptarlo: Blossom tarde o temprano se iría; mis hermanos me odiaban, y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que no podía sentir ni siquiera un ápice de compasión por ellos; y en lo que a mí respectaba... ya no era yo. Me había convertido en una sombra, un espectro ambulante con algo de consciencia pero nada de más. Solo podía tener sentimientos con una persona, y ella pronto abandonaría la ciudad. Mojo tenía razón: me había convertido en un esclavo; un esclavo que estaba muerto en vida.

Es por eso que aquella tarde solo pensaba en la libertad; no solo en la mía: con mi muerte, la ciudad estaría un poco más cerca de ser liberada. Mis hermanos ni siquiera harían el esfuerzo de luchar por ella. Simplemente se irían a otro lugar. Los villanos huirían despavoridos al no encontrar ningún líder que dirigiera sus pasos. Yo me vería libre de esa cárcel a la que llamaba cuerpo, y Blossom... ella podría regresar a su vida.

Ya no había marcha atrás. La idea me había estado rondando la mente durante demasiado tiempo, durante casi todos los años que las PPG habían estado ausentes, y ahora que habían vuelto, la situación no había mejorado para mí, y no mejoraría nunca. Ella me lo había dejado claro demasiadas veces. Y ¿qué podía hacer yo? Si solo conseguía dormir si dormía junto a ella. Si me había pasado las últimas noches en vela, buscando alguna razón para seguir viviendo... y no la había hallado. ¿Qué me quedaba? ¿Esperar a que mi inquebrantable salud cediera con el paso de los años y muriera, a saber a qué edad? ¿Sin ninguna satisfacción, sin sentimiento alguno, sufriendo sin sufrir, estando triste sin estarlo, deseando desahogarme sin poder siquiera llorar?

No. Yo no quería esa vida. Nadie la querría. Por eso esperé hasta ver un brillo en el cielo y, al sentir cómo el misil se aproximaba, cerré los ojos con una sonrisa y dejé que me mataran. Pero cuando estaba tirado en el profundo agujero que había provocado el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo y mi corazón latía cada vez con menos fuerza, llegó ella de nuevo, como el ángel que era, a sacarme de allí. Y mientras me apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol e intentaba contener la hemorragia de mi abdomen con los ojos humedecidos, comprendí que la adoraba. Adoraba todo lo que era y todo lo que representaba. Siempre lo había hecho, y había tenido que estar en aquella situación para que mi orgullosa mente lo comprendiera.

Adoraba sus ojos rosados y su mirada decidida, adoraba el olor a vainilla que desprendía su cabello y su cuerpo, pero sobre todo adoraba su tenacidad, su valor y la justicia que rezumaba cada poro de su piel. Y es que, en algún momento del camino, me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había necesitado siempre para equilibrar mi maldad. Sí, yo había nacido con el chip del mal implantado a fuego, pero una parte de mi mente sabía que, por muchas maldades que yo cometiera, ella siempre estaría ahí para remediarlas. Y cuando se fue, mi mundo se descolocó, porque ya no había nadie que hiciera justicia, no había quien pusiera orden donde yo creaba destrucción. Me había dado cuenta de que ella no era solo la que me daba guerra, no era solo el motivo por el que yo había nacido y el objetivo que me habían marcado mis creadores, también era la que estabilizaba el caos que yo provocaba y creaba un mundo mejor en el que poder vivir.

Durante sus años de ausencia, había ido construyendo un mundo que, con el paso de los años, soportaba cada vez menos. El no tener a nadie que me parara había hecho que se me fuera la situación de las manos y que me odiara a mí mismo, porque veía lo que no había visto antes. Veía el verdadero sufrimiento de la gente a la que yo hacía daño, veía la impotencia reflejada en sus rostros, el dolor. Y yo... yo no podía cambiar mi naturaleza. No sabía cómo.

Pero una vez más, ella estaba allí. Había viajado durante horas para hacer justicia, para poner las cosas en su sitio, para cumplir la promesa que me había hecho y después irse. Y una vez más ¿qué podía hacer yo para impedirlo, si ya no me interesaba crear maldades que la retuvieran junto a mí? Si, por más que quisiera, sabía que no era merecedor de alguien como ella. Si a esas alturas,ya no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, y por más que quisiera negarlo, amaba a esa mujer.

* * *

—¡Ponedlo sobre la cama! ¡Buttercup, cierra las cortinas! ¡Bubbles, llama al Profesor y dile que traiga toda la sustancia X que tenga! ¡Y que no le diga nada a nadie! ¡Buttercup, rápido, trae el botiquín! —gritaba Blossom mientras acomodaba a Brick y destrozaba lo poco que quedaba de su camisa para acceder mejor a la herida.

Buttercup dejó el botiquín en el suelo y salió en busca de toallas y un balde de agua en cuanto Blossom se lo pidió. La pelirroja sacó la botella de alcohol de la cajay acarició la mejilla de Brick.

—Esto te va a doler un poco —le advirtió, echando alcohol en la herida.

Brick soltó un alarido de dolor que hizo que Bubbles dejara de hablar por teléfono para mirarlo, asustada.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —lo relajó la líder mientras él respiraba con rapidez intentando aliviar el escozor—.Tengo que limpiar la herida antes de coserla.

—¿Va a coserla? —preguntó Buttercup, que llegaba con el agua y las toallas.

—¿Qué si no? Si no hacemos algo, se va a desangrar.

—Pero, Blossom, la herida es muy profunda. ¿Y si ha afectado a algún órgano o algo?

—Para eso necesito la sustancia X. Ella regenerará todo lo que haya sido dañado.

—¿Y si no llega a tiempo? —preguntó Bubbles, después de colgar el teléfono.

—¡Chicas, no me pongáis más nerviosa! —exclamó Blossom, cogiendo la aguja y el hilo quirúrgicos con manos temblorosas—. Brick, ¿me escuchas? No tengo anestesia, así que vas a tener que aguantar el dolor. Bubbles, por favor, sécale el sudor de la frente. ¿Qué ha dicho el Profesor?

—Que viene para acá de inmediato.

—¿Le has dicho lo de Brick?

—No, no quería perder tiempo con detalles.

Blossom tragó saliva. Cogió unos guantes y acercó la aguja al cuerpo de Brick bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanas.

—¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? —preguntó Buttercup.

Blossom no respondió. Simplemente, comenzó con su labor mientras Brick apretaba las sábanas ensangrentadas y producía sonidos angustiosos aun con la boca cerrada. La empatía de Bubbles la llevó a agarrar una mano al líder de los RRB aun sintiendo algo de fatiga por toda la situación; Buttercup, sin embargo, miraba desde lejos, nerviosa.

—Ya está —murmuró Blossom al terminar.

Miró a Brick. El joven se encontraba blanco y por su frente corría un sudor frío que Bubbles se apresuró a limpiar. Blossom cogió unos calmantes y se los metió en la boca. Con las toallas y el agua que Buttercup había traído, intentó limpiar la sangre seca y refrescar el cuerpo de Brick. Después, con ayuda de sus hermanas, lo vendó y lo volvió a recostar.

—Ahora solo podemos esperar a que llegue el Profesor —dijo la líder, acariciando el flequillo del RRB—. Te pondrás bien.

Brick tomó la mano de Blossom y la llevó hasta su boca. A Blossom se le formó un nudo en la garganta y le temblaron los labios ante tal muestra de cariño.

—Descansa —le pidió antes de levantarse de la cama y guiar a sus hermanas fuera del cuarto—. Id a por Boomer y Butch. Es justo que sepan lo que está pasando con su hermano.

—Blossom, no va a... —empezó Bubbles, intentando alejar de su cabeza la imagen del líder de los RRB muerto y sus hermanos menores llorando por él.

Blossom bajó la cabeza.

—No lo sé —reconoció—, pero sea como sea, ellos deben conocer la situación. Traedlos, y por favor, no tardéis mucho.

Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron.

—¿Necesitas algo más antes de que nos vayamos? —preguntó la morena, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable por hacer que su hermana perdiera tiempo con una absurda pelea.

Blossom puso su mano sobre el hombro de Buttercup al adivinar sus pensamientos.

—No, no necesito nada. Podéis iros.

—Tendremos el móvil a mano por si acaso —aportó Bubbles antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Buttercup se giró, pero antes de irse le pidió perdón a su hermana mayor. La líder la abrazó con fuerza y le dio las gracias por haberla ayudado a pesar de todo. Después, las PPG más jóvenes salieron por la puerta en busca de los RRB y Blossom volvió a la habitación. Empapó una toalla en agua y, tras escurrirla, la colocó sobre la frente de Brick. El joven se había quedado dormido, agotado por el dolor.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —susurró más para ella misma que para él.

Se miró a sí misma y encontró su ropa llena de sangre. Una vez más, recordó la pesadilla de la noche anterior, esa horrible pesadilla que se había vuelto realidad, y quiso deshacerse de esa ropa cuanto antes. Así que cogió una muda limpia y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara y las manos y tiró la ropa sucia a la basura. Se recogió el pelo en un gran moño y limpió con una toalla su cuello. Tras unos minutos, salió del baño y se acercó a la cama. Brick seguía dormido. Miró el reloj, esperando impaciente la llegada del Profesor, y tomó asiento junto al RRB. El suelo estaba lleno de vendas, toallas y esparadrapos cubiertos de sangre, así que se agachó a recogerlos. Fue entonces cuando vio algo brillante junto a la cama. Acercó la mano y la alcanzó: era una cadena de plata; una cadena de plata rota.

 _¿De dónde...?,_ empezó a pensar cuando cayó en la cuenta.

Miró el cuello de Brick... y allí ya no había nada. Se levantó con el corazón en un puño, dejó la cadena encima de la mesilla de noche, y puso la mano encima del pecho de Brick para zaradearlo.

—¿Brick? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Al ver que no respondía, lo zarandeó con más fuerza—. ¡¿Brick?!... ¡Ay, Dios! —Agarró su muñeca con una mano y puso la otra en el cuello del joven para intentar encontrar su pulso... No lo halló. Su corazón se puso a mil, su respiración se aceleró. Aterrada, volvió a sacudir el cuerpo del RRB, pero fue inútil, en él ya no había vida.

Agobiada, se colocó encima de él y frotó sus manos con rapidez. De ellas comenzó a emerger electricidad y, sin perder un segundo, la aplicó en el pecho del joven. Volvió a frotar sus manos y aplicó de nuevo una descarga en el mismo sitio. Al comprobar que todo esfuerzo era en vano, empezó a desesperarse y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Vamos, Brick —dijo, junto con otra descarga—. ¡Vamos! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! —. Otra descarga. Y otra vez nada. Entendiendo que no conseguiría nada, dejó que la electricidad de sus manos desapareciera y rompió a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Brick con sollozos desgarradores. Se dejó caer sobre él, abrazando su cuello y su cabeza mientras lloraba amargamente.—No... no quiero esto... No te vayas.

Una vez más, vino a su mente la noche anterior, cuando había llorado igual de amargamente que en ese momento, pero ella no había sido la dueña de aquellas lágrimas. Había sido el alma de Brick, deseosa por tener un cuerpo que descargara toda la angustia y el sufrimiento que llevaba albergando dentro desde hacía años. Esa alma había encontrado la forma de introducirse en ella de alguna manera, y de abrumarla con todos los sentimientos que mantenía intactos. Abrió los ojos enrojecidos y se preguntó si todavía quedaría algo de esa alma dentro de ella.

Dejó el cuerpo de Brick recostado sobre la almohada y, una vez más, intentó conectar con su mundo interior. Esta vez, sin embargo, no fue tan fácil. Tenía la mente demasiado alterada como para concentrarse. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente intentando serenarse. Tenía que hacerlo por él. Intentó buscar en su interior, suplicando por que quedara una mínima esperanza. Colocó sus manos una vez más sobre el pecho de Brick y suspiró hondo para que su energía fluyera a través de sus manos. Una luz blanca iluminó el cuerpo del RRB y fue desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta que no quedó nada. Blossom esperó con los ojos cerrados. No estaba preparada para ver el resultado negativo que, seguramente, habría tenido su prueba. Pero entonces, notó una mano grande y tibia limpiando sus lágrimas y, cuando abrió los ojos, Brick estaba despierto, sonriéndole.

—¿Quién se ha muerto, rosita? —preguntó con voz débil.

Blossom quiso sonreír, pero su expresión se quebró y volvió a llorar, abrazándose a él con fuerza.

—Eres un... estúpido —sollozó—. No vuelvas a... hacerme...esto. Nunca. ¿Vale?

Brick sonrió.

—Vale.

* * *

Buttercup llamó al timbre de la mansión Morebucks donde habitaban los RRB. Bubbles permaneció unos pasos más atrás, incómoda por tener que encontrarse frente a frente con Boomer una vez más. Al comprobar que nadie abría, Buttercup volvió a llamar con insistencia un par de veces más.

—A lo mejor no hay nadie... —observó Bubbles.

Pero Buttercup no iba a rendirse, y llamó tres veces seguidas.

—¡Jenkings! ¡¿Dónde cojones estás?! ¡Están llamando a la puerta! —se oyó la voz de Butch desde dentro.

Buttercup miró a su hermana y volvió a llamar una y otra vez hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡¿Quién demonios...?! —exclamó el moreno, que frenó en seco sus maldiciones al reconocer a la joven que había interrumpido su partida de videoconsola. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada sin hacer nada: él, esperando a que ella dijera algo; ella, esperando a que él la invitara a pasar. Pasados unos segundos, el RRB frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta en las narices de la joven. Estaba a punto de volver al salón cuando escuchó cómo la puerta se derrumbaba contra el suelo tras una patada de la PPG—. ¡Agggg! ¿Qué demonios queréis?

—Tenemos algo importante que deciros—contestó Buttercup de mala gana—. ¿Dónde está Boomer?

Butch frunció el ceño una vez más y llenó sus pulmones.

—¡BOOMER! —gritó escaleras arriba.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —le respondió su hermano desde el primer piso.

—¡MUEVE EL CULO! ¡TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA!

Segundos más tarde, aparecía el más joven de los RRB con una toalla en los hombros con la que se secaba el cabello. Al ver a las PPG, especialmente a Bubbles, detuvo su descenso por las escaleras y preguntó de malas maneras qué hacían ellas allí. Tanto Bubbles como Buttercup comprendieron de inmediato que era una clara invitación a que se largaran, pero la morena no se iba a achantar ante un niñato despechado, así que dio un paso al frente.

—Vuestro hermano está en nuestra casa.

Boomer rio, despectivo.

—¿Ya se ha ido a vivir con su novia?

—No, está herido —aclaró Bubbles, uniéndose a su hermana.

Tras estas palabras, la expresión de Boomer cambió por completo. Terminó de bajar los escalones y se acercó a las chicas junto con Butch.

—¿Qué estáis diciendo? —preguntó Butch.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho?

—Nosotras no le hemos hecho nada —respondió Bubbles, algo intimidada por la mirada de furia que Boomer dirigía hacia ella. Suspiró, bajando la mirada—. Si queréis saber más detalles, debéis venir con nosotras.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?

—Tendréis que fiaros —contestó tajante la PPG morena, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Bubbles la siguió de cerca, pero antes de salir al exterior, advirtió que los hermanos permanecían indecisos sin mover un músculo.

—Bueno, pues no vengáis si no queréis —masculló Buttercup antes de echar a volar.

Bubbles, sin embargo, se quedó para dirigirles unas últimas palabras:

—No es ninguna trampa. Brick se está muriendo. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando hayamos vuelto —y acto seguido, se elevó en el aire.

* * *

Blossom bajó las escaleras corriendo al sonido del timbre. Abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba el Profesor con su maletín. Abrazó a su padre y le pidió que pasara.

—¿Trae la sustancia X?

El Profesor abrió el maletín para mostrarle tres frascos con una sustancia líquida y negra.

—¿Qué ocurre, Blossom? ¿Para qué la necesita con tanta urgencia?

—Venga conmigo, Profesor. No puedo perder tiempo.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y la joven corrió a su cuarto. El Profesor, parado bajo el marco de la puerta, observó cómo su hija mayor tomaba la mano del RRB al que hacía apenas una hora y media los rebeldes habían derribado con un misil. Brick miró hacia la puerta y sostuvo la mirada seria y preocupada del Profesor. Blossom tomó el primero de los frascos y le pidió que se lo bebiera. El RRB obedeció, formando una mueca de asco en su cara al notar la amarga sustancia bajar por su garganta. Blossom cogió entonces el segundo frasco, introdujo una jeringuilla con la que sacó toda la sustancia X, y se la administró por vía intravenosa. Para utilizar el último frasco, retiró los vendajes del torso del joven y limpió la herida con el líquido.

—Mejor prevenir... —dijo, utilizando hasta la última gota. Después, volvió a vendarle y acarició su cara—. Ahora todo va a estar bien.

Guardó los frascos vacíos en el maletín y se reunió con su padre, que miraba silencioso desde la puerta. Le invitó a bajar para que pudiera prepararle un té, pero su padre rechazó la oferta. Tenía cosas que hacer en la base. Sin embargo, antes de irse, acarició el cabello de Blossom y besó su frente.

—Has hecho bien —le dijo, recibiendo la sonrisa de la chica—. Mañana me pasaré para hablar con las tres. Tenemos que ver qué vamos a hacer ahora que la situación ha cambiado.

Blossom asintió y lo despidió hasta el día siguiente. Después, volvió a subir al cuarto. Se sentó junto a Brick, acomodó algunas almohadas tras su espalda para que pudiera incorporarse y le dio un poco de agua para que pasara el mal sabor de la sustancia X.

—¿Te ha echado la bronca por haber salvado al chico malo? —preguntó con algo de sorna y preocupación a partes iguales.

Blossom negó.

—Me ha dicho que he hecho bien.

Brick quedó tan sorprendido con la respuesta que no supo decir nada más.

—¿Qué tal de encuentras?

—Jodido. Pero algo mejor que hace un rato, para qué te voy a engañar.

—Me asustaste mucho —reconoció.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Demasiado largo de contar.

—¿Acaso has perdido tu capacidad de síntesis? Recuerdo que hace unos años, cuando te increpaba por hacer algo que no debías, simplemente me mandabas a freír espárragos.

Brick elevó una de sus cejas con una sonrisa.

—¿A freír espárragos? Yo nunca diría eso.

—Vale. Me mandabas a tomar por culo.

Ambos rieron, pero Brick apenas tenía fuerzas. Los espasmos que provocaba la risa hacía que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

—Lo siento —dijo Blossom, al darse cuenta.

Brick respiró, tranquilo.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste qué quería de ti?

La joven asintió.

—Sí, me dijiste que no lo sabías.

—Bueno, pues ya lo sé.

—¿Y...? —lo instó a seguir.

—Y no quería seguir viviendo sabiendo que no podría conseguirlo nunca.

No lo había dicho, pero Blossom sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y bajó la mirada, sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—Eso es muy sintético.

—Tú me lo pediste —le recordó Brick.

Blossom sonrió y volvió a mirarlo. Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Brick intentó acercarse más a ella, pero el mínimo movimiento hizo que volviera a recostarse con un gruñido. La PPG rio y volvió a besarlo despacio. De repente, alguien se aclaró la garganta. La chica se separó y ambos comprobaron que no eran los únicos en la casa. Desde la puerta, los hermanos de los líderes observaban la escena.

—Parece que está bien —comentó Buttercup, dándose la vuelta—. Dejemos a los tortolitos solos.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
